Danger, passion et mystère à Mystic Falls
by Aliciaa18
Summary: Suite de ma fan fiction "Secrets, mensonges et trahisons à Mystic Falls"
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer : je ne possède pas les personnages de The Vampire Diaries. Ils sont la propriété de L.J. Smith, de Warner Bros et de la_**** CW.**

* * *

...

* * *

_Note : Cette fan fiction est la suite de ma fan fiction "Secrets, mensonges et trahisons à Mystic Falls"_

* * *

_..._

* * *

_Précédemment, dans TVD..._

_Alors qu'Elena et Damon étaient au bord de la rupture, Bonnie avait fait l'amour avec Damon sans lui avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de lui car elle pensait, à tort, que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Stefan avait finalement été libéré du coffre dans lequel Silas l'avait enfermé et se retrouvait maintenant face à un dilemme : qui aimait-t-il réellement ? Katherine ou Elena ? Après avoir pris le remède de force à cause d'Elena, Katherine était redevenue humaine. Prisonnière de Silas, Damon avait du nourrir la jeune femme après qu'elle se soit enfuie afin de lui sauver la vie et elle s'était ensuite suicidée pour redevenir un vampire. Pendant sa transition, elle avait perdu la mémoire mais tout lui était revenu lorsque Rebekah l'avait forcée à se nourrir. Katherine avait prétendu de ne souvenir de rien, avant d'avouer la vérité à Stefan. Pendant ce temps-là, Elena avait remarqué l'apparition d'une étrange tâche noire sur son ventre. Rebekah en voulait toujours à Klaus et était prête à tout pour l'empêcher d'être heureux, car elle était elle-même malheureuse d'aimer secrètement Matt. Jeremy était tiraillé entre April et Bonnie, qui s'était rapprochée de Damon, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout au jeune chasseur. Perturbée par l'apparition de Silas sous les traîts son défunt père, April avait tenté de tuer Klaus grâce à une mystérieuse dague. Caroline, qui ne savait toujours pas qui choisir entre Tyler et Klaus, s'était sacrifiée pour ses amis et avait reçu la dague en plein ventre. Seulement, la jeune femme avait repris conscience et n'était plus_ _elle-même..._

* * *

...

* * *

Tout le monde regardait Quetsiyah sans dire un mot. Comment était-ce possible qu'elle ait pris possession du corps de Caroline ?

– Personne ne blessera qui que ce soit, c'est compris ? dit-elle en regardant Klaus puis Tyler d'une façon qui ne ressemblait pas à Caroline.

– Et pourquoi est-ce que je t'obéirais ? demanda Klaus. Je ne suis même pas sur que tu es bien Quetsiyah : qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'êtes pas tous en train de me tendre un piège ?

– Tu es paranoïaque, répondit froidement Quetsiyah. Et si tu as besoin de preuves..., commença-t-elle en levant une main devant elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et une flamme apparut sur la table. Le feu grandissait rapidement, sous les yeux ébahis de toute la bande : cela leur faisait bizarre de voir Caroline, ou plutôt son corps, pratiquer de la magie. Lorsque Quetsiyah ouvrit les yeux, les flammes disparurent.

– Laissez-moi vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-elle en s'avançant vers Bonnie.

– Vous... Tu es mon ancêtre, murmura la sorcière, impressionnée.

– C'est exact, confirma Quetsiyah d'un hochement de tête. J'ai crée cette dague il y a des millénaires et, bien que j'aimais Silas, je ne lui ai jamais révélé sa vraie utilité car je ne lui faisais pas totalement confiance : je lui ai fait croire qu'elle permettait de tuer n'importe quelle créature surnaturelle, mais qu'on ne pouvait l'utiliser qu'une seule fois. Et j'ai eu raison, car il me l'a volée, dit-elle amèrement.

– Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ? demanda Bonnie à la sorcière, ne sachant pas trop comment s'adresser à elle vu qu'elle était dans le corps de son amie.

– Je l'aimais, dit simplement Quetsiyah. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il me trahirait. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas créé la dague pour lui nuire : c'était juste un moyen de revenir à la vie pour me débarrasser de quiconque voudrait faire le mal sur terre après ma mort. J'ai fait croire à tout le monde que la dague était une arme, et personne n'en a jamais douté. Cependant, même si la dague me permet de posséder le corps dans lequel on la plante, elle a une faiblesse : mes pouvoirs sont intacts mais, étant donné que je possède le corps de votre amie, je suis aussi faible qu'un vampire – physiquement, je veux dire. Il suffit qu'on me plante un pieu dans le cœur, et je meurs. En faisant croire à Silas et à tout le monde que la dague était capable de tuer n'importe quelle créature surnaturelle, j'étais presque certaine que si lui ou quelqu'un d'autre s'en emparait, c'était pour s'en servir contre un originel, ou du moins un être très puissant : j'aurais alors été presque invincible.

– Et si Silas s'en était servi pour essayer de te tuer, cela n'aurait pas fonctionné, comprit soudain Bonnie.

– Exact. Klaus est l'hybride originel, il est presque immortel. Avec son corps et mes pouvoirs, je me serais débarrassée de Silas en un rien de temps. Mais maintenant, grâce à votre amie, je suis coincée dans le corps d'un simple vampire, soupira-t-elle.

– Vous avez attendu toutes ces années pour avoir votre revanche ? demanda Jeremy, impressionné.

– Il y a très longtemps, j'ai aimé Silas, répéta Quetsiyah. Nous étions tous les deux de puissants sorciers mais cela ne lui suffisait pas : il voulait être immortel. Il m'a convaincue de l'aider en prétendant que nous serions ainsi réunis pour l'éternité, et je l'ai cru. Seulement, lorsqu'il a réalisé qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs, il s'est mis en colère, m'a pris la dague, l'a cachée et a tenté de me tuer. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de l'enfermer avec le remède vu que j'en avais fait un être immortel. Si il prenait le remède, il redeviendrait mortel et finirait par mourir de vieillesse. Mais Silas est têtu et patient, et il savait que je l'aimais toujours. Je suis morte avant de trouver le courage de lui faire prendre le remède de force, et il a préféré se désécher pendant des années plutôt que de renoncer. Quand je me suis retrouvée de l'Autre Côté, j'ai créé l'ordre des chasseurs avec l'aide de mes sœurs sorcières afin de me débarrasser de lui, expliqua-t-elle en jetant un regard vers Jeremy, mais ils ont échoué. Mon dernier recours a été d'attendre que Silas utilise la dague. Vous l'aviez réveillé, je savais que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il tente de tuer les vampires originaux.

– Silas a donc probablement hypnotisé April pour qu'elle me tue, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il voudrait ma mort, dit Klaus, pas certain de pouvoir lui faire confiance.

– J'imagine qu'il te déteste, comme nous tous, répondit Damon avec un sourire moqueur. Il veut diriger le monde et tu es un obstacle pour lui.

Il était hors de question que Klaus apprenne que Stefan était le double mortel de Silas et que Bonnie avait brisé leur lien, car l'hybride serait furieux de ne pas avoir été mis au courant.

– Que va-t-il arriver à Caroline ? demanda Tyler, inquiet.

– Tant que je vivrai, il ne lui arrivera rien.

– C'est une menace ? demanda agressivement Klaus.

– J'énonce juste un fait, libre à toi de me croire ou pas.

– Il voudrait mieux pour toi qu'il n'arrive rien à Caroline, ou tu me le paieras.

Klaus avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Il avait envie de forcer cette sorcière à lui rendre Caroline, par n'importe quel moyen.

– Mon esprit est dans le corps de Caroline, dit Quetsiyah en se rapprochant de l'hybride, l'air menaçant. Si Silas ou quelqu'un d'autre me tue, mon esprit retournera de l'Autre Côté et votre amie mourra.

– Tu te moques de moi ?

– Je n'oserais pas, répliqua la sorcière, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Klaus. Vous avez donc compris, dit-elle en se retournant brusquement et en les regardant un par un, que si vous voulez revoir votre amie, vous n'avez pas intérêt à tenter quoi que ce soit contre moi.

– Et pourquoi vous ne quitteriez pas le corps de Caroline, ensuite on planterait la dague dans le corps de Klaus et le tour serait joué, suggéra Jeremy.

– Non mais ça va pas ? s'écria l'hybride. Personne ne me plantera quoi que ce soit nulle part !

– Ce n'est pas si simple, malheureusement, dit Quetsiyah. Le sort que j'ai jeté fait que la dague possède certaines propriétés qui empêchent que l'on s'en serve abusivement. Elle ne fonctionne pas sans but précis : pour que je possède quelqu'un grâce à cette dague, il faut d'abord que je me fixe un objectif. Si cet objectif est considéré comme juste par l'ensemble des sorcières mortes de ma lignée, elles me donnent l'énergie nécessaire, et la dague fonctionne comme une sorte de catalyseur. Si je réalise mon objectif, qui est aujourd'hui de tuer Silas, je quitte automatiquement le corps de mon hôte, qui survivra et ne se souviendra pas d'avoir été possédé. Mais si j'essaie de quitter mon corps d'accueil avant d'avoir réalisé le but que je poursuis, le corps de mon hôte meurt, dit-elle froidement.

– Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Tyler, horrifié.

– Je suis désolée, dit Quetsiyah, qui ne le paraissait pas du tout. On ne plaisante pas avec la magie, il y a des règles strictes à respecter.

Ils regardèrent tous Klaus, qui n'avait toujours pas décidé s'il faisait confiance à Quetsiyah ou non.

– Bien, dit finalement l'hybride. Nous t'aiderons à te débarrasser de Silas et ensuite, tu disparaîtras. Mais si Caroline ne revient pas à la vie, je te promets qu'il ne restera plus une seule Bennett sur la terre, j'y veillerai personnellement.

Damon serra les poings, énervé que cet espèce d'assassin ose menacer Bonnie.

– Fais ça, lui murmura Quetsiyah à l'oreille, et je te promets qu'il ne restera plus un seul vampire originel sur terre, et par conséquent, plus un seul vampire tout court, j'y veillerai personnellement.

Pouvaient-ils vraiment faire confiance à Quetsiyah ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée, mais elle était leur seule chance de ramener Caroline et de détruire Silas. S'ils voulaient revoir Caroline vivante, ils n'avaient pas le choix de collaborer avec la sorcière... à leurs risques et périls.

* * *

...

* * *

_Voici déjà le prologue, avant que je ne commence l'écriture du premier chapitre proprement-dit :-) il ne répond pas à toutes les questions, loin de là. C'est juste un résumé du season finale et un avant-goût de ce qui vous attend dans cette fan fiction :-) à très bientôt pour le premier chapitre :-)_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le sort

_« Dans quel pétrin s'étaient-ils encore fourrés ? »_ se demandait Damon en regardant Quetsiyah leur parler. Si la sorcière apprenait que Stefan était le double mortel de Silas, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à tuer son frère. Et si Klaus l'apprenait, il ferait la même chose pour récupérer Blondie rapidement, et être débarrassé de Silas par la même occasion. Et le pire, c'est que Damon ne pouvait même pas leur dire que Bonnie avait brisé le lien, sinon Quetsiyah et Klaus risquaient de lui en vouloir et, peut-être, de la tuer.

Damon ne savait pas comment fonctionnaient les relations entre ancêtres et descendants : est-ce que Quetsiyah se sentait liée à Bonnie ? La protégerait-elle ou n'hésiterait-elle pas à la tuer si c'était nécessaire ? Ils ne connaissaient pas Quetsiyah, c'était une parfaite étrangère pour eux, et Damon n'avait aucune envie de lui faire confiance. La seule chose qui comptait, pour le moment, c'était qu'il parle à Bonnie pour mettre au point un plan. Malgré tous les problèmes qui les guettaient, Damon sourit à cette pensée : il n'avait pas travaillé en équipe avec Bonnie depuis longtemps et cela lui manquait. Il aimait tellement passer du temps avec elle et se battre contre leurs ennemis. Avec elle, il pouvait vraiment être lui-même : depuis leur première rencontre, quoi qu'il dise ou fasse, il savait qu'il ne décevrait pas Bonnie car elle avait déjà une mauvaise opinion de lui. Et au lieu de le faire mal se conduire, cette logique tordue faisait de lui une meilleure personne sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Puisque Bonnie savait qu'il était mauvais, Damon n'avait pas besoin de le lui prouver en faisant le con. Il se laissait même parfois aller à faire une bonne action, comme lui sauver la vie en la nourrissant de son sang. Si cela avait été Elena, elle aurait tout de suite imaginé qu'il devenait meilleur, et il aurait ensuite dégringolé dans son estime à la moindre connerie. Tandis qu'avec Bonnie, il n'avait pas d'explication à fournir : elle lui avait bien demandé pourquoi il l'avait sauvée, mais c'était de sa faute car il n'avait pas arrêté de lui reprocher d'avoir nourri Rick alors qu'elle n'en était même pas consciente. Le comportement de Bonnie envers Damon n'avait pas changé, ce jour-là : il l'avait sauvée parce que c'était nécessaire, pensait-elle, et pas par pure bonté. Et le fait que Bonnie ne lui ai pas rabâché les oreilles en lui disant que, finalement, il tenait à elle, ou bien qu'il n'était pas si mauvais, l'avait soulagé, car Damon détestait qu'on mette en avant ses bonnes actions. Les rares fois où Bonnie l'avait un peu enguirlandé, elle ne lui avait jamais dit, comme Elena : « fais-le pour moi » ou « sois un homme meilleur ». Bonnie lui imposait juste des limites en lui disant ce qui se faisait et ce qui ne se faisait pas. Elle n'en avait rien à faire qu'il soit Damon Salvatore, les règles étaient les mêmes pour tout le monde, et celui qui ne les respectait pas méritait d'être puni.

– Vous avez tous bien compris ce que je viens de dire ? leur demanda Quetsiyah. Pas de sale coup, sinon vous pouvez dire adieu à Caroline.

Ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que d'acquiescer : la vie de Caroline dépendait maintenant de celle de la sorcière.

– Bien. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien prendre une douche et me changer avant de mettre au point notre plan pour vaincre Silas. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me conduire chez Caroline ?

– Je t'accompagne, décida Klaus. Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi.

– Est-ce que tu as peur que j'abîme ce joli corps qui te fait tant envie ? demanda Quetsiyah, l'air dégoûté, tandis que Tyler la dévisageait.

Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser que ce n'était pas Caroline qui se trouvait devant lui.

– Je n'ai aucune intention de discuter de cela avec toi, répondit Klaus. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne nous caches rien.

– Puisque tu insistes... On y va, déclara Quetsiyah. J'aimerais beaucoup discuter avec toi tout à l'heure, dit-elle à Bonnie comme elle passait devant elle.

– Je viendrai ce soir, promit la jeune femme.

Lorsque Quetsiyah et Klaus furent sortis, Bonnie sentit une main serrer très fort son bras.

– Qu'est-ce que... dit-elle en se retournant.

– Il est hors de question que tu y ailles, Bonnie !

– Lâche-moi, Damon, soupira-t-elle.

– Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Si Quetsiyah voit Stefan, elle comprendra que c'est son double mortel et elle le tuera ! Et vu que tu as brisé le lien, Silas sera toujours vivant, et Quetsiyah et Klaus te tiendront pour responsable.

– Je sais ce que je fais, répondit Bonnie en se dégageant de son étreinte.

– Klaus est un originel, Bonnie, n'oublie pas qu'il peut t'hypnotiser pour connaître la vérité, si il a le moindre doute.

– Il ne doutera pas, lui assura Bonnie.

– Et si cela arrive ? demanda Damon en la dévisageant de ses grands yeux bleus.

Il détestait se montrer aussi possessif avec Bonnie, il savait qu'elle n'était pas une petite chose fragile qu'il devait protéger, mais, tout de même, se retrouver seule avec Klaus et Quetsiyah, c'était du suicide !

– Si Klaus m'hypnotise, je ne lui dirai pas que le lien est brisé.

– Ah oui ? Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? Tu as appris comment résister à l'hypnose d'un vampire originel ?

Bonnie était face à une situation étrange : la seule personne qui savait qu'elle n'avait pas brisé le lien était Caroline, et son amie était maintenant possédée par Quetsiyah. Bonnie se retrouvait donc seule avec le poids de son secret. Elle aurait bien aimé le partager avec Damon mais il était tellement impulsif, elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Et, en plus, elle lui en voulait un peu.

– Damon, ne t'en mêle pas, s'il te plait, dit Bonnie d'un ton las.

La jeune femme était fatiguée de tout cela, fatiguée de devoir choisir entre son envie de vivre une vie normale et d'être heureuse et son devoir de sorcière. Ils n'auraient jamais du partir à la recherche du remède. En plus, elle s'était laissée embobiner par Shane, qui l'avait persuadée qu'elle pouvait ramener Jeremy en faisant tomber le voile. Même si la mort de Jeremy lui avait brisé le cœur, Bonnie savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du jouer avec cette magie noire et transgresser les règles de la nature : tout ce qui arrivait maintenant était de sa faute à elle, et elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis se faire tuer parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de mourir, c'était ridicule : elle était une Bennett, et les sorcières de sa famille devaient faire honneur à leur lignée.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, witchy ? demanda Damon en l'observant attentivement. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

– Viens, dit-elle en l'entraînant par le bras jusque dans les toilettes des femmes.

– Voyons, Bonnie, je sais que tu ne peux plus te passer de mon corps, mais tout de même, dans les toilettes du Mystic Grill, dit Damon en roulant les yeux.

– Arrête tout de suite, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Et je te rappelle que ce qui s'est passé n'arrivera plus jamais.

– C'est ce qu'on verra, répliqua Damon, amusé. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire de si important pour qu'on se cache ici ?

– Promets-moi que tu ne le répéteras à personne, pas même à Elena et à Stefan ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Damon...

– Je ne dirai rien à personne, dit docilement le vampire.

Bonnie respira un bon coup avant de parler.

– Le lien n'est pas brisé, Damon. J'ai menti.

– Quoi ?

Damon n'en revenait pas : depuis quand Bonnie se mettait à leur cacher des choses ? Et surtout à lui ?

– Je suis désolée, j'ai été lâche et je m'en veux. Maintenant, je vais dire à Klaus et Quetsiyah que j'ai brisé le lien comme ça Stefan ne sera pas en danger.

– Tu ne vas rien dire du tout ! Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

– Fait quoi ? demanda Bonnie pour gagner du temps.

– Brisé le lien ! répondit Damon, comme si c'était une évidence.

– Je... je ne m'en sentais pas capable.

– Ne me mens pas, je te connais Bonnie Bennett. Même à moitié morte, tu aurais quand même fait le sort.

Bonnie ne savait pas quoi lui dire : Damon avait entièrement raison, elle était capable de briser le lien mais elle n'avait pas voulu le faire car cela signifiait mourir. Elle avait voulu dire adieu à Damon et lui parler une dernière fois, avant de tuer définitivement Silas grâce à l'expression et d'en mourir. Bonnie s'était bien trompée : Damon n'avait toujours pas quitté Elena et Bonnie lui en voulait car si elle avait su que les choses s'arrangeraient entre Damon et Elena, du moins c'était ce qu'elle imaginait, elle n'aurait jamais fait l'amour avec Damon. Maintenant, elle se sentait vraiment coupable.

– Je n'ai aucune explication à te donner, Damon. Tu n'es rien pour moi.

Chaque mot qu'elle prononçait lui faisait mal et franchissait difficilement ses lèvres, mais Bonnie devait se ressaisir : elle avait fait une énorme bêtise, trahi sa meilleure amie et mis tout le monde en danger. Il était temps qu'elle règle tout ça, avant de retourner de l'Autre Côté. De toute façon, plus rien n'était possible avec Damon : elle avait voulu garder un bon souvenir de lui avant de retourner de l'Autre Côté, même si n'était que sexuel pour lui, et il avait tout gâché en lui mentant à propos de sa soi-disant future rupture avec Elena.

– Bien sur que je ne suis rien pour toi ! s'écria Damon. Je ne suis que celui avec qui tu as couché plusieurs fois. Tu espères qu'en te conduisant comme je le fais d'habitude avec les filles, qu'en m'utilisant pour ton plaisir et en m'ignorant ensuite, tu me feras du mal ? Hé bien, laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, Bonnie : tu n'es pas capable de me blesser, mentit le vampire. Il n'y a qu'Elena qui puisse me faire souffrir. C'est la seule qui compte à mes yeux, les autres peuvent bien mourir, je n'en ai rien à faire !

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait conscience que leur haine et leur agressivité était une manière de masquer leurs vrais sentiments. Bonnie était blessée car Damon lui avait menti pour coucher avec elle : il était toujours avec Elena et il venait de lui dire qu'elle ne comptait pas pour lui, il n'y avait qu'Elena et personne d'autre. Damon était blessé également : il avait complètement paniqué en apprenant que Quetsiyah voulait voir Bonnie et il avait agi en voulant la surprotéger, ce que Bonnie détestait, il le savait. Il ne voulait pas étouffer Bonnie, mais il ne voulait pas non plus la perdre, et Bonnie était le genre de fille prête à se sacrifier pour sauver n'importe qui. Et elle avait fini par lui dire l'horrible vérité : _il n'était rien pour elle._

– J'aurais du m'en douter, dit durement Bonnie. Toute cette histoire de rupture avec Elena, c'était bidon. Tu as endormi ma méfiance et mes scrupules avec tes mensonges.

Bonnie était un peu trop susceptible en parlant d'Elena, Damon le sentait. Se pouvait-elle qu'elle soit _jalouse_ ? Damon était persuadé que non, sa petite sorcière le détestait de tout son être, elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Elle était loin d'être jalouse, elle devait probablement se sentir _coupable_.

– Crois ce que tu veux, rétorqua Damon, mais je ne t'ai forcée à rien.

– Je n'ai pas dit ça, corrigea Bonnie. Mais tu aurais du être honnête avec moi. Pourquoi as-tu prétendu que tu allais quitter Elena ? Pour me convaincre que coucher avec toi n'était pas un problème ?

– Parce que c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, répondit Damon. Je ne sais juste pas comment m'y prendre.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de la quitter, Damon, c'est complètement ridicule, dit Bonnie en se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux.

Damon se justifiait devant elle, c'était totalement nouveau et cela la troublait. Elle n'avait pas envie que Damon quitte Elena, elle aurait juste voulu que le vampire ne lui mente pas pour l'avoir dans son lit, mais il était trop tard pour regretter, à présent.

– Tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi, ajouta Bonnie. Ni à laisser tomber ma meilleure amie parce que tu as soudainement envie de te prouver que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu m'as menti pour m'avoir dans ton lit, reconnais-le, au moins.

– Je ne reconnaîtrai rien du tout, répliqua Damon. Je te dis la vérité, j'allais quitter Elena mais les événements se sont enchaînés et je n'ai plus du tout eu la tête à ça. J'ai passé des heures à te chercher partout, Bonnie. Si je t'avais menti, je serais resté avec Elena au lieu de partir à ta recherche, tu ne crois pas ?

– Puisque tu veux mettre un terme à ta relation avec Elena, pourquoi viens-tu de me dire qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait ?

– Parce que j'espérais te blesser, ou, au moins, te vexer. Mais j'oubliais que je ne suis rien pour toi, dit Damon en sortant brusquement des toilettes.

Bonnie ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Damon ne la laissait pas tranquille, maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien encore attendre d'elle ? Qu'elle l'accueille dans son lit tous les soirs ? Et, le comble, c'était ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux : Damon voulait la blesser, la vexer ? Pour quelle raison ? Il était une vraie énigme et Bonnie savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du tomber amoureuse de Damon Salvatore. Seulement, il avait été là pour elle lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin, il l'avait ramenée à la vie, et elle avait craqué pour le côté sensible que Damon acceptait enfin de lui montrer, sans parler de l'attirance physique qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre depuis leur première rencontre.

« Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça », se dit Bonnie en poussant violemment la porte des toilettes. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle aperçut Damon de dos, accoudé au bar avec son verre de bourbon, toute sa rancoeur s'envola. Bonnie jugea plus prudent de quitter le Mystic Grill immédiatement : elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

* * *

...

* * *

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Matt à Damon en le voyant s'enfiler plusieurs verres d'alcool à la suite.

– Rien de tout, je vais très bien, répondit le vampire, le visage fermé.

– On ne dirait pas.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Matt de se mêler des affaires des autres, surtout quand cela concernait Damon, mais Bonnie était son amie et le jeune homme voyait bien que quelque chose clochait. Il venait de la voir passer devant le bar : elle paraissait furieuse mais son regard s'était adouci lorsqu'elle avait regardé le vampire et elle avait ensuite quitté précipitamment le Grill. En plus, Rebekah, Tyler et Jeremy étaient partis raccompagner April chez elle : il n'y avait donc aucun témoin gênant qui pourrait assister à leur conversation.

– C'est mon problème, pas le tien.

– Damon, arrête de boire et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

– Ne me provoque pas, Donovan. Pas maintenant, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

– Je sais très bien que c'est à propos de Bonnie, insista Matt.

– Bravo Sherlock, maintenant, est-ce que je peux boire mon verre en paix ou est-ce que je dois trouver un autre bar où picoler ?

– Damon, tu m'avais dit que tu voulais ramener Bonnie et j'ai gardé ton secret alors tu peux me faire confiance.

– Même si je te faisais assez confiance pour te parler de mes problèmes, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider, dit Damon en haussant les épaules.

– Dis toujours

Matt crut que Damon ne l'avait pas entendu ou qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui répondre car il y eut un blanc de plusieurs minutes.

– Est-ce qu'il t'es déjà arrivé de te dire que tu avais tout foiré dans ta vie, Donovan ?

Matt prit son temps pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

– Hé bien, étant donné que ma sœur est morte, ma mère est toujours partie je-ne-sais-où avec son petit copain du moment, je suis célibataire et j'ai arrêté mes études pour travailler dans un bar, je pense que je peux dire que oui, j'ai tout foiré dans ma vie.

En attendant Matt évoquer Vicky, Damon se sentit un peu coupable : c'était de sa faute si la jeune femme était morte, il l'avait transformée en vampire, sachant très bien qu'elle n'y survivrait pas car elle était instable. Damon aurait bien voulu dire à Matt qu'il était désolé, qu'il s'en voulait de lui avoir enlevé la seule personne qui lui restait, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Damon ne s'excusait jamais, cela ne faisait simplement pas partie de son caractère.

– Un point pour toi.

– Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu as tout raté dans ta vie ? Je t'ai vu partir dans les toilettes avec Bonnie, il se passe quoi entre vous ?

– Rien du tout, la puissante sorcière fait équipe avec le méchant vampire et tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, ironisa Damon, à moitié saoul.

– Je ne suis pas idiot, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, dit lentement Matt. Je... je sais que tu n'as pas seulement voulu ramener Bonnie pour Elena, c'était aussi pour toi. Et Elena sait que tu tiens à Bonnie.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, Elena me l'a dit pendant que tu cherchais Bonnie sur l'île.

– Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas me foutre la paix, avec cette histoire ? s'emporta le vampire. J'aurais du la laisser mourir là-bas, dit Damon, conscient qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait mais la tristesse de n'être rien pour sa petite sorcière lui faisait perdre tout contrôle.

– Ne dis pas ça...

– Et pourquoi pas ? cria Damon, furieux. Je suis Damon, le méchant Salvatore, tu ne devrais pas être étonné que je sois un monstre. J'ai même transformé ta sœur, le provoqua-t-il.

– Tais-toi, Damon !

Le vampire aimait voir Matt triste en repensant à sa sœur, il se sentait ainsi moins malheureux car il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Ce n'était pas bien, Bonnie n'aurait pas approuvé, il le savait, mais _il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien_, de toute façon.

Si Elena avait été là, elle lui aurait dit d'arrêter d'embêter ses amis. Mais Bonnie, elle, lui aurait dit de ne pas manquer de respect à Matt, car le fait d'être un vampire ne l'autorisait pas à rabaisser les humains. Damon s'était fait passer pour un monstre depuis le début et la jeune femme ne changeait pas d'avis sur lui, malgré les efforts qu'il avait faits pour Elena. Lorsque Bonnie avait fait l'amour avec lui, Damon avait été surpris car il avait toujours cru que Bonnie avait besoin d'être amoureuse pour cela, et elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer puisqu'elle était persuadée qu'il était mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? Damon était convaincu que Bonnie tomberait amoureuse d'un homme comme elle, qui aurait un grand sens moral et qui serait prêt à mourir pour sauver le monde. Damon avait été prêt à se sacrifier, lui aussi, mais uniquement pour Elena car c'était elle, son monde, du moins jusqu'à récemment. Que Bonnie tombe amoureuse de lui sans qu'il change était inconcevable pour Damon : elle était trop droite, trop morale. Et lui ne pouvait pas changer pour elle, même s'il l'avait voulu : à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'aller contre sa vraie nature, les choses empiraient. Pourtant, même si Damon n'en était pas conscient, quand il était avec Bonnie, il était différent : il était plus raisonnable, moins impulsif, et, surtout, au meilleur de sa forme. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la taquiner pour la voir soupirer, lever les yeux au ciel et lui répondre sur le même ton. Ils formaient une bonne équipe mais les choses s'arrêtaient là pour la jeune femme, pensait-il. Bonnie ne devait pas tenir à lui, elle lui faisait juste assez confiance pour qu'ils travaillent ensemble, point. Elle ne lui faisait pas des remarques sur son comportement parce qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il change - elle devait déjà le considérer comme une cause perdue, se disait Damon - mais parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Et si Damon l'écoutait, c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas cette pression sur les épaules : qu'il l'écoute ou pas, sa relation avec Bonnie ne changerait pas. Au pire, elle lui ferait un anévrisme, ils se disputeraient, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Tandis qu'avec Elena, à la moindre mauvaise action, elle lui faisait des reproches en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas agir ainsi avec elle, même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en couple, et Damon se sentait sous pression. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, le vampire avait fait des efforts, c'était normal, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier cette sensation de marcher tout le temps sur des œufs, et il avait l'impression qu'au moindre faux pas, tout s'effondrerait. Et le fait d'être le frère de Saint-Stefan, le gentil vampire auquel tout le monde le comparait, n'arrangeait rien.

Damon ne disait plus rien, il regardait juste le fond de son verre en réfléchissant. Son côté impulsif lui disait de se défouler sur Matt, de boire le sang du jeune homme pour oublier que Bonnie n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Et après ? Bonnie serait furieuse, elle le lui ferait payer en utilisant ses pouvoirs, mais rien ne changerait entre eux. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Bonnie, elle avait le pouvoir de le blesser car il l'aimait de plus en plus, d'un amour différent de celui qu'il ressentait pour Elena. Il pouvait lutter autant qu'il voulait, il était attiré vers elle comme vers un aimant et ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans qu'elle fasse partie de son existence. Damon avait besoin de Bonnie, même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre.

Oui, il pouvait tuer Matt, mais cela ne ferait que confirmer ce que pensait Bonnie : il était une mauvaise personne. Bonnie continuerait sa vie sans lui, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle accepterait peut-être de collaborer à nouveau avec lui, si c'était nécessaire, mais elle ne serait jamais aussi proche de lui qu'il ne le voudrait. Il pouvait tuer des gens, ou au contraire sauver des gens, Bonnie ne ressentirait jamais aucun sentiment pour lui. Elle ne se sentirait pas responsable du comportement de Damon car elle ne savait pas que le vampire était amoureux d'elle. Quand Damon avait voulu tuer Jeremy, c'était une réaction impulsive à la douleur, à la tristesse, mais aussi une sorte de « punition » pour Elena : puisqu'elle le faisait souffrir en jouant avec ses sentiments, il la faisait souffrir en tuant son frère. Avec Bonnie, c'était différent : elle ne jouait pas avec lui, ne lui avait jamais rien promis, il s'était attaché à elle malgré la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et qu'il pensait éprouver pour elle. Bonnie ne sentirait pas coupable si Damon s'en prenait à des innocents, ce serait uniquement de sa faute à lui.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière pour que Bonnie et lui puissent être ensemble et que cela fonctionne : il fallait qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui _malgré _ses mauvais côtés. Damon savait que cela prendrait du temps et n'arriverait peut-être jamais, mais cela valait la peine d'essayer.

– Je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit-il à Matt en buvant le fond de son verre cul sec.

Il avait une sorcière à apprivoiser.

* * *

...

* * *

Damon était vraiment un idiot, se disait Bonnie tout en conduisant. Non seulement il croyait qu'il avait le droit de se mêler de ses affaires parce qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, mais en plus, il se comportait comme si c'était elle la méchante et lui la victime. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui : il l'avait embrassée et était ensuite venu chez elle dans l'intention de la séduire. Que Damon ne veuille plus d'Elena, Bonnie pouvait le comprendre, même si cela lui paraissait complètement fou. Qu'il ait fait l'amour avec elle car il était en manque, ou énervé contre Elena, ou pour n'importe quelle autre raison, Bonnie le comprenait : ce n'était pas du tout romantique, c'était très loin de l'idée qu'elle se faisait de l'amour, mais elle savait ce qui l'attendait en disant oui à Damon. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi il continuait à sous-entendre qu'ils allaient recommencer, et surtout, pourquoi il s'était énervé tout à l'heure. Avait-il apprécié leurs ébats au point de ne plus pouvoir arrêter d'y penser ? C'était improbable, mais pas aussi impossible que le fait qu'il soit amoureux d'elle.

_« D'accord, Damon me trouve douée et c'est pour ça qu'il veut recommencer »_, songea Bonnie, à moitié flattée, à moitié vexée de n'être qu'un coup parmi tant d'autres. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Damon, elle s'était mise toute seule dans cette situation inconfortable. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu toute cette histoire avec Shane, Silas et le remède, ils en seraient encore au stade amis/ennemis et tout irait bien.

Au début, Bonnie tolérait Damon car c'était le frère de Stefan et qu'Elena le lui avait demandé. Elle avait appris à le supporter, avec le temps, et à apprécier sa présence car même si elle trouvait que c'était un imbécile, ils formaient une très bonne équipe. Bonnie appelait Damon quand elle avait besoin d'aide parce qu'elle savait que le vampire était déterminé et qu'il n'hésitait pas à se salir les mains. Bref, elle pouvait _compter _sur lui. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse un jour le voir comme autre chose qu'un ami – quoique même le mot ami lui paraissait exagéré. Lorsqu'elle était de l'Autre Côté, elle l'avait vu faire tout son possible pour la ramener. Bonnie avait tout d'abord cru que c'était pour Elena, mais elle avait fini par se rendre compte que Damon tenait à elle, à sa façon. Elle s'était souvenue de tout ce qu'elle avait oublié, comme le jour où Damon l'avait prise dans ses bras sur l'île. Cela lui avait fait un choc que Damon se soit inquiété pour elle, et c'était le moment où Bonnie avait commencé à ressentir des sentiments à son égard. Elle avait tout fait pour les combattre mais elle n'y était pas parvenue car elle avait refoulé depuis trop longtemps l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour Damon. Bonnie avait enfoui cette attirance au plus profond d'elle-même, la cachant sous de l'exaspération, et même parfois de la haine, comme lorsque Damon avait transformé sa mère en vampire, et tous ses sentiments remontaient maintenant à la surface sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Bien sur, Bonnie avait mis du temps à pardonner à Damon la transformation d'Abby : elle savait que c'était nécessaire pour sauver Elena, et qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix de transformer soit sa mère soit elle-même, Bonnie le comprenait, c'était la moins mauvaise des solutions. Pourtant, elle avait très mal réagi, et ce pour plusieurs raisons : déjà, Bonnie en avait marre de devoir toujours souffrir pour Elena. La jeune femme était son amie, mais Bonnie ne supportait plus de devoir se sacrifier pour elle, et surtout que sa mère souffre à cause de choses qui ne la concernaient même pas. Ensuite, même si elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas supporté, Bonnie aurait aimé avoir le choix de pouvoir se transformer, elle, en vampire, au lieu qu'ils transforment Abby sans rien lui demander. Bonnie aurait été très malheureuse en vampire, c'est certain, elle n'était même pas sure qu'Abby l'aurait laissée faire, mais, au moins, ils lui auraient demandé son avis. Et, enfin, elle n'avait pas supporté que Damon ne lui présente pas des excuses convenables.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Bonnie avait roulé jusqu'au manoir. Inconsciemment, elle voulait y aller pour s'excuser auprès d'Elena. Elle ne supportait plus de mentir à son amie, malgré le bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti dans les bras de Damon. Elle voulait se libérer de sa culpabilité, même si cela risquait de détruire la fragile amitié qui recommençait à se développer entre elle et Elena. De toute façon, plus elle mentait à son amie, plus cela empirerait les choses lorsqu'elle découvrirait sa trahison.

D'un pas décidé, Bonnie se dirigea vers le manoir et frappa à la porte. Elle ne savait pas comment annoncer à son amie ce qu'elle avait fait avec Damon, elle aviserait en fonction de l'humeur d'Elena. Bonnie s'attendait à tout sauf qu'à ce qu'Elena lui ouvre la porte en ayant les yeux rouges.

– Elena, ça va ? demanda Bonnie, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Est-ce que Damon était venu avant elle avec sa vitesse de vampire pour larguer la jeune femme, et, peut-être, lui avouer qu'il avait couché avec sa meilleure amie ? Ou l'avait-il prévenue par téléphone ?

– Non, pas trop, dit Elena d'une voix faible en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– J'ai un problème, Bonnie.

Tout en disant cela, Elena avait soulevé son pull : la petite tâche noire s'étendait maintenant tout autour de son nombril, et elle grandissait à vue d'oeil. Des veines noires palpitaient sur le ventre d'Elena.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Bonnie, les yeux grands ouverts.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais c'est en train de me tuer, Bonnie, je le sens.

– Essaie de rester calme, lui dit-elle, en se mettant elle-même à paniquer. Il faut que j'aille chercher mon grimoire chez moi.

La porte d'entrée claqua, ce qui fit sursauter les deux jeunes femmes.

– Stefan, on a un problème, dit Bonnie en apercevant le cadet des Salvatore.

– Où est Katherine ? demanda Elena en fronçant les sourcils.

Un sourire de pure méchanceté apparut sur le visage du vampire.

– Perdu. Essayez encoore.

– Silas, murmura Bonnie.

– Je savais que c'était toi, dit Elena en se touchant le ventre. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Silas éclata de rire.

– Vous m'avez pris pour un collégien attardé dans votre genre ? demanda-t-il en se plaçant devant les deux jeunes femmes. Je ne fais pas confiance aveuglément aux gens, moi. Lorsque je t'ai kidnappée, expliqua-t-il à Elena, la barrière magique qui t'empêchait de sortir était en même temps un sort de fidélité : j'ai demandé à Bonnie de faire une petite chose pour moi et elle a accepté, du moins je le croyais.

– Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus clair ? demanda Elena, qui ne savait pas que le lien n'était pas brisé.

– Bonnie m'a menti, le lien n'est pas brisé. Et puisque tu étais mon otage et que Jesse a lancé le sort de fidélité sur toi, tu vas mourir, dit calmement Silas. Tu étais censée mourir sur le champ, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu en vous épiant, la tâche noire qui te recouvre le ventre est une conséquence de l'utilisation de l'expression et non de la magie traditionnelle. Au lieu de mourir brusquement, tu seras consommée par la magie noire et tu souffriras atrocement, ce qui n'est pas plus mal, après tout.

– Comment as-tu osé..., commença Bonnie.

– Toi, comment as-tu osé me trahir ? l'interrompit Silas. Tu vois, Bonnie, chuchota-t-il à son oreille en lui caressant les cheveux, on ne me trahit pas sans être puni. Je t'avais demandé de briser le lien et tu ne l'as pas fait. Accepte les conséquences de ta trahison.

– Sauve Elena, et cette fois-ci, je te promets de briser le lien, déclara Bonnie en avalant difficilement sa salive.

– Désolé, mais les choses ont changé, répliqua Silas. Il y aurait peut-être une solution pour sauver Elena, mais je ne suis pas sur, il faut que je réfléchisse, dit-il en prenant bien son temps pour exaspérer la sorcière.

– Dis-moi, lui ordonna Bonnie.

– Êtes-vous prêtes à faire tout ce que je dis sans poser de questions ? leur demanda Silas en les regardant l'une après l'autre.

* * *

...

* * *

_Voici enfin le 1er chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction :-) Pas beaucoup d'action mais beaucoup d'analyse de la relation Bamon et de leurs sentiments, c'est nécessaire pour comprendre leur relation dans cette 2ème fiction :-) Et aussi la découverte du mal qui atteint Elena :-) Vous retrouverez les autres personnages au prochain chapitre :-) _


	3. Chapitre 2 : La légende

– Tu m'as menti ? demanda Stefan, déçu.

– Je suis désolée mais c'était la seule solution, répondit Katherine.

– La seule solution pour quoi ?

– Pour que tu me laisses partir.

– Alors c'est tout ? s'énerva-t-il. Tu redeviens un vampire, ta mémoire revient et tu réalises que tu ne veux plus de mon aide ?

– Je suis désolée, répéta Katherine, mais je ne me sens pas capable de devenir une autre personne, j'ai toujours été mauvaise et je le resterai à jamais.

Plutôt mourir que d'admettre qu'elle l'aimait encore et qu'elle ne supportait pas de le voir en compagnie d'Elena.

– Je t'ai promis de t'aider, dit doucement le vampire.

– Tu as d'autres choses à penser, Stefan. Il y a Damon, Elena,...

– Pourquoi parles-tu sans cesse d'Elena ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. On ne sort plus ensemble, je n'ai pas de comptes à lui rendre : si j'ai envie de t'aider, je le fais. Depuis que tu as pris le remède, tu as changé Katherine. On pourrait être amis, si tu le voulais.

– Amis ?

C'était mieux que rien, songea Katherine. Et peut-être qu'avec le temps, Stefan finirait par retomber amoureux d'elle.

– Oui, amis, répéta-t-il.

Stefan avait envie de donner une autre chance au couple qu'il avait un jour formé avec Katherine, mais il pensait que le fait d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire l'avait rendue aussi froide qu'avant. Il ne voyait pas que Katherine jouait un rôle, qu'elle se forçait à être distante car elle pensait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Et puis, il y avait toujours l'ombre d'Elena entre eux.

– Très bien, j'accepte, dit Katherine. Mais j'hypnotiserai quelqu'un pour avoir mon propre appartement, je n'ai aucune envie d'habiter avec mon double.

– C'est d'accord, répondit Stefan en lui prenant la main.

* * *

...

* * *

– Quelle horreur ! s'exclama Quetsiyah en jetant une pile de vêtements sur le lit de Caroline. Il est hors de question que je m'habille avec ces vêtements.

– Mets-toi n'importe quoi sur le dos, dit Klaus, qui perdait patience, tu n'es pas là pour très longtemps, de toute façon. On tue Silas, tu pars, Caroline revient et tout le monde est content.

– Tu m'as l'air bien sur de toi. Silas est plus fort que tu ne l'imagines, répliqua Quetsiyah en plaquant une robe contre elle et en s'observant dans le miroir.

– Je sais ce que tu as fait, expliqua Klaus en lui tournant le dos car Quetisyah se changeait. Tu as créé un double mortel de Silas. Il suffit juste qu'on le trouve.

– C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, répondit Quetsiyah. Tu peux te retourner, maintenant.

– Quand on veut on..., commença Klaus en se retournant.

Il resta sans voix en voyant la tenue que Quetsiyah avait choisie : une robe noire moulante et courte que Caroline n'avait jamais portée – l'étiquette était d'ailleurs encore attachée sur le vêtement – et qui ne ressemblait vraiment pas du tout au style habituel de la jeune femme. Elle avait également enfilé des escarpins noirs avec des talons d'au moins dix centimètres. Le noir faisait ressortir la blondeur des cheveux de Quetsiyah, ou plutôt de Caroline, et lui donnait un air sexy et provoquant.

– Peut, termina Klaus, en la regardant des pieds à la tête.

– Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? demanda Quetsiyah en s'observant attentivement dans le miroir.

– Je ne pense pas que tu parviendras à te faire passer pour Caroline en portant ce genre de tenue, dit Klaus, troublé.

– Tant pis, répondit la sorcière en haussant les épaules. Bon, où en étions-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

– Euh...

Klaus avait complètement oublié de quoi ils parlaient auparavant : il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer la nouvelle apparence de Caroline.

– Le double, Klaus. Nous parlions du double de Silas, lui rappela-t-elle.

– Exact, acquiesça l'hybride. Est-ce que tu aurais un moyen de nous le montrer, ou au moins de nous le décrire ?

– L'appareil photo n'ayant pas encore été inventé à l'époque, je n'ai aucun moyen de vous montrer Silas, s'amusa Quetsiyah.

– Et tu ne l'aurais pas aperçu dans les parages, lorsque tu étais de l'Autre Côté ?

– Je ne voyais rien, lorsque j'étais morte, expliqua Quetsiyah. Je suis trop vieille.

– Comment ça ?

– C'est une très longue histoire, je te l'expliquerai en temps voulu. Tu dois juste savoir que Silas est dangereux et malin.

– Il ne l'est pas plus que moi, se vanta Klaus.

– Les hommes ! s'exclama Quetsiyah en levant les yeux au ciel.

Klaus sourit.

– Tu n'es pas si effrayante, pour une sorcière, dit l'hybride, fasciné par la séduction qui émanait de Caroline, grâce à la présence de Quetsiyah.

– Et toi, tu es très naïf, pour un vampire originel, répliqua Quetsiyah, soudain d'humeur querelleuse. Tu joues au méchant mais tu fonds devant cette fille dont j'ai emprunté le corps.

– Je ne suis pas naïf ! s'écria Klaus.

– Chacun sa faiblesse, dit la sorcière, l'air moqueur.

Agacé par les remarques de Quetsiyah, Klaus la saisit par le cou, la plaqua contre le mur et la souleva à quelques centimètres du sol.

– Arrête de parler, trouve Silas et j'épargnerai peut-être ta lignée, murmura-t-il.

Quetsiyah esquissa un sourire amusé. D'un mouvement de la tête, elle souleva une chaise grâce à ses pouvoirs et la cassa en plusieurs morceaux : des dizaines de petits pieux en bois s'enfoncèrent alors dans le corps de Klaus, qui n'eut pas le choix de relâcher sa proie.

– N'oublie jamais une chose, lui dit Quetsiyah en lui plantant un des pieds en bois de la chaise dans le ventre. Tu es peut-être l'hybride original, mais je suis beaucoup plus forte que toi.

* * *

...

* * *

– April s'est endormie, annonça Jeremy à Rebekah et à Tyler en les rejoignant dans le salon.

– La pauvre, elle doit beaucoup s'en vouloir, murmura Tyler.

– Non mais tu deviens dingue ou quoi ? Tu oses la plaindre, alors que c'est de sa faute si Caroline n'est plus elle-même ! s'exclama Rebekah. Bien que ce ne soit pas mon problème, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

– Ce n'est pas de sa faute, répliqua Jeremy. Elle était manipulée par Silas.

– Même si je suis à la fois dévasté et en colère, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, expliqua Tyler.

– Je pensais que vous étiez amies, dit Jeremy en levant un sourcil.

– Nous somme amies, répondit Rebekah. Je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de dire ça, s'excusa-t-elle en regardant Tyler, je suis sur les nerfs depuis que je sais que cette sorcière est revenue d'entre les morts. Qui nous dit qu'elle n'est pas là pour tous nous tuer ?

– Voyons, Rebekah, tu dramatises, soupira l'hybride.

– Elle n'a peut-être pas tort, admit Jeremy. Les sorcières ont toujours détesté les vampires et vice-versa, c'est comme ça depuis la nuit des temps.

– Sauf une certaine sorcière et un certain vampire, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter la blonde.

– De qui est-ce que tu parles ?

– Ne fais pas attention à elle, mec. Elle dit n'importe quoi.

– Je veux savoir, dit Jeremy avec entêtement. Est-ce que tu parles de Bonnie et de Damon ?

– Bien sur que je parle d'eux !

– Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe exactement.

– Jeremy, crois-moi, tu vas te faire du mal, le prévint Tyler.

– Il est adulte, il est capable d'entendre la vérité, rétorqua Rebekah.

– Quelle vérité ?

– Bonnie et Damon se sont beaucoup rapprochés, ces derniers temps, déclara-t-elle.

– J'en sais quelque chose, dit sombrement Jeremy. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui lui prend, comment Bonnie peut-elle faire confiance à Damon ?

– L'amour a ses raisons, répondit Rebekah en haussant les épaules.

– L'amour ?

– Ne l'écoute pas Gilbert, elle ne sait rien du tout.

– Au contraire, je sais beaucoup de choses : Elena pense que Damon est amoureux de Bonnie.

La réaction de Jeremy ne fut pas celle qu'elle attendait : le jeune homme éclata de rire, il ne parvenait même plus à parler et se tenait les côtes en riant.

– Je pensais que tu serais malheureux mais je constate que non, dit Rebekah, l'air boudeur.

– Excuse-moi mais c'est trop drôle, dit Jeremy en riant de plus belle. C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendue.

– Il y a deux minutes, tu pestais contre la complicité entre Bonnie et Damon, lui rappela Rebekah en roulant les yeux.

– Voyons Rebekah, sois sérieuse, dit le chasseur en retrouvant son sérieux. Il se peut que je sois un peu... jaloux, admit-il à contrecoeur, mais c'est parce qu'ils sont toujours ensemble quand il y a un méchant à combattre et qu'ils me tiennent à l'écart de leurs plans. Damon ne me croit pas capable de les aider, il me prend pour un gamin et il me le fait sentir. Mais si Damon s'est rapproché de Bonnie, c'est parce qu'il veut faire plaisir à Elena.

– Attends un peu, l'interrompit Rebekah, en pleine réflexion. Tu n'as pas dit à Elena que Silas avait pris les traits de Damon pour convaincre Bonnie de lui donner son sang, et qu'il avait sous-entendu qu'il lui plaisait ?

– Hé bien... oui, concéda Jeremy. Mais c'est Silas, je n'accorde aucune importance à ce qu'il dit.

– Si tu as pris la peine de le répéter à Elena, c'est que tu y accordes de l'importance, dit Rebekah en levant les sourcils.

– Pas du tout, se défendit Jeremy. Et je n'ai plus envie de parler de ça.

– Il est en plein déni, chuchota Rebekah à Tyler.

– Je ne suis pas en plein déni ! s'exclama Jeremy. Je vais rester un peu avec April, ajouta-t-il en quittant la pièce.

– Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, dit Tyler à Rebekah en secouant la tête. Il faut toujours que tu te mêles des affaires des autres.

– Je veux juste rendre service, se justifia le vampire. Mais puisque personne ne veut de mon aide...

– Laisse-moi te donner un conseil d'ami, lui dit Tyler. Au lieu de te mêler des histoires d'amour des autres, tu devrais plutôt régler tes problèmes avec Matt.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda la blonde en le dévisageant.

– Tout le monde sait que tu veux sortir avec lui, Matt est peut-être le seul à ne pas s'en rendre compte.

– Je ne veux pas sortir avec lui, mentit Rebekah. Oui, on s'est embrassés et on a passé l'été ensemble, mais on voulait juste s'amuser. Il n'y a rien entre Matt et moi.

– Continue à te mentir à toi-même si c'est ce que tu veux, mais la vérité finira par te rattraper, prédit Tyler avant de s'en aller.

* * *

...

* * *

– Désolée, mais on refuse ton offre, répondit Elena à Silas.

– Elena, attend, intervint Bonnie en lui posant une main sur le bras. Il est le seul qui puisse te sauver.

– Je m'en fiche, trop de gens sont morts par ma faute. Je ne céderai pas à son chantage.

_« De toute façon, plus personne ne se soucie de moi »_, se dit Elena en songeant à Stefan et à Damon.

Elena avait tenté d'accepter les choses telles qu'elles étaient : cela ne fonctionnait pas avec Damon, ils n'étaient jamais d'accord, se disputaient pour tout et se faisaient du mal au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Cela n'aurait pas encore été trop grave si Elena n'avait pas eu la désagréable impression que la passion entre eux s'était presque éteinte. C'était comme si le fait d'être enfin ensemble avait enlevé toute la magie de leur relation. Damon l'aimait toujours, Elena le sentait, et elle aimait toujours le vampire, mais quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient revenus en arrière, à l'époque où Damon faisait tout pour la sauver sans rien attendre d'elle : savoir que la jeune femme était en vie, être auprès d'elle même s'ils n'étaient qu'amis, tout cela lui suffisait alors. Et maintenant qu'ils avaient franchi le pas, Elena ne se sentait pas à sa place avec Damon. Il n'était pas celui qui lui convenait, elle l'avait toujours su, mais l'amour avait eu raison de ses réticences. Elena avait cru que vouloir, c'était pouvoir, et elle avait considéré tous les obstacles qu'ils avaient traversés comme le signe qu'ils devaient se battre pour prouver que leur amour était plus fort que tout. Pourtant, elle les percevait à présent comme des avertissements. Elle n'aurait jamais du tomber amoureuse de Damon et il n'aurait jamais du l'aimer en retour, mais c'était trop tard. L'histoire s'était répétée, alors qu'Elena s'était jurée de ne pas se comporter comme Katherine. Quant à Stefan, Elena ne savait pas ce quoi penser de leur relation. Ils avaient connu des hauts et des bas, comme tous les couples, mais Elena aimait se remémorer leurs bons souvenirs. Stefan avait été son premier grand amour et elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Et même s'il s'avérait que Stefan l'aimait encore, Elena voulait être sure de son choix car elle ne supporterait pas de lui causer de la peine une deuxième fois. Le mieux à faire, c'était qu'elle s'explique avec Damon, et si leur relation venait à prendre fin, elle s'accorderait du temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

– Elena, laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, la supplia Bonnie.

– Vous savez combien vous êtes ridicules, toutes les deux ? leur demanda Silas qui avait assisté à leur échange sans dire un mot. Vous prétendez vous soucier l'une de l'autre, alors que vous vous disputez l'amour du même homme – ou, plutôt, du même _vampire_.

Bonnie eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de parler de Damon à Elena : si Silas la mettait au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé, son amie risquait de très mal le prendre.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne, répliqua Elena, ignorant la provocation.

– Cela ne me concerne pas, en effet, admit Silas. Mais si vous voulez rester en vie, toutes les deux, vous feriez mieux de m'écouter.

Elena sentit ses crocs s'allonger et dépasser de ses lèvres, tandis que Bonnie était prête à lancer un sort si c'était nécessaire.

– L'unique raison pour laquelle je suis revenu ici, après que vous m'ayez réveillé, c'était pour trouver mon double : je croyais qu'en forçant Quetsiyah à briser notre lien, je serais en sécurité. Je n'avais aucune envie que cette sorcière revienne pour de bon dans notre monde, je voulais juste que son fantôme brise le lien, après que le voile soit tombé. Si elle parvenait à revenir à la vie, je comptais m'en débarrasser avec le poignard que je lui avais volé. Seulement, tu m'as proposé de briser le lien toi-même, dit-il en regardant Bonnie, et j'ai accepté, ainsi je gardais le poignard pour tuer quelqu'un d'autre – Klaus, par exemple – puisque je pensais qu'on ne pouvait l'utiliser qu'une seule fois. Seulement, tu m'as menti, je suis toujours lié à Stefan, et Quetsiyah m'a menti : le poignard ne sert pas à tuer n'importe quelle créature surnaturelle mais à posséder la personne que l'on poignarde, et Quetsiyah possède désormais votre amie Caroline.

– Quoi ?! s'exclama Elena, qui n'était pas au courant de la situation.

– Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'expliquer, dit Bonnie d'un ton d'excuse.

– Le hic, c'est que je voulais que Klaus soit poignardé et meure, c'est pour cette raison que j'avais hypnotisé April : Klaus doit mourir.

– Tu ne peux pas tuer Klaus, le prévint Bonnie. Mes amis font partie de sa lignée.

– Je sais tout cela, répondit Silas. Et j'avais entre-temps également découvert autre chose : Klaus a réussi à concevoir un enfant avec un loup-garou nommé Hayley.

Elena crut que Silas se fichait d'elles : Klaus allait avoir un enfant ? Pourtant, Bonnie n'avait pas l'air surprise, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune femme : comment son amie avait-elle pu lui cacher un fait aussi important ?

– Viens-en au fait, Silas, lui ordonna Bonnie, sans prêter attention à la réaction d'Elena.

– La légende dit que le premier être mi-vampire mi-loup garou engendrerait un jour un autre hybride, de manière naturelle, et que cet enfant causerait la perte de tous les êtres surnaturels. Je n'y ai jamais cru, je pensais que c'était une histoire qu'on racontait aux enfants le soir pour s'endormir. Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, lorsque j'ai appris que Klaus allait devenir père.

Bonnie et Elena échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

– Vous doutez, je le comprends, déclara Silas, mais les faits sont là : Klaus est l'hybride originel et l'enfant qu'il a conçu avec cette fille nous tuera tous.

– Comment pourrait-il nous tuer ? demanda Elena, l'air dubitatif.

– Tu connais les sorcières, répondit Silas en haussant les épaules. Il faut toujours qu'elles créent des sort, des rituels, des sacrifices, que sais-je encore ! Puisque Klaus est le père de ce monstre, ils sont liés : nous devons le tuer pour que l'enfant meure avant même de naître

– Tu en sais plus que ce que tu veux bien nous dire, dit Bonnie en le dévisageant.

– Si tu veux qu'on coopère, tu dois nous dire toute la vérité, renchérit Elena, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

– Très bien, céda Silas, mais cela ne va pas vous plaire. D'après la légende, le sang de cet hybride naturel sera utilisé pour effectuer un rituel. Une des premières sorcières devra utiliser ce sang pour lier ensemble toutes les créatures surnaturelles : les vampires, les loups-garous et les hybrides. L'enfant devra se nourrir du sang du double Petrova, pour lier les Originaux et leurs descendants, et ensuite du sang de mon double, pour que je sois également lié à eux. Lorsque le soleil et la lune seront alignés, la sorcière tuera l'enfant, et nous disparaîtrons tous... sauf les sorcières, bien sur, ajouta-t-il en inclinant la tête en direction de Bonnie.

– Non, murmura-t-elle refusant d'y croire.

– Quetsiyah n'est pas revenue pour me tuer, dit gravement Silas. Elle veut détruire toutes les créatures surnaturelles.

* * *

...

* * *

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'y répondrai très bientôt :-) Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :-) Bonne soirée :-)_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Chacun choisit son camp

_Merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité :-) Comme le dit si bien le titre, chacun choisit son camp dans ce chapitre... les problèmes ne font que commencer ! ^^ Bonne lecture :-)_

* * *

...

* * *

– C'est... c'est complètement fou, murmura Bonnie, abasourdie.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi on te croirait, dit Elena, d'une voix pleine de doute.

– Si vous ne me croyez pas, laissez faire Quetsiyah. Mais si on se revoit de l'Autre Côté, je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de dire « je vous avais prévenus », rétorqua ironiquement Silas.

Elena frissonna à l'idée de mourir et de se retrouver dans cet endroit inconnu.

– Il y a tout de même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, dit Bonnie après avoir réfléchi. Pourquoi se donner tout ce mal ? Quetsiyah pourrait tuer Stefan et les Originaux : de cette façon, tu mourrais, ainsi que tous les autres vampires, et il ne lui resterait plus qu'à tuer les loups-garous. Ce n'est qu'une question, Elena, ajouta-t-elle comme son amie lui faisait les gros yeux.

– Ce n'est pas facile de tuer les vampires Originaux, expliqua Silas. Bien que vous ayez réussi à en tuer trois, ajouta-t-il après une pause.

– Ce n'est pas si mal, pour une bande de collégiens attardés, ne put s'empêcher de se vanter Elena.

– J'aurais bien aimé que Finn, Kol ou Michael soit à l'origine de votre lignée, répliqua Silas. Cela aurait été... intéressant, dit-il en roulant les yeux. Vous auriez été responsables de votre propre mort.

– Bon, ça suffit, intervint Bonnie.

On aurait dit deux enfants qui se disputaient.

– Quant à Stefan, poursuivit Silas, je commence à m'interroger sur notre lien. Je pense que nous sommes effectivement liés, mais pas de la manière dont je pensais.

– Votre lien est puissant, déclara brusquement Bonnie, je l'ai senti lorsque j'essayais de le briser. Je pense que si j'avais forcé, je serais morte sans qu'il soit brisé.

– En effet, le lien est très fort. Mais si la légende est vraie, Quetsiyah a besoin du sang de Stefan pour le rituel, elle n'a donc aucun intérêt à le tuer maintenant.

– Tu ne meurs pas si on tue Stefan, réalisa soudain Bonnie. Les sorcières l'ont créé dans le but de l'utiliser pour te détruire lors du rituel. Il est ta faiblesse car c'est son sang qui permet de te tuer.

– Je ne pense pas que les sorcières aient vu aussi loin, protesta Elena.

– Détrompe-toi, répondit Silas. Les sorcières prévoient tout et sont partout. Lorsqu'Ayana a refusé de transformer les Michaelson, Quetsiyah savait probablement qu'Esther s'en chargerait à sa place. A cette époque, les loups-garous terrorisaient les humains et les tuaient sans pitié les soirs de pleine lune, et Esther venait de perdre un fils à cause d'eux _(note : Henrik Michaelson)_. Je suppose que Quetsiyah avait tout prévu et qu'elle était consciente du sacrifice qu'elle faisait : permettre à Esther de créer une race de monstres pour que celui qui devait donner naissance à l'hybride naturel puisse se transformer. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, d'après moi, c'est que les vampires originaux en engendreraient d'autres.

– Cela n'a pas de sens, dit Elena en secouant la tête. Créer des vampires pour détruire les loups-garous ? Et toutes ces choses qui se sont passées dans notre vie, elles auraient été provoquées par l'influence magique de Quetsiyah ?

– Elle ne peut pas tout contrôler, admit Silas, mais son influence est très puissante.

– Sans Elena, Klaus n'aurait jamais pu se transformer en hybride, souligna Bonnie, et Quetsiyah a besoin du sang d'Elena pour le rituel.

– Laissez-moi tout vous expliquer depuis le début, mais nous ferions mieux de nous asseoir car cela risque d'être long.

Bonnie et Elena se regardèrent puis acquiescèrent, et ils prirent place dans le salon des Salvatore.

– Vous connaissez peut-être l'histoire de ma transformation, commença Silas. Il y a très longtemps, j'étais un puissant sorcier. Mes pouvoirs étaient incroyables, je pouvais faire pratiquement tout ce que je voulais... mais je voulais rester en vie éternellement car la mort me faisait peur. J'ai demandé à une amie qui était très douée en sorcellerie – je parle de Quetsiyah – de m'aider à devenir immortel. C'était mon plus grand désir, et je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Quetsiyah m'a donc transformé en utilisant l'expression. C'est une magie qui ne fait appel ni à la nature ni aux esprits, et Quetsiyah a failli mourir en lançant le sort. Finalement, elle a survécu, et j'étais bien immortel, sauf que mes pouvoirs avaient disparu. J'en ai voulu à Quetsiyah, j'ai longtemps cru qu'elle l'avait fait exprès car elle craignait que je sois plus fort qu'elle, mais je pense que même avec l'expression, la nature ne laissera jamais un hybride sorcier/vampire se créer. Furieux, j'ai tenté de la tuer : je me suis jeté sur elle et j'ai bu son sang, jusqu'à ce que je sente mon corps se transformer en pierre. Quetsiyah était en train de me désécher, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas me tuer. Elle m'a ensuite enfermé, et vous connaissez la suite.

– Quetsiyah nous a raconté la même version, dit Bonnie en hochant la tête.

– Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec les doubles, intervint Elena.

– La première Petrova a été sacrifiée pour transformer les vampires originaux : il est donc logique que ton sang, encore plus que celui de Katherine, soit utilisé dans le rituel de Questiyah, puisque tu es la descendante de Tatia et que c'est grâce à toi que Klaus est devenu un hybride. Les doubles Petrova sont et ont toujours été la clé pour détruire Klaus : mais avant cela, il fallait qu'il se transforme en hybride pour pouvoir en engendrer un et que tu trouves un moyen de survivre au sacrifice, car le rituel ne peut avoir lieu sans ton sang.

– Pourtant, tu es devenu immortel, et Stefan te ressemble, dit Bonnie à Silas en haussant les sourcils.

– Quetsiyah n'a pas sacrifié d'humain pour me rendre immortel, expliqua Silas. Je me suis ouvert les veines et j'ai récolté le plus de sang possible dans une urne, jusqu'à être sur le point de mourir. Ensuite, quand elle a jeté le sort sur moi, c'est mon propre sang qui a été utilisé pour me rendre immortel.

– Tout s'explique, murmura Bonnie, fascinée malgré elle par l'histoire que lui racontait Silas.

– Les sorcières ont certainement répandu la légende de la malédiction qui pesait sur Klaus : elles savaient que Klaus ferait tout pour devenir un hybride, et que deux frères feraient tout pour garder le double en vie, car c'est ce qui arrive avec tous les doubles Petrova : elles s'immiscent entre des frères, les rendent amoureux et leur brisent le cœur.

Gênée d'entendre sa propre vie racontée de cette manière, Elena détourna la tête.

– Et le fait que le double soit la clé pour créer des hybrides était une manière de s'assurer que Klaus veillerait à la sécurité du double, et qu'il resterait vivant jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant, reprit Silas. Klaus avait d'abord voulu utiliser Katherine pour le sacrifice, mais elle s'est enfuie et s'est transformée en vampire volontairement pour survivre, avant même qu'Elijah ne l'informe qu'il pouvait la ramener à la vie après le sacrifice en utilisant la potion qu'il avait obtenue grâce aux sorcières _[2x19]_

Si Elena était humaine, elle aurait senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines : tout ce que disait Silas était vrai, les sorcières étaient partout depuis le début. Pourquoi auraient-elles donné le remède à Elijah pour ramener Katherine si elle mourrait lors du sacrifice ? Elles n'avaient certainement pas pris pitié d'un vampire amoureux. La seule explication, c'était qu'elles voulaient que le double revienne à la vie, car son sang était nécessaire pour le rituel que Quetsiyah avait prévu.

– Ce que Quetsiyah n'avait probablement pas prévu, reprit-il, c'est qu'Esther déteste tellement ce qu'étaient devenus ses enfants qu'elles tenterait de les tuer avant que l'hybride naturel ne soit né. Beaucoup de sorcières mortes se sont finalement ralliées à sa cause, surtout les sorcières Bennett qui en voulaient à Quetsiyah de m'avoir transformé, et elles lui ont donné le pouvoir nécessaire pour lier les vampires originaux ensemble. Heureusement pour Quetsiyah, Damon a transformé Abby, et la connexion a été rompue _[3x15]_

Bonnie sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se remémorer ces instants douloureux.

– Ce qui est ironique, c'est que c'est mon double qui était censé transformer Abby car il avait perdu à pile ou face. Je l'ai lu dans ses pensées, ajouta Silas comme Bonnie le regardait, horrifiée.

– Ils ont joué la vie de ma mère à pile ou face ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure.

– Tu leur demanderas des explications plus tard, répondit Silas. Ce qui compte, maintenant que je vous ai tout expliqué, c'est de trouver un moyen d'empêcher Quetsiyah d'arriver à ses fins.

– Pourquoi veux-tu travailler avec nous ? demanda Elena, qui ne lui faisait pas confiance.

– Je pourrais peut-être gérer Questiyah seul, mais si je la tue, tout le monde voudra ma peau car Caroline mourra, surtout Klaus. Et si j'essaie de tuer Klaus, ce qui n'est pas facile, vous vous unirez tous pour m'en empêcher, et même si j'y parviens et que vous mourrez, j'aurai Rebekah et Elijah sur le dos. Il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution, mais Klaus ne doit pas être au courant.

– N'y penses pas une seule seconde..., commença Bonnie.

– Nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit Silas d'une voix sans émotion.

– C'est un enfant innocent ! s'exclama Bonnie, écoeurée par la suggestion du vampire.

Elena ouvrit la bouche sans qu'un seul son n'en sortit, car elle venait de comprendre ce que Silas voulait faire.

– Si nous voulons empêcher Quetsiyah d'accomplir le rituel, nous devons sacrifier au moins une des personnes qui est censée y participer, leur dit Silas. Laquelle d'entre elles a le moins d'importance à vos yeux ? Caroline, Stefan, Elena ou l'enfant de Klaus ?

* * *

...

* * *

Cette sorcière allait lui payer très cher l'affront qu'elle venait de lui faire, songeait Klaus en enlevant les morceaux de bois de son propre corps pendant que Quetsiyah l'observait silencieusement.

– Je sais ce que tu penses, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Si tu me tues, n'oublies pas que Caroline meurt.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je me soucie d'elle ? demanda l'hybride en se dirigeant vers elle d'un air menaçant.

– Je le sais, c'est tout.

– Hé bien, tu te trompes, dit Klaus en l'envoyant brusquement contre le mur.

Il s'attendait à ce que Quetsiyah réplique mais la sorcière ne bougeait pas, elle restait couchée sur le sol. Inquiet d'avoir blessé – ou pire tué – Caroline, Klaus s'approcha du corps de la jeune femme. Comme il allait vérifier qu'elle respirait toujours, il se sentit poussé à toute vitesse vers l'arrière : grâce à la vitesse surnaturelle de Caroline, Quetsiyah poussait Klaus en marche arrière et le plaqua ensuite contre le lit.

– Comment as-tu osé me faire ça, Klaus ? demanda Quetsiyah avec une petite voix. Tu oserais me blesser, moi, Caroline ?

– Stop, ça suffit, dit Klaus en se débattant. Tu n'es pas Caroline.

– Ce corps est le sien, répliqua Quetsiyah en s'allongeant sur lui. Même si son esprit est momentanément absent, tu peux toujours toucher son corps, l'embrasser,... et peut-être même plus, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

– Je ne ferai jamais ça à Caroline sans qu'elle soit elle-même, dit-il en retournant Quetsiyah sur le lit et en tentant de se relever.

– Si elle était présente, Caroline serait d'accord, j'en suis sure : n'a-t-elle pas voulu te suivre à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? lui rappela la sorcière en le retenant près d'elle par le cou.

La volonté de Klaus vacilla un instant, Quetsiyah le lut dans ses yeux : l'hybride aimait et désirait Caroline, et même si cela la dégoûtait de devoir être intime avec ce monstre, Quetsiyah savait que c'était le meilleur moyen de s'assurer qu'il ne la trahirait pas. Tant que Klaus croirait qu'il y avait une chance que Caroline revienne, il n'oserait pas prendre le risque de tuer Quetsiyah.

– Caroline est toujours là, quelque part au fond de moi, je la sens, mentit Quetsiyah en posant les mains de Klaus sur ses hanches. Elle me pousse à te séduire, je ne peux pas y résister.

– Je ne fais confiance à personne, surtout pas aux sorcières, dit Klaus en rapprochant malgré lui ses lèvres de celle de Quetsiyah.

– Mais tu peux faire confiance à Caroline.

« Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer », s'encouragea mentalement Quetsiyah lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Klaus. Elle était déterminée à atteindre son but, par n'importe quel moyen.

* * *

...

* * *

Damon avait fait trois fois le tour de la ville avec sa voiture : il ne parvenait pas à se décider, devait-il aller chez Bonnie ou pas ? Après avoir longuement réfléchi, il se dirigea vers la maison de la sorcière et se gara un peu plus loin, pour que Bonnie n'aperçoive pas sa voiture : il voulait garder l'effet de surprise. Même si cela allait être difficile, le vampire avait décidé de faire craquer la jeune femme. Il allait devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de patience car Bonnie avait des idées très arrêtées à son sujet, mais Damon était quelqu'un de très patient : n'avait-il pas attendu Katherine pendant cent cinquante ans ? Damon devait également empêcher Bonnie d'aller voir Quetsiyah, et si elle refusait de l'écouter, il l'accompagnerait.

Bonnie n'était toujours pas rentrée car Damon lui avait laissé un mot pour s'excuser pour la porte, qu'il avait défoncée et remise en place du mieux qu'il pouvait, et le papier se trouvait toujours à la même place. Damon décida d'attendre que sa petite sorcière rentre, et il se coucha sur le fauteuil comme s'il était chez lui. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il s'endormit pendant plus d'une heure.

* * *

...

* * *

Bonnie et Elena avaient accepté de passer un marché avec Silas, et de le respecter, cette fois. Silas avait donc demandé à son sorcier de venir au manoir guérir Elena. Si les deux jeunes femmes ne l'aidaient pas à tuer l'enfant de Klaus, Silas avait promis de les tuer toutes les deux. C'était sa garantie contre une éventuelle trahison, et un moyen d'empêcher le rituel car Quetsiyah avait besoin du sang d'Elena.

– Il ne sera pas nécessaire de nous tuer, nous respecterons notre part du marché, avait dit Bonnie à Silas. L'enfant de Klaus doit mourir.

Elle détestait l'idée de devoir s'en prendre à un être innocent, tout comme Elena, mais le fait qu'il ne soit pas encore né les consolait un peu.

– Je vais passer voir si April va bien, lui avait dit Elena après le départ de Silas et Jesse.

Son amie avait ensuite disparu à toute vitesse.

Bonnie roulait maintenant en direction de sa propre maison. Elle avait envie de prendre une douche et de s'exercer un peu en lançant des sorts avant d'aller voir Quetsiyah, c'était sa manière à elle de se détendre. La jeune sorcière sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'elle constata que sa porte avait été forcée : quelqu'un était à l'intérieur de sa maison, elle sentait sa présence. Sans faire un bruit, elle se faufila à l'intérieur, prête à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour neutraliser l'intrus. Bonnie poussa un soupir de soulagement en apercevant Damon endormi sur le canapé. C'était la chose la plus adorable qu'elle ait jamais vue : Damon souriait dans son sommeil, comme s'il faisait un rêve agréable. Tentée de le réveiller pour pouvoir parler avec lui, Bonnie décida finalement de le laisser dormir. Elle s'installa confortablement à côté de lui, en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller. Si elle avait pu, Bonnie se serait blottie contre le vampire pour sentir sa présence rassurante. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, car c'était Damon, et elle s'était jurée de ne plus franchir les limites avec lui. Bonnie ferma les yeux, espérant s'endormir elle aussi afin de chasser ces pensées dérangeantes de son esprit. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit une main lui caresser doucement la joue et ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

– Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais jamais, Witchy, murmura Damon en la fixant droit dans les yeux.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Incontrôlable

_Comme j'avais pris de l'avance, voici déjà le nouveau chapitre :-) Merci pour vos reviews :-) Bonne lecture et bonne soirée :-)_

* * *

...

* * *

– Je... j'étais avec Elena, expliqua la jeune femme, troublée par leur bref contact physique.

Même s'il ne la touchait plus, Bonnie sentait encore la main de Damon sur sa joue et cela lui donnait des frissons. Elle se sentait partagée entre deux sentiments : écouter ses envies et céder encore une fois à son attirance pour Damon, ou rester loyale envers Elena. Ces deux sentiments contradictoires la déchiraient réellement, et ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait : désir, envie, culpabilité, honte, tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, chez elle : depuis quelques temps, Bonnie était de plus en plus souvent bouleversée émotionnellement. Elle se laissait même parfois aller et pleurait seule dans son lit, la nuit. La jeune femme ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout.

– Ah oui ?

Damon la fixait intensément entre ses cils, se demandant si Bonnie avait avoué à Elena ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

– J'ai failli lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé, expliqua au même moment Bonnie, mais je ne sais pas si j'en aurai un jour le courage.

– Cela me surprend, venant de toi, dit Damon d'un ton neutre.

– Pourquoi ?

– Ce n'est pas dans ton caractère de cacher des choses aux gens, tenta d'expliquer Damon. Je pensais que tu te sentirais coupable et que tu irais tout de suite te confesser à Elena, mais je me suis trompé.

– Est-ce que tu es en train de me faire la morale ? lui demanda la sorcière, incrédule.

– Je ne fais rien du tout, répondit-t-il, mais je trouve juste cela étrange que tu ne lui aies encore rien dit.

– Je vois où tu veux en venir, Damon, tu veux te débarrasser de la corvée et tu espères que c'est moi qui en parlerai à Elena.

– Quoi ?!

Damon était abasourdi par la réaction de Bonnie : comment pouvait-elle croire une chose pareille ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, judgy ? lui demanda Damon, un peu inquiet.

– Rien, répondit Bonnie en se passant la main sur le front. Et ne m'appelles plus ainsi, je ne suis en état de juger personne, après ce que j'ai fait avec toi.

– Je sais ce qu'il t'arrive : tu es rongée par la _culpabilité_, dit le vampire en insistant sur le dernier mot.

– Non, c'est faux, répondit Bonnie.

– Je t'assures que j'ai raison. Je te connais, tu es tellement morale, loyale et juste.

_« Morale, loyale et juste ? »_, songea Bonnie. _« J'ai trahi ma meilleure amie en couchant avec son petit ami et je n'ai pas le courage de lui avouer la vérité, j'ai refusé de briser le lien unissant Silas et Stefan, j'ai passé un accord secret avec Silas et je m'apprête à tuer un enfant innocent »._

– Tais-toi, murmura-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'étonna Damon. C'est la vérité Bonnie, tu es quelqu'un de bien.

– JE NE SUIS PAS UNE BONNE PERSONNE ! cria Bonnie en lui faisant un anévrisme

Surpris, Damon se prit la tête entre les mains en hurlant.

– Bonnie... a-arrête, supplia-t-il d'une voix hachée à cause de la douleur.

– Je ne supporte plus cette situation, dit Bonnie sans cesser l'anévrisme.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

– J'ai toute cette pression sur les épaules, tout le monde compte sur moi pour être une héroïne et je n'en peux plus, dit-elle en sanglotant.

– Tu... tu n'es pas...

Damon n'arrivait même plus à parler tellement il avait mal.

– Pourquoi ne puis-je pas faire ce que j'ai envie de faire ?

– Qu'est-ce... que tu... veux faire ?

Lentement, Damon se rapprocha de la jeune femme, malgré la douleur, et il la secoua de toutes ses forces.

– Bonnie, calme-toi ! cria-t-il.

L'anévrisme cessa et Bonnie se calma instantanément.

– Je... je suis désolée, dit-elle lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? demanda Damon, un peu énervé à cause de l'anévrisme.

– Je ne sais pas, chuchota Bonnie. Je... j'ai l'impression que je ne suis plus moi-même, parfois, avoua-t-elle, tandis que les larmes se remettaient à couler sur ses joues.

La colère de Damon s'évanouit en un instant : il n'avait jamais vu Bonnie dans un état pareil. Elle paraissait complètement perdue et il n'avait pas le cœur à lui faire des remarques comme à son habitude. Elle était comme un petit _**oiseau**_ fragile, se dit Damon en tendant une main vers elle. Il n'était pas doué pour consoler les gens, il détestait même cela car il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était sensible, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer la détresse de Bonnie.

– Allez, tout ira bien, dit Damon lorsque la jeune femme mit sa main dans la sienne.

– Non, Damon, rien ne va, répondit Bonnie en se laissant entraîner dans les bras du vampire.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Damon se contenta de la serrer contre lui. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez Bonnie, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

* * *

...

* * *

Stefan se demandait où tout le monde était parti : il avait passé des heures en compagnie de Katherine, l'aidant à choisir son appartement et à s'installer, et maintenant qu'il était rentré chez lui, la maison était vide.

Il décida d'en profiter pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire : devait-il tout de même tenter de sortir avec Katherine, ou continuer à espérer qu'Elena revienne vers lui ? Stefan trouvait la situation ironique : il en avait voulu à Elena d'hésiter entre son frère et lui, et finalement, il ne parvenait pas non plus à savoir qui il aimait réellement. Katherine ou Elena ?

La situation dans laquelle Damon le plaçait était un obstacle de plus dans sa relation avec Elena : Stefan ne pouvait pas lui avouer ce qu'il savait. Et si la jeune femme apprenait qu'il savait la vérité et qu'il ne lui avait rien dit, elle risquait de ne pas lui pardonner.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Damon ? demanda Stefan à voix haute en se servant un verre.

Son frère était vraiment incroyable : il avait attendu patiemment qu'Elena veuille bien de lui, et maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il la trompait avec Bonnie. Cela ressemblait bien à Damon de saboter sa relation car il ne pensait pas qu'Elena resterait longtemps avec lui, et de la faire souffrir avant que ce ne soit lui qui souffre, mais tout de même... Bonnie ! Damon avait vraiment fait une énorme bêtise, se disait Stefan. C'était la meilleure amie d'Elena, leur amitié fragile se remettait seulement des événements qui s'étaient produits au bal de promo, et il avait fallu que Damon vienne en remettre une couche.

Stefan avait été à moitié surpris d'apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé entre Bonnie et Damon : il connaissait son frère par cœur, et lorsque Damon embêtait une fille de la manière dont il embêtait tout le temps Bonnie, Stefan savait ce que cela voulait dire. C'était la manière dont Damon cachait l'attirance qu'il ressentait. Au fond de lui, Stefan se doutait bien que Bonnie plaisait à Damon, et il le comprenait car il la trouvait lui-même très belle – c'était son avis sincère en tant qu'ami – mais, tout de même, de là à franchir le pas... Ce qui l'avait vraiment étonné, c'était que Bonnie soit d'accord. Stefan et Bonnie n'étaient pas amis au point de parler de ce genre de chose, mais Stefan imaginait qu'elle était assez romantique et qu'elle ne faisait pas l'amour sans sentiments. En plus, elle était amie avec Elena, c'était assez étrange qu'elle la trahisse, même si leur amitié avait été presque détruite lorsqu'elle Elena avait perdu son humanité et qu'elle avait voulu tuer Bonnie.

Avec un soupir, Stefan sortit son nouveau téléphone portable de sa poche : il avait bien été forcé d'en racheter un, puisque Silas lui avait volé le sien. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que Damon et Elena l'avaient appelé plusieurs fois et lui avaient laissé des tas de messages lui disant de les rappeler. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, encore ?

* * *

...

* * *

Klaus embrassait Quetsiyah avec une passion dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Après s'être fermé à l'amour pendant des années, il était tombé amoureux de Caroline et avait fait son possible pour refouler ses sentiments : il était l'hybride original, il était censé n'aimer personne. Pourtant, Caroline avait réussi à atteindre son cœur, preuve qu'il en avait encore un, et il ne parvenait pas à cesser de l'aimer. Embrasser Quetsiyah, c'était un peu comme embrasser Caroline puisque la sorcière possédait le corps de la jeune femme. Pourtant, Klaus ne se sentait pas totalement à l'aise : il ne cessait de penser à la réaction de la vraie Caroline, lorsqu'il la retrouverait : elle risquait de très mal le prendre et de lui en vouloir éternellement.

– Attends, dit Klaus en repoussant brusquement Quetsiyah.

– Quoi ?

– Je ne peux pas faire ça, Caroline ne me le pardonnera jamais, répondit-il en remettant sa chemise.

– Puisque je te dis que je sens son désir, mentit à nouveau Quetsiyah, mécontente de voir son plan tomber à l'eau.

– Si Caroline me veut vraiment, il sera toujours temps qu'elle me le dise elle-même lorsqu'elle sera de retour.

– Comme tu veux, dit Quetsiyah en rajustant sa robe.

Elle était furieuse de ne pas être parvenue à ses fins mais la réaction de Klaus prouvait qu'il tenait vraiment à Caroline et cela la rassurait car, au moins, il ferait tout pour que Caroline - et donc Quetsiyah - reste en vie.

– Si on parlait plutôt de Silas, proposa Klaus. C'est pour ça que tu es là, non ?

– Que veux-tu encore savoir ? demanda Quetsiyah avec un soupir.

Cet hybride commençait à l'énerver avec toutes ses questions.

– Je veux que tu me le décrives, le plus précisément possible : je suis assez doué en dessin, je pourrais peut-être faire une sorte de... de portrait robot.

– Klaus, il y a une chance sur un million pour que le double de Silas soit dans les parages. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur Silas.

– Toutes les créatures surnaturelles ont tendance à venir à Mystic Falls, s'entêta Klaus. Le double ne doit pas être très loin. De toute façon, je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble Silas et il change sans cesse d'apparence, comment veux-tu que je le trouve ?

– Laisse-moi m'en charger, répondit Quetsiyah.

Elle n'avait aucune envie que Klaus se mette en tête de trouver le double pour le tuer car il pensait, à tort, que cela tuerait Silas. Quetsiyah avait besoin de Stefan pour le rituel, ce n'était pas cet hybride qui allait tout gâcher.

– Si tu espères me tenir à l'écart, tu rêves, la prévint Klaus. Je ne te fais pas confiance, j'exige d'être informé de tes moindres mouvements.

– Sinon quoi ?

– Sinon je tue la charmante petite Bennett.

Amusée par la prétention de l'hybride, Quetsiyah éclata de rire.

– Tu nous sous-estimes beaucoup, nous, les sorcières. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux te faire.

– Ah oui ? demanda Klaus, un sourcil levé.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mettre en doute sa puissance. Quetsiyah leva une main et la tendit vers Klaus : il se plia alors en deux de douleur, la tête entre les mains.

– Le fait que tu sois un hybride originel ne change rien, expliqua la sorcière. Je suis beaucoup plus vieille que toi, mes pouvoirs sont de loin supérieurs à ceux de toutes les sorcières que tu as pu connaître. Crois-moi, à côté de l'anévrisme que je suis en train de te faire, celui de Bonnie te paraîtrait presque agréable.

– C'est bon, j'ai compris, arrête, maintenant ! cria Klaus furieux.

Avec un soupir de déception, Questiyah obéit.

– Est-ce que tu me crois, maintenant, quand je te dis que je suis capable de tuer Silas ?

Klaus acquiesça silencieusement. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il avait été impressionné par la démonstration de la sorcière.

– J'ai le pouvoir de faire disparaître Silas pour toujours, et j'ai bien l'intention d'y parvenir, ajouta Questiyah avec détermination.

Ce qu'elle ne lui dit pas, c'est qu'elle avait également l'intention de faire disparaître toutes les autres créatures surnaturelles.

* * *

...

* * *

Stefan téléphona d'abord à Elena : malgré leur rupture, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. La jeune femme le mit rapidement au courant de la situation et l'informa qu'elle était chez April. Sans perdre un instant, Stefan se rendit chez April pour faire le point sur la situation, et il sortit devant la maison en compagnie d'Elena pour ne pas que Jeremy et April entendent leur conversation. Elena ne savait pas par où commencer, il y avait tellement de choses que Stefan ignorait : l'histoire de la dague et de la possession de Caroline par Quetsiyah, le mensonge de Bonnie qui n'avait pas brisé le lien, les vraies intentions de Quetsiyah et le pacte qu'elle et Bonnie avaient passé avec Silas. Elena n'était pas censée parler de ce dernier point à qui que ce soit, mais c'était Stefan, elle lui faisait confiance. Et puis, Elena avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un : elle était inquiète à cause de ce rituel qui les impliquait tous les deux, mais aussi par le comportement de Bonnie. Son amie avait d'abord refusé de tuer l'enfant de Klaus, avant de se ranger à l'avis de Silas, et Elena avait découvert qu'elle avait menti et n'avait pas brisé le lien, et cela lui paraissait étrange. Elle fit part de ses inquiétudes à Stefan.

– Moi aussi, je la trouve bizarre, ces jours-ci, répondit Stefan, le visage fermé.

Il ne pouvait toutefois pas lui dire que c'était également à cause du fait que Bonnie avait couché avec Damon.

– Je dois appeler Damon, il m'a laissé des messages, lui aussi, se rappela Stefan en songeant à son frère

– Il voulait probablement te dire la même chose que moi, répondit Elena.

– Tu dois avoir raison, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je préfère être sur. Damon, c'est moi, dit-il lorsque son frère décrocha [..] Oui, je suis avec Elena, elle m'a tout raconté. Et toi, où es-tu ? […] D'accord, on arrive tout de suite.

Elena, qui avait écouté toute la conversation grâce à son ouïe de vampire, ne lui posa aucune question : elle savait que Damon était chez Bonnie et qu'il leur avait demandé de les rejoindre.

* * *

...

* * *

Bonnie s'était finalement calmée dans les bras de Damon : elle s'était ensuite endormie contre lui et Damon l'avait regardée dormir en lui caressant les cheveux. Il était rassuré la voir enfin revenue à son état normal, mais sa crise de nerfs l'inquiétait. Damon savait qu'ils en demandaient tous beaucoup trop à Bonnie, mais elle était une sorcière et elle était tellement puissante ! Jusqu'à récemment, lui-même n'avait jamais pensé à elle en tant qu'être humain. Bonnie était juste LA sorcière de la bande, l'insupportable petite sorcière qui avait toujours un avis sur tout et qui jugeait tout le monde, surtout lui. Lorsque Bonnie s'était perdue sur l'île, Damon avait cru qu'il l'avait perdue pour toujours et il s'était inquiété comme un fou. Il avait ensuite découvert que Bonnie était morte et il avait refusé d'accepter cette réalité : il avait tout fait pour la ramener et y était parvenu. Il la voyait déjà comme un être humain et commençait à ressentir des sentiments pour elle, mais le fait d'avoir fait l'amour avec elle l'avait achevé : il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche d'une femme, même d'Elena. C'était comme s'ils se comprenaient, Bonnie et lui. Comme si chacun savait ce que l'autre désirait. Bonnie anticipait chacun des désirs de Damon et le vampire anticipait les siens. Même s'il aimait toujours Elena, ses sentiments pour Bonnie étaient différents et plus forts, et ils resteraient toujours à sens unique, pensait Damon.

– Damon, que se passe-t-il ?

La voix inquiète de Stefan le tira de sa rêverie : son frère était entré dans la maison avec Elena et Damon ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Damon songea que le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux devait les étonner : il était assis sur le canapé, Bonnie endormie dans ses bras, et sa main était toujours posée sur les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il s'empressa d'enlever sa main et de réveiller Bonnie.

– Tu as de la visite, Witchy, dit-il doucement l'oreille de la jeune femme.

En voyant Damon et Bonnie aussi proches, Elena sentit la jalousie l'envahir : Damon était censé n'être doux et gentil qu'avec elle ! Elena savait que c'était égoïste mais elle était la seule, à, part Katherine, à avoir réussi l'exploit de maîtriser Damon, en quelque sorte. Si Damon se comportait ainsi avec Bonnie, Elena perdait la place spéciale qu'elle pensait détenir dans le cœur du vampire, et cela lui faisait mal. En plus, avec tous les événements qui s'étaient produits, ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de discuter de leur relation. En voyant sa meilleure amie et son petit-ami ensemble, Elena comprit que Damon allait probablement mettre fin à leur relation, et elle dut lutter pour ne pas éclater en sanglots devant tout le monde.

– Désolée, je me suis endormie, dit Bonnie d'une petite voix.

Elle avait honte que Stefan et, surtout, Elena, l'aient surprise endormie dans les bras de Damon.

– Damon nous a dit que tu n'allais pas bien, dit Elena d'une voix tremblante.

La tension dans la pièce était insoutenable : Bonnie, Damon et Stefan savaient ce qu'il s'était passé, tandis qu'Elena l'ignorait mais était déjà bouleversée de les avoir vus aussi proches.

– Je suis désolée de voir avoir dérangés pour rien, je vais très bien, répondit Bonnie en se mettant debout.

Damon se leva à son tour.

– Non, tu ne vas pas bien, rétorqua-t-il.

– Damon, arrête, je t'ai dit que ça va. J'ai juste eu un petit coup de blues.

– Vous n'allez pas vous disputer, les reprit Stefan. Bonnie, s'il te plait, explique-nous, demanda-t-il à son amie

– Si tu veux, mais je t'assure que ce n'est rien, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

– Bonnie idée, intervint Elena. Pendant ce temps-là, on pourra discuter dehors, dit-elle à Damon en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Elena était furieuse, cela n'annonçait rien de bon, songèrent les trois autres.

– Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe entre Bonnie et toi ? demanda Elena à Damon lorsqu'ils furent sortis.


	6. Chapitre 5 : La Rupture

_Voici enfin la suite :-) j'ai pris un peu de retard car je m'occupe d'une pétition pour avoir enfin notre Bamon dans la série :-) Elle se trouve sur le site petitions24 et s'appelle "We want Bamon in TVD !". Soyez nombreux à la signer et à la partager, je vous remercie d'avance :-) _

_Et maintenant place au nouveau chapitre :-)_

* * *

– Comment ça, entre Bonnie et moi ?

– Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Damon. Je me rends compte que quelque chose a changé, tu es différent avec elle. Je ne m'en plains pas, s'empressa d'ajouter Elena, j'ai toujours voulu que tu sois plus sensible, plus ouvert aux autres. Mais j'aimerais savoir où on en est, tous les deux, dit-elle en lui prenant les mains.

– Elena..., dit Damon en respirant un grand coup. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, tu le sais.

– Mais, ajouta Elena avec un soupir. Il y a toujours un « mais », après ce genre de phrase, expliqua-t-elle comme Damon la regardait, surpris.

– Mais je dois avouer que notre relation n'est pas comme je l'imaginais, confessa-t-il. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Choquée par l'aveu de Damon, Elena lâcha brusquement les mains du vampire.

– Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, je te le jure, dit Damon en s'avançant vers Elena qui le repoussa.

– Tais-toi, Damon, je ne veux plus rien savoir, répondit-elle en se retenant de pleurer. J'aurais du savoir que les choses ne marcheraient pas entre nous.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne, dit Damon, l'air désolé. Je suis un éternel insatisfait, je veux toujours ce que je n'ai pas.

Damon ne se rendait pas compte du mal qu'il faisait à Elena en disant cela.

– Alors c'était ça ? Tu me voulais parce que tu ne pouvais pas m'avoir ?

– Je n'ai pas dit ça, commença Damon, mais Elena ne le laissa pas finir.

– Tu voulais prendre ta revanche sur Stefan ? Tu as gagné le concours mais le prix ne t'intéresse pas ? demanda amèrement la jeune femme.

– Tu n'y es pas du tout, Elena.

– Parce que tu sais, continua-t-elle sans l'écouter, j'ai été à l'encontre de tous mes principes pour être avec toi. J'ai du supporter à la fois la culpabilité d'avoir fait du mal à Stefan et le jugement des autres. Et maintenant que tu es lassé de jouer à ce petit jeu, je suis juste censée l'accepter ?

– Tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! cria le vampire, frustré qu'elle ne le laisse pas parler.

– Explique-moi, alors, Damon ! explosa Elena. Explique-moi pourquoi tu as passé tout ce temps à vouloir me sauver la vie et à soi-disant m'aimer alors que j'étais avec Stefan, pourquoi je suis la seule à avoir réveillé ton humanité, pourquoi tu as l'air si triste en m'annonçant que... que c'est fini.

Elle avait presque chuchoté les derniers mots car les sanglots l'empêchaient de parler.

– Parce que je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, dit Damon.

Hors d'elle, Elena le gifla.

– Tu as le culot de me dire une chose pareille ? cria-t-elle, les joues pleines de larmes.

– Je le pense sincèrement, Elena. Tu auras toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur.

– Non, je ne veux pas avoir de place spéciale dans ton cœur, comme tu dis, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, Damon. C'est... c'est trop dur, murmura-t-elle en se retournant pour partir.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, dit Damon en se plaçant devant elle. Je n'ai pas envie d'être exclu de ta vie, Elena, tu comptes tellement pour moi, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Apaisée au contact du vampire, Elena se calma progressivement. Elle sécha ses larmes et respira profondément.

– Si tu m'aimes encore un peu, sois honnête avec moi : est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Bonnie et toi ?

Damon resta un long moment sans répondre : il ne voulait pas mentir à Elena mais il ne voulait pas non plus que la jeune femme s'énerve en apprenant ce que Bonnie et lui avaient fait car elle risquait de s'en prendre à sa petite sorcière.

– Ton silence est éloquent, dit Elena en retirant la main du vampire de sa propre joue. Vous vous êtes embrassés ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

– Elena, arrête, ne fais pas ça, dit Damon.

Si elle insistait, il n'aurait pas le choix de lui dire la vérité et cela la blesserait encore plus.

– Réponds à ma question, Damon. Est-ce que vous vous êtes embrassés ? répéta Elena, en retenant sa respiration car elle se doutait déjà de la réponse.

– Oui. Mais c'est entièrement de ma faute, ajouta précipitamment Damon, je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix.

Craignant qu'Elena ne s'attaque à Bonnie, Damon avait décidé de mentir pour la bonne cause.

– On a toujours le choix, et elle a fait le mauvais. Tu diras à Bonnie que je n'ai plus jamais envie de la voir elle non plus, déclara Elena en tournant les talons.

– Elena, attends ! cria Damon.

Mais la jeune femme était déjà partie.

* * *

...

* * *

– Raconte-moi ce qu'il t'arrive, demanda gentiment Stefan à Bonnie, assis près d'elle sur le canapé.

Il était tellement gentil et attentif, se disait Bonnie. La jeune femme était touchée qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, qu'il soit toujours le premier à venir s'assurer qu'elle allait bien : elle se sentait en confiance avec Stefan, malgré le fait qu'il soit un vampire.

– Je te l'ai dit, j'ai eu un petit coup de blues.

– Bonnie, je comprends que tu sois parfois dépassée par tout ça, mais Damon m'a dit au téléphone que tu étais vraiment mal.

– Damon exagère, répondit-elle, étonnée que le vampire se soit inquiété pour elle au point d'en parler à Stefan.

– Peut-être, mais je te trouve étrange, depuis quelques temps, dit prudemment Stefan.

– Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, je trouve que tu as changé.

Stefan ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire qu'il était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Damon.

– Hé non, je suis toujours la même, répondit Bonnie avec un sourire forcé.

– Elena m'a dit que tu planifiais de tuer l'enfant de Klaus.

Bonnie le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

– Elle n'était pas censée le répéter, dit-elle, mécontente.

– Bonnie, tu réalises que cet enfant n'y est pour rien ?

– J'en suis consciente, mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Troublé par le comportement étrange de son amie, Stefan la dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils : il avait l'impression d'entendre parler Damon. Son frère n'avait aucune morale, aucune conscience du bien et du mal, il faisait juste ce qu'il voulait sans se soucier des autres. Stefan craignait que le fait de fréquenter Damon ne soit pas bénéfique à Bonnie.

– Elena m'a également dit que le lien n'était pas brisé.

– Je ne pouvais pas, Stefan,...

– Je sais, l'interrompit le vampire, mais tu as menti, Bonnie, cela ne te ressemble pas.

– Écoute Stefan, cela me fait plaisir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais Damon m'a déjà fait la morale une fois, je n'ai pas envie que tu t'y mettes aussi.

– Je sais que tu as fait l'amour avec lui, dit Stefan en dernier recours.

Il voyait bien que Bonnie se fermait totalement et refusait d'admettre qu'elle avait un problème : la confronter à ses actes était peut-être la solution.

– Comment... comment le sais-tu ? demanda Bonnie en détournant les yeux.

– Je l'ai découvert tout seul. Je connais bien mon frère, dit simplement le vampire.

– J'ai fait une énorme erreur, je le sais, avoua Bonnie sans oser le regarder . J'ai trahi Elena, je suis la honte de ma lignée, mais le mal est fait. Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

– Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, dit Stefan, mais c'est encore un élément qui prouve que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

– Tu sous-entends que je n'étais pas moi-même et que Damon a profité de la situation ? demanda Bonnie en écarquillant les yeux.

– Non, j'imagine que vous étiez attirés l'un vers l'autre, enfin, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, tenta d'expliquer Stefan, vraiment embarrassé. C'est juste que... c'est comme si... comme si tu étais une autre personne.

– Je ne me sens pas différente, pourtant, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

– La Bonnie que je connais n'aurait jamais voulu attaquer un enfant, elle n'aurait pas non plus menti à ses amis ni couché avec le premier venu, dit durement Stefan, dans l'espoir de la faire réagir.

– Un, nous n'avons pas le choix, deux, c'était pour votre sécurité, et trois, Damon n'est pas le premier venu.

– Vous êtes quand même presque ennemis, répliqua Stefan. Nous connaissons tous les deux Damon, je n'ai pas envie qu'il te fasse du mal.

– Damon ne m'a fait aucun mal, je savais où je mettais les pieds, dit Bonnie en faisant taire la petite voix qui lui disait qu'elle était une menteuse.

– Bien, je n'insiste pas, alors, mais n'oublie pas que je suis là pour toi, Bonnie, déclara Stefan en lui prenant la main.

– Je sais, Stefan, merci, dit-elle en lui souriant.

– Laisse-moi juste te donner un conseil d'ami : quoi qu'il arrive, ne t'attache pas à Damon, l'avertit Stefan. Il aime Elena et il l'aimera toujours.

_« Trop tard »_, songea Bonnie. Elle savait qu'elle était amoureuse du vampire et cela l'énervait car elle ne _voulait pas_ ressentir ce genre de sentiments pour lui.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille, Stefan, dit Bonnie en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la porte où Damon fit son entrée quelques secondes plus tard.

– Où est Elena ? demanda Stefan, surpris de le voir revenir seul.

– Si tu me poses la question, c'est que tu n'as pas espionné notre conversation, répondit son frère, l'air maussade.

– Contrairement à toi, je respecte la vie privée des autres, dit Stefan. Alors, où est-elle ?

– On a rompu, répondit négligemment Damon.

– Tu plaisantes ?

– Non, petit frère, je suis tout à fait sérieux. J'imagine que cela te fait plaisir.

N'ayant aucune envie de se disputer avec Damon à propos d'Elena devant Bonnie, Stefan voulut entraîner son frère vers la sortie mais Damon ne se laissa pas faire.

– On ferait mieux de parler de ça chez nous, dit Stefan.

– Je te rejoins, je dois d'abord parler à Bonnie. En privé, ajouta Damon comme Stefan ne bougeait pas.

– Tu peux parler devant lui, dit Bonnie. Je sais qu'il est au courant de... ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.

– Quoi ? Stefan, tu ne pouvais pas te taire, pour une fois ?!

– Je me fiche qu'il soit au courant, Damon, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

– Hé bien moi je ne m'en fiche pas, répondit Damon, énervé. Personne n'était censé le savoir, cela ne regarde que nous, il n'avait pas à t'en parler.

– Nous ? demanda Bonnie, les sourcils levés.

– Je crois que je vais vous laisser, intervint Stefan.

Il avait l'impression d'assister à une dispute de couple et ne se sentait pas à sa place.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, lui dit Bonnie, le regard suppliant.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas rester avec seule avec Damon et l'écouter parler de sa rupture avec Elena.

– Si, il est obligé, la contredit Damon en regardant son frère.

– Bonne nuit, Bonnie, dit Stefan en quittant la maison.

* * *

...

* * *

– Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Jeremy à April qui venait de se réveiller.

– J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un énorme cauchemar, répondit-elle en émergeant des draps et en s'asseyant sur son lit.

– C'est Silas, il a manipulé ton esprit. Tu iras mieux dans quelques jours, lui assura Jeremy.

– Silas ?

– Tu ne te souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Très vaguement, admit la jeune femme.

Depuis qu'ils l'avaient ramenée chez elle, la jeune femme se réveillait et se rendormait en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Jeremy avait cru l'entendre parler de son père, le Pasteur Young, mais il n'en était pas sur.

– Je sais que j'ai vu mon père, se rappela April en faisant des efforts pour se concentrer. Je ne crois pas aux fantômes, je devais sûrement rêver éveillée.

– Tu ne rêvais pas April, c'était Silas. Il est entré dans ta tête, il voulait te convaincre de...

– Tuer Klaus, termina April en posant une main sur sa bouche, se souvenant soudain de ce qu'il s'était passé. Oh mon dieu, est-ce que je l'ai fait ?

– Non, tu l'as manqué, répondit Jeremy.

Le soulagement était visible sur le visage d'April. Bien qu'Elena ait beaucoup changé, elle avait été son amie, et Tyler, Caroline et Stefan étaient des gens bien : April ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent par sa faute.

– Mais... comment est-ce possible que je sois toujours vivante ? Klaus n'a pas voulu se venger ? demanda-t-elle après avoir réfléchi quelques instants.

– Hé bien... disons qu'il y a eu quelques complications, répondit Jeremy en se grattant la tête, l'air embêté.

– Quel genre de complications ?

Patiemment, Jeremy lui résuma les événements qui s'étaient produits. Lorsqu'April réalisa que Caroline risquait de mourir à cause d'elle, son visage devint livide.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? se demanda April à voix haute, complètement désemparée.

– Tu n'étais pas toi-même, dit Jeremy en lui caressant l'épaule. Essaie de ne pas trop t'en vouloir.

– Il faut tuer Silas, dit la jeune femme avec détermination. Il a osé jouer avec mes émotions et je suis tombée dans le panneau, il est dangereux. Qui sait ce qu'il est capable de faire la prochaine fois ?

– April..., commença Jeremy.

– Et s'il me demande de te tuer, ou de tuer Matt, ou un autre humain ?

– Voyons, il n'aurait aucune raison de faire ça.

– Nous n'en savons rien, répliqua April. Je déteste l'idée de n'être pas maître de mes actes : si je veux tuer des vampires, je le ferai en ayant conscience de ce que je fais.

La dernière phrase inquiéta un peu Jeremy : il avait tendance à oublier qu'April détestait les vampires en général.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas retenter le coup ? lui demanda Jeremy.

– Non, mais si Klaus ou un autre vampire aussi mauvais que lui essaie de me faire du mal, je n'hésiterai pas, répondit April, décidée.

– Personne ne te touchera tant que je serai là, lui promit Jeremy en l'embrassant sur la joue, ce qui la fit rougir. Rebekah et Tyler sont restés un peu avec nous mais ils sont repartis, et Elena est passée prendre de tes nouvelles, l'informa ensuite le jeune homme en triturant nerveusement le drap entre ses doigts.

– Je ne veux pas rester ici toute seule, répondit April, inquiète. Tu ne voudrais pas... passer la nuit ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Le visage de Jeremy s'éclaira.

– Bien sur, je reste avec toi, répondit-il avec un sourire qu'April lui rendit.

* * *

...

* * *

– Enfin seuls, dit Damon après le départ de Stefan.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Damon ? demanda Bonnie avec lassitude.

Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'avoir une discussion avec Damon maintenant : sa crise de nerfs l'avait épuisée et elle ressentait toujours ces sentiments contradictoires qui semblaient la détruire de l'intérieur.

– Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de passer du temps avec ma sorcière préférée ? demanda Damon avec un sourire charmeur.

Bonnie ne mordit pas à l'hameçon.

– Je sais ce que tu veux, et la réponse est non.

_« Comme c'est dommage »_, songea le vampire en regardant ses lèvres. Il pensait que Bonnie croyait qu'il voulait rester pour faire l'amour avec elle, ce qui n'était pas faux.

– Je ne t'aiderai pas à reconquérir Elena, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Si Damon voulait essayait de rattraper le coup, qu'il le fasse, mais Bonnie n'interviendrait pas. Surpris par sa réponse, Damon mit du temps à répondre.

– Tu crois que j'ai besoin de ton aide pour récupérer Elena ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

– J'imagine que tu dois être triste de t'être fait larguer, mais tu le surmonteras.

Bonnie était bien parvenue à surmonter son attirance envers lui... enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

– Je n'ai pas été largué, si tu veux tout savoir : c'est moi qui ai décidé de mettre un terme à notre relation.

Bonnie hésita à le croire : pourtant, Damon avait l'air tout à fait sérieux.

– Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ? demanda Bonnie en sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de le repousser, maintenant, et cette pensée l'excita autant qu'elle l'effraya.

– Je t'avais dit que j'allais rompre, répondit simplement le vampire.

– Je le sais, mais tu tiens rarement tes promesses, dit Bonnie, de plus en plus troublée par la présence du vampire.

Progressivement, Damon s'était rapproché d'elle. Bonnie sentait toute cette tension entre eux, il aurait suffit d'un rien pour qu'elle se jette sur lui et elle dut faire appel à sa raison pour ne pas le faire.

– Je ne te l'ai pas promis, dit-il en caressant avec son index la bouche de la jeune femme.

– C'est... c'est une façon de parler, répondit-elle en frissonnant.

– Mais je peux te promettre une chose, Witchy, c'est que si tu me demandes de rester ce soir, tu ne le regretteras pas.

Pour toute réponse, Bonnie franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et plaqua sa poitrine sur le torse de Damon. Le vampire prit le temps de l'observer, de s'assurer que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda Bonnie avec curiosité.

– La plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue.

Damon avait dit cela en plaisantant mais, au fond de lui, il le pensait réellement.

– Pas la peine de me faire des compliments pour essayer de m'avoir, rétorqua Bonnie en défaisant lentement le premier bouton de la chemise du vampire. Quoi que tu dises ou fasses, j'ai déjà pris ma décision, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

* * *

...

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le prochain s'annonce... chaud ;-) _


	7. Chapitre 6 : L'expression

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent mon histoire, qui postent des reviews, qui ont mis ma fanfiction dans leurs favoris,... :-) Et pour celles qui ne supportent pas le Bamon (elles se reconnaitront) : arrêtez de vous faire du mal, ne lisez plus ma fiction 8-) de toute façon ce genre de review est supprimé._

_Avant de laisser place au nouveau chapitre, je rappelle qu'une pétition pour que le Bamon arrive enfin dans TVD a été lancée :-) Elle s'intitule "We want Bamon in TVD" et se trouve sur le site petitions24 (si vous ne la trouvez pas demandez-moi le lien par message privé ^^) Surtout n'hésitez pas à partager et à en parler autour de vous :-)_

_Je vous remercie d'avance, et bonne lecture :-)_

* * *

...

* * *

Quetsiyah attendait toujours que Bonnie vienne lui rendre visite, comme elle lui avait promis. Elle craignait que la jeune femme sache beaucoup plus que de choses sur Silas qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre : c'était une sorcière, et une Bennett, qui plus est. Ses propres descendantes avaient toujours eu le don de vouloir la contrarier.

Lorsque Quetsiyah avait découvert l'existence de Stefan, elle avait fait passer un message à Emily, lui disant de faire en sorte qu'il devienne un vampire, ainsi il serait toujours en vie lorsque le bébé hybride serait né et qu'elle utiliserait le sang de Stefan pour le sacrifice.

Mais Emily était têtue et elle n'approuvait pas cette vengeance, car elle impliquait de faire naître un enfant uniquement pour le sacrifier ensuite : elle avait donc refusé d'obéir aux ordres de son ancêtre. Furieuse, Quetsiyah avait utilisé l'expression et le pouvoir des autres sorcières pour essayer de blesser Emily et la forcer à écouter, même en étant de l'Autre Côté. Katherine Pierce passait justement par là au moment où les branches d'un arbre s'enroulaient autour du cou d'Emily. A travers le souffle du vent, la sorcière entendait la voix de Quetsiyah lui ordonner d'obéir, mais Katherine ne l'entendait pas car elle n'était pas une sorcière. D'un geste rapide, Katherine avait libéré Emily en fendant la branche en deux.

– Tu m'as sauvé la vie, avait dit la sorcière d'un ton surpris, car elle avait immédiatement senti que Katherine était un vampire.

– Tu m'es redevable, maintenant, avait répondu Katherine en haussant les épaules. Je suis à la recherche d'une personne pour m'accompagner dans mes voyages, une personne puissante et digne de confiance.

– Tu sais ce que je suis ?

– Évidemment que je le sais, tout le monde connaît les sorcières Bennett.

L'envie de s'enfuir en courant traversa un instant l'esprit d'Emily. Cependant, elle réalisa vite que, peu importait l'endroit où elle irait, Quetsiyah la poursuivrait et tenterait de lui faire du mal. Si elle restait avec Katherine, elle serait en sécurité car Katherine la protégerait aussi longtemps qu'elle aurait besoin d'elle. Emily accepta donc la proposition de Katherine, pas certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix mais heureuse de quitter le pays et de découvrir enfin le monde.

Le hasard avait fait que Katherine avait voulu se rendre à Mystic Falls : Emily avait eu un drôle de pressentiment car c'était exactement l'endroit où Quetsiyah avait voulu l'envoyer. A la recherche d'un endroit où dormir, Katherine avait d'abord pensé hypnotiser des habitants pour qu'ils l'acceptent chez elle mais elle avait vite réalisé que, dans cette ville, on croyait à l'existence des vampires et les habitants les plus influents – c'est-à-dire les membres du conseil – consommaient de la verveine. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix de « séduire » les personnes qu'elle rencontrait grâce à son charme naturel, et Giuseppe Salvatore avait été le premier a être charmé : ému par l'histoire de cette jeune orpheline qui avait perdu toute sa famille dans un tragique incendie, il l'avait invitée chez lui et l'avait traitée comme sa propre fille. Sauf que Katherine n'avait pas agi comme sa fille : elle avait jeté son dévolu sur les deux fils de Giuseppe et ne s'était pas gênée pour entretenir une relation avec les deux garçons en même temps. Elle les avait même nourris de son sang, en utilisant l'hypnose pour leur faire oublier, ainsi elle était certaine de les garder avec elle pour toujours lorsqu'ils mourraient. Mais les choses avaient mal tourné, Katherine avait été arrêtée et Emily, lui étant redevable, avait tenté de la sauver en jetant un sort sur l'Eglise où elle l'imaginait enfermée. Katherine s'était en fait enfuie grâce à la complicité de George Lockwood, qui avait marchandé la liberté de la jeune femme contre la pierre de lune. Persuadée que le vampire était enfermé dans l'Eglise, Emily n'avait pas dit à Stefan et à Damon qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de sauver Katherine grâce à un sort : elle ne voulait pas qu'ils deviennent des vampires, car ce n'était pas naturel et Emily considérait cela comme une malédiction. Elle ignorait encore à ce moment-là que Stefan était le double de Silas. Emily avait laissé croire aux frères Salvatore que l'amour de leur vie était parti à tout jamais, dans l'espoir qu'ils se laissent mourir. Mais l'appel du sang avait été trop fort pour Stefan : étant le double de Silas, il était condamné à être irrésistiblement attiré par le sang humain, qui faisait ressortir toute sa noirceur. Après avoir bu le sang de son propre père, Stefan avait forcé Damon à achever sa transformation.

Oui, les sorcières Bennett n'avaient jamais su rester à leur place, se disait Quetsiyah en buvant un verre de vin rouge. Mais Quetsiyah s'estimait plus intelligente qu'elles : elle avait un plan et elle était bien déterminée à le réaliser, même si cela devait coûter la vie de Bonnie.

* * *

...

* * *

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Damon à Bonnie, surpris que sa petite sorcière prenne la direction des opérations.

– Tu le vois, non ? répondit-elle en défaisant le dernier bouton de sa chemise.

– Oui mais...

– Chut, l'interrompit la jeune femme en posant sa main sur la bouche du vampire.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que Damon ne protesterait plus, elle enleva sa main et l'embrassa, d'abord avec douceur, puis de plus en plus sauvagement. Damon essayait de retrouver ses esprits car, même pour lui, c'était un peu rapide : il venait de rompre avec Elena, et même s'il avait cru qu'il pourrait faire l'amour avec Bonnie – c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles il était resté sans Stefan – il ne s'en sentait finalement pas capable. Mais il avait beaucoup de mal à résister aux baisers passionnés de Bonnie, qui avait maintenant descendu ses mains jusque sur les fesses du vampire. A regret, Damon se détacha de la jeune femme et la repoussa avec douceur.

– Attends, dit-il en luttant pour se contrôler. Je ne peux pas, Witchy.

– Bien sur que tu peux, répondit-elle en le mordant dans le cou.

Surexcité, Damon ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup.

– Tout ça va trop vite, il faut d'abord qu'on discute, insista Damon en essayant de s'éloigner.

– Il n'y a rien à dire, répondit Bonnie en prenant les mains du vampire et en les posant autour de sa propre taille.

Comment Damon allait-il être capable de faire le choix le plus raisonnable en voyant sa petite sorcière aussi déterminée ? Il la trouvait vraiment sexy et attirante, et c'était une torture de devoir lui dire non. En regardant le visage de Bonnie, Damon crut voir un éclair noir traverser son regard. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais le vampire était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

– Hé ça va ? demanda Damon en observant attentivement les yeux de la jeune femme, qui avaient retrouvé leur couleur habituelle.

– J'irais beaucoup mieux si tu arrêtais de me repousser, répondit Bonnie, les bras croisés et la moue boudeuse.

– Tu as un problème, Bonnie, je suis persuadé que quelque chose est en train de se produire.

– Arrêtez de tous me répéter la même chose ! s'énerva-t-elle. Je vais très bien.

– Non, tu ne vas pas bien !

– C'était une mauvaise idée que tu restes ici. Rentre chez toi, Damon.

– Je n'irai nulle part, répondit le vampire, déterminé. Tu as un comportement vraiment étrange et, en plus, je parie que tu vas aller voir Quetsiyah dès que je serai parti.

Surprise, Bonnie le regarda : elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle était censée retrouver son ancêtre chez Caroline. En plus, elle avait mal à la tête et se sentait patraque.

– Je suis fatiguée, dit-elle en quittant le salon. Je vais dormir, j'irai voir Quetsiyah demain.

– Je ne m'en irai pas, insista Damon.

– Tu peux dormir sur le canapé, si ça te chante, dit Bonnie en haussant les épaules.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre sans dire un mot, sous le regard observateur de Damon.

* * *

...

* * *

Elle les détestait tous. Damon, Bonnie, et même Stefan, qui était probablement au courant et qui ne lui avait rien dit. Elena était en colère, elle avait l'impression que son monde venait de s'effondrer. Elle s'était d'abord enfuie de chez Bonnie en utilisant sa vitesse de vampire et lorsqu'elle avait constaté que Damon ne lui avait même pas couru après – ce qui lui avait fait beaucoup de mal – elle s'était mise à marcher à vitesse normale. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues pendant qu'elle marchait, les gens se retournaient sur elle, l'air intrigué, mais elle s'en fichait. Son petit-ami et sa meilleure amie s'étaient bien moqués d'elle. Depuis le début, ils se détestaient et passaient leur temps à se chamailler. Et maintenant qu'Elena était amoureuse de Damon et en couple avec lui, on aurait dit qu'ils faisaient exprès de réaliser qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre ! La jeune femme était blessée mais, même si cela l'ennuyait de l'admettre, elle n'était qu'à moitié étonnée du comportement de Damon : le vampire avait toujours eu tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, et ce malgré les remarques d'Elena. Ce qui choquait Elena, c'était que Bonnie ait osé lui mentir et la trahir : cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas du tout.

– Elena, ça va ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête en direction de la personne qui l'avait appelée.

– Stefan, je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec toi, répondit sèchement Elena.

Le vampire s'approcha d'elle, l'air énigmatique.

– Alors comme ça, on a des problèmes de couple ?

Il fallut à Elena moins d'une demi-seconde pour réaliser que ce n'était pas Stefan mais Silas qui se tenait devant elle.

– Silas, je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça avec toi, alors laisse-moi passer.

– Tu n'étais pas censée répéter notre conversation à Stefan, lui dit-il en lui bloquant le passage.

– Stefan est impliqué autant que moi dans ce rituel, il a le droit de savoir !

– Ce n'était pas à toi d'en décider.

– Laisse-moi tranquille, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, répliqua Elena en heurtant le corps de l'immortel.

– Tu es bouleversée par ta rupture avec Damon, dit Silas, l'air faussement compatissant. Je le vois dans ton esprit, ajouta-t-il comme Elena le regardait sans comprendre.

– Pas du tout, ils peuvent tous aller se faire voir !

– Tsss, tu peux raconter ça à qui tu veux, Elena, mais pas à moi. Tu es incapable de me cacher tes pensées et tes émotions, mêmes les plus profondes. Je peux savoir tout ce que je veux savoir grâce à mes pouvoirs.

– Je ne savais pas que les histoires de couples t'intéressaient, répondit Elena, sarcatistique.

– Pas les histoires de couples, dit Silas en secouant la tête, mais Bonnie et Damon.

– Je ferais mieux d'y aller, murmura Elena, qui n'avait aucune envie d'entendre parler d'eux.

– Tu vas rater la meilleure partie : je sais ce qui se passe avec Bonnie.

– Quoi ?!

Intéressée malgré elle par les confidences de Silas, Elena tendit l'oreille.

– Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce qui arrive à ton amie ?

– Même si tu le savais, pourquoi me le dirais-tu ? demanda Elena, méfiante.

Silas lui sourit.

– Que tu me croies ou non, je vais quand même te dire ce que je pense. Bonnie est morte car l'expression l'a tuée, et elle est revenue à la vie grâce à Damon. Je ne sais pas exactement quel moyen il a employé, et cela n'a aucune importance, mais je sais ce qu'il se passe : l'expression est en train de la consumer.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, la consumer ?

Même si elle avait prétendu qu'elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de Bonnie, Elena ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle.

– L'expression est une forme de magie très noire, expliqua Silas à la manière d'un professeur. Quand on commence à l'utiliser, on se sent invincible, on prend des risques et, parfois, on en meurt : c'est ce qui est arrivé à Bonnie. Le fait de posséder tout ce pouvoir donne parfois l'impression d'être un dieu, de pouvoir décider de ce qui est bien ou mal et de faire justice soi-même. Le problème, c'est que plus on utilise l'expression, moins on est capable de déterminer ce qui est bien ou mal : on finit par ne plus avoir aucune conscience, aucune morale, on est juste persuadé que ce que l'on désire faire est juste. Cette magie s'infiltre au plus profond de la personne qui la pratique, elle la change de l'intérieur, et la pousse à commettre des actes qu'elle n'aurait jamais commis en temps normal.

– C'est... c'est ce qui arrive à Bonnie ?

– J'en suis persuadé, répondit Silas. Comme elle est morte puis revenue à la vie, cela ralentira peut-être le processus, mais quand l'expression la possédera complètement, Bonnie n'aura plus aucun sens moral : elle fera ce qu'elle voudra, quand elle voudra, et si elle abuse de ses forces, elle mourra.

– Il faut absolument que je la prévienne, s'écria Elena, paniquée.

– Je ne crois pas non.

Elena dévisagea Silas.

– Tu vois, expliqua-t-il, le fait que Bonnie ne soit plus la sorcière moralisatrice qu'elle était me convient car, de cette manière, elle n'aura aucun scrupule à m'aider à éliminer l'enfant de Klaus.

– Laisse-moi l'aider, supplia Elena, je ne veux pas la perdre une deuxième fois.

– Quand le bébé hybride sera mort, tu pourras l'aider.

– Et si Bonnie meurt avant ?

Silas haussa les bras en signe d'impuissance.

– C'est hors de question que je te laisse lui faire ça ! s'exclama Elena.

– Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, répéta Silas, agacé, je dois tuer une des personnes faisant partie du rituel.

– Pourquoi pas moi ? demanda Elena sans réfléchir.

– C'est ton sang que Quetsiyah va utiliser, car tu es un double et que tu as permis à Klaus de se transformer, mais si tu meurs, un autre double apparaîtra dans plusieurs années, et même si je doute que son sang fonctionne pour le rituel, je ne suis pas prêt à prendre le risque. Quetsiyah est capable de me désécher d'ici là, et je serai alors incapable d'arrêter le rituel. Et je ne suis pas non plus prêt à tuer Stefan, car je ne suis pas certain à 100% que le fait de le tuer ne me tuera pas.

– Il ne reste donc que Quetsiyah et le bébé hybride, résuma Elena, horrifiée.

– Et comme je ne peux pas tuer Quetsiyah sans que Caroline meure et que Klaus et votre ridicule bande ne me poursuive...

– Il ne reste que l'enfant, termina Elena. Quetsiyah nous a dit qu'elle ne peut pas quitter le corps de Caroline sans t'avoir tué, sinon Caroline mourra.

– Quetsiyah dit beaucoup de choses mais pas le principal : il y a un moyen de sauver Caroline.

– Lequel ? s'écria Elena, prête à tout pour sauver son amie.

– C'est là que les choses deviennent intéressantes, dit Silas avec un petit sourire. Je te le dirai uniquement si tu me promets que tu ne diras pas à Bonnie ce qui est en train de lui arriver.

– Tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir entre mes deux amies !

– Oh, allons, Elena, le choix est vite fait, murmura Silas en prenant l'apparence de Bonnie. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me sauves, dit-il avec la voix de la sorcière, j'ai Damon, maintenant.

– Arrête !

– J'ai besoin de ton aide, Elena, je ne veux pas mourir, sanglota Silas, qui apparaissait maintenant en tant que Caroline. Je viens juste de retrouver Tyler, je ne peux pas mourir maintenant.

– Stop, tais-toi, ordonna Elena en se mettant à pleurer.

Elle n'avait pas envie de devoir choisir entre ses deux amies, même si sa tête lui dictait le choix à faire.

– Alors, Bonnie ou Caroline ? demanda Silas en redevenant lui-même.

* * *

...

* * *

_Ce chapitre était plus court mais j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié car il sert de lien pour la suite :-)_


	8. Chapitre 7 : les doubles font la paire

Voici le nouveau chapitre :-) Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

...

* * *

L'appartement de Katherine lui ressemblait en tout point, se disait Stefan en observant attentivement les tentures foncées et la décoration à la fois féminine mais sobre.

– J'ai fait quelques modifications après ton départ, expliqua Katherine en apportant deux verres, l'un rempli de sang humain, l'autre rempli de sang animal.

– Je vois ça, répondit Stefan avec un sourire approbateur.

Il s'était contenté de l'aider à déplacer les meubles et lui avait laissé le soin de la décoration. Même si Katherine n'avait pas besoin de son aide, étant donné sa force physique, Stefan avait apprécié de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle, loin de toutes ces histoires surnaturelles.

– J'ai fait des réserves pour toi, c'est du chevreuil, expliqua Katherine comme Stefan reniflait son propre verre.

– Merci.

Stefan était surpris que Katherine ait pensé à de tels détails : après tout, elle ne lui devait rien, c'était plutôt lui qui lui devait le fait d'être libre du coffre où Silas l'avait jeté.

– A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Katherine, en penchant légèrement la tête pour mieux observer Stefan qui se taisait.

– A nous.

La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à un tel aveu.

– Je repense à tout le chemin qu'on a fait depuis 1864, ajouta-t-il comme elle ne répondait pas. A cette époque, je t'aimais sincèrement, et j'ai envie de croire que tu m'as aimé aussi.

– Bien sûr que je t'ai aimé, répondit Katherine, les souvenirs défilant devant ses yeux.

– Alors pourquoi ? demanda Stefan. Si tu m'aimais, pourquoi as-tu voulu avoir Damon également ?

– Parce que je suis comme ça, Stefan, dit simplement Katherine, l'air désolé. Je suis une personne égoïste, je prends ce que je veux, et je vous voulais tous les deux.

– Je vois, dit Stefan en jouant avec son verre vide entre ses mains.

– Tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour ça, pas toi ! s'écria Katherine, blessée par l'expression qui était apparue sur le visage du vampire. Elena fait exactement la même chose, elle joue avec vos sentiments, et tu continues à l'aimer, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je devrais avoir honte !

Stefan posa son verre sur la table.

– Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devrais avoir honte.

– Pourtant, je reconnais cet air sur ton visage.

Réalisant qu'elle avait raison, Stefan sourit tristement.

– J'avoue, tu as vu juste, mais ce n'est pas ton comportement qui est en cause, répondit-il. Je me demande parfois si Elena m'a vraiment aimé, ou si c'est juste une malédiction liée aux döppelgangers.

– Stefan...

– Laisse-moi terminer, s'il te plait. Je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur ma vie depuis que Quetsiyah et Silas ont débarqué. Et si je n'étais rien ? Et si je n'avais pas le droit d'être heureux, d'être aimé, parce que je suis le double de Silas ?

– Ne dis pas ça, murmura Katherine en s'approchant lentement de lui.

– C'est une malédiction, dit Stefan à voix basse. Je ne suis peut-être pas destiné à être heureux, car mon existence ne sert qu'à détruire Silas, pas à exister en tant que personne. Je suis juste un pion, et c'est Quetsiyah qui joue la partie.

– Personne n'est sur terre pour mourir, Stefan, dit Katherine en rapprochant sa tête de celle de Stefan.

– Tu n'en sais rien, répondit le vampire, troublé par leur proximité.

Leurs bouches se touchaient presque, mais aucun des deux n'osait franchir les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient.

– J'étais destinée à mourir, chuchota Katherine, sa bouche contre celle de Stefan. J'étais le plan des sorcières pour que Klaus se transforme sans pouvoir créer d'hybrides.

– J'étais destiné à mourir, répéta Stefan sur le même ton. Je suis le plan de Quetsiyah pour tuer Silas ainsi que toutes les créatures surnaturelles.

Dès qu'il avait eu un moment, Stefan avait téléphoné à Katherine pour la prévenir des vraies intentions de Quetsiyah : il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait juste eu envie de lui en parler et avait agi impulsivement.

– Je m'en suis sortie, répliqua Katherine sans éloigner son visage de celui du vampire. On vaincra Silas, Quetsiyah, et on éliminera toute personne qui se mettra en travers de notre chemin.

– Tu es optimiste, répondit le vampire en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de Katherine.

Les mains de Stefan maintenaient la tête de Katherine, doucement et fermement à la fois.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Katherine en fermant les yeux pour se laisser envahir par le parfum de Stefan.

– J'essaie de répondre à une question qui m'obsède depuis longtemps.

– Laquelle ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

– Est-ce que je devrais t'embrasser ou non.

Katherine avala sa salive avec difficulté.

– Je... je pense que tu devrais le faire, dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Stefan.

– Je le pense aussi.

Avec une lenteur étonnante pour un vampire, Stefan avança sa tête vers celle de Katherine : il voulait que ce moment dure, et graver chaque instant dans sa mémoire. Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Katherine, c'était comme s'il était de retour des années en arrière. Les baisers de la jeune femme n'avaient pas changé, il pourrait facilement reprendre goût à l'embrasser pendant des heures, comme ils le faisaient avant.

– Laisse-moi te montrer comment j'ai décoré la chambre, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

* * *

...

* * *

– Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller chez Bonnie ? demanda Klaus à Quetsiyah, qui regardait par la fenêtre.

– Pour quelle raison irais-je chez elle ?

– Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de tourner en rond, et je parie que tu ne te mettras pas à le recherche de Silas tant que tu ne lui auras pas parlé ! s'énerva l'hybride. Ce que vous pouvez être sentimentales, vous, les sorcières !

Klaus croyait que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas encore partie à la recherche de Silas ? se demanda Quetsiyah. Tant mieux, cela lui évitait de devoir mentir : elle devait gagner du temps, Hayley arrivait bientôt au terme de sa grossesse. Quetsiyah devait réussir à garder Silas en vie jusqu'à la naissance du bébé, sans que Klaus ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

– Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de pouvoir rencontrer ses descendants, répliqua Quetsiyah. En plus, elle pourra peut-être m'aider à localiser Silas, mentit-elle.

– Très bien, capitula Klaus, mais si dans une heure elle n'est pas là, je vais la chercher moi-même.

– Fiche-lui la paix, Klaus. Elle viendra quand elle sera prête.

Même si Quetsiyah était pratiquement certaine que Bonnie n'avouerait pas devant elle et Klaus que Stefan était le double de Silas car elle voulait protéger son ami, elle craignait que Klaus n'hypnotise Bonnie pour lui soutirer des informations. Quetsiyah aurait préféré que Klaus n'assiste par à leur entrevue mais il n'avait pas l'air décidé à la lâcher d'une semelle.

– Tu peux rentrer chez toi, je ne retiens pas, ajouta Quetsiyah.

– Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai pas seule ici ! Qui sait ce que tu manigances, insinua le vampire.

– Je te l'ai dit, répondit la sorcière avec un soupir, je veux tuer Silas.

– Hé bien fais vite ! Des choses importantes m'appellent ailleurs.

Klaus songeait à Hayley et au bébé : même si Elijah avait dit qu'il se chargerait de veiller sur eux, l'hybride ne faisait pas confiance à Marcel.

– A la Nouvelle-Orléans, c'est bien ça ? demanda innocemment Quetsiyah.

– Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

– Personne, mais les rumeurs se répandent rapidement, même de l'Autre Côté.

– Où étais-tu, exactement ? Et pourquoi ne voyais-tu pas ce qu'il se passait ici ? demanda Klaus avec curiosité.

– Parce que je suis vieille, répondit-elle. L'Autre Côté est composé de plusieurs... de plusieurs dimensions, si je peux employer ce mot. J'étais dans une dimension où je ne voyais rien, je n'entendais que des murmures : c'était mes fidèles amies sorcières qui essayaient de communiquer avec moi.

– Donc plus une sorcière est vieille, moins elle est capable de savoir ce qu'il se passe de ce Côté ?

– En quelque sorte, mentit Quetsiyah.

Elle ne voulait pas avouer à Klaus qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cet endroit car elle avait tellement abusé de l'expression que cette magie avait pris le contrôle de tout son être et qu'elle avait commis des actes abominables.

– Je pense qu'elle ne viendra plus, dit Quetsiyah, désireuse de couper court à la conversation. J'irai voir Bonnie demain, je vais dormir.

– Très bien, répondit Klaus en la suivant vers la chambre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive.

– Tu le vois bien, non ? Je te suis.

– Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire...

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de partager ton lit, la rassura-t-il, mais je monterai la garde devant ta chambre toute la nuit.

Agacée par son sourire, Quetsiyah entra dans la chambre et claqua la porte : elle avait vraiment hâte d'être débarrassé de lui, ainsi que des autres.

* * *

...

* * *

– Alors, Elena, quel est ton choix ?

Les mains dans les poches, Silas regardait Elena lutter intérieurement : elle avait envie de sauver Caroline car elle en voulait à Bonnie, mais sa raison lui disait que c'était mal.

– Je... je ne sais pas, tu ne peux pas me demander une chose pareille ! s'exclama-t-elle, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas céder à sa jalousie envers Bonnie.

– Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué, dit Silas en levant les yeux au ciel, Bonnie ou Caroline ?

– Ce sont mes amies, pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes de choisir ? J'en suis incapable !

– Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison, reconnut Silas, le choix est trop dur : je vais les tuer toutes les deux.

– Non !

– Alors donne-moi une réponse, Elena !

Les yeux plein de larmes, Elena baissa la tête.

– Donne-moi du temps, s'il te plait, sanglota-t-elle.

– Le temps est un luxe qu'on ne peut pas se permettre, répondit Silas. Plus le temps passe, plus les chances qu'Hayley accouche d'un jour à l'autre augmentent. Si Bonnie ne vient pas à la Nouvelle-Orléans avec moi...

– J'irai avec toi, le coupa Elena.

– Quoi ?

– Laisse-moi prévenir Bonnie qu'elle est en danger, sauve Caroline, et je t'aiderai à te débarrasser de l'hybride, dit Elena avec détermination.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, Silas ressentit du respect pour Elena : il était persuadé qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à résister à sa jalousie, mais elle avait réussi à la surmonter et était prête à risquer sa vie pour sauver ses deux amies.

– C'est très honorable de ta part, admit Silas, mais tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité.

– Au contraire, tu as besoin de moi : tu peux te faire passer pour Stefan et prétendre qu'on cherche un moyen de sauver Caroline grâce aux sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Et je peux nous introduire auprès d'Hayley grâce à Elijah. Ils ne se méfieront pas de nous.

– C'est une idée...

Silas réfléchissait : personne à la Nouvelle-Orléans ne savait qu'il était le double de Stefan, et qu'Elena et lui fassent tout ce chemin pour sauver leur amie était tout à fait crédible. En plus, Elijah appréciait beaucoup Elena, comme en témoignaient les souvenirs qu'il avait lu dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

– Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous trois, Stefan et Damon ne te laisseront jamais prendre un tel risque, réfléchit Silas.

– Qui a dit qu'ils avaient besoin de le savoir ?

Elle marquait un point, Silas devait le reconnaître.

– Laisse-moi prévenir Damon que Bonnie est en danger, explique-moi comment soigner Caroline et nous partirons cette nuit-même, si tu veux, déclara Elena d'une voix persuasive.

– Tu es sure de ta décision ?

Elena le regarda dans les yeux, l'air décidé.

– Plus sure que je ne l'ai jamais été.

– Alors très bien, nous partons aujourd'hui, mais si tu essaies de me trahir...

– Je ne te trahirai pas, l'interrompit-elle. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut. Je veux juste que les choses redeviennent comme avant.

– Les choses ne redeviendront jamais comme avant, Elena, répondit Silas à voix basse.

* * *

...

* * *

Damon avait hésité quelques secondes à décrocher quand il avait vu le nom d'Elena s'afficher sur son téléphone portable : il n'avait pas envie de recommencer à se disputer avec elle, mais il était quand même un peu inquiet et voulait savoir comme elle allait, c'est pourquoi il avait fini par décrocher. Elena ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de parler : elle lui avait tout de suite expliqué que Bonnie était en danger car l'expression était en train de s'emparer d'elle, et qu'elle risquait non seulement de perdre tout sens moral mais en plus de mourir à nouveau. Damon avait été surpris car Elena avait mis de côté sa douleur et sa jalousie pour le prévenir, et il l'estimait pour cela. Il lui avait ensuite demandé comment elle allait et Elena avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de faire le point et de s'éloigner quelques jours, et elle avait ensuite raccroché sous le regard approbateur de Silas.

Il était dévasté, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour expliquer ce que Damon ressentait à présent : tout ce que Bonnie et lui avaient vécu était donc faux. La jeune femme ressentait peut-être une légère attirance pour lui, mais elle avait été amplifiée par l'expression. Lorsqu'elle retrouverait son état normal – car Damon était bien décidé à ce que Bonnie redevienne elle-même – elle ne ressentirait plus ce lien entre eux, cette attirance qui était bien réelle pour Damon. Elle recommencerait à le traiter comme un simple partenaire, et Damon devrait prétendre qu'il ne se souciait pas d'elle, faire comme si tout allait bien, alors qu'il se sentirait mourir à l'intérieur. Impulsivement, Damon jeta son verre vide contre le mur : le vampire en avait marre de vivre de cette manière. A quoi bon être immortel s'il était condamné à être éternellement malheureux ?

– Damon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Bonnie d'une voix encore un peu endormie.

Lorsque Damon leva les yeux vers elle, il faillit s'étrangler en voyant comment elle était habillée : Bonnie portait un short très court et collant, qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes, ainsi qu'un t-shirt court qui ne cachait rien de ses formes.

– Tu sais quelle heure il est ? demanda-t-elle en baillant et en s'étirant en même temps.

Comme elle leva les bras pour s'étirer, son t-shirt se souleva et laissa apparaître son nombril, ainsi que son ventre couleur caramel.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Damon en regardant le plafond. Je ne suis pas un saint, je ne peux pas résister à ça !

– A qui est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils, totalement réveillée, à présent.

– A celui qui se fiche de moi-là haut, répondit Damon en tendant un doigt vers le ciel. Laisse-tomber, ajouta-t-il comme Bonnie le regardait sans comprendre, c'est entre lui et moi.

– Soit, répondit-elle, habituée au comportement fantaisiste du vampire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais autant de bruit ?

– J'ai cassé un verre parce que j'étais énervé, répondit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil vers les débris.

– Génial, merci beaucoup, soupira Bonnie en ramassant les morceaux de verre. Pourquoi étais-tu énervé ?

Elle se doutait de la réponse : Damon regrettait finalement d'avoir rompu avec Elena, il avait agi sans réfléchir, Bonnie connaissait la chanson.

– Je ne sais pas par où commencer, dit-il nerveusement. Elena m'a téléphoné.

_« Évidemment qu'elle lui avait téléphoné »_, se dit Bonnie. _« Elena devait être en pleine déprime »_.

– Silas lui a dit quelque chose : d'habitude, je n'accorde pas de crédit à ce qu'il raconte mais il était un sorcier, il sait de quoi il parle.

– Viens-en au fait, je suis fatiguée, répondit Bonnie en étouffant un bâillement.

– Tu n'es plus toi-même, Witchy, lâcha brusquement le vampire. L'expression est en train de prendre le contrôle de toi.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, encore ? soupira-t-elle, persuadée que c'était encore une invention de Silas.

– Je trouve que tu as un comportement étrange depuis quelques temps, avoua Damon, et tout s'explique maintenant !

– Tu dis n'importe quoi, je retourne me coucher ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant demi-tour.

– Non, tu n'iras nulle part ! répondit Damon en la soulevant entre ses bras aussi facilement qu'une plume.

Le t-shirt trop petit de Bonnie se souleva comme Damon la prit dans ses bras, et il aperçut le ventre de la jeune femme dans son entièreté. S'il s'était écouté, Damon lui aurait enlevé ses vêtements : il en avait envie, elle en avait envie, pourquoi hésiter ?

Parce qu'il avait envie que ce soit vrai, entre eux, réalisa-t-il en la posant enfin sur le sol. Toute sa vie, il avait cherché une personne qui l'aimerait lui, pour ce qu'il était vraiment, sans aimer également son frère. Damon avait cru que Bonnie était cette personne, mais il s'avérait qu'il s'était encore trompé. Pourtant, cette fois, il avait vraiment eu en vie d'y croire : Bonnie possédait tout ce qui l'attirait chez une femme, non seulement physiquement mais aussi en ce qui concerne son caractère. Damon préférait les femmes fortes qui n'hésitaient pas à lui dire ce qu'elles pensaient, et que cela n'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de l'embrasser la minute suivante. Il voulait une femme forte mais capable de lui montrer son côté fragile, courageuse, puissante, attirante sans être prétentieuse, et, surtout, capable d'aimer.

Celle qu'il voulait, c'était Bonnie, réalisa-t-il avec tristesse.

– Pourquoi fais-tu une tête pareille? lui demanda Bonnie avec étonnement.

* * *

...

* * *

Au même moment, à la Nouvelle-Orléans...

– J'ai l'air d'une baleine, se plaignit Hayley en s'observant dans le miroir avec une grimace.

– Vous êtes enceinte, c'est normal, répondit Elijah avec un sourire.

– Quand arrêtera-t-on de se vouvoyer ? demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son propre ventre.

– C'est une marque de respect envers la femme qui porte l'enfant de mon frère.

Hayley soupira.

– Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, murmura-t-elle.

Avec douceur, Elijah lui prit les mains.

– Cet enfant est un _miracle_, Hayley, dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot. Après toutes ces années où mon frère a rejeté son humanité, il y a enfin quelque chose qui peut le faire redevenir le Niklaus que j'ai connu autrefois.

– J'admire votre optimisme, répondit Hayley en secouant la tête, mais je doute que Klaus puisse changer.

– Il changera, insista Elijah. Croyez-moi, Hayley, cet enfant était la meilleure chose qui pouvait nous arriver.

* * *

...

* * *

N.B. : l'histoire passe maintenant dans la catégorie « Crossovers » :-)


	9. Chapitre 8 : Loups-Garous des Origines

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :-) J'ai écrit aux administrateurs du site pour qu'ils ajoutent "The Originals" dans la liste des séries et que je puisse faire passer la fiction dans les "crossovers", en attendant la catégorie reste la même :-) Bonne lecture :-)_

* * *

...

* * *

_**Résumé de l'épisode pré-pilot (director's cut) :**_

_Précédemment, dans The Originals..._

_A la Nouvelle-Orléans, dans le quartier français dirigé par le vampire Marcel, les sorcières ne peuvent plus pratiquer la magie sans être condamnées à mourir. Jane-Anne et Sophie Devereaux, deux sœurs sorcières, ont toutefois pris le risque de jeter un sort sur Hayley afin de confirmer sa grossesse. Mis au courant que quelqu'un avait utilisé de la magie alors que c'était interdit, Marcel a froidement assassiné Jane-Anne en public._

_Apprenant dans une lettre de Katherine qu'une sorcière du nom de Jane-Anne complotait contre lui, Klaus s'est rendu à la Nouvelle-Orléans afin de s'informer du danger qui le menaçait. Après des retrouvailles agitées avec son vieil ami Marcel, qui a pris le contrôle de la ville qui appartenait autrefois aux vampires Originaux, Klaus a découvert la grossesse d'Hayley et Elijah l'a convaincu de passer un pacte avec Sophie : Klaus les aidait à débarrasser la ville de Marcel, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement, et la sorcière laissait la vie sauve à Hayley ainsi qu'à l'enfant qu'elle portait. Klaus a donc prétendu vouloir s'installer quelques temps en ville et a renoué avec Marcel, à la demande de Sophie qui désirait que Klaus fasse partie du cercle de confiance de Marcel pour mieux l'atteindre._

_Lors de son séjour, Klaus a fait la connaissance d'une serveuse, Camille, qui semble s'intéresser à l'art, et à la peinture en particulier, et qui possède une maîtrise de psychologie. Il a également découvert que Marcel possède un moyen infaillible pour être au courant de chaque sort lancé dans sa ville, et Klaus veut le découvrir. Il ne sait pas que l'arme secrète de Marcel est une jeune fille du nom de Davina..._

* * *

_..._

* * *

– Tu aurais du me laisser conduire, se plaignit Elena en regardant Silas d'un air mauvais.

Après qu'Elena ait téléphoné à Damon pour l'avertir au sujet de Bonnie, Silas avait volé une voiture sur un parking et ils s'étaient mis en route, direction la Nouvelle-Orléans. Le trajet était assez long – une douzaine d'heures – et Elena s'ennuyait à mourir : Silas ne voulait pas qu'elle conduise, et il ne faisait aucun effort pour entretenir la conversation.

– Je te parle, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! ajouta Elena, furieuse d'être ainsi ignorée.

– Je sais, je ne suis pas sourd, répondit enfin Silas.

– Moi qui commençais à croire qu'on t'avait coupé la langue, je suis rassurée, ironisa la jeune femme.

– Tu parles trop, je ne supporte pas les femmes aussi bavardes.

– Et toi tu ne parles pas du tout, c'est vraiment désagréable ! Tu m'avais promis que tu m'expliquerais en chemin comme sauver Caroline.

– Il reste encore quelques heures, répondit Silas, toujours aussi calme.

– Non, je veux savoir maintenant ! s'entêta Elena. Après tout, je n'ai aucune raison de te faire confiance.

– Tu ne me fais pas confiance et, pourtant, tu pars en voiture seule avec moi, en pleine nuit ? Je ne t'emmène peut-être pas à la Nouvelle-Orléans...

Silas restait sérieux, et Elena ne savait pas si elle devait s'inquiéter ou pas.

– Je plaisante, dit Silas en éclatant de rire, comme il voyait qu'Elena s'enfonçait dans son siège, les traits tendus.

– Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout, répondit-elle en tournant la tête pour regarder à travers la vitre.

C'était l'aube et on ne distinguait pas grand-chose.

– Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Elena sans quitter des yeux le paysage.

– On approche de Grand Bay, répondit Silas, concentré sur la route.

– Grand Bay n'est pas très loin de la Nouvelle-Orléans, je veux savoir comment sauver Caroline avant d'être arrivés, sinon je ne t'aiderai pas, déclara Elena.

– Ce que tu peux être pénible, soupira-t-il. Très bien, je vais te dire comment tu peux sauver ton amie, et ensuite, tu me fiches la paix jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivés !

– Marché conclu.

Silas s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Je ne savais pas que Quetsiyah avait créé cette dague pour posséder un corps, lui rappela-t-il, mais, après tout ce temps passé à la côtoyer, je la connais bien : Quetsiyah a toujours un plan de secours.

– Elle n'a pas besoin de plan de secours, le contredit Elena. Les sorcières lui donnent l'énergie nécessaire pour te tuer, et lorsque ce sera fait, son esprit retournera de l'Autre Côté.

– C'est elle qui t'a dit ça ?

Amusé, le vampire secoua la tête.

– Personne de l'Autre Côté n'aurait pu donner autant d'énergie à Quetsiyah.

– Elle nous a dit que les sorcières de sa lignée l'aidaient...

– Il y a certaines sorcières qui sont encore de son côté car leur plus grand désir est de se débarrasser définitivement des vampires et des loups-garous, mais la plupart des sorcières, dont les Bennett, refusent de l'aider. Quetsiyah s'est laissée totalement posséder par l'expression, elle a commis des meurtres et sa soif de pouvoir l'a tuée, lui expliqua Silas.

– Comment es-tu au courant ? Tu étais déséché dans la grotte !

– Je sais beaucoup de choses, Elena. J'ai lu les pensées de toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées depuis mon retour.

– Mais alors, s'écria Elena en rassemblant tous les éléments, c'est ce qui est en train d'arriver à Bonnie !

– Probablement.

Elena se prit la tête entre les mains.

– Je ne sais pas quoi faire, murmura-t-elle. Tout cela est arrivé par ma faute, je dois réparer le mal que j'ai commis.

– Tu ne vas pas recommencer à te plaindre ! s'exclama Silas.

– Je suis un double, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux ressentir à l'idée d'être responsable de tous les malheurs qui se sont produits à Mystic Falls depuis ma naissance !

– Oh si, j'en sais quelque chose, tes pensées sont remplies de culpabilité.

– Arrête d'entrer dans ma tête ! ordonna Elena. Et pour en revenir à Caroline, comment puis-je l'aider ?

– Il faut couper la source d'énergie qui permet à Quetsiyah de posséder le corps de ton amie.

– Si ce ne sont pas les sorcières mortes, qui cela peut-il bien être ?

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, reconnut Silas.

* * *

...

* * *

– Comment te sens-tu, aujourd'hui ? demanda Sophie à Hayley, qui était allongée sur son lit sous le regard protecteur d'Elijah.

– Pas trop bien, répondit Hayley, le visage très pâle. C'est pour bientôt, je le sens.

– Si je pouvais soulager ta douleur grâce à la magie, je le ferais, dit la sorcière, mais c'est impossible...

– A cause de Marcel, compléta le loup-garou. Je préfère souffrir plutôt que de risquer qu'il découvre ma grossesse.

– C'est une sage décision, vous êtes courageuse, intervint Elijah.

– Si j'étais vraiment courageuse, je m'enfuirais d'ici, répondit-elle en se redressant péniblement.

– Ne fais pas trop d'efforts, lui conseilla Sophie en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le lit.

– J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose ! Je passe mon temps allongée ou assise, à me cacher, je n'en peux plus !

– Je vais rester avec toi quelques heures, Camille s'en sortira bien toute seule au bar, il n'y a pratiquement personne, à cette heure-ci.

– Puisque vous êtes là, je sors téléphoner à Niklaus, annonça Elijah à Sophie. Son absence m'inquiète, il aurait du être rentré depuis longtemps.

– Il fuit ses futures responsabilités de père, suggéra Hayley.

– Je ne crois pas, répondit Elijah. Il veut vraiment avoir cet enfant. Je ne serai pas long, ajouta-t-il en quittant la chambre.

– Il se met le doigt dans l'oeil s'il croit que Klaus va changer et se transformer en père modèle, dit Hayley à Sophie lorsqu'Elijah fut sorti. Si Klaus n'est toujours pas rentré de Mystic Falls, cela ne peut être que pour une seule raison : il est toujours amoureux de Caroline.

– Klaus ? Amoureux ? demanda la sorcière en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

– Je sais, ça paraît impossible, et pourtant...

– Je ne le connais pas très bien, mais les histoires qu'on raconte sur lui sont loin de le dépeindre comme quelqu'un capable d'aimer.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte sur lui ? demanda Hayley avec curiosité.

– Oh tu sais, des histoires pour faire peur aux enfants, répondit-elle vaguement.

– Je vois. Et sur les loups-garous, vous ne racontez pas de légendes, à la Nouvelle-Orléans ?

– Bien sur que si, la Nouvelle-Orléans est le berceau des premiers loups-garous.

– Vraiment ? demanda Hayley, de plus en plus intéressée. Ta sœur m'avait dit de me rendre dans cet endroit flippant, en prétendant que je trouverais des réponses aux questions sur mes origines, et finalement vous m'avez enlevée, dit-elle avec reproche.

– Désolée, répondit Sophie, nous avions besoin d'un moyen de pression pour convaincre Klaus de nous aider à nous débarrasser de Marcel.

– Il aurait pu me laisser mourir, murmura Hayley en frissonnant. Sans l'intervention d'Elijah, Klaus n'en aurait rien eu à faire, de cet enfant.

– Détrompe-toi, tout homme rêve d'avoir un héritier, surtout les hommes puissants comme Klaus. Il aurait fini par changer d'avis.

Hayley ne répondit pas.

– Si je te demande de me parler de mes origines, tu me diras la vérité, cette fois ? demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes.

– D'accord, soupira Sophie, mais je dois te prévenir que ce sont des légendes, rien ne prouve que c'est la vérité.

– Je t'écoute.

– Il y a très longtemps, commença à raconter la sorcière, les hommes et les sorciers vivaient en harmonie ici-même, à la Nouvelle-Orléans. C'était encore une contrée sauvage, les animaux ne craignaient pas l'homme, au contraire : ils venaient dans les villages, les attaquaient, et beaucoup de gens mourraient chaque année. Un jour, un homme perdit sa femme à cause d'un ours qui l'avait complètement déchiquetée : fou de rage, il se rendit chez les sorcières, les suppliant de les aider à lutter contre ces attaques animales. Il avait rassemblé un groupe de volontaires et avait demandé aux sorcières de leur jeter un sort pour unir leur esprit et leur corps à celui du loup, afin qu'ils soient capable de se défendre contre les animaux. Les sorcières ont bien sur refusé de prendre part à une telle infamie, et ces hommes se sont vengés : la nuit-même, ils ont enlevé la fille de la chef des sorcières et l'ont attachée à un arbre. Elle a été mutilée par les animaux, et lorsque les hommes ont amené sa dépouille à la mère, le lendemain matin, ils lui ont dit que, maintenait, elle n'avait qu'à s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. La sorcière est restée inconsolable pendant des jours, elle ne sortait plus et passait ses journées à lire des grimoires en sanglotant, dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de ramener sa fille à la vie. Jusqu'au jour où elle tomba sur un ancien sort. Ce soir-là, c'était la pleine lune : la sorcière prépara une potion à base de la plante qu'on connaît aujourd'hui sous le nom de tue-loup. Il y versa le sang d'un loup qu'elle avait elle-même tué, et prononça une incantation. Puisque ces hommes voulaient devenir des loups, elle allait leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient. La sorcière répandit le produit dans les réserves de nourriture, dans les boissons, mais aussi dans les lacs, les rivières,... Tout ceux qui en consommaient furent atteints et possédaient alors le gène du loup-garou en eux, sauf les sorcières, car elles étaient déjà des êtres surnaturels. Afin de s'assurer que les habitants seraient punis s'ils causaient la mort de quelqu'un, la sorcière avait décidé que le fait de tuer un être humain serait l'élément déclencheur de la malédiction. Elle ne les prévint pas du sort qu'elle leur avait jeté, ils s'en rendirent compte eux-même après qu'une bagarre ait éclaté : un des hommes en tua accidentellement un autre, et ses yeux devinrent brusquement jaunes avant de retrouver leur couleur normale. A la pleine lune suivante, l'homme commença à se plaindre de douleurs partout dans le corps. Sa température corporelle augmenta, il commença à baver, ses membres se déformèrent et, après de longues heures de souffrances, il se transforma en vrai loup. Sa famille tenta de s'échapper mais le loup était plus rapide qu'eux et il les tua tous, sans même s'en rendre compte. Le matin, lorsque l'homme se réveilla, il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait. Accablé par la douleur, il s'était rendu jusque chez la sorcière afin de la tuer, mais il ne parvint jamais à entrer chez elle car elle avait fait pousser du tue-loup tout autour de sa maison et le fait de toucher la plante était insupportable pour l'homme. Au bout de quelques semaines, tous les hommes, femmes et enfants possédaient le gêne : on remarquait d'ailleurs une petite tâche en forme de croissant de lune sur leur corps, qui symbolisait le fait que la lune était devenue leur ennemie, car ils se transformaient à chaque pleine lune. Les sorcières firent pousser du tue-loup un peu partout afin de les obliger à partir. Beaucoup tentèrent de faire disparaître le gêne en se mariant avec des êtres humains normaux, sur d'autres continents, mais même après dix, vingt, trente, cent générations, le gêne restait toujours présent, et provoquer la mort d'un être humain le déclenchait toujours. Seule une tribu ne céda pas aux sorcières et resta à la Nouvelle-Orléans, malgré les conditions de vie difficiles, par orgueil : c'était la famille de l'homme qui avait perdu sa femme à cause de l'ours, et qui provoqué la mort de fille de la sorcière. Forcés de se marier entre eux, la cicatrice des membres de cette tribu ne disparut jamais, et ils sont aujourd'hui ceux qu'on appelle, chez nous, les « Loups-Garous » des origines, même s'ils n'ont pas été transformés avant les autres. On les appelle ainsi parce que leur sang est resté pur, et on lui prête des propriétés magiques.

- Lesquelles ? demanda Hayley, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

– Ce ne sont que des histoires, Hayley, dit Sophie en changeant brusquement d'attitude.

– Mais...

La sorcière posa un doigt sur ses propres lèvres, pour lui faire comprendre de se taire. Elijah entra dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard.

– J'ai eu Klaus au téléphone, dit Elijah d'un air sombre. Je crois que nous avons un problème.

* * *

...

* * *

– J'aurais tellement voulu être humaine, dit Rebekah, une bouteille à la main. Au moins, je pourrais me mettre une vraie cuite pour oublier tous mes problèmes.

– Tu exagères, répondit Tyler, ce n'est pas insurmontable.

– Matt déteste les vampires, principalement à cause de Damon qui a transformé Vicky, alors oui, c'est un problème insurmontable.

– Il t'en a parlé ? demanda Tyler, surpris.

Même s'il avait cédé sa maison à Matt, Tyler avait recommencé à y vivre car il n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller, et Rebebah venait souvent lui rendre visite.

– Bien sur qu'il m'en a parlé. On se confie certaines choses, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'on pourrait être plus que des amis, et soudain il me repousse sans raison !

– Tu as tenté de le tuer, lui rappela l'hybride. Tu ne peux pas espérer qu'il te pardonne aussi facilement.

– J'ai fait des efforts, pourtant, répliqua-t-elle. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, Matt ne m'aime pas et il ne m'aimera jamais.

– Allez, arrête de te faire du mal, n'y pense plus, dit Tyler en la prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

– Je comprends ce que Caroline aime chez toi, murmura Rebekah en se laissant serrer par l'hybride. Tu es gentil, attentionné, doux et fort à la fois,... Tout ce que mon frère n'est pas, dit-elle sans réfléchir.

– Cela plaît peut-être à certaines femmes, mais il faut croire que cela ne suffit plus à Caroline, répondit froidement Tyler.

– Désolée, je ne voulais pas...

– C'est bon, la coupa Tyler, je ne t'en veux pas.

Sans un mot, Rebekah fixait les lèvres de Tyler : sa tête tournait un peu à cause de l'alcool qu'elle avait bu, et elle savait que dans quelques minutes elle retrouvait son état normal : si elle voulait faire une bêtise, c'était le bon moment.

– Je... je suis désolé, Rebekah, dit Tyler en évitant les lèvres de la jeune femme et en déserrant son étreinte. J'aime Caroline et je l'aimerai toujours. Elle est toute ma vie.

– Je le sais, dit tristement Rebekah. J'aimerais juste ne plus me sentir aussi seule.

– Coucher avec n'importe qui ne t'aidera pas à te sentir mieux. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'étais un vrai connard, avant de me transformer, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais redevenir celui que j'étais. C'est Caroline qui a fait de moi celui que je suis aujourd'hui.

– D'après ce que je vois, elle a fait du bon boulot, dit Rebekah en buvant un autre verre.

– Toi, faire un compliment à Caroline ? Tu dois être complètement bourrée ! s'exclama Tyler pour la faire rire, mais Rebekah resta sérieuse.

– Elle a tout ce que je désire, dit-elle en se servant encore un verre. Elle est populaire, elle est aimée, elle a des amis,... Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas humaine parce que je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

– Tu peux avoir tout ça, si tu te bats pour l'avoir, l'encouragea Tyler. Tu peux changer. J'ai changé, pourquoi pas toi ?

– Est-ce que tu vas te battre pour garder Caroline lorsqu'elle sera redevenue elle-même ? Ou bien la laisseras-tu aller vers Klaus, si c'est ce qu'elle désire ? demanda Rebekah en constatant que la bouteille était vide.

– Je lui ai dit que je respecterais son choix, même si cela me brise le cœur d'imaginer ma vie sans elle.

– Tu peux la laisser choisir, mais rien ne t'empêche d'influencer son choix : montre-lui combien tu l'aimes, montres-lui que tu es celui qu'il lui faut.

– Est-ce que tu vas te battre pour prouver à Matt que tu es devenue une personne meilleure ?

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit, et Matt apparut.

– Désolé, j'ai un peu de retard, s'excusa-t-il en entrant. J'ai du trouver quelqu'un pour remplacer April jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux.

Tyler et Rebekah échangèrent un regard, et la jeune femme acquiesça.

– J'ai oublié, je dois passer faire un truc, dit Tyler en se dirigeant précipitamment vers la sortie.

– Mais... Et la soirée dvd/alcool ? demanda Matt en levant les sourcils.

– Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, promit Tyler en sortant.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, Matt posa son sac en papier sur la table de la cuisine.

– Je vois que vous avez déjà commencé sans moi, rigola-t-il en voyant la bouteille vide. Heureusement, j'amène des renforts, ajouta-t-il en sortant deux autres bouteilles du sac.

– Matt ? demanda Rebekah en frottant nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

– Oui ?

Le jeune homme la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, ce qui l'impressionnait un peu.

– Il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

...

* * *

– J'ai la même tête que d'habitude, répondit Damon en masquant sa tristesse sous de l'agacement. J'en ai juste marre que tu ne m'écoutes jamais, tu ne voudrais pas me croire quand je dis quelque chose, pour une fois ?

– Damon, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne te croyais pas, répondit Bonnie. C'est à Silas que je ne fais pas confiance. Si toi et Elena êtes assez crédules pour gober tous ses mensonges...

– Moi, crédule ? ricana Damon. Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Je suis le seul à m'être méfié de ton professeur Shane, lui rappela-t-il.

– Tu lui en voulais parce qu'Elena avait dit qu'il était « hot », et tu étais jaloux, répondit-elle.

– C'est complètement ridicule, j'avais d'ailleurs complètement oublié ça, mentit Damon.

Il s'en souvenait très bien, en vérité : il s'était même demandé ce qu'Elena et Bonnie lui trouvaient à ce type, et cela l'avait agacé de voir les deux jeunes femmes en admiration devant le « Professeur Creepy », comme Damon l'appelait. Il s'était d'ailleurs interrogé sur les goûts de Bonnie, en matière d'hommes. Il y avait eu Luka, le sorcier qui avait voulu l'utiliser, et un type qui plaisait à Bonnie et que Caroline avait tué avant même qu'ils ne puissent échanger leurs numéros. Il y avait eu Ben, qui s'était encore une fois moqué d'elle car c'était un vampire qui travaillait pour Anna, et ensuite Jeremy qui était encore amoureux du fantôme d'Anna et qui l'avait embrassée. Enfin, Bonnie s'était rapprochée de Shane, et même si Damon n'était pas au courant qu'il se soit passé quoi que ce soit entre eux – il espérait que non – Shane avait, lui aussi, voulu profiter des pouvoirs de Bonnie.

Quand il était question d'histoires d'amour, sa petite sorcière était aussi malchanceuse que lui, réalisa Damon alors qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, maintenant ? demanda agressivement Bonnie.

– Je me disais juste que tu n'avais pas de chance en amour, répondit le vampire pour l'énerver.

– Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Et puis t'énerves, j'ai envie de dormir !

Damon emprisonna les avant-bras de Bonnie entre ses poignets.

– Laisse-moi passer, ou je te jure que...

– Que quoi ? l'interrompit Damon. Tu vas te jeter sur moi, pour m'arracher mes vêtements, comme tout à l'heure ?

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse, Bonnie resta sans voix.

– Tu vois bien que tu n'as pas un comportement normal, Bonnie : il y a une heure à peine tu voulais faire l'amour avec moi, et maintenant tu me hurles dessus.

Bonnie rougit en repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt : elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'était plus elle-même, c'était comme si une autre personne avait agi à sa place.

– J'ai eu une longue journée, je ne sais plus trop ce que je fais, tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

– Bien sur, se moqua Damon en libérant ses bras. J'ai eu une mauvaise journée, moi aussi, ce n'est pas pour autant que je te saute dessus, même si j'en ai envie.

– Quoi ?

– Hé bien oui, merde à la fin ! s'exclama Damon à bout de nerfs. Je n'en peux plus, Witchy. Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est pour moi d'avoir envie de toi et de devoir te résister car tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

– Te connaissant, j'imagine très bien, répondit Bonnie d'une voix tremblante.

Elle savait qu'elle plaisait à Damon et ils avaient fait plusieurs fois l'amour ensemble, mais à chaque fois qu'il lui avouait son attirance, elle se sentait frémir des pieds à la tête : elle ne se ferait jamais à l'idée de plaire à Damon ni à celle d'être une tentation pour lui.

– Si je m'écoutais... commença-t-il.

– Je sais, répondit Bonnie en regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Ce serait tellement facile de prétendre que tout va bien, murmura Damon. J'aurais pu accepter tes avances, tout à l'heure, mais j'ai envie que tu sois toi-même et consentante.

– Tu penses vraiment que j'ai un problème ? demanda sérieusement Bonnie.

– Si je n'en étais pas persuadé, crois-moi, je n'hésiterais pas, dit-il avec passion. Je ne t'aurais jamais dit d'arrêter, et je ne serais pas en train de me torturer à cause de ce short et de ce t-shirt, expliqua-t-il en désignant ses vêtements du menton.

Gênée, Bonnie tira sur son t-shirt pour tenter de masquer son ventre, en vain.

– J'ai mis les premiers trucs que j'ai trouvés, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne pensais que tu me réveillerais en pleine nuit.

– Je ne t'accuse pas de m'allumer, dit Damon, même si cela me plairait que tu le fasses.

– Arrête, tu ne peux pas me dire des choses pareilles, Damon.

– Et pourquoi pas ?

– Parce que...

– Parce que quoi ?

– Je n'en sais rien ! s'écria-t-elle. Je ne sais pas l'expliquer, j'ai envie de tout ce que tu me dis, j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi, et pourtant, au fond de moi, une voix me murmure que c'est mal.

– Sauf que cette voix est de plus en plus faible, compléta Damon.

En silence, Bonnie acquiesça.

– Je te le dis depuis tout à l'heure, Witchy. Ton sens moral est en train de disparaître, c'est à cause de l'expression.

– Même si tu as raison, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? demanda Bonnie, l'air impuissant.

Damon se gratta la tête, ennuyé.

– J'ai peut-être une idée mais je ne sais pas si tu seras d'accord.

– Dis-toujours, demanda-t-elle, redoutant que Damon ne lui propose encore une idée farfelue.

– On pourrait demander à ta grand-mère si elle sait quelque chose.

– Mais... Comment ?

– Gilbert, répondit simplement Damon.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Mise au point

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous :-) Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, j'ai mis une semaine à poster la suite ce qui est plus long que d'habitude mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire ! En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira il n'y a pratiquement que des scènes Bamon, j'avais envie d'écrire des scènes supplémentaires entre eux (surtout après avoir lu plein de fictions Bamon en anglais ^^). Les prochains chapitres seront plus centrés sur l'intrigue Originaux/Quetsiyah :-) Bonne lecture :-)_

* * *

...

* * *

– On est en pleine nuit, je ne peux pas téléphoner à Jeremy maintenant !

– Pourquoi pas ? demanda Damon. Il s'est assez reposé lorsqu'il était mort, il peut bien perdre quelques heures de sommeil.

– Damon !

Bonnie ne supportait pas que Damon se permette de faire ce genre de réflexion : c'était totalement irrespectueux, et le vampire savait très bien que Bonnie n'aimait pas qu'il parle ainsi. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de détester Jeremy, c'était plus fort que lui. Ce n'était pas comme avec Bonnie, qu'il avait prétendu détester pour refouler son attachement envers elle, non, il n'aimait vraiment pas du tout Jeremy. Damon avait d'abord cru que c'était à cause du comportement du jeune homme, qui était tout le temps indécis, un peu comme Elena, d'ailleurs. Mais il réalisait qu'il y avait _autre chose_. Il n'aimait pas voir Jeremy et Bonnie passer du temps ensemble, il n'aimait pas que le chasseur se conduise comme si sa petite sorcière était encore sa petite amie, bref, il l'exaspérait, tout simplement ! Parce qu'il estimait que Bonnie méritait quelqu'un à la hauteur de son caractère explosif, pas un gamin tout juste sorti des jupes de sa mère. Est-ce qu'il était... jaloux ? Non impossible... Il ne voulait pas que Jeremy s'approche de Bonnie, mais ce n'était pas de la jalousie, tenta de se persuader Damon.

– Tu sais quoi, rentre chez toi, je parlerai à Jeremy demain matin.

– Pour la dixième fois, je ne partirai pas d'ici, répondit Damon avec obstination.

– Et moi, je n'irai nulle part avec toi. Tu n'es qu'un sale vampire mal élevé, je me demande comment j'ai pu coucher avec toi ! explosa Bonnie.

– Mais..., commença le vampire, mais elle ne le laissa pas finir.

– Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, Damon ? Tu ne respectes rien ni personne, tu n'es pas supérieur aux autres !

– Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit ou fait, mais ça y est, tu redeviens toi-même, constata Damon.

Surprise, Bonnie en oublia sa colère.

– Comment ça, je redeviens moi-même ?

– Tu recommences à me faire la morale et à me casser les oreilles à propos de mon manque de respect envers Jeremy. Non, ne fais pas ça, ajouta Damon comme Bonnie leva les mains pour lui lancer un sort. Ce n'était pas une critique, c'est juste une constatation.

– Tu as raison, répondit Bonnie avec étonnement, en baissant les mains. Comment est-ce possible ?

– Je pense que cela a un rapport avec Jeremy. Tu prends sa défense, peut-être est-il le dernier lien avec ton ancienne personnalité ?

– J'en doute, répondit Bonnie, qui n'avait aucune envie que Damon ait raison.

Elle s'était beaucoup éloignée de Jeremy et ils n'étaient pas en très bons termes, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il soit son dernier lien avec son ancienne personnalité.

– Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, dit Damon à contrecoeur.

Même s'il ne supportait pas Jeremy, Damon était forcé de lui demander de l'aide car il voulait vraiment aider Bonnie.

– Très bien, on ira parler ensemble à Jeremy, mais demain matin, Damon.

– Ce que tu peux être têtue !

– Moi, têtue ? Tu l'es cent fois plus que moi.

– Pour te prouver que je ne le suis pas, j'accepte, dit Damon, au grand étonnement de Bonnie. On ira voir Gilbert demain.

Satisfaite, Bonnie fit demi-tour.

– Tu ne me souhaites pas une bonne nuit ? l'apostropha Damon.

– Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire des choses que je pense pas, répondit Bonnie du tac au tac.

– L'effet Gilbert, soupira Damon. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer, probablement pas longtemps, mais, pour le moment, tu es bien remontée contre moi à cause de ton lien spécial avec Jeremy.

Damon songea avec tristesse aux moments qu'il ne vivrait plus jamais lorsque Bonnie serait complètement guérie. Elle recommencerait à se disputer avec lui, sans aucun sous-entendu sexuel ni aucune attirance. Elle serait à nouveau capable de se contrôler et ne se laisserait plus jamais aller en sa présence. Finis, les baisers passionnées et les nuits de sexe torride. Finie, leur complicité lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux nus dans le même lit. Damon devrait tout reprendre depuis le début, il devrait essayer de plaire à Bonnie alors qu'elle ferait tout pour ne plus être attirée par lui.

– Je comprends ta déception, Damon. Tu espérais peut-être que cette nuit prendrait une autre tournure, dit-elle pour le provoquer.

– Tais-toi ! cria Damon. Retourne dormir, on parlera demain.

– Je suis chez moi, lui rappela-t-elle. Je fais ce que je veux, et je n'ai plus envie de dormir.

Bonnie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le contredire pour le mettre en rogne, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Damon avait peut-être raison, il était possible que le lien spécial qu'elle partageait avec Jeremy soit la raison de sa guérison temporaire, mais elle se fichait bien de savoir si c'était vrai : Bonnie voulait juste profiter de sa vraie personnalité, car elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resterait elle-même. C'était tellement agréable de retrouver son sens moral, et de recommencer à s'énerver sur Damon. Leurs disputes, c'était son équilibre. C'était le moyen qu'elle utilisait pour évacuer toute sa frustration et sa haine envers les vampires.

_« Quand je serai enfin redevenue celle que j'étais, tout sera plus simple », _se dit Bonnie._ « Je n'aurai plus à craindre de passer du temps seule avec Damon car je serai en mesure de me conduire correctement »._

Bonnie était persuadée qu'elle n'aurait jamais agi ainsi avec Damon si elle avait été elle-même, et tout le monde pensait comme elle, surtout Damon et Elena.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, puisque _Madame_ ne veut pas dormir ? demanda Damon on lui lançant un regard suggestif.

– Je vais me changer, répondit Bonnie en comprenant qu'il ne cesserait pas de la déshabiller du regard si elle restait aussi peu couverte.

– Quel dommage, rétorqua-t-il en la détaillant sans aucune gêne.

Damon était en colère, et ce pour plusieurs raisons : non seulement Bonnie ne ressentait plus aucune attirance pour lui, mais, en plus, Jeremy était celui qui la sauverait d'elle-même, et le vampire ne pouvait le supporter. D'habitude, c'était toujours lui et Bonnie qui travaillaient ensemble, il ne voulait pas de l'aide d'un gamin, et, surtout, il aurait aimé être celui qui pourrait l'aider. Incapable de contrôler ses sentiments, comme à son habitude, Damon masqua sa frustration et sa colère en lançant des réflexions déplacées à Bonnie et en faisant tout pour qu'elle sorte de ses gonds.

– Tu ne pourras pas te rincer l'oeil plus longtemps, désolée, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

– Je trouve ça un peu gonflé de la part de celle qui me suppliait presque de lui faire l'amour il y a quelques heures à peine !

Bonnie s'arrêta net.

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

– Je... Je ne voulais pas le dire de cette façon, mais c'est la vérité, tenta de se rattraper Damon. Tu ne peux pas me chauffer comme tu l'as fait et t'attendre à ce que je n'y pense plus.

– Premièrement, je n'étais pas moi-même, et deuxièmement, je ne te reproche pas d'y penser, mais fais-le en silence.

– Donc ça ne te dérange pas que je t'imagine complètement nue si je ne te le dis pas ?

– Tu vois, tu recommences à en parler, dit Bonnie en rougissant.

– Je veux juste te poser une question, et je te promets de ne plus t'embêter après, dit Damon, soudain sérieux.

Quand Bonnie s'était pratiquement jetée sur lui, inconsciente de ce qu'elle faisait, Damon l'avait repoussée car il ne voulait pas profiter d'elle. Mais puisqu'elle était redevenue elle-même, du moins pour un moment, il pouvait toujours tenter une approche car il savait qu'elle ne ferait rien qu'elle ne voulait vraiment, à présent.

– D'accord, une seule question, et ensuite on ne parle plus de cette soirée, consentit Bonnie.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de l'admettre ? demanda Damon en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

– D'admettre quoi ? demanda à son tour la sorcière d'une petite voix.

– Que tu es attirée par moi, et qu'il n'y a que ta morale qui t'empêche de me céder, dit Damon en retenant son souffle.

– Je...

Bonnie ne savait pas quoi répondre : ils savaient tous les deux que c'était la vérité, mais ils n'en parlaient simplement pas. C'était comme un accord tacite entre eux. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

– Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit-elle d'une voix sèche.

– Et si moi j'en ai envie ?

– Tu es vraiment insupportable ! s'exclama Bonnie. Est-ce que tu as besoin de compliments ? Tu veux que je te dise que tu me plais ? Après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne l'admettrais pas, toutes les femmes trouvent que tu as beaucoup de charme. La seule différence, c'est que je suis sur le point de redevenir moi-même définitivement, et une fois que ce sera fait, je ne me laisserai plus avoir !

Comme c'était agréable de pouvoir enfin dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ! Bonnie se sentait libérée d'un poids : oui, elle le trouvait beau, en toute objectivité, mais les choses s'arrêteraient là, désormais.

– Je me fiche des autres, dit Damon en la dévisageant.

Conscient qu'il était sur un terrain dangereux, Damon essaya de ne pas brusquer Bonnie en lui avouant de but en blanc qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, même si c'était la vérité et qu'il faisait son possible pour lutter contre ses sentiments. Bonnie lui rigolerait au visage, il le savait, et il n'avait pas envie d'être rejeté par sa petite sorcière. Il devait donc y aller par étapes.

– Tu me considères comme un défi, déclara Bonnie en s'éloignant au fur et à mesure que Damon se rapprochait d'elle. Tu veux m'avoir encore une fois dans ton lit, sans que je sois sous l'influence de l'expression.

– Je ne te considère pas comme un défi, Witchy, murmura Damon en posant son front contre celui de Bonnie.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que je le laisse faire ? »_ se demanda Bonnie en sentant la fraîcheur du front du vampire contre le sien.

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été aussi proches, ils avaient perdu le contrôle des événements et avaient fait une énorme bêtise. Plusieurs fois, même.

– Comme quoi me considères-tu, alors ? demanda-t-elle en éloignant son visage, redoutant la réponse du vampire.

Bonnie savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du poser de questions à Damon et qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se réfugier dans sa chambre, loin de son odeur qui l'envoûtait, loin de son regard et de son sourire, loin de son corps qui appelait le sien. Bonnie savait qu'elle aurait du s'enfuir, sa raison lui ordonnait de partir mais elle était curieuse et voulait savoir ce qu'il pensait d'elle. De toute façon, elle se sentait en sécurité car elle était momentanément redevenue la Bonnie raisonnable et elle ne lui céderait pas.

– Comme mon humanité.

En entendant sa réponse, Bonnie se sentit frissonner. Intérieurement, elle maudit Damon d'avoir le pouvoir de lui faire ressentir autant de choses. Il devait encore se moquer d'elle, comme d'habitude, et il n'allait pas tarder à lui sourire de cette façon qui donnait à Bonnie envie de lui arracher la tête. Pourtant, Damon gardait son sérieux et attendait visiblement qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne franchit les lèvres de Bonnie. Elle était surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire mais elle ne le croyait toujours pas. C'était Damon, elle ne pouvait pas croire un seul mot de ce qu'il disait, il lui aurait promis n'importe quoi pour coucher avec elle, essayait-elle de se raisonner. Pourtant, une petite voix lui murmurait que cela aurait été agréable que Damon pense vraiment ce qu'il disait. Bonnie ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

_« Je ne crains rien, je suis moi-même. L'expression ne me contrôle plus pour le moment »,_ se répétait-elle intérieurement.

– Tu vas rester là, les yeux fermés, sans me répondre ? demanda Damon d'une voix incertaine.

– Quoi que tu dises, je ne coucherai pas avec toi, répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle avait cru être amoureuse de Damon, à cause de l'expression, Bonnie ne pouvait pas le regarder d'aussi près sans rougir. Maintenant qu'elle était temporairement guérie, elle avait cru qu'elle cesserait de réagir comme une gamine mais elle avait eu tort : quand elle voyait les yeux bleus de Damon posés sur elle et qu'il était tellement près qu'elle pouvait sentir son odeur enivrante, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir. C'était ridicule, elle aurait du être capable de se contrôler, se reprit-elle mentalement.

– Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi. Pas tant que tu ne seras pas redevenue celle que tu étais avant.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'à ce moment-là je serai d'accord ?

– Tes réactions, dit Damon en avançant sa main vers la jeune femme. La manière dont ton corps réagit au contact du mien, continua-t-il en effleurant le t-shirt de Bonnie du bout des doigts. Les légers soupirs que tes lèvres ne parviennent pas à retenir, en ce moment-même.

– Tu... tu ne peux pas..., commença Bonnie, mais elle n'acheva pas car ses jambes tremblaient.

Comme elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse !

– Je ne ferai rien ce soir, je n'ai pas envie que tu m'accuses de profiter de toi. Mais, une fois que tu seras définitivement guérie...

Damon laissa délibérément sa phrase en suspens, laissant à Bonnie le soin d'imaginer la suite.

– Je ne suis pas ton humanité, Damon. Tu n'en as pas, chuchota Bonnie pendant qu'il glissait son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

Elle sentait sa température corporelle augmenter au rythme des caresses de Damon, comme si elle avait envie de mettre en pratique tout de suite ce qu'il suggérait. Ce n'était pas normal, se disait Bonnie, elle sentait bien que l'expression ne la possédait pas, et pourtant, elle en avait quand même envie !

– Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, murmura-t-il dans son oreille. Depuis que tu es morte, nous avons partagé trop de choses pour que tu continues à prétendre qu'il n'y a rien d'humain en moi.

Damon avait raison, elle avait découvert un aspect de lui qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais cela n'effaçait pas le mal qu'il avait causé auparavant.

– Je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses plus me détester, ajouta Damon en resserant son étreinte autour de la taille de Bonnie. Et quand tout sera enfin redevenu normal, nous pourrons parler.

– De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

Elle devait absolument enlever le bras de Damon de sa taille et mettre un terme à cette conversation, ce n'était pas raisonnable, elle le savait et Damon le savait. Cependant, aucun des deux ne voulait rompre leur contact physique.

– Tu comprendras plus tard, dit brièvement Damon.

Il lui avouerait bientôt ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi effrayé de toute sa vie : et si Bonnie le rejetait ? Ce ne serait pas une nouveauté pour lui, Damon avait l'habitude d'être rejeté par Elena et Katherine, mais c'était différent : elles étaient d'abord tombées amoureuses de Stefan, alors que Bonnie ne ressentait qu'une amitié totalement platonique envers son frère. Damon avait été « choisi » avant son frère, pour une fois, et même s'il n'avait partagé le lit de Bonnie que grâce à l'expression, il ressentait tout de même une sorte de chaleur au fond de lui. Bonnie était à lui, elle l'avait choisi, lui, et Damon était heureux de ne pas être un second choix.

– On devrait... se détacher l'un de l'autre, répondit Bonnie en tentant d'être raisonnable.

– Oui, on devrait, répéta Damon sans bouger d'un pouce.

Tant que Bonnie ne le repousserait pas, il continuerait à la tenir serrée contre lui. C'était tellement agréable de sentir la chaleur du corps de la jeune femme contre son propre corps froid.

– Damon ? demanda Bonnie d'une petite voix.

Le vampire la regarda, se demandant pourquoi elle paraissait aussi stressée.

– Embrasse-moi, chuchota-t-elle.

* * *

...

* * *

– Je t'écoute, dit Matt en abandonnant les bouteilles et le sac sur la table de la cuisine.

– Je ne sais pas par où commencer, avoua Rebekah. J'aimerais te parler de nous.

Étonnné, Matt leva un sourcil. Il pensait que Rebekah avait compris depuis longtemps que leur relation ne dépasserait pas le stade de l'amitié.

– Tu sais que j'ai toujours été attirée par toi, confessa le vampire. J'ai fait des choses horribles que je regrette mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est m'excuser encore une fois pour le mal que je t'ai fait. J'ai tenté de te tuer et il n'y a pas d'excuse pour ça.

– Écoute, Rebekah, je sais que tu m'en as voulu d'avoir tué ton frère, comme je t'en ai voulu pour l'accident de voiture avec Elena. Mais si nous sommes amis, je suppose que tu m'as pardonné, et moi aussi je t'ai pardonné, d'une certaine façon.

– Alors, tout est encore possible, entre nous, dit-elle d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

– Tu ne comprends pas, répondit le jeune homme à voix basse. Ce... ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois parfois impulsive ou cruelle, tu peux changer ton caractère, je le sais. Mais, quoi que tu fasses, tu resteras toujours un vampire.

– Vas-y, dis-le, murmura Rebekah en refoulant les larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux.

– Rebekah... , dit Matt d'une voix triste.

– Dis-le ! cria-t-elle se transformant peu à peu en vampire.

Rebekah savait ce qui retenait Matt d'envisager une relation amoureuse avec elle. C'était la chose qui l'avait empêchée d'être vraiment heureuse.

– Je ne veux pas avoir de relation avec toi car il n'y a pas d'avenir possible entre nous, dit le jeune homme, l'air désolé et les yeux humides.

– Et pourquoi ? demanda Rebekah qui connaissait la réponse.

– Parce que je suis humain et tu es un vampire, reconnut Matt. Je... je ne me transformerai jamais, dit-il avec réticence, car je ne veux pas devenir un vampire . Je veux construire une famille. Avoir des enfants. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il en voyant les larmes couler sur les joues de la jeune femme. Je ne voulais pas te le dire mais...

– Je le savais déjà, répondit-elle en reniflant. J'avais juste besoin de te l'entendre dire pour trouver le courage de faire ce que je m'apprête à faire.

– Que vas-tu faire ?

Matt sentit la panique le gagner : allait-elle le tuer, là, tout de suite ? Toujours en vampire, Rebekah s'approcha lentement de lui. Matt ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer ses canines pointues qui dépassaient de ses lèvres, et il se demandait si Rebekah lui ferait mal ou si au contraire elle serait douce.

– Je pars, dit-elle à la grande surprise de Matt. Je vais quitter Mystic Falls et partir à la Nouvelle-Orléans avec mes frères.

La bouche de Matt s'arrondit sous l'effet de surprise mais il ne parla pas.

– Au revoir, Matt, murmura-t-elle avant de partir à vitesse vampirique.

Matt resta debout dans la cuisine longtemps après que Rebekah soit partie. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, mais Rebekah le détestait à présent, il le savait.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Cette nuit-là (Flashbacks)

_Le nouveau chapitre est déjà là :-) C'est un chapitre spécial, qui contient beaucoup de flash-backs : c'est un procédé que je n'ai presque jamais utilisé dans ma fiction, et je trouvais cela intéressant de comparer la situation de tous les personnages au cours de cette même nuit qui était assez mouvementée :-) n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :-) Bonne lecture ! :-)_

_P.S. : n'oubliez pas de signer la pétition pour le Bamon "We want Bamon in TVD" sur le site petition24 :-)_

* * *

...

* * *

Stefan avait passé la nuit avec Katherine. Cela lui paraissait tellement surréaliste que le vampire avait eu l'impression de rêver : il avait cru, jusqu'à maintenant, qu'il ne retomberait plus jamais amoureux de Katherine, mais cette nuit l'avait fait changer d'avis. S'il continuait ainsi, ses sentiments pour la jeune femme allaient refaire surface, et Stefan ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi, la nuit dernière, quand il avait embrassé Katherine, ni quand elle l'avait attiré vers sa chambre en l'embrassant.

***** FLASHBACK *****

**– Je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais retomber dans tes filets, murmura Stefan entre deux baisers.**

**– Chut, dit Katherine en l'embrassant pour le faire taire. Tu réfléchis trop, Stefan, ajouta-t-elle après avoir décollé sa bouche de celle du vampire, pour ensuite la poser sur son cou.**

**Stefan étouffa un gémissement. Il avait oublié à quel point Katherine connaissait son corps et ses endroits sensibles.**

**– Je n'ai pas envie qu'on ait des regrets, demain matin, expliqua-t-il en la plaquant contre le mur. Je veux dire... je ne peux rien te promettre, je ne sais même pas où j'en suis.**

**– Je ne regretterai pas, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, répondit Katherine en ouvrant le bouton du jean de Stefan.**

**Si elle était encore humaine, son cœur se serait brisé en mille morceaux, mais Katherine se ressaisit : elle était avec Stefan, elle sentait ses mains sur son corps, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.**

**– Puisque c'est ce que tu veux..., déclara Stefan en commençant à la déshabiller.**

**– Je te veux, toi, chuchota Katherine en posant les mains sur les fesses du vampire.**

***** FIN DU FLASHBACK ***  
**

Malgré ce qu'il avait dit la veille, Stefan sentait qu'il était en train de retomber amoureux de Katherine, mais ses sentiments pour Elena étaient toujours aussi forts et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

– Elena ? cria-t-il en entrant dans la demeure des Salvatore.

Personne ne répondit. La maison était vide. Stefan monta à l'étage et se mit à la recherche d'Elena : sa chambre était vide et une partie de ses vêtements avait disparu. Plusieurs fois, il tenta de joindre la jeune femme sur son téléphone portable, sans succès. Inquiet car il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Damon chez Bonnie, Stefan décida d'appeler son frère.

* * *

...

* * *

Elle avait demandé à Damon de l'embrasser la nuit dernière, se remémora Bonnie avec horreur en se brossant les cheveux devant le miroir de sa chambre.

***** FLASHBACK *****

**– Je crois que tu recommences à être possédée par l'expression, dit Damon en fixant les lèvres de la jeune femme.**

**Bonnie secoua la tête.**

**– Je ne suis pas possédée par l'expression, le contredit-elle. J'ai juste... envie d'essayer, tant que je suis encore « normale », pour voir ce que ça fait.**

**– Je ne suis pas à ton service, répondit Damon en se sentant étrangement excité à l'idée qu'elle l'utilise pour son plaisir personnel.**

**– Laisse tomber, soupira Bonnie en repoussant le bras de Damon, ce baiser était une mauvaise idée.**

**– Je ne suis pas d'accord, répondit le vampire en la regardant intensément. C'est une bonne idée, car ainsi tu sauras si tu es capable de m'embrasser sans être possédée par l'expression.**

**Le moment de vérité tant attendu était enfin arrivé, songea Damon. Il allait enfin savoir si Bonnie ressentait encore une forte attirance pour lui. Elle pouvait mentir, mais un baiser ne mentait jamais, et il saurait immédiatement si cela lui plaisait ou non.**

**– D'accord, dit la sorcière d'une toute petite voix. Faisons un essai.**

***** FIN DU FLASHBACK ***  
**

Comment allait-elle pouvoir le regarder en face ? se demandait-elle en entendant le bruit de l'eau couler dans la salle de bain.

Damon était nu dans _sa_ douche, chez _elle_, et rien que le fait d'imaginer la scène réveillait le désir de Bonnie. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête, se disait-elle.

– Hum...

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière elle, et Bonnie savait qu'il s'agissait de Damon car ils n'étaient que deux dans la maison. Elle se retourna instinctivement.

– Damon, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma..., commença-t-elle en se retournant.

Elle s'interrompit en réalisant que Damon portait uniquement une serviette de bain qu'il avait enroulée autour de sa taille.

– Chambre, termina Bonnie en détournant le regard.

Le corps de Damon était couvert de gouttelettes d'eau et ses cheveux étaient mouillés : c'était trop pour Bonnie, il fallait qu'elle mette de la distance entre Damon et elle.

– J'avais laissé mes vêtements ici, expliqua le vampire en marchant dans la pièce comme s'il était chez lui.

– Tu ne vas quand même pas te changer ici ?! s'exclama Bonnie en voyant Damon poser ses mains sur sa serviette.

– Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire provocateur. Tu as peur de ne pas réussir à te contrôler, après ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

Bonnie rougit violemment. Elle ne voulait plus repenser à cette nuit, mais l'occasion était trop belle pour que Damon n'y fasse pas allusion.

Damon, quant à lui, ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Bonnie : il l'avait accusée d'être troublée par ce qu'il s'était passé mais la vérité, c'est qu'il l'était encore plus qu'elle. L'humour était l'arme que Damon utilisait lorsqu'il se sentait vulnérable, ce qui était le cas en ce moment-même avec Bonnie.

***** FLASHBACK *****

**– D'accord, dit la sorcière d'une toute petite voix. Faisons un essai.**

**Ces mots avaient complètement électrisé Damon. Il allait embrasser Bonnie et elle en serait pleinement consciente. Lentement, il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il embrassait Bonnie, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Ce baiser déterminerait leur future relation et Damon voulait en savourer chaque seconde. Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bonnie : Damon n'avait pas l'habitude d'être doux, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie d'effrayer Bonnie, alors il fit de son mieux pour refréner son désir. Lorsque sa petite sorcière entrouvrit les lèvres, il s'emballa et introduit sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme. A son grand soulagement, elle ne s'éloigna pas au contraire, elle ouvrit encore plus la bouche et lui rendit son baiser. La langue de Bonnie s'enroulait autour de la sienne et Damon sentir un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps. D'habitude, c'était lui qui rendait les femmes complètements folles rien qu'avec un baiser, mais Bonnie avait le pouvoir de lui faire perdre tout contrôle sur lui-même. Lorsqu'il entendit Bonnie gémir, Damon oublia ses bonnes résolutions et lui enleva son t-shirt. Il s'était promis qu'il ne se passerait rien ce soir mais il avait du mal à tenir sa promesse en voyant à quel point elle en avait envie.**

**Bonnie glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Damon. Le vampire était assez musclé, et elle en profita pour toucher ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux. Comment avait-elle fait pour le côtoyer aussi longtemps sans remarquer à quel point il était sexy ? Bon, d'accord, elle l'avait remarqué, mais elle avait réussi à l'ignorer jusqu'à maintenant. Bonnie avait prévu de mentir à Damon, elle voulait lui dire que, sans l'expression, ses baisers la laissaient de marbre mais elle savait qu'il ne croirait pas vu la manière dont ils s'embrassaient en s'arrachant leurs vêtements.**

**– Je crois qu'on a notre réponse, dit Bonnie d'une voix tremblante.**

**Sa phrase fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à Damon : que faisait-il, à moitié nu, alors qu'il était censé attendre que Bonnie soit complètement guérie ? Il ne voulait pas subir une autre déception, il voulait être absolument certain que l'expression ne contrôlait plus son corps et son esprit, et, pour cela, ils devaient aller voir Jeremy et parler à Sheila.**

**– Je crois aussi, répondit Damon en ramassant les vêtements autour de lui.**

**– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Bonnie, un peu perdue.**

**– On doit se rhabiller, dit doucement Damon en regardant avec frustration la jeune femme, qui était en sous-vêtements.**

**– Mais...**

**– Tu es peut-être encore victime de l'expression sans t'en rendre compte, expliqua-t-il en voulant lui remettre son short, mais Bonnie le lui prit des mains et le remit elle-même.**

**– Je ne suis plus possédée par l'expression ! s'exclama la sorcière. Je le sens, ajouta-t-elle après avoir remis son t-shirt. C'est... différent, cette fois.**

**– Je préfère être sur, répondit Damon en refermant les boutons de sa chemise.**

**Il était devenu masochiste, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Bonnie était devant lui, à moitié nue et les yeux brillants. Damon savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas repoussé s'il avait voulu aller plus loin, mais pouvait-il être certain que ce n'était pas encore l'expression qui lui jouait un sale tour ?**

**– Tu as réussi à me faire admettre que tu étais attirant et, maintenant, tu me rejettes car le fait d'avoir raison te suffit.**

**La voix calme de Bonnie parvint lentement jusqu'aux oreilles du vampire. Comment pouvait-elle croire une chose pareille, alors qu'il se sentait mourir de désir pour elle ? Furieux que Bonnie ne se rende pas compte des efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas lui faire l'amour, là, tout de suite, et frustré par son abstinence forcée, Damon l'attrapa par les fesses et plaqua son corps contre le sien.**

**– Est-ce que tu as l'impression que cela m'a suffit ? demanda-t-il, son entrejambe dure contre le ventre de la jeune femme.**

**Bonnie ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle prenait seulement conscience de la situation, et de ce que Damon devait ressentir.**

**– Désolée, dit-elle à voix basse, je pensais que tu voulais juste te... te moquer de moi, et de mon... attirance... pour toi.**

**Les mots avaient du mal à quitter ses lèvres car Bonnie se sentait vulnérable de parler ainsi à Damon.**

**– J'aimerais croire que tout cela est vrai, dit le vampire, que tu es vraiment attirée par moi et que ce n'est pas à cause de la magie. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me rendre fou à chacun de tes gestes, murmura Damon en lui caressant les fesses. Mais comment savoir si tu es redevenue toi-même ?**

**– Fais-moi confiance, dit Bonnie en frottant sa joue contre celle du vampire. Je suis moi-même, et en ce moment, mon cerveau énumère le milliard de raisons qui font que je ne devrais pas... être aussi proche de toi, termina-t-elle difficilement.**

**Il sentait l'homme, il était viril, mais sa peau était étrangement douce. Bonnie aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, contre lui.**

**– Tu es mon ennemi, dit-elle comme pour s'en convaincre. Tu es un vampire insupportable et prétentieux, ajouta Bonnie avec une certaine tendresse, je devrais t'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce avec mes pouvoirs... mais je n'en ai pas envie.**

**– Tu es une insupportable petite sorcière, dit à son tour Damon, submergé par un tas d'émotions contradictoires. Tu passes ton temps à juger les autres et à tester tes pouvoirs sur moi.**

**– Je te déteste, chuchota Bonnie d'un ton qui suggérait le contraire.**

**– Moi aussi, je te déteste, répondit Damon avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, ce qui la fit frissonner.**

**Ils restèrent de longues minutes serrés l'un contre l'autre, sans parler.**

**– Allez, viens dormir, witchy, lui dit Damon en la relâchant à regret et en l'entraînant dans la chambre.**

***** FIN DU FLASHBACK ***  
**

– Pas du tout, répondit Bonnie en se sentant que ses joues chauffaient. Et, si je voulais, je pourrais prétendre que c'était encore l'expression, mais je ne veux plus me cacher la vérité : ce qu'il se passe entre nous est bien réel, même si je voudrais bien ne pas être attirée par un vampire aussi arrogant que toi !

Damon s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque son téléphone portable sonna.

– Stefan, toujours au bon moment, dit-il en décrochant avec un soupir.

– [… ]

– Comment ça, disparu ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– […]

– Très bien, j'arrive, je suis chez Bonnie.

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux : il était sept heures du matin, Stefan allait comprendre que Damon avait passé la nuit chez elle et il allait se faire des idées.

– Tu n'aurais pas pu te taire ! le réprimanda Bonnie lorsqu'il raccrocha, encore énervée par les réflexions du vampire.

– Désolé, dit Damon qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.

– Il ne s'est _rien_ passé, déclara Bonnie en insistant sur le avant-dernier mot, et Stefan va croire qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble !

– Techniquement, on a effectivement passé la nuit ensemble, répondit le vampire en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Bonnie soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il était agaçant !

– Et notre baiser n'était pas rien, dit-il sérieusement en se rapprochant d'elle.

« _Je sais_ », avait-elle envie de répondre, mais Bonnie ne dit rien.

Refusant de rester trop près du vampire car elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait, Bonnie recula. Elle était tellement troublée qu'elle trébucha et se rattrapa à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, et qui s'avéra être... la serviette de Damon.

– Alors, witchy, on admire la vue ? demanda-t-il, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, pendant que Bonnie était accroupie par terre, une certaine partie de l'anatomie de Damon devant les yeux. Il lui fallut beaucoup de sang-froid pour se relever, l'air digne, et remettre la serviette de Damon autour des hanches du vampire qui la regardait avec amusement.

* * *

...

* * *

– Tu as bien dormi ? demanda Jeremy à April en la regardant avec attention.

– Si on veut, répondit-elle en baillant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai fait que dormir et rester allongée depuis tout ce temps.

– Tu en avais besoin, répondit simplement Jeremy.

– Il est temps que j'aille prendre une douche, dit la jeune femme en grimaçant. Je dois avoir une mine affreuse.

Elle se passa une main sur le visage. Elle ne disait pas cela pour que Jeremy la complimente, non, elle se sentait vraiment affreuse. April était restée chez elle depuis l'incident avec Quetsiyah, passant son temps à dormir et à faire des cauchemars, et elle sentait qu'il était temps qu'elle se remette des derniers événements.

– Je dois t'avouer que tu es horrible, tu m'as même fait peur, dit Jeremy pour la taquiner.

April lui balança un oreiller à la figure, faussement vexée.

– Faites-bien attention à ce que vous dites, _Monsieur Gilbert_, le menaça-t-elle en riant. Je pourrais vous priver de petit déjeuner.

– Pour me faire pardonner, c'est moi qui vais le préparer, décida Jeremy, au grand étonnement d'April.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, qu'un jour, Jeremy passerait la nuit à veiller sur elle et à lui préparer le petit déjeuner, elle aurait probablement éclaté de rire. April voulait sortir avec Jeremy, il lui plaisait beaucoup, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il s'occupe d'elle de cette manière. C'était à la fois adorable et effrayant : Jeremy l'avait vue sans maquillage, décoiffée, et portant un vieux pyjama Snoopy vraiment pas sexy. Qu'il ne se soit pas enfui en courant relevait du miracle, se disait April.

– C'est d'accord, répondit-elle en s'extirpant de son lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bains.

Jeremy ne répondit pas. Il la regarda s'éloigner, un sourire aux lèvres : si April savait ce qu'il s'était passé, cette nuit...

***** FLASHBACK *****

**April remua faiblement, murmurant des paroles indistinctes. Jeremy tendit l'oreille, il était certain d'avoir entendu son prénom.**

**Il avait accepté de rester passer la nuit avec April, mais il n'imaginait pas qu'il devrait partager son lit. C'était pourtant ce qu'il s'était passé : April s'était endormie dans ses bras, et il n'avait pas eu envie de risquer de la réveiller. Il était donc resté allongé dans le lit d'April, dans une position inconfortable et malgré la crampe dans sa jambe, et il avait gardé la jeune femme serrée contre lui.**

**– J...Jeremy, dit April d'une voix un peu plus forte.**

**– Oui ? demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils car elle ne répondit pas.**

**_« Elle est en train de rêver de moi »,_**** comprit Jeremy avec amusement. ****_« Je me demande ce qu'il se passe, dans son rêve »_****.**

**April prononça encore des mots que Jeremy ne comprit pas. Curieux, il pencha la tête vers elle : il faisait noir, et Jeremy avait du mal à distinguer quoi que soit, il devait se fier à la voix d'April pour se situer. Soudain, April tourna la tête, et avant même que Jeremy ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il sentit les lèvres d'April contre les siennes.**

**_« Est-ce qu'elle rêve qu'elle m'embrasse ? »_**** se demanda-t-il en la laissant l'embrasser. Les lèvres d'April étaient douces, et le baiser, très agréable. La jeune femme libéra ses lèvres et murmura encore quelques mots avant de se retourner.**

**_« Oui, elle rêve qu'elle m'embrasse »_****, ****conclut Jeremy, flatté d'être le fantasme nocturne d'April. Qui sait, peut-être pourraient-ils essayer de sortir ensemble. Après tout, Bonnie refusait de lui parler et traînait de plus en plus souvent avec Damon. Jeremy détestait les voir ensemble, c'était plus fort que lui : il avait aimé Bonnie plus que tout et même s'il commençait tout doucement à se remettre de leur rupture, imaginer qu'elle pourrait peut-être craquer pour Damon le rendait malade.**

***** FIN DU FLASHBACK ***  
**

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche alors qu'il préparait des œufs sur le plat. Jeremy fronça les sourcils en voyant le prénom de Bonnie s'afficher sur l'écran.

– Allô, dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

– Jeremy... c'est... c'est Bonnie, dit-elle avec hésitation. Je suis au manoir avec Stefan et Damon, je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important, mais tu n'es pas là...

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il était presque huit heures, Jeremy savait qu'il était censé être encore chez les Salvatore.

– Je... je suis chez April, bafouilla-t-il, conscient que la jeune femme se ferait probablement des idées, mais il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre réponse. Elle n'était pas très bien, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il avait envie de construire une nouvelle relation avec April, pourquoi se souciait-il de ce que Bonnie pensait ?

– Tu n'as pas d'excuse à me donner, répondit Bonnie d'une voix neutre, nous ne sommes plus ensemble, Jeremy. Je suis heureuse pour toi, si elle te rend heureuse, dit-elle sincèrement.

– Il n'y a rien entre April et moi, Bonnie. Nous sommes juste amis, répondit Jeremy en se demandant pourquoi il se justifiait.

– Je déteste les œufs, dit froidement une voix derrière lui.

_April. Merde,_ songea Jeremy.

La jeune femme avait du entendre ce qu'il venait de dire, ce qui expliquait son air furieux.

– Écoute, Bonnie, je suis un peu occupé, là, je peux te rappeler plus tard ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

– Pas de problème, répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.

– Tu... tu es déjà lavée et habillée, dit inutilement Jeremy à April, car ils le voyaient tous les deux.

– Je n'ai plus très faim, répondit April, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller.

– Mais..., balbutia Jeremy.

– Merci beaucoup de t'être occupé de moi, dit April en lui balançant sa veste dans les bras.

– April, attends, la supplia Jeremy comme elle le poussait en direction de la porte d'entrée, qu'elle ouvrit brusquement.

– Quand on court deux lièvres à la fois, on en attrape aucun, dit April d'une voix froide avant de lui claquer la porte au nez et de pousser le verrou.

* * *

...

* * *

– Stefan, Elena, si je m'attendais à vous voir ici ! s'exclama Elijah en haussant les sourcils.

La présence des deux vampires dans son salon, à la Nouvelle-Orléans, lui paraissait étrange : pour quelle raison avaient-ils fait tout ce chemin ?

D'un main, il leur indiqua de s'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir noir. Elijah lissa ensuite le tissu de son costume du revers de la main et prit place en face d'eux sur un imposant fauteuil, près de la cheminée.

– Nous sommes ravis de te revoir, Stefan et moi, dit Elena d'une voix douce.

Elle espérait que sa langue ne la trahirait pas et qu'elle ne dirait pas « Silas » au lieu de « Stefan ».

– Le plaisir est partagé, répondit Elijah en penchant la tête comme pour la saluer, mais je suis un peu... intrigué, par votre présence ici.

Silas s'éclaircit la gorge.

– C'est très simple, dit-il en essayant d'imiter Stefan. Nous sommes ici pour Caroline.

– Niklaus m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé avec Quetsiyah, confirma Elijah en hochant la tête.

Elena et Silas échangèrent un regard inquiet : est-ce que Klaus soupçonnait quelque chose à propos du rituel ?

– Je lui ai dit que sa place était ici, auprès de la femme qui porte son futur enfant, mais il refuse de m'écouter, ajouta Elijah en soupirant. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant, pour le bébé ? demanda le vampire en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

– Oui, nous savons, acquiesça Elena, une boule dans la gorge. Nous cherchons un moyen de forcer Quetsiyah à quitter le corps de Caroline sans qu'elle meure, et nous espérions que les sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans pourraient nous aider.

– Bonnie ne peut rien faire ? demanda Elijah, surpris.

La jeune sorcière Bennett avait toujours été capable de trouver une solution, et il était étonné qu'elle n'y soit pas parvenue, cette fois-ci.

– Bonnie a quelques problèmes, admit Elena à contrecoeur.

Elijah lui lança un regard l'invitant à continuer à parler, mais Elena ne pouvait plus dire un seul mot. La trahison de Damon et de Bonnie était encore trop récente, elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux en y repensant.

– Elena et Bonnie sont en mauvais termes, car Bonnie est possédée par l'expression et elle a embrassé Damon, et maintenant Elena et mon frère ont rompu.

Elena jeta un regard assassin à Silas, qui avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

– Je vois, dit simplement Elijah.

Il était trop bien élevé pour leur laisser voir ce qu'il pensait.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense pouvoir trouver une sorcière en mesure de vous aider, ajouta l'Originel. En fait, cela me paraît être une très bonne idée car lorsque Caroline ne sera plus contrôlée par Quetsiyah, mon frère acceptera enfin de revenir à la maison.

– Bien. Nous sommes donc d'accord pour travailler ensemble ? demanda Silas en tendant sa main vers celle d'Elijah.

Le vampire serra la main de Silas en le fixant droit dans les yeux, et Elena retint son souffle : si Elijah se doutait de quoi que ce soit...

Le vampire finit par lâcher la main de Silas et détourna le regard en direction d'une jeune femme qui débarrassait la table.

– Adeline, veuillez montrer leur chambre à nos invités, dit-il d'une voix douce mais ferme. Vous n'allez tout de même pas dormir à l'hôtel, expliqua Elijah comme Elena et Silas le regardaient, l'air interrogateur.

– Merci beaucoup, répondit Elena en se levant.

A contrecoeur, Silas souleva la valise d'Elena : le vrai Stefan ne l'aurait jamais laissée s'encombrer d'un bagage, et il ne voulait pas qu'Elijah se doute qu'il n'était pas Stefan.

– Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit la dénommée Adeline en ouvrant une porte derrière laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent tous les trois.

L'air pensif, Elijah fixait la cheminée, toujours assis.

***** FLASHBACK *****

**– Quel genre de problème ? demanda Sophie en glissant un oreiller supplémentaire derrière Hayley.**

**Elijah regarda Hayley avec attention, il semblait hésiter à parler devant elle.**

**– Elijah, parle devant-moi, s'il te plait ! le supplia Hayley sans se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait tutoyé. Je n'en peux plus, je suis tout le temps enfermée dans cette chambre, j'ai besoin de distraction.**

**Le visage du vampire se détendit et un sourire éclaira ses traits : Hayley l'avait tutoyé spontanément, comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours, et cela lui faisait plaisir sans qu'il sache pourquoi.**

**– Caroline est possédée par une très vieille sorcière du nom de Quetsiyah, expliqua-t-il. Cette... femme, dit Elijah en butant sur le mot - ce qui irrita Sophie car, après tout, il parlait d'une sorcière, une de ses semblables - est déterminée à tuer l'immortel Silas. Si Quetsiyah quitte son corps d'accueil avant d'avoir accompli sa tâche, Caroline mourra et Niklaus est prêt à tout pour que cela n'arrive pas.**

**– Forcément, dit Hayley en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**_« Le grand méchant Klaus, mis à genoux par une femme »_****, songea-t-elle, amusée.**

**– Il faut le pousser à revenir à la maison, la naissance peut se produire à n'importe quel moment. Mon frère doit se trouver près de toi, lorsque tu accoucheras de votre enfant, déclara Elijah, qui décida d'enfin tutoyer Hayley.**

**– Étant donné le caractère... spécial de cette grossesse, je suis pratiquement certaine qu'Hayley accouchera à la pleine lune, intervint Sophie. Ce serait logique, cet enfant est un hybride naturel, après tout.**

**– La lune est à son premier quartier, réfléchit le vampire. La naissance devrait donc avoir lieu...**

**– La semaine prochaine, compléta la sorcière.**

**– Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir encore attendre une semaine ! s'exclama Hayley.**

**Elle était à bout de forces : son bébé s'était développé beaucoup plus vite qu'un humain et cela l'épuisait.**

**– Courage, tu seras bientôt libérée, murmura Sophie d'une voix étrange.**

**Hayley la regarda, intriguée, mais elle ne dit rien.**

**– Repose-toi, tu en as besoin, dit le vampire d'une voix douce avant de sortir de la chambre.**

***** FIN DU FLASH-BACK ***  
**

Les flammes qui dansaient devant ses yeux firent sortir Elijah de sa torpeur.

_« Ils n'avaient pas mentionné Silas »,_ songea-t-il en repensant à sa conversation avec Elena et Stefan/Silas. Ils voulaient récupérer Caroline, Elijah le comprenait, mais Quetsiyah était censée tuer Silas. N'avaient-ils plus envie de se débarrasser de l'immortel ? Pourquoi n'attendaient-ils pas que Quetsiyah ait tué Silas ?

– Adeline, dit Elijah comme la jeune femme faisait irruption dans la pièce, je serai absent toute la journée. Veuillez faire en sorte que mes invités ne manquent de rien, ajouta-t-il, l'air entendu.

Adeline savait ce que cette phrase signifiait : le jeune homme et la jeune femme étaient des vampires, ils pouvaient entendre leur conversation, Elijah lui faisait donc comprendre en langage codé de garder un œil sur eux.

– Bien, Monsieur, répondit-elle en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant avec respect.

_« Il est temps de tirer cette histoire au clair »_, se dit Elijah en claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

* * *

...

* * *

La sauge brûlait dans la chambre, ce qui faisait flotter une étrange odeur dans l'air.

Quetsiyah ne voulait pas que Klaus entende du bruit et pénètre dans la pièce, c'est pourquoi elle avait jeté ce sort d'intimité, qui empêchait l'hybride d'entendre ce qu'elle faisait. Les vampires possédaient un odorat très développé et il était possible que Klaus sente l'odeur de la sauge, mais Quetsiyah était prête à prendre le risque.

Une main tendue vers l'avant, Quetsiyah souleva la fenêtre de la chambre et l'ouvrit complètement : elle aurait pu le faire à la main mais utiliser ses pouvoirs était beaucoup plus pratique. Une fois qu'elle fut dehors, elle s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds et jeta la sauge dans un buisson. Elle devait aller voir Bonnie, sans Klaus. C'était d'une importance capitale.

– Qu... Quetsiyah ? demanda une voix grave derrière elle.

Lentement, la sorcière se retourna. C'était l'hybride, le petit ami de Caroline. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Tyron ? Non, c'était...

– Tyler ! s'exclama-t-elle à voix haute.

_Cet imbécile va tout gâcher,_ songea Quetsiyah avec colère.

Si Tyler disait à quelqu'un qu'il l'avait vue, Klaus finirait par l'apprendre et il deviendrait méfiant. Et si elle tuait le jeune homme, cela provoquerait une enquête et elle ne voulait que personne ne se mêle de ses affaires.

– Tyler... aide-moi, dit-elle d'un ton suppliant en imitant Caroline.

Si elle voulait que Klaus continue à lui faire confiance, elle devait changer de stratégie.

– Caroline ? demanda l'hybride d'une voix incertaine.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, sanglota-t-elle.

Elle mentait vraiment très bien, pensa-t-elle en voyait l'expression qui se peignait sur le visage de Tyler.

– Caroline, c'est vraiment toi ? interrogea l'hybride, qui ne croyait toujours pas que sa petite amie était redevenue elle-même.

– Je... je ne suis pas toute seule, chuchota la sorcière en laissant Tyler la prendre dans ses bras. Il y a une autre personne.

– Où ? demanda Tyler en jetant des coups d'oeil inquiets autour d'eux.

– Dans ma tête, répondit Quetsiyah en posant un index sur sa propre tempe. Je ne suis plus moi.

– Je sais, Care, dit Tyler en la serrant contre elle. Quetsiyah possédait ton corps, mais c'est fini, maintenant.

– Tu en es sur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement anxieuse.

– Non, je ne peux pas en être sur, confessa l'hybride, mais je ferai tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive plus rien, promit-il.

Quetsiyah hocha la tête. Tout était parfait, Klaus penserait que c'était Caroline, et non elle, qui avait tenté de s'enfuir de la maison. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à simuler un évanouissement et à reprendre son rôle habituel : elle pourrait toujours prétendre que la vraie Caroline était à l'intérieur, et qu'elle luttait pour récupérer son corps, sans savoir que cela la tuerait. Oui, c'était une bonne idée, Quetsiyah était assez fière de sa trouvaille. Elle se concentra afin de tomber dans un léger coma temporaire grâce à ses pouvoirs et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

– Carolineeeeee ! entendit-elle Tyler crier au loin.

Et, ensuite, ce fut le noir complet.


	12. Chapitre 11 : A chacun ses secrets

_Salut à tous et à toutes ! Désolée de mettre seulement ma fiction à jour maintenant mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes de santé qui, je l'espère, sont définitivement réglés ! J'ai essayé de poster le plus vite possible, alors je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre et n'oubliez pas de poster votre avis :-)_

* * *

...

* * *

– Tu n'aurais pas pu m'en parler avant ! s'exclama Stefan, furieux.

Pour une fois, Damon ne trouvait rien à répondre : son frère avait raison, il aurait du lui parler du coup de fil d'Elena, mais cela lui était totalement sorti de la tête. Il avait passé la soirée avec Bonnie, déchiré par un dilemme : écouter son corps ou sa raison. Cette dernière avait finalement remporté la partie, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait merdé à propos d'Elena.

– J'aurais du savoir qu'elle n'allait pas bien, se reprocha Stefan. Vous veniez juste de rompre, à quoi est-ce que je pensais ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

– Arrête de t'en vouloir pour tout, dit Damon en soupirant. Elle est peut-être partie dormir chez Matt, ou chez April, suggéra-t-il.

– Avec autant d'affaires de rechange? Et j'ai appelé _tout le monde_, Elena est introuvable, Damon, dit Stefan d'une voix blanche.

– On va la retrouver, déclara Damon. On ne disparaît pas comme ça, par magie !

– En parlant de magie, dit son frère, suspicieux, qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore chez Bonnie, à huit heures du matin ? Ne me dis pas que vous avez recommencé !

– Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! se défendit le vampire en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Damon ne pouvait pas se reprocher quoi que ce soit : il avait agi en gentleman et s'était retenu de sauter sur Bonnie pour l'embrasser et la déshabiller pendant qu'elle dormait. Cela avait été une vraie torture de dormir à ses côtés, de sentir les battements de son cœur contre son corps, de sentir son odeur, de la serrer contre lui sans pouvoir aller plus loin. Damon avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, et la nouvelle journée qui commençait ne s'annonçait pas meilleure.

– Toi, par contre, où étais-tu ? demanda Damon en le montrant du doigt, l'air accusateur.

– Je...

Stefan détourna les yeux. Si Elena avait eu le temps de faire sa valise et de partir sans qu'il ne le remarque, c'est qu'il n'était pas là. Damon n'était pas idiot, il avait compris que Stefan avait passé une partie de la nuit dehors.

_« Il va comprendre que j'ai découché »_, songea Stefan, un peu honteux. _« Si j'avais dormi ici, j'aurais remarqué l'absence d'Elena bien avant ce matin, et je l'aurais déjà prévenu »._

– Alors ? J'attends, s'impatienta Damon, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

– S'il te plaît, Damon, ne me force pas à le dire à voix haute.

– Comme c'est mignon, se moqua Damon. Le gentil Steffy a passé la nuit avec une fille et il est gêné d'en parler à son grand frère.

– Arrête ! s'énerva Stefan.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'avouer à Damon que la fille en question, c'était Katherine. Stefan savait que Damon ne ressentait plus rien pour elle, mais tout de même, cela l'ennuyait.

– Tu me fais la morale d'avoir oublié de te téléphoner alors que j'étais sagement chez Bonnie pendant que tu prenais du bon temps, alors tu pourrais au moins t'expliquer. Quelle est cette femme capable de réussir à faire découcher mon frère ? se demanda-t-il en se tapotant le menton avec l'index.

Stefan lui tourna le dos. Son frère pouvait vraiment être chiant, _parfois_. Non, _souvent_, plutôt.

– La seule personne capable de te faire perdre la tête est Elena, et tu n'as pas passé la nuit avec elle puisqu'elle a disparu, réfléchit Damon. Et l'autre personne qui ait eu autant d'influence sur toi par le passé, c'est Katherine.

Damon n'eut pas besoin de poser de question à Stefan, car ses épaules tressaillirent en entendant le prénom de la jeune femme.

– Katherine ? demanda le vampire, l'air profondément choqué.

En guise de réponse, Stefan se retourna face à lui et haussa les épaules. Damon éclata alors de rire : il ne parvenait plus à se retenir, la situation était d'un comique !

– Content que cela t'amuse, dit Stefan en sentant ses lèvres se retrousser malgré lui.

Il n'avait pas vu son frère rigoler comme ça depuis qu'il s'était transformé en vampire, et cela lui faisait plaisir car il avait l'impression de revenir à l'époque où ils étaient encore humains et complices.

– Excuse-moi mais c'est trop drôle, dit Damon en tentant de retrouver son sérieux. Toi et Katherine ?

– Toi et Bonnie ? demanda à son tour Stefan, dans l'intention de changer de sujet.

– Cela n'a rien à voir, rétorqua son frère, plus calme.

– Tu as déjà passé la nuit avec Bonnie, j'ai passé la nuit avec Katherine, je ne vois pas la différence.

– La différence, c'est que...

« _Que je l'aime, _songea Damon. _Que je ferai tout pour être avec elle et pour qu'elle m'aime à son tour »._

– Que quoi ? demanda Stefan en regardant son frère.

– Jeremy me rappellera plus tard, il était occupé, dit Bonnie en faisant irruption dans la pièce. Je vous dérange, peut-être ? demanda-t-elle en voyant que les deux frères s'observaient en silence.

– Pas du tout, witchy, ta présence illumine ma journée. Je me suis terriblement ennuyé pendant que tu étais au téléphone, dit Damon pour la taquiner.

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel.

– Tout va bien ? demanda Stefan à Bonnie. Je veux dire... Jeremy, ajouta-t-il comme elle le regardait sans comprendre.

– Oh ça ! s'exclama Bonnie en faisant un geste de la main signifiant que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Jeremy était chez April.

Damon fronça les sourcils.

– Ils sortent ensemble ? demanda le vampire en scrutant le visage de Bonnie pour voir si elle était jalouse, mais ses traits ne trahissaient aucune émotion.

– Damon, dit Stefan d'un air de reproche.

Son frère était vraiment trop curieux.

– Aucune idée, mais il a passé la nuit là-bas, répondit Bonnie sur le ton de la confidence.

– Hé bien ! s'exclama Damon en se tournant vers son frère. Il s'en est passé, des choses cette nuit !

Damon parlait évidemment de Stefan et de Katherine, mais n'étant pas au courant, Bonnie se sentit visée.

– C'est toi qui le dis ! s'exclama-t-elle, le visage fermé.

– Je vais réessayer de téléphoner à Elena, dit Stefan en quittant la pièce.

C'était une excuse bidon car si Elena n'avait pas décroché les fois précédentes, elle ne risquait pas de décrocher cette fois-ci non plus, mais Stefan n'avait pas envie que Damon aborde le sujet Katherine, surtout en présence de Bonnie.

– Tu es contente, tu as mis Stefan mal à l'aise, dit Damon, faisant semblant d'être fâché.

– C'est toi qui a abordé le sujet, rétorqua Bonnie, pensant toujours que Damon parlait d'eux.

– Comment pourrais-je ne pas en parler ? répondit le vampire en entrant dans le jeu. J'ai passé toute la nuit à serrer ton corps contre le mien, et à réciter des tables de multiplication pour éviter de te sauter dessus.

Gênée, Bonnie rougit.

– Arrête, chuchota-t-elle, Stefan pourrait t'entendre.

– Donc, si on était tous les deux, tu aimerais m'entendre parler de _ça_, conclut Damon avec un sourire.

– A quoi est-ce que tu joues, Damon ? demanda Bonnie en respirant difficilement.

Elle repensait à ce que Damon avait dit, elle l'imaginait luttant contre son désir pour elle pendant qu'elle dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, et elle se sentait envahie par une sensation étrange.

« _Oh non, _songea-t-elle. _L'expression »._

– Ce n'est pas un jeu, petite sorcière, répondit-il en plongeant sa tête dans les cheveux de la jeune femme pour respirer leur parfum. C'est une situation très difficile pour moi.

Bonnie dut lutter de toutes forces contre l'influence magique qui lui murmurait qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ce qu'elle profite de la vie, et si cela signifiait prendre du plaisir avec Damon, qu'elle le fasse !

– Damon, dit-elle à voix basse en posant ses mains sur celles du vampire, qui étaient plongées dans ses longs cheveux soyeux.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

Il n'avait jamais aimé les jeux pervers et il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'imposait la proximité de Bonnie alors qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien obtenir d'elle. Pas maintenant.

– L'expression..., dit-elle simplement.

Immédiatement, Damon ôta ses mains des cheveux de Bonnie : il ne voulait pas empirer la situation, il voyait sur le visage de Bonnie que l'expression la poussait à agir déraisonnablement.

– Bonnie, lâche mes mains, dit-il en s'apercevant que la sorcière ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

– Attends, dit Bonnie en forçant Damon à tenir ses mains dans les siennes, les yeux fermés car elle se concentrait.

Sa respiration soulevait et abaissait sa poitrine à un rythme régulier, et Damon ne put s'empêcher de la trouver vraiment belle.

– Je... je crois que ça va mieux, dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

– Tu as pensé à Jeremy ? demanda Damon d'une voix neutre.

– Non, je n'ai pensé à rien en particulier, mentit Bonnie.

Elle se jura de ne jamais lui avouer qu'elle avait découvert comment se calmer instantanément. Damon la jaugea du regard puis secoua la tête.

– Nous devons entrer en contact avec ta grand-mère, personne ne sait si tu arriveras à te calmer la prochaine fois.

Sans dire un mot, Bonnie acquiesça. Elle aimerait parler avec sa grand-mère, elle lui manquait énormément. Le seul problème, c'est que Jeremy devrait faire l'intermédiaire et qu'il finirait par apprendre le secret que Bonnie venait de découvrir. Elle pria intérieurement pour que sa grand-mère ne soit pas au courant de cette terrible vérité...

* * *

...

* * *

A la Nouvelle-Orléans...

– Je suis sur qu'il se doute de quelque chose, dit Silas en observant Elena qui défaisait sa valise.

– Tu te fais des idées, répondit-elle, les bras remplis de vêtements qu'elle déposa sur le lit. Si Elijah avait le moindre doute, il nous aurait déjà hypnotisés pour savoir si on ment.

– Peut-être, dit l'immortel, l'air incertain.

– Est-ce que tu es sensible à l'hypnose des Originaux ? demanda Elena avec intérêt.

– Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de tester, mais j'imagine que non, car je suis un immortel. Vous ne vous débarrasserez jamais de moi, se réjouit-il, ce qui fit lever au ciel les yeux d'Elena.

– Malheureusement, dit-elle entre ses dents.

– Ne sois pas aussi négative : je t'ai promis de vous laisser tranquilles quand ma vie ne sera plus menacée. Si tu tiens ta parole, je tiendrai la mienne.

– Je ne reviens jamais sur ce que j'ai dit, déclara Elena en rangeant ses vêtements dans l'armoire. Je t'ai promis de t'aider à te débarrasser de cet enfant, et je le ferai, dit-elle avec détermination.

Silas l'observa en silence pendant de longues minutes.

– Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda à son tour Elena, qui glissa sa valise vide sous l'imposant lit en bois de style ancien.

– La fille que Stefan et Damon ont aimée... Celle qui occupe sans cesse leur esprit... Ce n'est pas la personne que tu es aujourd'hui.

– Silas, je n'ai pas besoin d'une psychanalyse, répondit Elena, un peu agacée par la curiosité du vampire.

– Pourquoi te ferais-je confiance ? Tu prétends que tu m'aideras à tuer cet enfant, mais l'Elena que j'ai appris à connaître en lisant l'esprit des autres n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille.

– Et tu as attendu qu'on soit à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour me poser cette question ?

– Je ne risquais rien, je n'aurais eu qu'à me débarrasser de toi si j'avais réalisé que tu m'avais menti, dit Silas en haussant les épaules. Quelque chose a du changer en toi pour que tu sois aussi différente.

Elena n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet Stefan, et encore moins de parler de Damon. Silas en profita pour entrer dans sa tête et visualiser ses pensées.

– Tu as changé en partie à cause d'eux, murmura Silas pendant qu'il analysait les pensées les plus intimes d'Elena. Tu es devenue une personne que tu détestes car tu les aimes tous les deux, et c'est plus facile pour toi de ne pas te sentir honteuse si tu cesses d'écouter ton cœur et que tu te refermes.

– Tu... tu dis n'importe quoi, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

– Stefan ou Damon ? L'impossible dilemme, continua l'immortel. Maintenant que tu es un vampire, tu as la possibilité d'éteindre complètement tes émotions.

– Je l'ai fait une fois et j'ai complètement déraillé. Cela n'arrivera plus.

– Pourtant, tu deviens une personne de plus en plus froide. Damon t'a fait souffrir en te quittant mais tu refuses de l'admettre, tu t'enfermes dans une prétendue indifférence et tu t'endurcis de jour en jour. C'est pour cela que tu n'hésiterais pas à tuer cet enfant.

Elena garda les lèvres serrées et ouvrit la porte en lui faisant signe de sortir.

– Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, je le sais, déclara Silas sur le pas de la porte, et je me réjouis que tu deviennes une personne aussi... pragmatique, mais crois-moi, te fermer aux autres ne t'apportera rien de bon.

Il s'éloigna ensuite les mains dans les poches tandis qu'Elena refermait la porte, confuse par l'analyse de Silas.

* * *

...

* * *

– Tu veux bien répéter ce que tu viens de me dire ? demanda Klaus, le visage inexpressif.

Lorsque Tyler avait sonné à la porte, Caroline évanouie dans ses bras, l'hybride Originel s'était demandé s'il n'était pas victime d'hallucinations : Quetsiyah dormait paisiblement dans la chambre, comment était-ce possible que Caroline soit évanouie dans les bras de Tyler ? Le jeune homme lui avait raconté toute l'histoire, et Klaus s'était rué dans la chambre afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège : la pièce était vide et la fenêtre ouverte laissait passer le vent qui agitait doucement les rideaux. Il était ensuite revenu près de Tyler, observant le corps de Caroline, à la fois surpris et inquiet.

– Je te l'ai dit, Caroline a repris possession de son corps et elle s'est évanouie, répéta Tyler.

– Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Klaus pendant que Tyler installait Caroline/Quetsiyah sur le canapé.

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse car il voyait bien que Tyler était aussi perdu que lui.

– Peut-être que Silas est mort, dit Tyler avec bon sens. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Quetsiyah a rendu sa liberté à Caroline.

– Peut-être, répondit Klaus, n'y croyant qu'à moitié, car Silas était presque impossible à tuer et Quetsiyah ne l'avait pas encore trouvé.

Caroline/Quetsiyah s'agita légèrement dans son sommeil et les deux hommes se pressèrent autour d'elle.

– Caroline, dit Tyler avec soulagement lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Par habitude, Tyler toucha les cheveux de Caroline/Quetsiyah pour les remettre en place, sous les soupirs agacés de Klaus.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda brusquement Quetsiyah en repoussant la main de Tyler.

– Excuse-moi, Care, dit-il à voix basse, conscient que Caroline et lui étaient en froid avant que Quetsiyah prenne possession de son corps.

– Je m'appelle Quetsiyah, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Ne me confonds pas avec ta petite amie.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

– Mais... tu m'as dit que c'était bien toi, Caroline ! Tu m'as dit que tu étais revenue ! s'exclama Tyler, complètement perdu.

– Pas du tout, mentit Quetsiyah avec aplomb, je n'ai jamais dit cela. Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur la canapé.

– Apparemment, tu t'es enfuie de la chambre et Tyler t'a trouvée, répondit Klaus avec méfiance.

– Je ne m'en souviens plus, mentit à nouveau Quetsiyah en secouant la tête.

– Tu m'as dit que quelqu'un d'autre était avec toi dans ton corps, lui rappela Tyler.

– Je n'ai jamais dit cela, dit Quetsiyah en jouant parfaitement son rôle. Attendez...

– Quoi encore ?

Klaus commençait à s'énerver : Quetsiyah était toujours là et Caroline n'était pas revenue comme il le pensait.

– Je pense que Caroline essaie de combattre ma possession, expliqua Quetsiyah. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe.

– Hé bien tant mieux ! rétorqua Klaus. De cette manière, Caroline sera bientôt de retour et tu repartiras je-ne-sais-où.

– Tu ne comprends rien, dit la sorcière en soupirant. Caroline n'en a pas conscience mais si elle force la barrière pour récupérer son corps, elle mourra quand même.

– Empêche-là, alors ! s'écria Klaus.

– Je ne peux pas l'en empêcher, répondit Quetsiyah, faussement désolée.

Tyler la regarda, atterré.

– Il doit y avoir un moyen, murmura le jeune homme.

Jouant toujours la comédie, Quetsiyah leva les bras en signe d'impuissance.

– Je suppose que je peux essayer de la maintenir « endormie » grâce à mes pouvoirs, dit-elle en mentant effrontément.

– Alors fais-le, intervint Klaus en plantant son regard dans celui de la sorcière. Et n'oublie pas que s'il arrive malheur à Caroline, tu devras en subir les conséquences.

Tyler hocha silencieusement la tête : il détestait Klaus, ce n'était qu'un assassin qui voulait lui piquer sa copine, mais il était d'accord avec lui, pour une fois. Si quoi que ce soit arrivait à Caroline, Klaus s'en prendrait à Quetsiyah, et Tyler serait ravi de l'aider.

– Il ne lui arrivera rien tant qu'elle n'essaiera pas de me combattre, leur assura Quetsiyah d'une voix ferme.

Klaus ne lui faisait peut-être pas confiance mais il avait cru à son histoire et ne soupçonnait pas que Quetsiyah avait voulu s'enfuir pour s'entretenir en privé avec Bonnie.

* * *

...

* * *

A la Nouvelle-Orléans...

– Je n'ai pu trouver aucune information, murmura le jeune vampire, la tête baissée.

Déçu, Elijah ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez entre les doigts pour se calmer.

– Je... je suis désolé, ajouta l'autre d'une voix tremblante.

– Je vous emploie dans un but très simple, Gabriel, lui rappela l'Originel. Je veux savoir ce que manigance Marcel. Si je n'avais pas été là...

– Je serais probablement mort, je le sais, compléta-t-il en relevant la tête.

Elijah se remémora sa rencontre avec Gabriel : c'était un tout jeune vampire qui avait été transformé à son insu et qui était en pleine transition. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais grâce à l'aide d'Elijah, il était devenu un vampire capable de se contrôler. Pour le remercier, Gabriel avait proposé à Elijah de lui rendre n'importe quel service : c'est ainsi que le vampire s'était lentement mais sûrement rapproché de Marcel. Il faisait même partie de son cercle de confiance car le vampire avait partagé avec lui le secret de la bague permettant de sortir en plein jour, ce qui, du point de vue de Marcel, était un grand honneur.

– Marcel contrôle toute la sorcellerie dans cette ville, il est au courant du moindre sort qui est lancé ici. J'ai besoin de savoir quel est son secret, dit Elijah en fixant Gabriel. C'est très important.

– J'ai essayé de rassembler le maximum d'informations, mais Marcel n'a jamais parlé de cela en ma présence. Je ne sais même pas si les autres sont au courant, dit le vampire en secouant la tête.

– Continuez à chercher. Et, tant que vous y êtes, essayez d'obtenir des renseignements sur l'immortel Silas. Mon frère Niklaus m'a dit qu'il avait un double mortel, nous devons trouver ce double et nous en débarrasser.

– Silas ? demanda Gabriel en haussant les sourcils.

– Vous en avez déjà entendu parler ? demanda l'Originel, son intérêt éveillé.

– Et comment ! s'exclama-t-il. Marcel a déjà évoqué ce nom devant moi, mais comme vous ne m'aviez rien demandé...

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? l'interrompit Elijah.

– Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Gabriel en se grattant la tête. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler d'histoire qui se répétait, et de fatalité.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Moi non plus, je n'y comprends rien. Marcel n'arrêtait pas d'évoquer Mystic Falls, il disait que le double ne devait pas se trouver loin car il y avait beaucoup trop d'événements liés à cette ville pour que cela soit une coïncidence.

– Il n'a pas tort, reconnu Elijah, l'air pensif. Trouvez-moi ces informations dès que possible, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

Gabriel hocha la tête et s'éloigna à son tour.

* * *

...

* * *

– Jer, ça va ? demanda Matt à son ami qui venait d'entrer au Mystic Grill en faisant une tête d'enterrement.

– Non, pas vraiment, si tu veux tout savoir, répondit Jeremy d'un ton las. Ma vie amoureuse craint.

– Bienvenue au club, répondit Matt en déposant deux cafés fumants sur le comptoir. C'est ma tournée, ajouta-t-il lorsque Jeremy sortit son porte-feuille.

– Merci, mec.

– De rien. Allez, raconte-moi tout.

– J'ai tout foiré, résuma Jeremy après avoir bu une gorgée du liquide noir. April me déteste, Bonnie croit que je sors avec April, et le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas laquelle je préfère.

– Effectivement..., répondit son ami, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

– Tu peux me dire ce que tu penses, je ne me vexerai pas. Je sais que j'ai fait le con.

– C'est vrai, t'as déconné, mais vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir avec Rebekah, je suis mal placé pour te juger.

– Quoi Rebekah ? Est-ce que vous avez... ?

– Non ! s'exclama Matt. Au contraire. Elle m'a fait une déclaration d'amour et je l'ai envoyée bouler, résultat elle m'a dit qu'elle repartait à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

– C'est Klaus et Elijah qui vont être contents... Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as rejetée ? Elle te plaît, non ?

– Là n'est pas la question, répondit Matt, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'entamerais une relation avec elle si je suis sur qu'aucun futur n'est possible entre nous.

– Je comprends, répondit Jeremy en songeant à Anna.

Il avait renoué avec elle lorsqu'elle était un fantôme et il avait compris trop tard qu'il avait gâché sa relation avec Bonnie, qui était une vraie personne, pour un être qui n'existait même pas.

– Je tiens vraiment à son amitié, et je me dis que je n'ai peut-être pas été assez clair sur mes intentions. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est trop tard, conclut Matt avec un sourire triste.

– On est vraiment pathétiques, tu trouves pas ? demanda Jeremy, l'air absent.

– C'est sur qu'au niveau filles, la chance n'est pas de notre côté, admit Matt. C'est la vie, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

– J'ai vraiment aimé Bonnie, tu sais, lui confia le jeune homme d'une voix triste. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, je pensais qu'elle m'avait pardonné, mais elle est devenue bizarre et elle est toujours fourrée avec Damon.

Mal à l'aise, Matt ne répondit pas.

– Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? lui demanda Jeremy, étonné par son silence.

– Je n'en sais rien, répondit Matt, qui n'avait pas envie de mentir à son ami ni de le blesser.

– Damon est un vampire, il a tué des gens innocents et il le refera. Bonnie le déteste, pourquoi se met-elle soudainement à traîner avec lui ?

– Ils ont beaucoup de point communs, expliqua Matt d'une voix douce. Ce sont deux têtes de mule, ils n'écoutent personne et sont prêts à tout pour Elena. Ils se comprennent peut-être mieux que personne.

– Je ne pourrais pas supporter de les voir ensemble. Non. Jamais. Cela n'arrivera pas.

– La vie est pleine de surprises, répliqua Matt pour préparer son ami au pire.

– Je l'aime, réalisa soudain Jeremy. Et je tiens à April. Mais Bonnie restera toujours mon grand amour. Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier.

Le regard fixé derrière Jeremy, Matt lui fit comprendre de se taire.

– Salut, April, dit Matt lorsque la jeune femme arriva près du comptoir.

– Salut, répondit-elle froidement sans adresser un seul regard à Jeremy

– Je ferais mieux d'y aller, déclara ce dernier, profitant qu'April lui tournait le dos en mettant son tablier pour s'esquiver.

* * *

...

* * *

A la Nouvelle-Orléans...

– Davina, ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? demanda Marcel à la jeune femme d'une voix mielleuse.

Effrayée, elle recula en apercevant le vampire.

– Que... que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal, tu sais très bien que je ne te ferai rien tant que tu obéiras à mes ordres. En fait, je suis venu te féliciter pour ton remarquable travail : grâce à toi, toute sorcière qui utilise la magie dans cette ville est automatiquement repérée.

– Cela faisait partie du marché, répondit-elle sans oser regarder Marcel. Je t'aide et tu me laisses la vie sauve.

– Je le sais, dit le vampire en prenant la main de Davina dans la sienne. Je suis très content de toi, répéta-t-il, mais j'aimerais que tu me rendes un autre service.

– Le... lequel ?

– J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te donner des détails, répondit-il après un moment de réflexion, mais je ne peux pas. Je pense avant tout à ta sécurité, mentit-il. Moins tu en sauras, mieux ce sera.

– Comment puis-je t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ? demanda Davina avec bon sens.

– Tout ce que tu dois savoir se trouve inscrit ici, répondit Marcel en sortant une lettre de sa poche.

Il lâcha la main de Davina pour lui permettre de lire la lettre.

– Alors qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle eut fini sa lecture. T'en sens-tu capable ?

– Je vais essayer, répondit Davina en lui rendant le document.

– Parfait ! s'exclama le vampire, le sourire aux lèvres. Nous commencerons cet après-midi.

Davina hocha la tête silencieusement pendant que Marcel sortait de la chambre.

_« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui t'attend »_, songea-t-elle lorsqu'il fut dehors, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Yovan

_Bonjour à tous et à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre :-) je ne suis pas sure de poster le suivant bientôt car je pars en Irlande le 9 alors je verrai si j'ai assez avancé dans la rédaction du chapitre sinon ce sera pour la fin du mois ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, le Bamon évolue bien :-) Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews :-)_

* * *

...

* * *

– Je te dépose quelque part ? demanda une voix féminine à Rebekah, qui marchait en ressassant sa conversation avec Matt.

– Katherine ?

Rebekah haussa les sourcils.

– Je préférerais manger de la verveine plutôt que de monter en voiture avec toi ! dit-elle en continuant son chemin.

– Ne sois pas autant sur la défensive ! rétorqua Katherine en roulant lentement à côté d'elle. J'ai quelques questions à te poser.

– Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie d'y répondre ?

– Crois-moi, tu ne le regretteras pas, dit le vampire avec un regard entendu. Cela concerne Klaus.

Avec un soupir, Rebekah lui fit signe de s'arrêter et ouvrit la portière.

– Je te jure que si tu me tends un piège..., commença-t-elle en s'installant sur le siège à côté de Katherine.

– Pour quelle raison te tendrais-je un piège ?

– Parce que je t'ai forcée à achever ta transition.

– Tu m'as sauvée la vie, je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir, répondit Katherine en fixant la route devant elle.

– Quoi ? Tu plaisantes, là ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de dire que tu ne voulais pas redevenir un vampire !

– J'ai changé d'avis, dit-elle brièvement.

– Vous les doubles, vous ne savez vraiment pas ce que vous voulez, marmonna Rebekah entre ses dents en collant son visage contre la vitre.

Elles venaient de passer devant le Mystic Grill, et Rebekah se mit à penser à Matt. Elle se demandait s'il regrettait de l'avoir rejetée, et s'il serait triste de la voir partir à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour toujours.

_« Il n'en a rien à faire de toi »_, se raisonna-t-elle. _« Arrête de penser à lui »._

– A quoi tu penses ? demanda Katherine en glissant un regard curieux vers Rebekah.

– A rien qui te concerne, répondit la blonde.

Katherine freina brusquement.

– Descends, dit-elle froidement.

– Excuse-moi ?

– De toute évidence, tu n'as aucune envie d'être ici , alors laisse-moi, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre.

– Désolée, dit Rebekah avec réticence. Je suis énervée à cause de quelqu'un. Mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir ce que tu me veux. Maintenant.

– As-tu toujours envie de te débarrasser de Klaus ? demanda le vampire, le regard pétillant.

Rebekah la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

– Ne me dis pas que tu as trouvé un autre moyen.

Le sourire de Katherine répondit à sa place.

– Mais...comment ? demanda Rebekah, incrédule.

Katherine secoua la tête.

– Tu en sauras plus uniquement si tu acceptes de faire équipe avec moi.

– Tu sais, je pourrais t'hypnotiser pour savoir ce que tu mijotes, la menaça la blonde.

– J'ai pris de la verveine, répondit Katherine d'un air de défi.

– Bon vas-y, lâche le morceau ! s'impatienta Rebekah.

– Est-ce que tu m'aideras à me débarrasser de Klaus ?

Indécise, Rebekah ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle avait aimé et détesté son frère toute sa vie mais il ne lui restait plus que lui et Elijah, maintenant.

– Je... je n'en sais rien, dit-elle en se passant une main sur le visage.

– Fais-vite un choix, le temps presse. Ce n'est tout de même pas une décision si difficile à prendre !

– Parle pour toi, Katherine. Tu es seule, personne ne t'aime et ne t'aimera jamais.

– Et tu crois que toi, tu es aimée par tes frères ? rigola Katherine. Tu es l'ennuyeuse petite sœur, ils se fichent bien de toi et de ton bonheur. Elijah m'a laissée tomber pour suivre Klaus à la Nouvelle-Orléans et devenir le parfait tonton pour ton futur neveu ou nièce. Crois-tu qu'ils se soucieront encore de toi lorsque l'enfant sera né ? Il n'y a qu'Hayley qui compte pour eux car elle porte en elle cet être monstrueux. Vas-tu encore te laisser marcher sur les pieds par ta famille, après toutes ces années où on t'a reléguée dans une boîte car tu avais l'audace de défier Klaus ?

Katherine savait frapper là où cela faisait mal, et les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Rebekah.

– Tu ne comprends pas, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Ils me détestent tous, je n'ai plus que mes frères. Si je tue Nik, Elijah ne me le pardonnera jamais et je me retrouverai seule pour l'éternité. Peut-être même qu'il essaiera de me daguer pour venger Niklaus.

Sa dispute avec Matt lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans cette ville et qu'elle était seule, désormais. Même si elle ne voulait pas être un vampire, elle ne pouvait rien y changer, et elle devrait vivre avec ce fardeau éternellement.

– Raison de plus pour tuer Klaus, expliqua Katherine. Tout le monde nous sera reconnaissant de l'avoir tué, j'aurai enfin ma liberté et tu auras gagné le respect de Matt.

Tentée malgré elle par la proposition de Katherine, la blonde la dévisagea quelques secondes.

– Si Nik meurt, tu risques de mourir aussi : il est peut-être à l'origine de votre lignée.

– Ce n'est pas lui, répondit Katherine en se garant devant chez Rebekah. C'est Elijah.

Rebekah ouvrit grand les yeux.

– Comment peux-tu le savoir ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elles furent toutes les deux descendues du véhicule.

– Elijah me l'a confié, un jour, après que nous ayons... tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Ne voulant pas imaginer son frère au lit avec Katherine – penser qu'Elijah, toujours impeccable, était un homme comme un autre et qu'il s'était retrouvé nu avec le double, les cheveux défaits et le corps couvert de transpiration, était inimaginable – Rebekah grimaça.

– Enfin soit, ajouta Katherine, plus rien ne s'oppose à ce que nous tuons Klaus, Rebekah. Tu auras enfin ta revanche, tu seras libre de vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends, et cela pour l'éternité.

– Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de chez elle et en faisant signe à Katherine d'entrer.

La brune secoua la tête.

– Il faut que j'y aille, répondit Katherine. Tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour me donner une réponse, ajouta-t-elle en tournant les talons.

– Attends ! s'exclama Rebekah. Je... J'accepte, dit-elle finalement.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Katherine, qui se retourna pour faire face à Rebekah.

– Je t'expliquerai les détails plus tard. Pour le moment, j'ai besoin que tu me trouves Silas ou son double, ou du moins que tu découvres à quoi ils ressemblent.

– Mais... pourquoi ? demanda Rebekah, qui ne comprenait pas le rapport entre son frère et l'immortel.

– Il existe un rituel capable de nous débarrasser de Klaus pour de bon, mais j'ai besoin de certains... « ingrédients » pour le réaliser.

– Et Silas en fait partie ?

– Exactement.

– Très bien, je verrai ce que je peux faire, dit le vampire. Mais je veux que tu m'expliques tout avant ce soir.

– Ce sera fait, affirma Katherine en hochant la tête. Cela va sans dire que si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, notre accord est brisé, et je dirai à Klaus que c'était ton idée.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa voiture, mit le contact et démarra. Un peu plus loin, un enfant surgit devant la voiture qui freina et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la petite fille.

– June, oh mon dieu ! s'exclama la mère. Ne refais plus jamais cela, dit-elle en serrant la petite fille contre elle.

La femme s'approcha de la voiture pour parler au conducteur.

– Merci beaucoup, Monsieur, dit-elle avec reconnaissance. J'ai... j'ai cru que...

– J'ai de bons réflexes, dit simplement l'homme avant de lui faire un signe de la tête pour prendre congé.

_« L'esprit de Rebekah a été facile à manipuler »_, pensa-t-il en conduisant jusqu'à une vieille maison qui paraissait abandonnée, à la sortie de Mystic Falls. _« Elle est persuadée que Katherine veut qu'elle l'aide à tuer son frère »._

L'homme était content de lui, il toucherait bientôt au but. Sans le savoir, Rebekah l'aiderait à accomplir le rituel qui causerait sa propre mort.

– As-tu réussi, Yovan ? demanda la jeune femme brune qui lui ouvrit la porte.

– Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, affirma l'homme. Où est Eliott ? demanda-t-il à son tour en jetant des coups d'oeil curieux autour de lui.

– Il n'est pas encore arrivé, répondit la femme. Mais il sera là avant ce soir.

– Parfait, aquiesça Yovan. Il doit continuer à croire que nous sommes de son côté jusqu'à ce que le rituel ait lieu.

– Tout ira bien, murmura la femme en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme.

– Tout ira bien tant que tu es à mes côtés, Teresa, murmura l'homme en entourant la jeune femme de ses bras.

* * *

...

* * *

– Damon, je t'ai dit que je peux le faire ! Je peux me contrôler, l'expression ne me possédera pas.

– C'est vrai que tu maîtrises bien l'expression, on en a eu la preuve ces derniers jours, dit le vampire, sarcastique.

– Arrête de tout ramener au sexe ! s'exclama Bonnie, saisissant l'allusion. Comment veux-tu que je me concentre ?

– Voyez-vous ça, Witchy est perturbée à cause de mon corps d'Apollon qu'elle a eu le privilège de voir nu.

Rouge comme une pivoine, Bonnie fut tentée de faire un anévrisme à Damon pour effacer le sourire satisfait qui ornait son visage. Mais elle fit un effort pour résister car elle devait économiser ses pouvoirs pour trouver Elena : plus elle utilisait la magie, et plus elle risquait d'être consumée par l'expression. Les insinuations de Damon ne valaient pas la peine qu'elle prenne autant de risques : il lui suffisait de ne pas l'écouter, ce qui n'était pas facile.

– Tu es devenue folle ou quoi ? demanda Damon en retrouvant son sérieux. Utiliser ta magie est trop risqué, pour le moment.

– J'en suis consciente, répondit la sorcière, c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas encore grillé le cerveau. J'économise mes forces pour retrouver Elena

– On peut essayer de la retrouver avec l'ancienne méthode, rétorqua Damon. J'hypnotise les habitants pour savoir s'ils l'ont vue, Tyler renifle son odeur pour suivre sa trace, ce genre de chose.

Sans répondre, Bonnie roula les yeux.

– Tu te rends compte que tu risques de mourir, au moins ? Je ferais tout aussi bien de prendre un abonnement pour voyager de l'Autre Côté !

– Tu... tu essaierais encore de me ramener, si je mourrais à nouveau ? demanda Bonnie d'une voix étranglée.

L'arrivée de Stefan dispensa Damon de répondre.

– J'ai appelé le Shériff Forbes, elle va faire une recherche discrète pour essayer de retrouver Elena.

– Pauvre Liz, murmura Bonnie. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui est en train de passer. Si Caroline ne revient pas..., dit-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

– Cela n'arrivera pas, répondit Stefan d'un ton rassurant. Caroline reviendra bientôt et tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Stefan lui adressa un sourire, et Bonnie hocha la tête.

– Puisqu'elle a l'air de t'écouter plus que moi, tu pourrais dire à Bonnie d'arrêter de vouloir encore se tuer ? intervint Damon, énervé par la complicité entre son frère et sa petite sorcière.

– Bonnie ? demanda le jeune Salvatore, les sourcils froncés.

– Ne l'écoute pas, Stefan, répondit Bonnie, agacée. Il pense que je risque de mourir à cause de l'expression si j'utilise mes pouvoirs pour localiser Elena.

– Il n'a pas tort, tu sais.

Surpris que, pour une fois, Damon fasse passer la vie de Bonnie avant la sécurité d'Elena, Stefan regarda son frère avec curiosité. Que ressentait vraiment Damon pour Bonnie ? De l'attirance, c'était certain, mais se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse d'amour ?

– Si tu t'y mets aussi, murmura la jeune femme, contrariée.

Elle pouvait gérer un Salvatore à la fois, même Damon, mais les deux...

– As-tu besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour effectuer un sort de localisation ? finit par demander Stefan.

– N'y pense même pas, la réponse est non, répondit Damon avant que Bonnie ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

– Damon, arrête ! lui ordonna Bonnie, irritée qu'il se même de ses affaires.

– Que j'arrête quoi ? répliqua le vampire. D'essayer de sauver ta vie qui n'a apparemment pas beaucoup de valeur à tes yeux ?

– Arrête de me donner des ordres, arrête de prendre des décisions à ma place, je ne suis pas Elena !

Bonnie n'avait pas voulu le blesser mais Damon l'avait vraiment poussée à bout, et l'expression jouait sur ses nerfs et perturbait ses émotions.

– Très bien, répondit le vampire d'une voix dure. Fais ce que tu veux, et si ça foire, salue ta grand-mère de ma part, lança-t-il avant de partir à toute vitesse dans sa chambre.

Choquée par ce que Damon venait de lui dire, Bonnie resta pétrifiée quelques secondes. Elle était vraiment stupide ! A chaque fois qu'elle laissait Damon se rapprocher d'elle, il finissait par faire quelque chose qui lui faisait regretter sa décision. Il pensait pouvoir lui donner des ordres et diriger sa vie ? Qu'il aille se faire voir ! Et, si elle mourrait à nouveau, elle ne voulait pas de son aide !

– Damon ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, expliqua Stefan en voyant la colère se refléter sur le visage de la jeune femme.

– Bien sûr qu'il le pensait, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. C'est Damon et il ne changera jamais.

– Il est inquiet pour toi, insista le vampire. Il ne veut pas te perdre une deuxième fois.

– A chaque fois, c'est la même chose, murmura Bonnie, plus pour elle-même que pour Stefan. Je me laisse prendre au piège, je me mets à croire qu'il peut être quelqu'un de bien, mais il ne le sera jamais et je ne peux plus me laisser ressentir ce que je...

Prenant brusquement conscience de ce qu'elle disait à voix haute, Bonnie s'interrompit.

– Je... Je vais faire le sort de localisation, déclara-t-elle, changeant de sujet car elle avait presque avoué à Stefan qu'elle ressentait des choses pour Damon.

– Va lui parler, répondit Stefan d'une voix douce.

– Quoi ? Non, Stefan, je n'ai aucune intention de...

– S'il te plait, l'interrompit-il. Fais-le pour moi.

– Stefan, ne me demande pas de faire ça...

– C'est mon frère, Bonnie. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, je tiens à lui et j'aimerais qu'il soit heureux. Et il n'est pas heureux en ce moment car il est inquiet pour toi.

– Damon n'en a rien à faire de ma sécurité, il est juste vexé parce que j'ai parlé d'Elena et que je lui ai tenu tête. Au fait, je... je suis désolée d'avoir évoqué Elena, je n'aurais pas du...

– Ne t'en fais pas, répondit le jeune Salvatore. Mais, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle, si tu tiens vraiment à te faire pardonner, va parler avec Damon.

– Tu es aussi entêté que lui, s'amusa la jeune femme. Très bien, je vais lui parler, céda-t-elle.

– Pendant ce temps-là, je vais faire un petit tour ainsi Damon pourra parler sans crainte que je l'écoute.

– Tu n'es pas obligé, Stefan.

– Allez, vas-y, dit-il gentiment à son amie avant de sortir de la maison, l'air pensif.

Une boule se forma dans le ventre de Bonnie. Elle était vraiment stressée, ce qu'elle trouvait ridicule car ce n'était que Damon qui faisait la tête, elle avait l'habitude de ses sautes d'humeur et de son comportement puéril.

– Respire, s'encouragea-t-elle en montant l'escalier, avant de se rappeler que Damon entendait ce qu'elle disait.

Il devait jubiler qu'elle cède en premier, et cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

– Damon ? demanda-t-elle en frappant à la porte, qui était fermée.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

– Arrête de faire l'enfant, Damon. Je vais entrer.

Tout en disant cela, elle abaissa la poignée, sans succès. La porte était fermée à clé.

– Génial, souffla-t-elle. Damon, si tu ne m'ouvres pas tout de suite, je défonce la porte, dit Bonnie d'une voix plus forte. Et je ne plaisante pas, ajouta-t-elle comme le vampire s'entêtait à l'ignorer.

– Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer avec toi, répondit enfin le vampire.

– Au moins, je sais que tu n'es pas mort, dit-elle avec ironie car il était mort, puisque c'était un vampire. Damon, je vais utiliser mes pouvoirs pour entrer, ajouta-t-elle car il ne lui répondait plus, et tant pis si l'expression me tue.

– Tu n'es pas assez stupide pour faire ça, rétorqua Damon après quelques secondes.

– On parie ?

N'obtenant pas d'autre réponse, Bonnie se sentit perdre patience. Il ne la croyait pas ? Hé bien il allait voir, si elle bluffait ! Les yeux fermés, Bonnie tendit les mains devant elle et prononça une formule magique qui envoya la porte valser à l'intérieur de la chambre.

– Non mais tu es malade ou quoi ? s'exclama Damon en se redressant de son lit sur lequel il était allongé. Tu as cassé ma porte !

– Tu as cassé la mienne. Comme ça, on est quittes, répondit Bonnie qui s'avança vers lui avec un sourire parfaitement innocent.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te..., murmura Damon en se mettant debout.

– Ce n'est qu'une porte, Damon ! répondit la jeune femme.

– Je n'en ai rien à faire de cette foutue porte, Witchy ! Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs juste pour me provoquer, je t'ai dit que c'est dangereux ! En quelle langue dois-je te le dire pour que tu comprennes ?

– Je ne voulais pas te provoquer, j'avais juste envie de te parler mais tu ne voulais pas m'ouvrir, se défendit Bonnie. Et tu savais que j'utiliserais mes pouvoirs si tu n'ouvrais pas, je t'avais prévenu !

– J'ai entendu ta petite conversation avec Stefan et je n'ai pas du tout envie de parler de ça.

– De parler de quoi ?

– …

– Damon ?

– Bonnie, ne commences pas.

– Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-elle. A part refuser de t'obéir, évidemment, railla la jeune femme.

– Sors d'ici, dit Damon, qui sentait ses canines s'allonger, et ce n'était pas de l'excitation, cette fois.

– Je n'irai nulle part. Je suis venue te parler, et on va parler.

– Je n'ai rien à te dire.

– Alors je parlerai pour deux, décida Bonnie en s'asseyant sur le lit du vampire.

Des souvenirs envahirent son esprit lorsque sa main se posa sur les draps de soie. Il y a quelques temps, lorsque Damon l'avait ramenée à la vie, Bonnie avait dormi dans ce lit et s'était laissée enivrer pas l'odeur du vampire. Elle n'était pas elle-même, l'expression la contrôlait, mais elle s'en souvenait parfaitement.

– Je me souviens de la première fois où je suis entrée dans cette chambre, en tant qu'humaine et non en tant que fantôme, déclara Bonnie en sortant de sa rêverie. Tu venais de me ramener à la vie et tu m'avais dit de me cacher ici.

– Je m'en souviens aussi, répondit simplement Damon, retrouvant peu à peu une apparence humaine.

Bonnie l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle d'un signe de la tête, et Damon s'exécuta.

– Quand tu es parti, ce jour-là, j'étais tellement fatiguée que je me suis couchée dans ton lit, avoua-t-elle, en espérant qu'il ne se fâche pas.

– Je le sais.

– Quoi ? Mais... comment ?

– Je suis un vampire, j'ai un très bon odorat, lui rappela-t-il avec un petit sourire. Ton parfum était présent partout sur les draps.

Bonnie se sentit mourir de honte : pendant tout ce temps, Damon savait qu'elle s'était permise de dormir dans son lit et il avait tenu cela pour lui. Elle était certaine qu'il avait gardé cette information secrète pour se moquer d'elle au moment opportun.

– L'odorat...j'avais oublié ce détail, grimaça Bonnie.

Au moins, elle avait réussit à faire sortir Damon de sa bouderie, ce qui n'était pas si mal.

– Ce jour-là, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, continua-t-elle, consciente qu'elle était sur une pente dangereuse. J'ai pensé à toi, et à tout ce que tu avais fait pour me ramener.

– Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, dit Damon avec modestie en haussant les épaules.

– Pour moi, ça compte beaucoup, répondit Bonnie d'une voix douce. On ne s'est jamais beaucoup appréciés mais tu as toujours respecté mes décisions, cela aussi je l'ai compris ce jour-là.

– Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

– Quand j'ai prétendu avoir désactivé l'appareil contre les vampires, m'as-tu crue ? demanda-t-elle en plantant ses yeux verts dans les yeux bleus du vampire.

– Bien sûr que je t'ai crue, répondit-il en détournant le regard.

– Damon... Sois honnête.

– Je t'ai même remerciée ! dit-il pour la convaincre.

– Justement, c'est ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Tu savais qu'il y avait un risque que je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est pour ça que tu es venu me remercier : pour que je me sente coupable si je vous avais menti. Je n'ai pas raison ?

– Je ne savais pas quoi croire, avoua le vampire avec un soupir. Je suis venu te remercier car, comme tu l'as dit, si tu nous avais menti, j'espérais que la culpabilité te pousserait à tout avouer. Mais, si tu avais vraiment désactivé l'appareil, mes remerciements étaient sincères.

– Et pourtant, quand vous vous êtes rendus compte de ma trahison, tu ne m'en as pas voulu, lui rappela Bonnie. Tu avais plutôt l'air de te réjouir que je me sente coupable de l'accident de Caroline.

– Je ne...

– Peu importe, le coupa la sorcière. Le fait est que tu savais que j'avais pris la bonne décision.

– Et alors ? demanda Damon, qui n'avait pas envie de repenser à cette journée car il avait ensuite embrassé Katherine en pensant que c'était Elena et cela avait été le début des problèmes.

– Tu as tes défauts, et Dieu sait qu'ils sont nombreux, mais tu m'as toujours laissé prendre mes propres décisions. Ne change pas cet aspect de notre relation, Damon, ou tu vas tout détruire entre nous.

– Et qu'y a-t-il exactement, entre nous ? demanda Damon dans un souffle.

– Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai besoin que tu croies en moi, murmura Bonnie, car elle n'était pas prête à avouer à Damon les sentiments qui se développaient peu à peu en elle. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiances et que tu me pousses vers l'avant, comme tu l'as toujours fait.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Bonnie posa sa main sur celle de Damon. Le vampire passa l'autre bras autour du cou de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

– Au contraire, je le sais très bien. Je te connais et je sais à quel point tu peux être têtu, cela fait partie de ton charme, osa-t-elle avouer à Damon, ce qui lui fit lever un sourcil.

Le fait que son visage soit enfoui dans l'épaule de Damon, l'empêchant de croiser le regard du vampire, lui donnait plus de courage que d'ordinaire.

– Est-ce que tu essaies de me séduire pour obtenir ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Damon savait que Bonnie était elle-même et elle venait de lui faire un compliment. Cela lui donnait de l'espoir, même s'il ne voulait pas s'accrocher à d'aussi faibles détails qui pouvaient très bien ne rien signifier.

– Est-ce que cela fonctionne ? demanda la sorcière avec humour.

Le cœur de Damon se serra malgré le fait qu'il soit un mort-vivant : il aimait l'humour de Bonnie, il aimait la serrer dans ses bras, bref il aimait tout chez elle, même – et surtout – son sale caractère. S'il la perdait une seconde fois, il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait.

– Je veux que tu sois prudente, murmura-t-il en desserant son étreinte pour la regarder dans les yeux.

– Je le serai, Damon, acquiesça Bonnie, en serrant très fort les mains du vampire.

Elle était complètement perdue, elle avait cru que Damon ne se souciait pas vraiment d'elle mais elle avait eu tort. Bonnie n'avait pas envie de s'interroger maintenant sur leur relation, Elena était en danger, ce n'était pas le moment.

– Je trouverai Elena et rien ne m'arrivera, ajouta-t-elle, confiante.

– Je te fais confiance, Witchy, répondit le vampire en faisant taire ses inquiétudes.

* * *

...

* * *

_Quelque chose_ était en train de se passer entre Bonnie et Damon. Stefan ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais il avait le pressentiment que son frère allait souffrir, avec Bonnie. Si la jeune femme était attirée par Damon, elle le nierait de toutes ses forces et ferait tout pour combattre son attirance. Et si Damon se mettait à avoir des sentiments pour elle, cela ne serait pas qu'une passade car, quand Damon s'attachait à quelqu'un, c'était du sérieux.

– Stefan, tu as des nouvelles d'Elena ? demanda Matt au vampire lorsqu'il s'approcha du comptoir.

Il secoua la tête, et le jeune homme eut l'air inquiet.

– Je n'ai fait que penser à cela depuis que tu m'as appelé, tout à l'heure, dit le garçon. Je ne savais pas si Jeremy était au courant alors je ne lui en ai pas parlé.

– J'ai téléphoné à April sur son portable avant de t'appeler pour savoir si elle avait vu Elena, expliqua Stefan, et lorsqu'elle m'a dit que Jeremy avait dormi chez elle, nous avons décidé de ne pas le mettre au courant pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Il ne précisa pas qu'il n'avait parlé de ce coup de téléphone à personne car il avait été gêné vis-à-vis de Bonnie. Sauf qu'elle avait ensuite débarqué en compagnie de Damon et qu'elle avait appelé Jeremy, découvrant ainsi qu'il avait passé la nuit chez April.

– Elle doit pourtant bien être _quelque part_ ! s'exclama Matt. Tu es sur que... que Damon n'a rien à voir là-dedans ? demanda-t-il ensuite, un peu mal à l'aise à cause de leur étrange triangle amoureux.

– Je suis sur que Damon n'y est pour rien, répondit Stefan avec certitude.

– Après tout, c'est Damon et il est totalement imprévisible, insista-t-il.

– Damon est resté chez Bonnie toute la nuit, c'est impossible qu'il soit mêlé à cette histoire.

L'aveu de Stefan n'étonna pas tellement Matt, à la grande surprise du vampire.

– Je vois, répondit Matt, pensif. Il faut que Jeremy arrête d'espérer pouvoir se remettre avec Bonnie ou il va souffrir

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Voyons Stefan, c'est évident ! Bonnie et Damon ne pourront pas combattre leur attirance plus longtemps. J'ai... parlé avec Damon, l'autre jour, et même s'il ne l'a pas avoué explicitement, je sais qu'il l'aime plus qu'il ne le montre. Et Bonnie tient à lui, même si parfois elle a envie de le tuer.

– Tu en sais plus que moi, dit Stefan avec amusement.

– Tout le monde se confie au barman, répondit Matt en souriant. Ce matin encore, Jeremy est venu me parler de ses doutes et de ses hésitations entre April et Bonnie. Mais qui écoute les problèmes du barman ? demanda-t-il en regardant April se faire draguer pendant qu'elle servait du café à la table d'un homme d'au moins cinquante ans. C'est dégoûtant, il pourrait être son père, dit-il en grimaçant.

– Moi, je veux bien écouter les problèmes du barman, répondit Stefan en suivant le regard de Matt.

_« Elena avait 17 ans et moi plus de 150 quand on est sortis ensemble »_ se rappela Stefan, mi-amusé, mi-nostalgique.

– Je ne sais pas si tu as envie de m'entendre parler de ton ex-petite amie... Rebekah, ajouta Matt, comme Stefan le regardait sans comprendre.

– J'ai aimé Rebekah, mais c'était il y a longtemps, répondit le vampire. Crois-moi, si tu veux sortir avec elle, cela ne me dérange pas du tout.

– Au contraire, répliqua-t-il, elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait et je l'ai rejetée. Elle a décidé de retourner à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

– Tu connais Rebekah, elle changera d'avis.

– Je ne crois pas, dit tristement Matt. Je tiens beaucoup à son amitié et je suis triste de la voir partir, mais être mon amie ne lui suffit plus.

– Qu'on soit humain ou vampire, l'amour est jamais simple, murmura Stefan, qui s'était sans le vouloir embarqué dans les ennuis en faisant l'amour avec Katherine : il savait qu'il devait faire un choix et il voulait vraiment donner une seconde chance à Katherine, mais il y avait Elena.

* * *

...

* * *

A la Nouvelle-Orléans...

Après avoir eu fini de s'installer, Elena avait entrepris de visiter la maison d'Elijah. Cela n'était peut-être pas très poli de fouiner chez son hôte mais elle voulait découvrir si le vampire savait quelque chose sur le rituel. Elena visita une pièce après l'autre, au même étage que sa chambre : il s'agissait de chambres vides, à part celle de Silas et la sienne. Elijah, Hayley et le personnel devaient dormir à un autre étage de l'imposante maison, qui ressemblait presque à un château. Lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte de la chambre de Silas, Elena hésita un instant : pouvait-elle se permettre d'entrer ? Silas le saurait s'il essayait d'entrer dans son esprit, mais Elena avait besoin de savoir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Après être restée quelques secondes sur le seuil afin de s'assurer que la pièce était vide, la jeune femme entra. Comme elle s'y attendait, Silas avait déposé son sac de voyage en plein milieu de la chambre et ne l'avait même pas défait. Il était certainement sorti boire le sang d'un humain qui croiserait son chemin, et Elena espérait qu'Elijah ne l'apprendrait pas sinon il comprendrait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Stefan.

– La curiosité est un vilain défaut, murmura une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elena n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Silas.

– Je te cherchais, mentit-elle sans bouger d'un millimètre.

Son regard était fixé sur le paysage qui apparaissait à travers la fenêtre.

– Je ne te crois pas, dit Silas en articulant chacune des syllabes.

Il vint se placer derrière Elena, et posa ses mains autour du cou de la jeune femme.

– Je pourrais te tuer, là tout de suite, chuchota-t-il d'une voix menaçante. Et personne n'en saurait rien. Je me ferais passer pour toi et je dirais que Stefan est rentré à Mystic Falls, là où mon double se trouve. Et ensuite, quand j'en aurais marre de prétendre être toi, je ferais croire que tu veux changer de vie, et je partirais loin de tes amis.

– Tu... tu ne peux pas faire ça, dit Elena avec difficulté car Silas resserait ses mains autour de sa gorge. Tu as besoin de moi pour le rituel.

– C'est là que tu te trompes, Elena. T'avoir avec moi m'a facilité l'accès à cette maison, c'est vrai, mais maintenant que j'y suis tu n'es plus indispensable, alors fais bien attention à ce que tu fais, répondit-il en la lâchant.

Un coup léger se fit entendre à la porte.

– Excusez-moi de vous déranger, dit Adeline après que Silas l'ait invitée à entrer. Mon maître est de retour, il suggère que vous descendiez pour le brunch.

Silas et Elena échangèrent un regard étonné : Elijah avait-il l'intention de leur faire boire des poches de sang à table, comme si c'était normal, pendant qu'Adeline ferait le service ? Cela leur paraissait étrange mais ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître.

– C'est une charmante attention, ce voyage nous a affamé, la remercia Silas d'un geste de la tête. Tu viens, Elena ? demanda-t-il avec une gentillesse feinte en prenant la jeune femme par la main.

Il devait se remettre dans la peau de son double et ne pas faire d'erreur, c'était capital pour leur plan. Dégoûtée mais forcée de garder le sourire, Elena se laissa entraîner par Silas en dehors de la chambre avec l'envie de lui arracher les yeux.


	14. Petite précision

Suite aux premières reviews, j'aimerais apporter quelques éclaircissements : la scène Kabekah est en fait une scène Rebekah/Yovan, Katherine est bien sagement chez elle pendant qu'il manipule l'esprit de Rebebah... qui est-il et comment peut-il posséder le même genre de pouvoirs que Silas ? Le mystère reste entier. Ce n'est donc pas Katherine qui veut tuer Klaus (elle est redevenue un vampire je le rappelle) c'est Yovan, et c'est aussi lui qui prétend qu'Elijah est à l'origine de leur lignée.

Désolée si ce n'était pas clair ^^


	15. Chapitre 13 : Nouvelle-Orléans

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous :-) J'ai terminé le chapitre suivant alors je le poste avant mon départ en vacances :-) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite :-) Merci pour vos visites, reviews, favoris,... :-)_

* * *

...

* * *

Après l'incident qui s'était produit la veille, Quetsiyah se retrouvait maintenant avec non pas un mais deux gardes du corps, car Tyler avait refusé de quitter la maison de Caroline. Il avait du insister pour convaincre Klaus, mais étant donné qu'il lui avait apporté le corps de Caroline tout de suite, l'Originel avait cédé à sa demande.

– Pourquoi as-tu amené Caroline ici, lorsqu'elle s'est évanouie ? lui avait demandé Klaus, qui ne comprenait pas le geste de Tyler.

– Parce que même si je te déteste, tu es puissant et les gens t'obéissent. Si Caroline est en danger, je sais que tu peux l'aider, avait-il répondu en le défiant du regard.

Cela déplaisait à Tyler de devoir dépendre de Klaus, mais toute cette histoire le dépassait : le jeune homme n'avait pas les ressources nécessaires pour aider la femme qu'il aimait. Klaus, lui, avait des sorciers à son service, et Tyler savait qu'il voulait sauver Caroline. S'il devait pactiser avec son pire ennemi pour sauver la femme de sa vie, Tyler était prêt à le faire.

– Je ne lui fais pas confiance, dit Tyler à voix basse pendant que Quetsiyah prenait une douche.

– Moi non plus, répondit Klaus. Elle parle beaucoup mais nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé Silas. Je me demande si elle a vraiment l'intention de le tuer ou si elle nous mène en bateau.

– Tu ne pourrais pas... l'hypnotiser, pour savoir si elle ment ?

– Elle ne se laissera pas faire, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Quetsiyah est très forte.

Tyler ricana.

– Tu trouves ça drôle ? demanda Klaus, vexé.

– C'est nerveux, dit Tyler en retrouvant son sérieux. C'est... cette situation, expliqua-t-il en faisant un geste de la main. Si j'avais pu imaginer un truc pareil : nous deux, forcés de collaborer à cause d'une sorcière qui a pris possession du corps de Caroline et qui est plus forte que toi...

Cela ne plut pas à Klaus que Tyler dise que Quetsiyah était plus forte que lui, mais c'était pourtant le cas.

– On devrait... mettre un terme à tout ça, suggéra Tyler d'un ton hésitant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Hé bien... Silas ne nous a plus menacés depuis un moment, nous n'avons plus besoin que Quetsiyah nous aide à le tuer, pour l'instant. Si on pouvait trouver un moyen de nous débarrasser d'elle sans tuer Caroline...

– Il y a peut-être un moyen, dit Klaus, l'air pensif. Il faudrait trouver une sorcière qui s'y connaît en possession de ce genre.

– Bonnie ne peux pas nous aider, sinon elle l'aurait déjà fait.

– Je ne parlais pas d'elle, répondit Klaus en songeant à la femme qu'il avait rencontrée quand il était parti voir Marcel à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

C'était une vraie sorcière, il l'avait senti, ses pouvoirs étaient très puissants. La Nouvelle-Orléans abritait beaucoup de familles de sorcières, l'une d'elles en saurait peut-être plus sur ce sort.

– Essaie de l'occuper, ajouta l'Originel en entendant Quetsiyah sortir de la douche. Je sors passer un coup de fil.

– A qui vas-tu téléphoner ? demanda Tyler.

– Il faut que j'aie une petite discussion avec mon frère Elijah.

* * *

...

* * *

– Nous avons de la visite, annonça Sophie à Hayley en entrant dans la chambre pour l'aider à s'habiller.

– Qui ?

– Deux vampires du nom d'Elena et Stefan, d'après ce qu'Adeline m'a dit.

– Elena et Stefan ? Que font-ils ici ?

– Tu les connais ?

– Bien sur que je les connais, répondit Hayley alors que Sophie lui boutonnait sa robe de grossesse. Ils viennent de Mystic Falls. Je me demande ce qu'ils sont venus faire à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

– Ils ont peut-être appris la bonne nouvelle et sont venus te féliciter, suggéra Sophie.

– Certainement pas, répliqua Hayley en grimaçant face à son reflet dans le miroir. Je suis vraiment énorme.

– Et pourquoi pas ? l'interrogea la sorcière avec curiosité.

– Ils détestent Klaus, alors je doute qu'ils se réjouissent de sa future paternité, expliqua le loup-garou.

– On ne peut pas les blâmer, répondit Sophie. Personne n'aime Klaus.

– Sauf Elijah, compléta Hayley. Je sais que la famille est importante, mais comment peut-il encore espérer que son frère devienne une bonne personne ? Cela me dépasse !

– Les liens du sangs sont parfois extrêmement forts.

– En parlant de sang, murmura Hayley, nous avons été interrompues, la dernière fois. Que disais-tu, à propos du sang des premiers loups-garous ?

– Tu penses encore à cela ? demanda la sorcière en prenant un air indifférent.

– Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote, Sophie. Tu m'aides à m'habiller depuis des jours et des jours, tu as vu ma cicatrice.

– Hé bien oui, je l'ai vue, admit Sophie, mais j'estime que tu ne dois pas t'en faire à cause de légendes ridicules. Tu es enceinte, t'énerver n'est bon ni pour toi ni pour le bébé.

– J'ai besoin de savoir, dit Hayley d'un ton suppliant. Toute ma vie, je me suis demandée qui j'étais, et pourquoi mes parents m'avaient abandonnée. Je ne veux pas devenir mère avant d'avoir résolu le mystère qui entoure mon enfance. S'il te plaît, Sophie, ajouta-t-elle, les yeux embués de larmes.

Hayley n'avait jamais été du genre à pleurer facilement mais sa grossesse bouleversait ses hormones et elle était plus sensible que d'habitude.

– Très bien, capitula Sophie, mais n'en parle pas à Elijah : il n'apprécierait pas que je te raconte ce genre d'histoire, dans ton état.

Hayley leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Son état... Elle était enceinte, pas malade !

– La légende dit qu'une louve de la famille des premiers loups-garous donnera naissance à un hybride naturel, et que le sang de cette louve sera une arme puissante. Il pourra tout aussi bien servir à faire le bien qu'à faire le mal.

– C'est... c'est tout ? demanda Hayley comme la sorcière se taisait.

– C'est tout, répéta Sophie en acquiesçant. Je n'en sais pas plus, il faudrait se renseigner auprès de sorcières plus âgées, mais, crois-moi, cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

– Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi mes parents biologiques m'ont abandonnée, dit tristement Hayley. Même s'ils étaient au courant de cette malédiction, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir à l'avance que c'était moi qui porterais l'hybride, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux baissés, Sophie ne répondit pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me caches d'autre, Sophie ? demanda Hayley, suspicieuse.

– Ils avaient un moyen de le savoir, avoua la sorcière, la gorge serrée. La légende dit que le dix-millième enfant de la famille des loups-garous au sang pur sera une fille, et que c'est elle qui enfantera l'hybride naturel.

– Alors ma famille le savait et ils ont... ils m'ont abandonnée ? demanda Hayley en refoulant ses larmes.

Le regard triste, Sophie hocha la tête.

– Ils ne t'ont pas abandonnée, Hayley, dit la sorcière, l'air désolé. Ils ont essayé de te tuer.

* * *

...

* * *

– Rebekah, ouvre, je sais que tu es là ! cria Stefan en frappant à la porte du vampire.

– Pas la peine de crier, j'arrive, répondit la blonde en lui ouvrant, le corps enroulé dans un peignoir de bain. J'étais sous la douche.

– Je te croyais déjà partie à la Nouvelle-Orléans, dit le vampire en entrant dans la maison.

– J'ai changé d'avis, répondit laconiquement Rebekah.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi ? demanda le vampire, qui se méfiait des changements d'humeur de Rebekah.

– Disons juste que ton ex-petite amie m'a fait une proposition assez... étonnante, dit-elle en tendant un verre de vin à Stefan.

– Tu as vu Elena ? demanda le vampire.

– Quoi ? Non, je parlais de Katherine !

Stefan soupira et vida son verre d'un trait : il espérait que Rebekah saurait peut-être où se trouvait Elena car elle avait la manie de se mêler de tout, mais même elle ne savait pas où se trouvait la jeune femme.

– Alors comme ça, Elena a disparu ? demanda Rebekah en buvant une gorgée de vin.

– Elle n'a pas disparu, répondit Stefan. Damon et elle ont rompu et elle s'est éloignée pour se changer les idées, mais on ne sait pas où elle est allée.

– Elle a enfin compris qu'elle ne valait aucun de vous deux.

– Rebekah, arrête ! s'exclama Stefan, furieux.

Il était inquiet par la disparition d'Elena et les réflexions de Rebekah l'énervaient.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « une proposition assez étonnante » ? demanda le vampire après s'être calmé, se rappelant ce que Rebekah lui avait dit à propos de Katherine.

– Figure-toi qu'elle est venue me proposer de l'aider à se débarrasser de Niklaus.

– Quoi ?!

Stefan était abasourdi : il avait passé la nuit avec Katherine, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de cela.

– Mais... comment ?

– Elle ne voulait pas m'en parler avant que je n'accepte sa proposition, alors j'ai prétendu que je l'aiderais, et elle m'a alors avoué qu'Elijah est à l'origine de votre lignée et qu'il existe un rituel permettant de tuer Nik.

Le visage de Stefan se décomposa au fur et à mesure que Rebekah parlait : Katherine était devenue folle, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication ! Pourquoi parlerait-elle à Rebekah d'un rituel qui les tuerait tous ? A moins que Katherine ait trouvé un moyen d'y survivre, mais Stefan ne voulait pas croire qu'elle l'avait trahi, encore une fois.

– Katherine veut que je découvre l'identité du double de Silas, ou que je trouve Silas lui-même. J'en saurais plus ce soir, de toute façon, elle a promis de m'expliquer le plan en détail. Je dois juste faire semblant d'être de son côté.

– Attends une minute, s'exclama Stefan, Katherine veut que tu découvre qui est vraiment Silas ?

Cela n'avait aucun sens, Katherine savait qui était Silas, et elle savait également que Stefan était son double. Pourquoi demanderait-elle à Rebekah d'enquêter ?

– Elle prétend que Silas fait partie du rituel, dit Rebekah en acquiesçant.

– Quand as-tu vu Katherine, exactement ?

– Je ne saurais pas te donner d'heure précise, dit Rebekah en réfléchissant. Je revenais de chez Matt, il devait être entre onze heures et minuit.

– J'étais avec Katherine, à cette heure-là, répondit Stefan, soulagé.

– Toi ? Avec Katherine ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous...

Rebekah s'interrompit en voyant l'air gêné de Stefan.

– Voyez-vous cela, Stefan revient à ses premières amours. Il va falloir que je me méfie, je suis peut-être la prochaine, s'amusa-t-elle.

– C'est très sérieux, Rebekah. Si j'étais avec Katherine, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Silas.

Le sourire s'évanouit sur les lèvres de Rebekah.

– Tu... tu crois ? demanda-t-elle, un peu effrayée car Silas lui faisait peur, surtout depuis que Vaughn l'avait mise en garde contre l'immortel.

– Qui d'autre cela pourrait-il être ? Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'aurait demandé de découvrir son identité, dit Stefan en secouant la tête.

– Moi non plus, renchérit Rebekah. Et il va revenir ici, ce soir..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

– Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de Silas ?

– Tu n'étais pas là, sur l'île, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu ne sais pas ce que le chasseur qui nous épiait m'a dit. Silas est dangereux, et immortel. Il va amener l'enfer sur terre.

– Je vais me mettre à sa recherche avec Damon, à deux nous le retrouverons peut-être d'ici ce soir.

Stefan regarda ensuite Rebekah avec attention.

– Il y a tout de même une chose que je ne comprends pas, dit-il, l'air intrigué. Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir ce que Katherine mijotait, quand tu pensais que c'était elle ? Je croyais que tu détestais Klaus !

– Tu as raison, confirma Rebekah. Je déteste Nik, mais je déteste Katherine encore plus car, à cause d'elle, j'ai perdu mon unique chance de redevenir humaine. J'espérais lui faire croire que j'étais de son côté pour mieux découvrir son plan et le répéter à Niklaus.

– Enfin, Rebekah, tu ne peux pas...

La jeune femme lui coupa la parole.

– Je te conseille de ne pas trop t'attacher à elle, Stefan, parce que je vais la briser, dit-elle en approchant son visage de celui du vampire. Et j'espère pour Damon et toi qu'Elena est bien cachée, car si je la retrouve avant vous...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais Stefan comprit ce que Rebekah sous-entendait.

– Non, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça.

– Ma décision est prise, Stefan, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

– Je pensais que tu n'en voulais plus à Elena d'avoir fait prendre le remède à Katherine !

– C'était avant, répondit Rebekah en songeant à Matt.

La réaction du jeune homme lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments le soir précédent lui avait fait réaliser que, sans le remède, elle n'aurait jamais aucune chance avec lui. On lui avait volé son unique possibilité d'être heureuse, et Rebekah avait bien l'intention de se venger.

– Les doubles Petrova n'ont apporté que des ennuis à ma famille, déclara Rebekah d'une voix dure, mais c'est fini, je ne les laisserai plus faire. Je tiens à toi Stefan, et je t'ai aimé, ajouta-t-elle ensuite en regardant le vampire dans les yeux, mais si tu essaies de t'opposer à moi, je n'aurai pas le choix.

Sans un mot, Stefan hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il devait absolument trouver Elena avant Rebekah, prévenir Katherine et découvrir les vraies motivations de Silas.

* * *

...

* * *

– Elena... Stefan, dit Elijah en les invitant à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main.

Les deux vampires s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre en évitant de se regarder.

– J'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez de reprendre des forces, après ce voyage, dit l'Originel pendant qu'Adeline leur servait de la nourriture. Ici, on mange à la française, ajouta-t-il comme Elena regardait les pains au chocolats, croissants et autres viennoiseries avec surprise.

Le vampire fit alors signe à son employée de maison de les laisser.

– Et le meilleur pour la fin, dit Elijah lorsqu'elle fut sortie, en débouchant une bouteille qu'Elena prit d'abord pour du vin et qui s'avéra être du sang humain.

Elijah servit un verre à Elena, avant de verser le contenu d'une autre bouteille dans le verre de celui qu'il prenait pour Stefan.

– Je n'ai pas oublié que tu ne buvais pas de sang humain.

– C'est très prévenant, Elijah, le remercia Elena comme Silas regardait le vampire sans parler.

– Oui, merci beaucoup, remercia finalement le double, car Elena venait de lui donner un coup de pied sous la table.

Devait-il vraiment remercier le vampire de lui faire boire ce liquide immonde ? Heureusement, il avait eu la bonne idée de sortir se nourrir de quelques jeunes filles après son arrivée, il n'avait donc plus faim. Silas avala une gorgée de sang animal, faisant semblant d'en apprécier le goût.

– Cette après-midi, je vous emmènerai voir les sorcières, dit Elijah pour briser le silence. Mais il y a une chose que vous devez savoir : les sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans pourront peut-être vous donner des informations sur la manière d'aider Caroline, mais elles ne pourront pas jeter le sort elles-mêmes.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Elena avec étonnement.

– La ville toute entière est sous la domination de Marcel, expliqua l'Originel. C'est un vampire que Klaus a connu autrefois, et il interdit la pratique de la magie. Toute personne ne respectant pas cette règle est exécutée.

– Comment peut-il savoir si quelqu'un pratique la magie sans son consentement ? demanda Silas en fronçant les sourcils à la manière de Stefan.

– J'aimerais bien le savoir, répondit Elijah, l'air pensif. Quoi qu'il en soit, soyez très prudents si vous sortez vous balader : Marcel a des espions partout et il a des méthodes très... persuasives, quand il veut obtenir des informations. Il ne doit pas savoir pour le bébé.

– Nous ne dirons rien, lui assura Elena, en se tournant vers Silas qui acquiesça.

– J'en suis persuadé. Je te fais confiance, Elena.

La jeune femme ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise de toute sa vie. Elijah lui faisait confiance alors qu'elle l'avait déjà trahi - lorsqu'Esther avait lié ses enfants ensemble - et voilà qu'elle le trahissait à nouveau.

– Excusez-moi, dit Elijah en se levant, car son portable sonnait dans sa poche.

Il disparut derrière une porte, et Elena et Silas se retrouvèrent seuls.

– Non, nous ne dirons rien à Elijah, dit l'immortel à voix basse avant qu'Elena n'ait l'occasion de parler.

– Je n'ai rien dit ! rétorqua-t-elle.

– Je te connais, répliqua Silas. Tu te sens coupable de mentir à Elijah et tu as envie de lui déballer toute l'histoire.

– Entrer dans ma tête ne veut pas dire que tu me connais, chuchota Elena.

Ils parlaient à voix basse car ils ne savaient pas si Elijah pouvait entendre leur conversation, d'où il se trouvait.

– Niklaus, quelle bonne surprise, dit Elijah en décrochant, enfermé dans son grand bureau.

– Bonjour, Elijah, répondit son frère au bout du fil. Comment se porte la mère de mon futur enfant ?

– Hayley va très bien, mais la naissance ne saurait tarder. Qu'attends-tu pour revenir ?

– Justement, c'est pour cela que je te téléphone. Tu connais la raison de mon retour à Mystic Falls, je ne fais pas confiance à cette Quetsiyah. Il s'avère qu'elle ne nous est d'aucune utilité pour tuer Silas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle complote mais j'aimerais me débarrasser d'elle tout en m'assurant que Caroline reste en vie. Aide-moi à trouver une sorcière capable de le faire et, quand tout sera réglé, je reviendrai à la maison, promit l'hybride.

– Est-ce que tu as parlé à quelqu'un de ton plan ? demanda Elijah en tapotant ses doigts sur le bureau en chêne massif.

– Non, seuls Tyler et moi sommes au courant.

Pendant un bref instant, Elijah resta silencieux. Il se demandait s'il devait dire à son frère qu'Elena et Stefan avaient eu la même idée que lui et qu'ils se trouvaient à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il choisit finalement de ne rien dire et de laisser son frère agir.

– Très bien, je vais aller voir les sorcières, promit Elijah, ce qui n'était pas un mensonge puisqu'il devait leur parler cette après-midi, avec Elena et Silas, qu'il prenait toujours pour Stefan.

– Nous devrons trouver un moyen de neutraliser Marcel, répondit Klaus, car les sorcières ne peuvent pratiquer la magie en dehors de la Nouvelle-Orléans : si j'amène Quetsiyah ici, Marcel saura qu'un sort a été jeté et je ne veux pas qu'il s'intéresse à nos affaires. Il ne doit pas savoir pour l'enfant.

– Il ne le découvrira jamais, lui assura Elijah.

Après avoir raccroché, le vampire retourna dans la salle à manger rejoindre ses invités.

– Excusez-moi pour cette interruption, déclara-t-il en entrant dans la pièce. Où en étions-nous ?

– Nous parlions de Marcel, lui rappela Silas.

– Exact. Comme je vous le disais, Marcel a interdit la pratique de la magie à la Nouvelle-Orléans et il dispose d'un moyen infaillible pour savoir si quelqu'un jette le moindre sort. Niklaus et moi avons tenté d'en savoir plus, en vain.

– Si nous trouvons une sorcière capable de briser le sort, nous l'emmènerons à Mystic Falls, dit Elena.

– Ce ne sera pas possible, Elena. Les sorcières n'ont plus aucun pouvoir si elles quittent la Nouvelle-Orléans.

– Mais... pourquoi ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Aucune idée, avoua Elijah. Elles peuvent vous donner des informations mais pas jeter le sort elles-mêmes, sauf si vous attendez que Niklaus et moi nous soyons débarrassés de Marcel.

– Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre aussi longtemps, intervint Silas, se mettant dans la peau de Stefan.

– Caroline est en danger, Elijah, murmura Elena, qui ne savait plus vraiment si elle jouait la comédie ou pas car elle était inquiète pour son amie.

Puisqu'ils utilisaient la sécurité de Caroline comme excuse pour empêcher le rituel, ils pouvaient peut-être faire d'une pierre deux coups et essayer de trouver un moyen de ramener leur amie, songea Elena. Silas comprit ce qu'elle pensait car il la regarda en secouant la tête.

– Et si on vous aidait, Klaus et toi, à tuer Marcel ? proposa Elena.

Furieux, Silas dut faire un énorme effort pour ne pas intervenir : ils devaient trouver un moyen d'empêcher le rituel, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper des affaires des Originaux ! Elena devait vraiment apprendre à garder son objectif en tête au lieu de se mêler de ce qui ne la concernait pas.

– Merci pour la proposition, Elena, mais nous avons la situation sous contrôle, répondit l'Originel.

Sophie l'avait bien prévenu, ils devaient tuer Marcel à sa manière et personne ne devait être au courant.

– Elle n'est pas tellement sous contrôle puisque vous devez vous cacher, rétorqua-t-elle, vexée qu'Elijah refuse son aide.

– Elena, ce ne sont pas nos affaires, déclara Silas en se levant. Merci pour cet excellent repas, Elijah, dit-il d'un air faussement aimable. Elena et moi devons finir de défaire nos valises.

– C'était un plaisir, répondit l'hybride. Finissez donc de vous installer, Adeline viendra vous chercher quand il sera l'heure de partir voir les sorcières.

Elena et Silas quittèrent la salle à manger et montèrent ensuite les escaliers en silence.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda sèchement Elena lorsqu'elle vit Silas la suivre dans sa chambre.

– Non, je peux savoir ce que toi, tu nous as fait, tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il, énervé, après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui. Tu as besoin que je te rappelle la vraie raison de notre présence ici ?

– Rien ne nous empêche d'essayer de sauver Caroline par la même occasion, s'entêta Elena.

– Non, non et non, répéta Silas. Nous avions un deal : je t'ai autorisé à prévenir Bonnie et je t'ai dit que pour ramener Caroline, il faut briser la source d'énergie qu'utilise Quetsiyah. Maintenant, tu vas respecter ta part du marché et m'aider à empêcher ce foutu rituel !

– Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? demanda Elena, tentant de cacher son inquiétude.

– Tu es vraiment insupportable ! s'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que je perds mon temps avec toi ?

– Parce que tu n'as pas le choix, rétorqua-t-elle.

– Si tu continues à m'énerver, je vais te tuer, dit-il d'une voix froide.

– Vas-y, tue-moi, répondit Elena, les lèvres tremblantes. Ainsi je ne devrai plus te supporter.

A sa grande surprise, Silas éclata de rire.

– Tu sais pourquoi tu me hais autant, Elena ? l'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Parce que j'ai l'apparence de Stefan et que je te traite avec la plus profonde indifférence. Cela ne fait que te rappeler que le vrai Stefan n'en a plus rien à faire de toi. En plus, tu ne supportes pas que je ne sois pas à tes pieds, comme tous les êtres de sexe masculin qui croisent ta route.

Même si la gifle qu'Elena lui asséna ne lui fit pas mal, cela blessa son amour propre.

– Ne refais plus jamais ça, la prévint Silas, en tenant la main d'Elena serrée dans la sienne pour l'empêcher de le gifler à nouveau.

– Arrête, tu me fais mal ! s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de se libérer, sans succès.

– C'est le but, répondit-il en la serrant plus fort. Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête, Elena : ton charme n'agit pas sur moi, alors arrête d'essayer de me donner des ordres.

– Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu n'aurais pas besoin de me le rappeler. Mais peut-être veux-tu te convaincre, toi ? demanda-t-elle, l'air innocent.

– Cela ne te va pas de parler ainsi, on dirait Katherine, répondit l'immortel. Vous avez décidément beaucoup de points communs, à commencer par la prétention.

– Écoute-moi bien, lui dit Elena, qui commençait à perdre patience, tu vas me lâcher tout de suite, sinon je vais dire à Elijah que tu as pris l'apparence de Stefan et que tu es en fait Silas. _Je n'étais pas au courant, Elijah, je me suis fait avoir_, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, faisant semblant d'avoir peur de lui.

– Quelle méchante fille, répondit Silas, qui ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou s'énerver. Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, Elena.

– A force de traîner avec toi, j'apprends à utiliser tes méthodes.

– Tu utiliserais mes propres méthodes contre moi ? demanda-t-il dans l'oreille d'Elena, l'air menaçant.

– Laisse-moi tranquille.

Avec un soupir, Silas la relâcha. Elena se frotta le poignet avec l'autre main.

– On se voit tout à l'heure, dit Silas, comme si de rien n'était, en sortant de la chambre.

Elena le regarda s'éloigner en se demandant comment il était possible qu'elle déteste quelqu'un à ce point.

* * *

...

* * *

– Déjà de retour ?! dit Matt avec étonnement en voyant Stefan rentrer au Mystic Grill pour la deuxième fois de la matinée.

– Nous avons un problème, répondit le vampire à voix basse en s'assurant que personne n'entendait leur conversation.

– Quel genre de problème ? demanda le jeune homme avec inquiétude.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Rebekah, exactement, hier soir ?

– Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

– Rebekah prétend que tu ne veux pas d'elle parce qu'elle n'est pas humaine, et elle veut se venger d'Elena et de Katherine car elle leur en veut pour le remède.

Matt se passa la main dans les cheveux en poussant un soupir.

– Je suis désolé, Stefan. Je ne pensais pas que Rebekah réagirait de cette manière, mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir.

– C'est pourtant ce que je te demande de faire, répliqua-t-il.

– Quoi ?

– Elle est blessée, expliqua Stefan, et elle pense qu'elle ne sera jamais heureuse. J'aimerais que tu lui dises que même si elle était humaine, les choses ne fonctionneraient pas entre vous car vous êtes trop différents. Je ne te demanderais jamais ce genre de chose en temps normal, ajouta-t-il comme il voyait que Matt était hésitant, mais Elena et Katherine sont en danger.

– Depuis quand te soucies-tu de Katherine ?

Le vampire détourna les yeux.

– C'est une longue histoire, répondit-il brièvement. Tu n'en as rien à faire de Katherine, j'en suis conscient, mais pense à Elena. C'est ton amie.

– Et si Rebekah essaie de m'hypnotiser pour savoir si je dis la vérité ?

Discrètement, Stefan sortit un petit paquet de sa poche.

– Je ne savais pas s'il te restait encore de la verveine, murmura-t-il en tendant le paquet à Matt.

– Je n'en avais plus, confirma le jeune homme en saisissant le paquet pour le cacher dans sa propre poche.

– Merci, Matt, dit Stefan avec reconnaissance avant de quitter le Mystic Grill.

Matt le regarda s'éloigner, indécis : il était torturé entre sa loyauté envers Rebebah et celle envers Elena.

* * *

...

* * *

Les yeux fermés, Bonnie se concentrait sur le pull d'Elena. Elle se sentait à nouveau forte, capable de tout, car elle utilisait l'expression malgré les risques que cela représentait. Debout à côté d'elle, Damon l'observait, à la fois inquiet et admiratif.

– Damon... la brosse à cheveux, murmura Bonnie en tendant la main sans ouvrir les yeux.

Elle aurait pu demander un peu de sang à Jeremy mais elle ne voulait pas le déranger car elle croyait qu'il était toujours chez April : Bonnie avait donc décidé d'utiliser l'ADN des cheveux présents sur la brosse d'Elena.

Damon posa la brosse à cheveux dans la main ouverte de Bonnie. La sorcière prononça une incantation, avant de brûler quelques cheveux sur la flamme d'une bougie. Une épaisse fumée noire s'en dégagea et Bonnie ouvrit les yeux.

– Cela ne fonctionne pas, dit-elle avec dépit. Je pense que c'est parce que je n'arrive pas à me détendre complètement.

– Tu veux que je sorte ? demanda Damon, qui n'avait aucune envie de la laisser seule.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Bonnie. Il faut que je fasse le vide dans mon esprit, alors oui, peut-être que j'y arriverai si je suis seule.

– Je peux peut-être t'aider, déclara le vampire en venant se placer derrière elle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Chut, laisse-moi faire.

Avec douceur, Damon passa ses bras autour des épaules de Bonnie. Sentir le torse du vampire contre son dos fit frissonner Bonnie.

– Ce n'est pas ainsi que je vais me détendre, Damon, chuchota-t-elle.

Sans un mot, il posa ses mains sur celles de la sorcière. Il se concentra ensuite sur le rythme cardiaque de Bonnie : son cœur battait très vite, preuve qu'elle était sensible à son toucher.

– Ton cœur bat trop vite, Bon-Bon, dit-il dans l'oreille de Bonnie. Je veux que tu fermes les yeux et que tu ne penses plus à rien.

Bonnie s'exécuta : même si cela ne fonctionnait pas, cela valait la peine d'essayer.

– Tu sens mes mains sur les tiennes ? continua le vampire. Cela signifie que je suis là et que tu peux compter sur moi. Tu peux trouver Elena et t'en sortir. Tu es plus forte que l'expression.

Le cœur de Bonne se mit à battre légèrement moins vite.

– Tu t'en sors bien, continue, l'encouragea Damon.

Lorsque Bonnie retrouva un rythme cardiaque normal, Damon vit des veines noires se dessiner sur les mains et les bras de la sorcière. Il dut faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas paniquer.

– Tout va bien, Witchy, reste concentrée et contrôle tes pouvoirs. N'essaie pas d'aller trop vite.

– Je vois... je vois un panneau, dit Bonnie d'une voix incertaine. Je n'arrive pas à lire le nom de la ville, c'est flou.

– Encore un petit effort, tu y es presque, répondit Damon. Quel est le nom de la ville ?

L'odeur ferreuse attira l'attention du vampire.

– Bonnie ? cria-t-il en la lâchant et la retournant face à lui. Bonnie, arrête, tu perds le contrôle !

Le visage de la jeune femme était couvert par le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez. Bonnie avait toujours les yeux fermés, elle forçait sur ses pouvoirs pour localiser Elena. Voyant qu'il était en train de la perdre, Damon ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir trop longtemps : d'un geste rapide, il mordit son propre poignet et le porta à la bouche de Bonnie, qui refusa de boire.

– Je... je vais bien, Damon, dit-elle finalement en ouvrant les yeux.

Soulage, le vampire la serra contre lui. Le sang de Bonnie se répandit sur le col de sa chemise et sur son cou.

– Désolée, dit-elle en voulant s'essuyer le visage avec les mains, mais Damon l'en empêcha.

A la place, il l'embrassa partout où le sang lui maculait le visage : sur les joues, sur le nez, sur le menton, et enfin, sur la bouche.

– Est-ce que tu veux me faire mourir une deuxième fois ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite, la voix tremblante, en la regardant s'essuyer le visage. Tu étais censée ne pas prendre de risques !

– J'ai survécu, rétorqua Bonnie d'une voix calme. Merci, Damon, ajouta-t-elle en embrassant le vampire sur la joue.

L'odeur du sang, encore présente sur le corps de Bonnie, rappela à Damon qu'il ne s'était plus nourri depuis un moment. Son visage commença à se transformer et il eut beaucoup de mal à retrouver une apparence humaine.

– Damon, ça va ?

Bonnie se demandait si Damon se transformait car il était excité, comme la dernière fois, mais elle n'osait pas le lui demander.

– C'est juste le sang, expliqua-t-il. Il faut que j'aille chercher des poches à la cave.

Bonnie prit conscience qu'elle était une tentation pour Damon : c'était un vampire, elle était humaine, il avait faim et elle avait perdu du sang. Il y a quelques mois encore, Damon n'aurait pas hésité à la mordre.

– Est-ce que tu veux..., demanda-t-elle timidement, incapable d'achever sa phrase.

Damon la dévisagea, attiré par sa proposition. Le sang de Witchy était délicieux, il s'en souvenait très bien. Mais l'éclair noir qui brilla dans les yeux de Bonnie le dissuada d'accepter.

– Damon ? demanda Bonnie, un peu désorientée, ses yeux ayant retrouvé leur couleur habituelle.

– Tout va bien, la rassura-t-il. L'expression allait juste te pousser à faire une grosse bêtise.

– Laquelle ?

– Me proposer ton sang.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

– Repose-toi, dit doucement Damon en sortant de la chambre, je vais demander à Stefan s'il a du nouveau, pour Elena.

– Damon, attends ! s'écria Bonnie en le suivant jusqu'à la porte. Je sais où est Elena.

Le vampire l'interrogea du regard.

– Elle est à la Nouvelle-Orléans, déclara Bonnie avec conviction.


	16. Chapitre 14 : Découvertes

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous :-) Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos visites, je me suis mise à l'écriture du nouveau chapitre dès mon retour de vacances et le voici :-) J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, bonne lecture :-)_

* * *

...

* * *

_***** FLASH-BACK *****_

_**– Rebekah, tu as seize ans aujourd'hui, et il est temps pour moi de t'offrir ceci.**_

_**Avec des gestes lents, Esther détacha le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou.**_

_**– Prends-le, dit-elle en le posant dans la main de sa fille et en refermant le poing de Rebekah autour du bijou.**_

_**– Mère, je ne peux pas prendre votre collier, protesta la jeune femme en ouvrant la main pour admirer le pendentif.**_

_**– Si, tu le peux, et tu le dois, répliqua Esther. Tu seras bientôt une sorcière, tout comme moi. Avec ce collier, tu pourras communiquer avec moi où que tu sois.**_

_**– Pourquoi dois-je encore attendre pour devenir une sorcière ? demanda Rebekah avec impatience. J'ai toujours cru qu'à un âge précis, mes pouvoirs se manifesteraient.**_

_**– Ce n'est pas si simple, ma chérie. L'apparition des pouvoirs de chaque sorcier dépend de beaucoup de facteurs comme le caractère, l'état d'esprit et les expériences qu'il a faites dans la vie. Mais je suis certaine que cela ne saurait tarder. Tu seras bientôt prête, je le sens.**_

_**– Je veux vraiment être une sorcière, dit solennellement Rebekah. Je veux utiliser mes pouvoirs pour faire le bien autour de moi, comme vous, Mère.**_

_**Esther ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta d'attacher le collier autour du cou de la jeune femme.**_

_***** Quelques mois plus tard *****_

_**– Est-tu toujours sure de vouloir le faire ? demanda Michael en regardant sa femme avec inquiétude. Nous pouvons essayer de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, puisqu'Ayana n'est pas d'accord.**_

_**Esther secoua la tête.**_

_**– Je dois le faire, Michael. J'ai déjà souffert d'avoir perdu Henrik, je ne veux pas perdre un autre enfant parce que j'ai été trop lâche.**_

_**– Tu n'es pas lâche, Esther, répondit son mari en la serrant dans ses bras.**_

_**Une larme roula sur la joue de la sorcière.**_

_**– J'aurais aimé que rien de tout cela n'arrive, dit-elle en sanglotant. Que je ne perde pas mon fils, que Rebekah puisse devenir une sorcière à son tour, comme elle le désire. Mais cela n'arrivera jamais. Nous devons protéger nos enfants, Michael. Quand tu seras immortel, tu veilleras sur eux.**_

_**– Et sur toi, compléta-t-il. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, les choses ne changeront jamais entre nous Esther. Je t'aimerai toujours.**_

_**– Nous ne connaissons pas les conséquences de ce que je vais faire, répondit-elle en le repoussant. Seras-tu juste un humain impossible à tuer ? Ou deviendras-tu un être différent ? Tu ne m'aimeras peut-être plus, tu ne seras peut-être plus capable d'aimer qui que ce soit. Mais, quoi qu'il arrive, promets-moi de veiller sur nos enfants.**_

_**– Je te le promets, mais comme je te l'ai dit, mon amour pour toi ne cessera jamais.**_

_**Essuyant ses larmes, Esther fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner. Elle avait demandé aux sorcières mortes de lui donner le pouvoir de jeter le sort, et le fantôme d'une ancêtre d'Ayana – Quetsiyah - lui avait promis de l'aider, à la condition qu'elle ne parle pas de son implication à sa descendante. Esther savait qu'elle allait mettre une barrière entre elle et sa famille car elle ne pouvait pas à la fois jeter le sort et devenir immortelle. Esther avait choisi sa famille et elle était prête à tout pour éviter de la perdre, mais elle ignorait qu'elle allait donner naissance à une race de monstres.**_

_***** FIN DU FLASHBACK *****_

* * *

...

* * *

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Matt ? demanda froidement Rebekah après avoir ouvert la porte au jeune homme.

– Je... je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, bafouilla-t-il. Tu es partie tellement vite, hier soir...

– Tu sais très bien pourquoi, rétorqua-t-elle, son corps lui barrant le passage. Et tu sais également pourquoi je ne t'inviterai pas à entrer.

– Rebekah, sois raisonnable. Je sais que tu m'en veux mais j'ai besoin de te parler. C'est important.

– Bien sur que ça l'est : Stefan t'a certainement parlé de mon intention de me venger de ses deux doubles chéris, et tu es là pour m'en empêcher.

– Ses deux doubles chéris ? demanda Matt avec étonnement.

– Stefan et Katherine sont à nouveau ensemble, expliqua Rebekah, mais ne changeons pas de sujet : tu es venu pour me manipuler, c'est ce que tout le monde fait. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que vous le croyez.

– Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais stupide, se défendit-il, et tu as raison : je suis venu pour t'empêcher de te venger, mais pas seulement pour Elena : je veux te sauver, toi aussi.

Rebekah rigola.

– Tu crois qu'elle serait capable de me blesser ? Je suis un de premiers vampires, je ne crains personne, se vanta-t-elle en songeant que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai car elle avait peur de Silas.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire : je ne veux pas que tu redeviennes une meurtrière, Rebekah. Tu as fait tellement d'efforts depuis qu'on se connaît que j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir passé l'été avec un être humain. Tu vas vraiment foutre en l'air tous les efforts que tu as faits jusqu'à maintenant parce que je t'ai repoussée ?

– Ces efforts, je les ai faits pour toi ! cria-t-elle. Pourquoi perdrais-je mon temps à devenir une personne meilleure si personne ne croit en moi ?

– Moi, je crois en toi, avoua Matt, mais le problème, c'est que tu ne crois pas en toi-même. Tu t'énerves à la moindre contrariété et tu laisses ta nature impulsive de vampire reprendre le dessus.

– C'est exactement pour ça que je voulais redevenir humaine : je ne veux plus être celle que je suis

– Et tu crois que le remède aurait changé ta personnalité ? La seule différence, c'est que tu n'aurais plus été ni immortelle ni sensible à la verveine.

– Et j'aurais été capable de fonder une famille, ajouta Rebekah avec amertume.

Matt la regarda quelques secondes.

– Tu sais, dit-il à voix basse, la famille, ce n'est pas tout. J'ai perdu ma sœur, ma mère n'est jamais là,... Ma vraie famille, ce sont mes amis .

– Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne rêves pas de mariage ni d'enfants, Matt.

– Pour le moment, je veux juste vivre au jour le jour. J'ai toujours cru que je connaissais le monde dans lequel je vivais, et plus le temps passe, plus je réalise que je ne sais rien sur rien. Les vampires, les loups-garous, les sorcières,... Pour moi, ce n'était que de la fiction jusqu'à récemment. Et maintenant, je me retrouve embarqué dans des histoires plus dingues les unes que les autres, et je n'arrête pas de perdre des gens auxquels je tiens. Même si Bonnie et Jeremy sont revenus d'entre les morts, je réalise que personne n'est éternel - du moins, pas les humains - et je n'ai plus envie de me projeter et d'espérer un futur meilleur car je sais qu'il ne viendra peut-être pas.

– C'est pour ça que tu es parti avec moi visiter l'Europe ? demanda Rebekah en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

– Pour une fois, j'ai fait ce que j'avais envie de faire, et j'ai eu raison car j'ai passé un des plus beaux étés de toute ma vie.

– Moi aussi, Matt, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir plus que ça.

– Cela arrivera peut-être un jour, Rebekah. Laisse-nous du temps.

– Est-ce que c'est vrai, ce mensonge ?

– Hypnotise-moi, si tu ne me crois pas.

– Matt, je n'ai pas envie de faire ça.

– Si c'est le seul moyen de te convaincre de ma sincérité...

– Je n'ai pas dit que je ne te croyais pas mais... j'ai du mal à accorder ma confiance à quelqu'un, après toutes les trahisons que j'ai subies.

L'air décidé, Matt posa ses mains sur les épaules de Rebekah.

– Pose-moi la question, Rebekah.

Le vampire hésita : elle n'avait pas envie de contraindre Matt à lui dire la vérité.

– Vas-y, demande-moi, insista-t-il.

Finalement, elle se décida à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

– Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il y a une chance qu'un jour, toi et moi,... on puisse former un vrai couple ?

Ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux du jeune homme.

– Oui, répondit Matt dans un souffle, comme un automate. Je pense que c'est possible.

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans le regard de Rebekah. Il était probablement sous verveine, mais elle décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.

– Alors ? demanda Matt comme Rebekah détourna le regard.

– Tu avais raison, tu n'es pas complètement fermé à une éventuelle future histoire entre nous.

– Je te l'avais dit, répondit-il sans se douter qu'elle le soupçonnait d'avoir pris de la verveine. Ta confession d'hier m'a fait un choc car je ne suis pas encore prêt. Laisse-les choses évoluer à leur rythme, ce qui doit arriver arrivera.

– Quel fatalisme ! s'exclama une voix féminine derrière Matt.

Lorsque le jeune homme se retourna et qu'il aperçut Katherine, il fronça les sourcils : Rebekah voulait tuer Katherine, pourquoi le double venait-il se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

Yovan les avait observés de loin : Rebekah était en train de parler avec un humain, il avait assez d'énergie pour se faire passer pour Katherine devant les deux personnes en même temps, surtout que l'esprit de Rebekah était vulnérable, en ce moment, il l'avait senti. Yovan s'était avancé et avait interrompu les deux amoureux pendant leur discussion, jouant le rôle de la Petrova à la perfection.

– Désolée, je vous dérange, peut-être ? demanda la fausse Katherine en les dévisageant l'un après l'autre.

– J'allais partir, répondit Matt en lançant à Rebekah un regard significatif.

Il craignait que Rebekah ne commette un meurtre mais il ne pouvait pas rester là pour veiller sur le double : Katherine n'était rien pour lui, il espérait juste que Rebekah prendrait la bonne décision et commencerait par apprendre une des valeurs humaines les plus importantes : le pardon.

– A plus, Matt, dit Yovan en le regardant s'éloigner. Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Rebekah.

– Viens en au fait, Katherine, répondit-elle en dévisageant la personne qu'elle croyait être Silas.

– Tu es si pressée que ça de te débarrasser de ton frère ?

Yovan avait poussé Rebekah pour entrer dans la maison et se baladait maintenant à travers le salon.

– Oui, répondit Rebekah en réprimant un frisson. Mais je n'ai pas découvert l'identité de Silas. C'est trop tôt.

– Je ne t'ai pas laissé assez de temps, j'en conviens, répondit Yovan. Je suis revenue plus tôt que prévu car je ne serai pas là ce soir.

– Tu m'avais promis de m'expliquer ton plan.

Rebekah essayait de lutter contre le stress en jouant avec son bracelet.

– Pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse ? demanda Yovan, soupçonneux. Aurais-tu peur de moi ?

– Non, Katherine, tu n'es pas le centre du monde et je n'ai certainement pas peur de toi, répliqua la blonde, l'agacement lui faisant oublier ses craintes. Je suis contrariée à cause de Matt alors j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ton plan, si tu en as vraiment un, car j'ai besoin d'être seule.

– Très bien, tu as gagné, céda Yovan. Le rituel que je veux accomplir nous permettra d'être enfin débarrassées de Klaus, c'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce-pas ?

– Oui, murmura Rebekah. Oui, c'est ce que je veux, répéta-t-elle plus fort.

– Alors découvre qui est Silas et qui est son double.

– Tu m'as déjà dit que tu en avais besoin pour le rituel. De quoi d'autre as-tu besoin ?

La prétendue Katherine eut un sourire mauvais.

– La question n'est pas de quoi j'ai besoin mais de qui... J'ai besoin d'Elena, car c'est le dernier double Petrova en vie, enfin, en vie... tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et j'ai besoin de l'enfant de ton frère.

– Quoi ? Tu veux tuer cet enfant ? Mais c'est...

– Un mal nécessaire, la coupa Yovan. De toute façon, si tu détestes tant ton frère, son enfant te répugne, n'est-ce-pas ?

Forcée de jouer le jeu, Rebekah acquiesça.

– Tu as raison, Katherine, cet enfant est une erreur de la nature. Et puisque je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, il n'y a aucune raison que Klaus connaisse ce bonheur, ajouta-t-elle pour convaincre Yovan, qu'elle prenait toujours pour Silas sous les traits de Katherine.

Yovan hocha la tête à la manière de Katherine.

– Bien. Nous sommes donc d'accord, il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver Silas.

– Je vais continuer mes recherches mais je ne te promets rien. Silas est bien caché, déclara Rebekah en songeant qu'il était en face d'elle.

– Je compte sur toi pour ne parler à personne de toute cette histoire, pas même à Matt. Je reprendrai contact avec toi, ajouta Yovan avant de claquer la porte d'entrée et de s'en aller.

* * *

...

* * *

– Comment ça, elle est à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? s'exclama Stefan en regardant Damon et Bonnie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-bas ?

– C'est la question à un million de dollars, petit frère, répondit Damon sans se départir de son sens de l'humour habituel.

– Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter ! s'énerva son frère. Il faut qu'on aille parler à Klaus, tout de suite !

– Et pourquoi ferait-on ça ? demanda Damon.

– Parce que Rebekah est furieuse d'avoir été rejetée par Matt, elle en veut toujours à Elena et à Katherine pour le remède et elle a décidé de se venger.

– Klaus ne nous aidera pas à sauver Elena des griffes de sa sœur, intervint Bonnie. Et Katherine encore moins, il veut la voir morte depuis des siècles.

– Il nous aidera si on lui donne une bonne raison de le faire, répliqua Stefan, énigmatique.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, encore ? demanda Damon, méfiant.

Stefan prit une profonde inspiration.

– Silas a rendu visite à Rebekah sous l'apparence de Katherine et lui a proposé de l'aider à se débarrasser de Klaus en effectuant un rituel. Il lui a confié une mission en se faisant passer pour Katherine : découvrir qui est le double de Silas, et trouver l'immortel et sa copie.

– Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent en même temps Bonnie et Damon.

– Rebekah croyait que c'était Katherine et elle voulait la doubler : elle avait l'intention de faire semblant d'être de son côté pour répéter son plan à Klaus. Seulement, nous avons découvert qu'il s'agissait de Silas, car j'étais avec Katherine au moment où Rebekah était censée être avec elle. En plus, Katherine sait très bien que je suis le double de Silas.

– Cela n'a aucun sens, dit Bonnie, perplexe. Pourquoi Silas voudrait-il que Rebekah découvre qui il est ?

– C'est une très bonne question, répondit Stefan. Silas mijote quelque chose et j'aimerais bien découvrir de quoi il s'agit.

– Alors, il nous a menti ? demanda la sorcière en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

Les deux frères comprirent immédiatement où Bonnie voulait en venir : Elena avait expliqué à Stefan le rituel dont Silas lui avait parlé, et Bonnie en avait fait de même avec Damon.

– Silas vous a dit que Quetsiyah voulait se débarrasser de toutes les créatures surnaturelles, lui y compris, pas vrai ?

Bonnie acquiesça à la question de Stefan qui n'en était pas vraiment une : il tentait de résumer la situation pour essayer de comprendre.

– Il vous a également dit que Questiyah avait besoin d'Elena et moi pour ce rituel, ajouta le vampire. Et l'enfant de Klaus doit mourir.

– Bon résumé, intervint Damon, mais on n'est pas plus avancés.

– Bon sang, il doit y avoir quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas ! s'exclama Stefan en jouant nerveusement avec sa bague.

– Nous nous occuperons de Silas plus tard, Stefan, dit Bonnie d'une voix douce. Il faut qu'on retrouve Elena avant que Rebekah n'essaie de la tuer.

– Et il faut prévenir Katherine, ajouta Damon d'un air innocent.

– C'est déjà fait, dit Stefan d'un ton bref.

Il lui avait téléphoné pour la prévenir de la colère de Rebekah mais il ne l'avait pas mise au courant des dernières manigances de Silas car il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

– Il y a un moyen d'empêcher Silas d'arriver à ses fins, déclara brusquement Stefan.

– Ah oui ? Et lequel ? l'interrogea Damon, les bras croisés.

– Comme je vous le disais, Klaus nous aidera si on lui donne une bonne raison de le faire. Je vais aller le voir et lui avouer que je suis le double de Silas.

– Stefan, non !

– Petit frère, tu vas faire une énorme connerie.

– Laissez-moi vous expliquer, continua Stefan malgré les protestations de Bonnie et de Damon. Si je dis à Klaus la vérité sur Silas, il va essayer de le tuer. Et comme je lui parlerai également de son alliance avec Rebekah, il en voudra à sa sœur : quand Rebekah tentera de tuer Elena et Katherine, Klaus se fera un malin plaisir de déjouer ses plans.

– Tu veux... mentir ? lui demanda Bonnie, incrédule.

– C'est pour la bonne cause, Bonnie. D'ailleurs, Rebekah m'a mis en garde : elle n'hésitera pas à me tuer si je m'oppose à elle.

– Et donc, tu vas juste dire à Klaus que sa sœur voulait le tuer, alors qu'au contraire elle a voulu piéger Katherine pour lui, et tu espères que tout se passera bien ? En dehors du fait que cela ne te ressemble pas, je ne crois pas que Rebekah se laissera accuser sans protester.

– Klaus n'a pas confiance en elle, Bonnie. Il suffit d'insinuer que Rebekah complote contre lui pour qu'il morde à l'hameçon.

– Même si je n'apprécie pas Rebekah, c'est dégoûtant ! s'indigna Bonnie.

– A la guerre comme en amour, tous coups sont permis, Witchy, répliqua Damon. Bravo, Stefan, moi-même je n'aurais pas pu imaginer un plan aussi tordu.

Son frère ne paraissait pas heureux d'être ainsi félicité.

– Bonnie, essaie de comprendre, la supplia Stefan.

– Tu réalises que si tu dis à Klaus que tu es le double de Silas, il va te tuer car il pense toujours que vous êtes liés ?

Damon la regarda avec surprise : avec tous les récents événements, il avait complètement oublié ce détail, et il admirait Bonnie pour sa mémoire et sa rapidité d'esprit.

– Elle a raison, Stefan, dit le vampire. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Klaus va te tuer.

– C'est mon problème. Je parlerai avec lui.

– Ce que tu peux être buté, quand tu t'y mets, soupira Damon.

– Fais ce que tu veux, Stefan, déclara Bonnie avec lassitude. Rien de ce que je peux dire ne te convaincra, de toute façon. Tout ce que je veux, c'est sauver Elena et Caroline. Pour le reste, débrouillez-vous, lança-t-elle avant de laisser les deux frères dans le salon et de partir en claquant la porte.

– Ne fais pas attention, son sens moral et son humeur passent d'un extrême à l'autre à cause de l'expression, expliqua Damon. Dans deux heures, elle va te dire que tu as raison de vouloir piéger Rebekah.

– Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, cela ne m'amuse pas, Damon. Je ne veux aucun mal à Rebekah, mais elle ne me laisse pas le choix.

– Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, répondit son frère. Mais es-tu sur de vouloir te lancer dans cette mission-suicide avec Klaus ?

– Tout ira bien, Damon. Je sais comment gérer Klaus. Je l'ai bien connu, ne l'oublie pas.

– C'est ton choix, répondit Damon en haussant les épaules.

Il ne voulait pas le montrer mais il était inquiet pour son petit frère.

– Puisque Katherine est prévenue et qu'Elena est en sécurité loin d'ici, je pense que Rebekah ne mettra pas ses menaces a exécution dans l'immédiat, dit Stefan pour briser le silence. En plus, elle doit recevoir la visite de Silas ce soir. Elle sera trop occupée pour accomplir sa vengeance.

– Donc, on fait quoi ?

Les deux frères se regardèrent : Damon avait l'air inquiet, et Stefan, l'air déterminé.

– Prévenir Klaus peut attendre. Que dirais-tu de faire un petit voyage à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? interrogea le jeune Salvatore.

* * *

...

* * *

– Elijah... c'est moi, murmura Rebekah d'une voix faible.

– Rebekah, je suis heureux d'avoir enfin de tes nouvelles, répondit son frère à travers le téléphone. Comment vont les choses à Mystic Falls ?

– Pas trop bien, avoua-t-elle.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Rebekah ?

Le ton sur lequel sa sœur parlait inquiétait le vampire.

– Je crois que je me suis encore fourrée dans les ennuis, Elijah.

Un soupir se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

– Qu'as-tu fait, encore ?

– C'était... pour notre famille, murmura-t-elle en pleurant doucement. Je voulais rendre service, pour que Niklaus et toi ne me considériez plus comme un poids.

– Enfin, Rebekah, tu n'es pas un poids...

– Si, répondit-elle en le coupant. Nik préfère même ses hybrides à sa propre sœur.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda à nouveau Elijah.

– Katherine est venue me voir, expliqua Rebekah en reniflant. Elle voulait que je l'aide à tuer Nik, elle prétendait avoir un plan qu'elle ne me dévoilerait que si je coopérais, alors j'ai fait semblant d'accepter de l'aider. Je... je pensais que si je répétais tout à Nik, il commencerait à me traiter avec un peu plus de respect.

– Tu as voulu mettre en danger Katerina et tu as le culot de m'appeler ?

– Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Elijah. Tu l'as abandonnée pour partir à la Nouvelle-Orléans, tu ne devais pas l'aimer tant que ça !

– Ecoute, Rebekah, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter de vos stupides querelles de vampires !

– Tu ne comprends pas ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'était pas Katherine, c'était Silas !

– Quoi ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

– Parce qu'au moment où je parlais avec la personne que je prenais pour elle, la vraie Katherine était avec Stefan.

– Quand cela est-il arrivé ? demanda Elijah d'une voix dure.

– Cette nuit, répondit Rebekah. Silas est revenu il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai prétendu que je le prenais toujours pour Katherine mais il veut que je l'aide à découvrir qui est son double, et j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire, Elijah. C'est un immortel et il est très puissant, Kol nous avait avertis.

Les pensées d'Elijah fonctionnaient à toute vitesse : puisque Stefan et Elena se trouvaient à la Nouvelle-Orléans, le Stefan de Mystic Falls devait être Silas !

– Elijah ? demanda Rebekah comme il ne répondait plus.

– Je suis toujours là. Ecoute-moi bien, Rebekah, tu ne vas parler de ça à personne, et venir me rejoindre à la Nouvelle-Orléans le plus vite possible.

– Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

– Je t'expliquerai, petite sœur. S'il te plaît, fais ce que je t'ai dit. Tu n'es pas en sécurité à Mystic Falls.

– Très bien, je me mets en route dès que possible, céda la blonde.

_« Bien joué, Silas »_, songea Elijah après avoir raccroché. _« Profiter de l'absence de Stefan pour te faire passer pour lui, c'est brillant »_.

L'Original ne se doutait pas qu'il se trompait de double, et qu'il avait accueilli l'immortel dans sa propre maison.

* * *

...

* * *

– Re bonjour, Davina, dit joyeusement Marcel en entrant dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Es-tu prête ?

– J'ai fait tout mon possible pour m'entraîner, Marcel, dit-elle les yeux baissés, mais je ne suis pas assez forte.

Le vampire ne parut pas déçu, il avait l'air de s'y attendre.

– Je sais que je te demande d'effectuer un sort difficile, admit-il, car tes pouvoirs sont limités. Tu peux juste localiser les sources d'énergie magique, ce qui est déjà très bien, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Davina semblait vexée, mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

– Si j'étais assez puissante pour jeter le sort, je t'aurais déjà tué et je me serais enfuie, non ? demanda-t-elle avec malice.

– J'apprécie ce nouveau sens de l'humour, cela te va à ravir, s'exclama Marcel en prenant les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes. Et j'apprécierais encore plus que tu essaies à nouveau de lancer ce sort.

– Pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse ça ?

– Davina, soupira Marcel, aurais-tu oublié une de mes règles les plus importantes ?

– Obéir sans poser de question, récita-t-elle comme une leçon apprise par cœur.

– Exactement, répondit-il avec un large sourire.

Quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas Marcel aurait pu le prendre pour une personne sympathique et bienveillante car il était toujours souriant et de bonne humeur. Son visage perpétuellement réjoui cachait une personnalité beaucoup plus sombre.

_« Ce sont les personnes en apparence les plus inoffensives qui sont les plus dangereuses »_, songea Davina en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. _« Et Marcel allait l'apprendre à ses dépens »_.

– Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda le vampire, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

– Je vois... un jeune homme, murmura-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux. Il est à la fois ici et ailleurs.

– Comment ça, ici et ailleurs ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Je suis désolée, je ne vois rien de plus, s'excusa Davina, les yeux maintenant grands ouverts.

– Ce n'est pas grave, nous réessayerons demain, dit Marcel en l'embrassant sur le front.

Davina se retint de le repousser : le simple contact de Marcel la dégoûtait.

– A demain, Davina, dit le vampire avant de fermer la porte en arborant son sourire habituel.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Davina s'autorisa à sourire à son tour. Les doubles seraient bientôt réunis, et elle allait faire ravaler à Marcel son éternel sourire.


	17. Chapitre 15 : Rendez-vous avec la mort

_**Parfois, on pense avoir tout envisagé. On élabore un plan, on planifie les moindres détails. On imagine que rien ne viendra entraver ce qui était prévu. Jusqu'à ce que cela arrive...**_

[...]

– Stefan, noooon ! cria Elena en se jetant sur le corps du jeune Salvatore qui était allongé sur le sol, un pieu planté dans le cœur.

* * *

...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tôt...

A la Nouvelle-Orléans.

– Quoi ?! s'exclama Hayley, choquée par l'aveu de Sophie.

– Je t'ai dit ce que tu voulais savoir, maintenant ne me pose plus de questions, s'il te plaît. Elijah serait furieux s'il apprenait que je te raconte toutes ces histoires.

– Quelles histoires ? Il y a une suite, n'est-ce-pas ? Comment mes parents ont-ils tenté de me tuer ?

– N'insiste pas, Hayley,

– Je veux savoir, Sophie, dit la louve, bornée. Si tu ne me dis rien, je m'en vais et tu devras expliquer à Elijah les raisons de mon départ.

– Est-ce que tu me fais du chantage ?

– Appelle ça comme tu veux. Je suis désolée, Sophie, mais j'ai besoin de connaître mon passé.

– Cela ne t'avancera à rien, s'entêta la sorcière.

– C'est important pour moi, répliqua Hayley d'un regard suppliant.

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel.

– Très bien, tu l'auras voulu, finit-elle par dire. Depuis que ta famille a entendu parler de cette malédiction, tes ancêtres ont soigneusement répertorié dans des carnets le nombre d'enfants qu'ils engendraient. Quand ta mère est tombée enceinte de toi, tes parents savaient que tu étais l'Élue, mais ils avaient toujours l'espoir que la légende soit fausse et que tu sois un garçon. Cependant, lorsque ta mère a accouché, ils ont constaté que tu étais bien une fille et n'ont pas voulu prendre de risque. Tes parents t'ont laissée seule dans la maison et ils y ont mis le feu, avant de s'enfuir vers une autre ville.

– Oh mon dieu, dit Hayley, une main sur la bouche.

– Si tu es en face de moi aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement parce qu'un sorcier de passage t'a entendue pleurer : il est entré dans la maison en flammes, risquant sa vie pour te sauver, car il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs à cause de Marcel.

– C'est... c'est impossible, mes parents n'auraient jamais fait une chose pareille, dit le loup-garou en laissant couler ses larmes.

– Je suis désolée, Hayley. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais pas t'en parler ?

– Et ensuite ?

– Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, admit Sophie, l'air impuissant. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Yovan t'a confiée à un foyer d'accueil, et on ne l'a plus jamais revu.

– Yovan ?

– C'est le nom de ton sauveur, expliqua la sorcière. J'étais trop jeune pour me souvenir de tout, mais les sorcières plus vieilles ne l'ont pas oublié. Yovan venait de loin, il voulait vérifier si ce qu'on disait sur Marcel était vrai : il a constaté dès son arrivée que c'était le cas, Marcel tenait et tient toujours les sorciers et sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans dans sa main.

– Je me demande si Yovan est toujours en vie. J'aurais aimé le remercier.

– Oublie tout ça, Hayley. Dans quelques jours, tu donneras naissance à ton propre enfant. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Hayley hocha la tête.

– Merci, dit-elle simplement en serrant Sophie dans ses bras avant de quitter la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bains.

Le sorcière fixa la porte fermée pendant quelques secondes.

– Donne-moi la force de continuer, Jane-Anne, murmura-t-elle, les yeux fermés, le pendentif de sa sœur serré dans son poing.

* * *

...

* * *

– Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda Bonnie à Jeremy qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte d'entrée de chez les Lockwood.

– Non, pas du tout, répondit le jeune homme, mais Matt et Tyler ne sont pas là.

– C'est toi que je voulais voir, Jeremy, répondit-elle en entrant dans la maison. En fait, j'espérais que tu sois ici car j'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander.

– Si ça concerne April..., commença-t-il, mais elle ne le laissa pas terminer.

– Écoute, Jeremy, je suis très heureuse que tu sois passé à autre chose. Sincèrement.

– Vraiment ?

_« Toi, en tout cas, tu es déjà passée à autre chose »_, songea-t-il avec amertume.

– Vraiment, dit-elle en prenant la main de Jeremy dans la sienne. Nous avons d'abord été amis, et même si on n'est plus ensemble, je n'ai pas envie de perdre cette amitié. Et je suis désolée si, ces derniers temps, j'ai eu comportement étrange avec toi. Je deviens assez agressive à cause de l'expression.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Jeremy avec inquiétude.

Bonnie lui expliqua presque toute l'histoire – elle évita juste de mentionner qu'à cause de l'expression, elle avait fait l'amour avec Damon.

– Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton aide, conclut-elle. Tu es la seule personne capable de me permettre d'entrer en contact avec ma grand-mère.

– Tout ce que tu veux, Bonnie. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'aider, tu le sais.

Bonnie lui répondit par un sourire triste. Elle aurait aimé être encore amoureuse de lui et pouvoir lui rendre les regards amoureux qu'il lui lançait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se soit entichée de Damon ?

– Est-ce que tu peux... essayer de l'appeler ? demanda-t-elle au jeune garçon.

– Je vais essayer, acquiesça-t-il.

Jeremy regarda autour de lui.

– Sheila ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine. Sheila, êtes-vous là ? Bonnie a besoin de vous.

Il secoua la tête.

– Elle n'est pas là, ajouta-t-il, l'air déçu.

– Attends, lui ordonna gentiment Bonnie en se mettant à fouiller dans les armoires de la cuisine.

Elle trouva deux bougies blanches qu'elle alluma avec des allumettes avant de les poser sur la table.

– Prends mes mains dans les tiennes, Jeremy, dit-elle au jeune homme.

Ils formèrent un cercle avec leur bras autour des deux bougies, et les flammes vacillèrent légèrement.

– Ferme les yeux, maintenant, chuchota-t-elle en fermant également les siens.

– Sheila ? demanda à nouveau Jeremy. Sheila, s'il vous plaît, c'est important !

– Je suis là, répondit soudain une voix que Jeremy connaissait.

Les flammes étaient de plus en plus grandes et donnaient à la pièce un aspect assez terrifiant.

– Cela fonctionne, ta grand-mère est là, Bonnie ! s'exclama Jeremy en ouvrant les yeux.

– Ne romps pas le contact, répondit-elle en l'empêchant de lui lâcher les mains.

– Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour comprendre ce qui arrive à Bonnie, dit ensuite le jeune homme à la sorcière.

Bonnie et Jeremy se regardèrent, l'air un peu gêné, car ils ne pouvaient pas se lâcher.

– Bonnie a abusé de cette magie monstrueuse, dit Sheila d'une voix grave. Elle en paie maintenant les conséquences.

– Enfin, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de faire quelque chose ! s'énerva le jeune homme.

– Jeremy, répète-moi ce qu'elle dit.

– Bonnie sait comment s'en sortir, je le lui ai déjà dit, répondit Sheila.

– Jeremy, s'il te plaît !

– De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda-t-il à Sheila, ignorant les supplications de Bonnie.

– La clé pour la ramener à la vie. Bonnie sait de quoi je parle.

– Comment ça la clé ? Quelle clé ?

Comprenant immédiatement où il venait en venir, Bonnie lui lâcha les mains et souffla sur les bougies.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bonnie ? Je ne vois plus ta grand-mère !

– Ce n'est pas grave, je vais trouver un autre moyen, répondit-elle, tête baissée, en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

– Bonnie, attends ! C'est quoi, cette histoire de clé ?

– Aucune idée, mentit-elle. Je... Il faut que j'y aille, merci pour ton aide, Jeremy. Bye, dit-elle en claquant la porte.

Un peu désorienté, Jeremy se retint de la suivre dans la rue. Il rangea les bougies, se demandant ce qui avait fait fuir la jeune femme.

* * *

...

* * *

– Il se passe des choses étranges, à Mystic Falls, déclara brusquement Elijah.

Comme convenu, le vampire avait emmené Elena et Silas voir des sorcières qu'il connaissait. Il ne voulait pas mêler Sophie à tout ça, il désirait qu'elle se charge uniquement de détruire Marcel et de veiller sur Hayley, ce qui était déjà beaucoup, pour une seule personne. Ils étaient presque arrivés chez Nadia lorsqu'Elijah lâcha cette phrase qui fit paniquer Elena.

– Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-elle, masquant son stress du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

– Silas est à Mystic Falls, il se fait passer pour Stefan, avoua l'Originel avant de presser la sonnette.

Elena allait ouvrir la bouche mais, d'un regard, Silas la dissuada de parler.

– Comme c'est flatteur, Silas se fait passer pour moi ? demanda-t-il à Elijah avec un demi-sourire.

S'il se montrait habile, Silas était sur de pouvoir retourner la situation à son avantage.

– Il se fait passer pour toi et pour Katerina, répondit l'Originel. Nous en reparlerons tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il comme la porte s'ouvrait.

– Elijah ! J'attendais ta visite, dit la jeune femme qui se tenait devant eux.

Quand Elijah avait dit qu'il leur présenterait une vieille amie, ni Silas ni Elena ne s'attendait à ce qu'il s'agisse d'une jeune femme brune d'environ trente ans, au style vestimentaire sexy et au corps parfait.

– Enchanté, dit Silas en lui tendant la main et en la détaillant sous toutes les coutures.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la maison et acceptèrent la tasse de thé que leur proposa Nadia. Pendant que la sorcière parlait, Silas ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Il imaginait parfaitement de quoi elle avait l'air, sous ses vêtements qui ne cachaient pas grand-chose. Il s'imaginait lui faire l'amour, et ensuite, après avoir planté ses canines dans la chair de son cou délicat, boire son sang jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse. Il lui ferait boire son propre sang pour la guérir, et quand elle aurait récupéré ses forces, il recommencerait tout depuis le début. Le regard que lui lança Elena lui rappela que Stefan n'était pas censé regarder d'autres filles : s'il continuait à reluquer Nadia, Elijah risquait de se douter de quelque chose, surtout depuis que l'Originel pensait qu'il se faisait passer pour Stefan à Mystic Falls.

– Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'aucun cas de ce genre, dit Nadia en regardant Silas droit dans les yeux, consciente de l'intérêt qu'elle suscitait en lui.

Discrètement, Silas jeta un coup d'oeil vers Elena qui soupirait, agacée. Parfait. C'était l'occasion idéale de prouver à Elijah qu'il était Stefan et de lui ôter ses doutes, s'il en avait.

– Tout ce que je peux vous dire, ajouta-t-elle, c'est que ce type de magie est très puissant. Il faut énormément de pouvoir pour réussir à posséder une personne grâce à un objet, surtout si la sorcière est morte.

– Et comment pouvons-nous savoir quelle est la source d'énergie utilisée par Quetsiyah ? demanda froidement Elena, qui n'aimait pas du tout Nadia.

– Plusieurs sorts pourraient vous aider, répondit la sorcière, comme le sort de localisation. Il en existe plusieurs versions, dont une qui permet de localiser l'endroit d'où l'énergie magique provient. Seulement, puisque c'est Quetsiyah qui utilise cette magie, vous devez trouver un objet lui appartenant, comme pour un sort de localisation classique.

– Nous ne parviendrons jamais à retrouver un objet appartenant à Quetsiyah, elle est trop vieille ! s'exclama-t-elle. Même si certaines de ses affaires sont toujours en bon état, nous ne les trouverons jamais !

– Sauf si Silas nous indique où les trouver, intervint Elijah.

– Silas ne nous aidera pas, répliqua Elena en regardant Silas. Ce n'est pas dans son intérêt de sauver Caroline.

– Mais c'est dans son intérêt de se débarrasser de Quetsiyah, puisqu'elle veut le tuer, intervint Silas.

– Silas est immortel, comment Quetsiyah pourrait-elle le tuer ? demanda Elijah.

– Peu importe, elle n'en aura pas le temps car nous allons la renvoyer de l'Autre Côté, dit l'immortel.

Sans un mot, Elena coula un regard en direction de Silas. Ils étaient foutus, il n'y avait rien à faire. Silas n'arrêtait pas de regarder Nadia avec insistance et Elijah avait remarqué leur manège. Elle espérait juste qu'Elijah les tuerait rapidement, sans douleur, lorsqu'il les aurait hypnotisés pour découvrir la supercherie.

– Vous ne craignez pas Silas ? questionna Elijah, l'air innocent.

L'Originel ne comprenait pas pourquoi le problème Silas était passé au second plan. L'immortel avait réussi à faire halluciner Klaus, il devait donc être puissant : il aurait été logique qu'ils veulent que Quetsiyah le tue.

– Caroline est plus importante que Silas, dit Elena d'une voix déterminée.

– Les amis avant tout, ajouta Silas, qui savait que Stefan et Caroline étaient très proches.

– C'est tout à votre honneur, et j'approuve votre choix car la libération de Caroline fera revenir Niklaus à la maison. J'espère juste pour vous que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Quetsiyah ou Silas ne vous fera pas regretter votre décision.

– C'est à risque à prendre, murmura Elena en regardant Silas sourire à Nadia. Stefan, je peux te parler ? ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de l'immortel.

– Bien sur, répondit Silas en se levant pour la suivre dehors. Excusez-nous un instant, dit-il à Elijah et à Nadia avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée pour laisser passer Elena.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? cria-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent dehors.

– Je ne fais rien du tout, répondit Silas en posant un doigt sur la bouche d'Elena.

De l'autre main, il désigna sa propre oreille, pour faire à comprendre à Elena qu'Elijah pouvait les entendre.

– Tu as été très claire sur ton choix, Elena. Je n'ai pas envie d'être un lot de consolation maintenant que Damon t'a repoussée.

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour draguer la première venue, répondit-elle en entrant dans le jeu.

– M'avoir préféré Damon t'a enlevé tout droit sur moi, Elena. Je suis désolé mais tu dois t'y faire, si tu veux qu'on parvienne à rester amis.

– Que t'arrive-t-il, Stefan ? Je ne te reconnais plus !

Silas lui adressa un coup d'oeil admiratif. Elena avait parfaitement compris qu'à travers leur petite conversation qu'écoutait probablement Elijah, il essayait de justifier le fait qu'il agisse parfois différemment de Stefan.

– Ce qu'il m'arrive ? J'ai passé des semaines sous l'eau, à mourir et à revenir à la vie, et tu étais la seule chose qui m'a permis de tenir.

– Je... Je suis désolée.

– Et quand je suis revenu, tu étais toujours avec Damon. Alors excuse-moi d'essayer de passer à autre chose !

– Stefan...

Malgré elle, Elena était impressionnée par le rôle que jouait Silas : si elle n'était pas au courant qu'il s'agissait de lui, elle l'aurait presque pris pour Stefan.

– Arrête de jouer avec moi, Elena, murmura Silas en la prenant dans ses bras et en posant sa bouche sur le front de la jeune femme. Même si je ne suis plus humain, j'ai des sentiments et tu ne fais que me blesser dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

– Tu as raison, je n'ai plus le droit d'être jalouse, déclara Elena, troublée.

– Nous devons nous concentrer sur Caroline, elle est plus importante que nos disputes, répondit Silas, faussement concerné.

– On oublie tout ? demanda Elena en lui faisant un signe voulant dire qu'ils avaient bien joué leur coup.

– Non, Elena, je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier, répliqua Silas avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Par réflexe, Elena faillit le repousser mais elle se rappela ensuite qu'Elijah et Nadia étaient derrière la porte. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. Le baiser de Silas n'avait rien à voir avec ceux de Stefan ni même avec ceux de Damon. Il n'y avait ni amour ni passion qui s'en dégageait : c'était un baiser imposé, les lèvres d'Elena étaient rigides et elle luttait pour empêcher Silas de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Lorsque l'immortel eut fini de s'amuser à ses dépens, il mit fin au baiser. D'un geste rapide, Elena lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, qui se mit à saigner. Ensuite, sans un mot, elle rentra dans la maison. Silas comprit à son sourire qu'elle avait pensé : « ça, c'est pour m'avoir embrassée ».

* * *

...

* * *

– On est encore loin ? demanda Stefan à son frère avec impatience.

– Dans moins d'une heure, on y sera, répondit Damon en regardant dans le rétroviseur. C'est une idée ou cette voiture nous suit ?

Au même moment, la voiture les doubla et prit un autre chemin.

– Je pense qu'on devient un peu parano, Damon.

– Tu as raison, admit le vampire. C'est à cause de cette histoire de fous, je vois le mal partout. Mais lorsque j'aurai Elena en face de moi, je te jure que...

– Tu ne feras rien du tout, Damon. Si Elena a voulu partir, elle avait ses raisons.

– Non mais tu t'entends parler ? Elena est partie seule à la Nouvelle-Orléans et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?

– Elle n'appréciait déjà pas qu'on veuille diriger sa vie en tant que petits amis, alors elle appréciera encore moins qu'on l'enguirlande alors qu'on est... on est quoi, exactement pour elle ?

– Tu vois, cette conversation à propos d'Elena me donne l'impression d'être revenu une année en arrière !

– Sauf que l'année dernière, je n'avais pas encore couché avec Katherine ni toi avec Bonnie.

La dernière phrase de Stefan rappela à Damon qu'il avait quitté Mystic Falls alors que Bonnie et lui étaient en mauvais termes car il avait défendu l'idée de Stefan. Le vampire avait envie de lui téléphoner, de lui parler, d'entendre simplement sa voix mais son égo l'en empêchait.

Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence. A peine arrivé à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Stefan reçut un message de Katherine.

– J'ai un coup de fil à passer, je reviens tout de suite, annonça Stefan à son frère lorsqu'ils furent garés.

– Ne traîne pas. Je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à t'attendre.

– Tu n'as qu'à appeler Bonnie, rétorqua Stefan en claquant la portière et en s'éloignant, son téléphone portable à la main.

* * *

...

* * *

– Où est Klaus ? demanda Quetsiyah à Tyler après être sortie de la douche.

– Il est... sorti un moment, répondit Tyler, les yeux agrandis par l'étonnement.

La sorcière avait glissé autour de son corps une serviette de bain et elle arpentait la maison sans aucune gêne.

– Arrête de faire cette tête, il n'y a rien que tu n'aies déjà vu, Tyler ! rigola-t-elle en voyant la tête que faisait l'hybride.

– Je ne te laisserai pas manquer de respect à Caroline ! s'exclama Tyler. Jamais elle ne se montrerait devant Klaus vêtue de cette façon !

– En parlant de Klaus, où est-il ? demanda à nouveau la sorcière, méfiante.

Tyler se racla la gorge.

– Il... il est sorti, je te l'ai déjà dit.

– Je t'ai demandé où il était, dit Quetsiyah d'une voix dure. Ne me fais pas répéter sinon je te tue.

D'un geste de la main, elle fit voler un couteau jusqu'à elle et le dirigea vers Tyler.

– Je peux t'enlever le cœur sans bouger le petit doigt, le prévint-elle.

Et, pour appuyer ses dires, elle dirigea le couteau vers le cœur de Tyler et enfonça la pointe de quelques centimètres.

– Rappelle-moi ce qui arrive à un hybride, si on lui arrache le cœur ?

– Klaus... est... sorti téléphoner, répondit difficilement Tyler.

– Bien, dit Quetsiyah, satisfaite, en libérant le jeune homme. Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur.

Tyler lui jeta un regard mauvais : si ce n'était pas le corps de Caroline, il aurait mordu la sorcière depuis longtemps.

– Niklaus, où es-tu ? demanda Quetsiyah en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Je déteste les cachotteries, à qui téléphones-tu ?

Elle regarda partout, chercha Klaus aux alentours de la maison, mais l'Originel était introuvable.

– Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau à Tyler.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit sincèrement l'hybride. Il m'a juste dit qu'il sortait téléphoner.

– A qui ?

– A son frère Elijah.

– Bien.

Quetsiyah réfléchissait à toute vitesse : si elle voulait s'enfuir pour parler à Bonnie en toute discrétion, c'était l'occasion rêvée. Tyler ne faisait pas le poids face à elle, et le départ de Klaus lui facilitait la tâche.

– Bonne nuit, Tyler, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

– Pourquoi me souhaites-tu une bonne nuit ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Pour toute réponse, Quetsiyah l'assomma avec un vase qu'elle avait fait léviter jusque derrière la tête de Tyler. Elle sortit ensuite de la maison d'un pas décidé.

* * *

...

* * *

– Matt... je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, dit Rebekah au jeune homme en sortant de chez les Salvatore.

– Je suis venu voir Stefan, répondit-il en jouant nerveusement avec quelque chose dans sa poche.

– Il n'y a personne, j'ai fait le tour de la maison.

– Tu cherchais Elena, c'est ça ? demanda Matt, l'air accusateur.

– Je ne te dois aucune explication, rétorqua Rebekah en haussant les épaules, mais pour ton information, je suis au courant qu'Elena a disparu. J'étais juste venue voir Damon.

Rebekah n'avait pas envie de dire à Matt qu'elle était venue fouiller la maison des Salvatore avant de partir rejoindre Elijah. Elle pensait trouver des indices sur Silas car elle trouvait bizarre qu'il prenne l'apparence de Katherine, elle se disait qu'il devait y avoir une raison. Malheureusement pour elle, le vampire n'avait rien trouvé.

– Tant pis, répondit Matt en faisant demi-tour.

– Attends ! Et toi, pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle à Matt lorsqu'il fut à nouveau face à elle. Tu es venu faire ton rapport à Stefan ?

– Rebekah, arrête, je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter de ça.

– Au fait, bravo pour ton numéro de tout à l'heure, j'y aurais presque cru si j'étais assez naïve pour ne pas me douter que tu étais sous verveine !

– Crois ce que tu veux.

– J'ai envie de croire que tu ne me mens pas comme tous les autres, mais tu ne me donnes aucune raison de te faire confiance.

– Ah oui ? Et bien, la voilà, ta preuve ! s'écria Matt en sortant le paquet de verveine dans sa poche et en le lui lançant d'un geste brusque.

Attrapant le paquet au vol, Rebekah l'ouvrit, les sourcils froncés, et poussa un petit cri de douleur lorsque la verveine lui brûla les doigts.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Matt ? demanda-t-elle, le regard rempli d'incompréhension.

– Stefan m'avait demandé d'essayer de te raisonner, expliqua le jeune homme, et il m'a donné de la verveine au cas où tu essaierais de m'hypnotiser. Mais je ne l'ai pas prise, ajouta-t-il en la regardant intensément. J'en ai marre de tout ça, de ces meurtres et ces disparitions. J'ai envie d'avoir une vie normale.

– Comment as-tu pu me dire des choses pareilles si tu détestes tant le surnaturel ?

– Parce que malgré ma haine pour le surnaturel, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être attiré par toi, et d'avoir envie de croire en toi.

– Alors, crois en moi, dit Rebekah avec espoir. Je changerai, je te le promets.

– J'ai envie d'être avec toi, Rebekah, déclara Matt en lui prenant la main, et, en même temps, j'ai envie d'avoir une vie d'humain, une famille. Comment suis-je censé concilier les deux ? Sans parler du fait qu'à chaque fois que je regarde Elena, Stefan ou Caroline, je me sens coupable d'être ami avec des vampires, à cause... de Vicky.

– Je comprends, dit simplement Rebekah en enlevant sa main.

– Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait.

– Je ne t'en veux pas, répondit-elle, les yeux humides. Tu es une des rares personnes à être honnêtes avec moi, Matt. Le fait de savoir que tu tiens à moi malgré toi me fait plus plaisir que tu ne l'imagines.

– J'aurais vraiment aimé que cela soit possible, je te le jure.

– Ce n'est pas le bon moment, murmura Rebekah avant d'embrasser légèrement Matt sur la bouche. Ne t'en fait pas pour Elena, dit le vampire en s'éloignant, je ne lui ferai aucun mal. Quant à Katherine, cela dépendra de mon humeur, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, mais, pour le moment, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire.

– Où vas-tu ? demanda Matt en la suivant.

– A la Nouvelle-Orléans. Mon frère m'attend.

– Alors ça y est, tu pars ?

– Je ne pars pas pour toujours, rassure-toi. Juste le temps que les choses se calment à Mystic Falls. Sois prudent, Matt, ajouta-t-elle. Silas rôde toujours, et il est dangereux.

– Tu... tu l'as vu ? demanda Matt avec inquiétude, car Rebekah ne devait pas apprendre que Stefan était le double de Silas.

– Il est venu chez moi sous les traits de Katherine. Je ne sais pas quel est son problème, mais je ne me sens plus en sécurité.

– La fuite n'est pas une solution, dit Matt en secouant la tête. S'il veut vraiment quelque chose de toi, il te suivra où que tu ailles.

– C'est très rassurant, répondit Rebekah avec une grimace. Elijah est inquiet également, c'est lui qui m'a dit de le rejoindre, mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi.

– Alors... bon voyage, j'imagine, dit Matt.

– Merci, répondit-elle en souriant avant de s'en aller.

* * *

...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard...

Klaus claqua la portière de la voiture qu'il avait « empruntée » dans un parking près de l'aéroport. Hypnotiser un pilote pour le conduire seul à bord d'un boeing jusqu'à la Nouvelle-Orléans était un privilège que seuls les vampires pouvaient se permettre. Il frappa ensuite à la porte de chez Elijah, qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement.

– En quoi puis-je vous aider, Monsieur ? demanda poliment Adeline.

– Mon nom est Niklaus Michaelson, dit l'Originel avec fierté. Je suis venu voir mon frère Elijah.

– Monsieur est sorti, mais il ne va pas tarder. Voulez-vous l'attendre dans le salon ?

– Avec plaisir, répondit Klaus en entrant dans la maison.

* * *

...

* * *

– Désolé pour cette interruption, s'excusa Silas lorsqu'il fut de retour chez Nadia. J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone important

Il allait suivre Elena qui venait de rentrer dans la maison lorsque son téléphone portable avait sonné, et il était enfin revenu.

– Pas de problème, répondit Nadia.

– Il est temps que nous rentrions, dit Elijah en se levant. Merci pour ton aide, chère Nadia, ajouta-t-il en lui embrassant la main. Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir.

– Le plaisir est partagé, répondit la sorcière, flattée par les attentions du vampire. C'est toi qui devrait diriger cette ville, Elijah, et non Marcel.

– La Nouvelle-Orléans devrait être libre, dit Elijah avec un sourire.

– Merci beaucoup, dit Elena en adressant un sourire hypocrite à Nadia.

Ils quittèrent la maison et se dirigèrent vers chez Elijah en silence. Elena mourrait d'envie de demander à Silas de quel coup de téléphone il parlait mais elle devait attendre qu'ils soient seuls.

– Attendez, dit brusquement Elijah en s'arrêtant sur le seuil. Il y a des vampires, je les sens.

– Reste derrière, Elena, dit Silas en faisant mine de vouloir la protéger.

_« Quel comédien _», songea-t-elle. _« Il joue parfaitement bien son rôle »._

Avec prudence, Elijah ouvrit la porte, suivi par Silas et Elena.

– Décidément, tout le monde a eu la même idée, à ce que je vois, s'écria Klaus lorsqu'ils furent dans le salon.

Horrifiée, Elena regarda le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : Stefan, Damon et Klaus étaient devant elle, tandis qu'elle se tenait elle-même aux côtés de Silas et d'Elijah.

– Silas, le seul l'unique, dit Klaus en regardant Silas et Stefan l'un après l'autre. Enfin, presque.

– Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Niklaus. Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Elijah en regardant les deux doubles.

– Silas va peut-être pouvoir vous l'expliquer, dit Silas en regardant Stefan. Alors comme ça, on se fait passer pour moi à Mystic Falls ?

Elena le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête : Klaus était là, il avait compris que Stefan était son double et Silas continuait à jouer le jeu ?

– Tais-toi, Silas ! cria-t-elle à l'intention de l'immortel, qui lui jeta un regard surpris.

– Alors, c'est Stefan, le double, dit Klaus, l'air pensif. J'aurais du le deviner, c'est tellement évident !

– Lequel est Silas, lequel est Stefan ? demanda Elijah en regardant son frère.

– Écoutez, nous sommes des personnes civilisées, intervint Damon, je suis sur qu'il y a moyen de régler cela d'une manière qui satisfait tout le monde.

– En effet, acquiesça Klaus. Si je tue Stefan, Silas mourra et tout le monde sera content.

– C'est hors de question, cracha Elena. Si tu oses faire ça, je t'arrache le cœur moi-même.

– Et pour tuer Stefan, encore faut-il que tu saches lequel c'est, renchérit Damon.

– Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, répliqua Klaus, le regard d'Elena en dit long. Vu la façon dont elle te regarde, je parierai que tu es Stefan, dit-il en regardant Stefan, qui lança un regard désolé en direction d'Elena. Donc, par conséquent, tu es Silas, conclut-il en désignant Silas du menton.

L'immortel éclata de rire.

– Vas-y, tue-le, provoqua-t-il Klaus. On verra si je meurs également.

– Silas, veux-tu bien la fermer ? s'énerva Elena. Je pensais que tu étais de notre coté !

– Je ne suis que d'un seul côté... le mien rétorqua-t-il avec prétention. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Klaus, qui jouait avec un pieu entre ses doigts.

– Niklaus, attends, intervint Elijah. Tu ne peux pas tuer Silas, pas maintenant. Pas si tu veux sauver Caroline.

– Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire, encore ? demanda l'hybride en soupirant.

– C'est la vérité, Klaus, dit Elena, la gorge serrée. Nous avons besoin de lui pour obtenir un objet ayant appartenu à Quetsiyah, afin de localiser l'énergie qui lui permet de posséder le corps de Caroline. Si tu tues Stefan, Silas mourra et Caroline sera condamnée.

Elena, Stefan et Damon échangèrent un regard entendu : ils savaient tous les trois que tuer Stefan ne tuerait pas Silas mais faire croire à Klaus le contraire était une bonne idée, car l'Originel tenait à Caroline. S'il voulait la sauver, il avait besoin de Silas et devait donc épargner Stefan.

– Je n'en sais rien, répondit Klaus en jouant avec la pointe du pieu. Pourquoi sauverais-je Caroline ?

– Par amour ! s'emporta Elena. Enfin, si tu es vraiment capable d'aimer, ajouta-t-elle avec mépris. Peut-être n'était-ce que des mensonges, peut-être n'as-tu jamais rien ressenti pour Caroline.

Klaus s'approcha d'elle, le regard menaçant.

– J'aime Caroline. Sincèrement. Je me suis même abaissé à la nourrir de mon sang pour lui sauver la vie. Deux fois. Et, à cause de ma faiblesse, je ne suis plus autant craint qu'avant. La preuve en est la façon dont tu oses me parler, Elena. Alors, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Damon et Stefan, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Avec une rapidité incroyable, Klaus se jeta sur Stefan et lui planta le pieu qu'il avait en main dans le cœur.

– Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il comme Stefan s'effondrait sur le sol. Pardonne-moi, mon frère, dit-il en se remémorant les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble dans les années vingt.

Le visage de Stefan devint grisâtre, et le vampire cessa d'exister.

– Stefan, noooon ! cria Elena en se jetant sur le corps du jeune Salvatore. Stefan, tu n'es pas mort ! Non, non, non ! hurla-t-elle en touchant le visage du vampire pour s'assurer qu'il était bien mort.

– Et moi, je suis toujours là, soupira Silas en regardant Klaus, qui fit un pas en arrière. Tu croyais vraiment que cela allait fonctionner ? Tu me déçois Klaus, ajouta-t-il en se penchant sur le corps de Stefan.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Ne sois pas aussi agressive, Elena. Nous allons aller enterrer ton bien-aimé... ou plutôt, un de tes bien-aimés, devrais-je dire, dit-il en regardant Damon.

– C'est mon frère, Silas, dit Damon, les yeux humides. Tu ne l'emmèneras nulle part.

– Vous allez le laisser moisir ici ? C'était mon double, il mérite d'être enterré dans sa ville d'origine. Nous rentrons à Mystic Falls avec lui.

Elena et Damon échangèrent enfin un regard.

– Je n'aime pas dire ça... mais je pense qu'il a raison, murmura le Salvatore.

Sans un mot, Elena acquiesça.

– Quant à toi, menaça Silas en regardant Klaus qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, était vraiment terrifié, nous nous reverrons très bientôt.

Il quitta ensuite la maison, suivi par Damon qui transportait le corps sans vie de son frère et par Elena qui pleurait sans s'arrêter.

– Suis-moi, ordonna Silas à Damon en prenant le chemin de la forêt.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Damon, mécontent qu'on lui donne des ordres.

Sans répondre, Silas continua à avancer. Damon le suivit en soupirant : il devait se concentrer sur sa haine envers Klaus, envers Silas, envers le monde entier pour oublier que son petit frère était mort. Ce n'était pas juste, Stefan ne méritait pas un tel sort, et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été capable de le protéger. Les sanglots d'Elena lui rappelaient qu'il ne rêvait pas et que son frère était vraiment parti, et il donna un coup de pied dans une pierre pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer à son tour.

– Je crois que c'est bon, arrête-toi ici, dit-il à Damon en s'arrêtant dans un coin sombre.

– Stefan sera enterré à Mystic Falls, Silas. Pas ici.

Ne l'écoutant pas, Silas se pencha sur le corps de son double et regarda sa montre.

– Le temps est bientôt écoulé, murmura-t-il.

– Quoi ? De quel temps parles-tu ? demanda Damon.

Brusquement, le visage du vampire retrouva sa couleur normale, puis ce fut au tour de son corps. D'un geste, il retira le pieu de son cœur et se redressa.

– Oh mon dieu, Stefan ! s'écria Elena en le serrant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur la bouche sans réfléchir.

– Deux baisers en une seule journée, je suis chanceux ! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'Elena mit fin au baiser.

– Non, c'est impossible, dit Elena en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

Son regard voyagea d'un double à l'autre.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Damon, soulagé de voir que son frère était en vie mais intrigué par le comportement d'Elena.

– Espèce de sale..., commença-t-elle en voulant gifler Silas qui s'était mis debout, mais le vampire l'en empêcha.

– Elena, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me gifler, soupira-t-il en tenant sa main pour l'empêcher de bouger.

– Stefan ? demanda Damon en regardant le vampire qui se tenait près de lui et qu'il avait pris pour Silas. Mais... comment ?

– Je suis désolé, Damon, dit le vampire en baissant les yeux. Katherine m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir que Silas était à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle a des... informateurs, un peu partout.

– C'est du Katherine tout craché.

– En effet. Quand j'ai découvert que Silas était ici, j'ai essayé d'appeler mon ancien numéro, en espérant tomber sur lui... Et Silas a répondu à mon appel.

– Elena venait juste de me mordre la lèvre après m'avoir embrassé, les informa Silas.

– Tais-toi, sinon je vais te...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

– J'ai immédiatement rejoint Silas et nous avons décidé de prendre la place l'un de l'autre, après avoir échangé nos vêtements.

– Et Jesse, mon sorcier qui m'accompagne discrètement partout, m'a jeté un sort : au moment où on m'enfoncerait un pieu dans le cœur, je serais mort en apparence, pendant une demi-heure, ajouta fièrement Silas.

– On peut dire merci à Katherine, si j'ai bien compris, dit Damon en regardant son frère dans les yeux.

Stefan l'avait complètement bluffé lorsqu'il avait joué le rôle de Silas, Damon n'en revenait pas.

– Je suis désolé d'avoir du vous parler de cette façon, s'excusa Stefan auprès de Damon et d'Elena, mais je devais être crédible.

– Tu as fait une énorme erreur, Stefan, dit soudain Elena d'une voix blanche. Marcel a une arme secrète lui permettant d'être au courant de chaque sort lancé ici. Il va sentir que quelque chose s'est produit.

– C'est là toute la perfection de mon plan, répondit Silas à la place de Stefan. Lorsque Marcel débarquera chez Elijah – c'est là que j'ai été poignardé, c'est donc là que l'énergie magique a été libérée – il voudra fouiller toute la maison. Et si par hasard il découvre qu'Hayley est enceinte de Klaus et qu'il décide de la tuer... tous nos problèmes seront réglés, conclut l'immortel avec un sourire mauvais.

* * *

...

* * *

– J'arrive ! cria Bonnie en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée car quelqu'un venait de sonner.

Inconsciemment, elle espérait que ce soit Damon et qu'il vienne pour s'excuser et faire la paix, mais elle savait que c'était improbable car le vampire était très fier.

– Bonjour, Bonnie, murmura Quetsiyah lorsqu'elle eut ouvert la porte.

Bouchée bée, Bonnie la dévisagea : elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

– Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, continua son ancêtre en entrant dans la maison, Caroline ayant déjà été invitée auparavant.

* * *

...

* * *

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :-) je l'apprécie particulièrement car c'est à la fois un hommage à Agatha Christie, la reine du crime et mon auteur préféré (par son titre) et à la fois à la série Revenge que j'adore (par sa construction et son développement, avec une scène choquante puis un flashback et l'explication). J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire :-) Je vous remercie encore une fois pour votre fidélité, vos commentaires, favoris,... :-) A dans quelques jours pour la suite :-) _

_N.B. : Je viens de rectifier une erreur dans le texte, j'avais écrit "Mystic Falls" au lieu de "Nouvelle-Orléans", cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens ^^ _

**_[Je suis désolé, Damon, dit le vampire en baissant les yeux. Katherine m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir que Silas était à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle a des... informateurs, un peu partout]_**


	18. Chapitre 16 : Nouveaux Ennemis

Bonjour (ou bonsoir ^^), j'ai pris un peu de retard mais voici enfin le nouveau chapitre :-) Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

...

* * *

_**Victor Hugo a dit que le devoir est une série d'acceptations.**_

_**Rien n'est plus important que d'accomplir son devoir, surtout lorsqu'il est intimement lié au souvenir d'une personne chère qui nous a quittés. Mais comment accomplir son devoir, comment accepter sa destinée, lorsque cela implique de renier ce que l'on est et ce que l'on désire vraiment ?**_

* * *

...

* * *

– Il y a eu un léger changement dans nos plans, murmura la voix.

– Quel changement ? chuchota Sophie, cachée dans une cabine téléphonique et jetant des coups d'oeil inquiets autour d'elle.

– Je t'expliquerai en temps voulu, répondit la voix à l'autre bout du fil. Pour le moment, tu dois juste savoir que Stefan est mort. Klaus l'a tué.

– Mais alors... le rituel est fichu ! s'exclama la sorcière.

– Il reste encore une chance, je dois me rendre chez une personne qui pourrait nous aider.

– Hayley ne va pas tarder à accoucher, il ne reste que deux jours avant la pleine lune.

– Je ferais mieux de me mettre en route tout de suite, alors.

– On se reparle demain. Même heure, même numéro, répondit Sophie avant de raccrocher.

_« Je ne te décevrai pas, Jane-Anne »_, songeait-elle en revenant chez Elijah. _« Tu n'es pas morte pour rien, nous récupérerons notre ville, quoi qu'il en coûte »._

* * *

...

* * *

Mystic Falls...

Elena n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot sur tout le chemin du retour. Elle était assise à l'avant de la voiture que Silas avait volée, pendant que l'immortel conduisait en silence. Elle aurait pu demander à Stefan d'échanger sa place avec elle pour faire le chemin avec Damon, mais elle n'avait pas envie de passer plus de dix heures coincée dans le même véhicule que l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui avait osé embrasser sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de parler à Stefan car elle lui en voulait d'avoir mis en scène sa propre mort : le vampire savait que cela la blesserait mais il n'en avait pas tenu compte, tout comme Damon lorsqu'il avait aidé Bonnie à piéger Klaus en simulant sa propre mort. Silas était donc le moins mauvais choix, en quelque sorte. Elena lui en voulait également car il était tout aussi coupable que Stefan, mais la différence était qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de Silas et qu'il ressentait la même chose à son égard.

– Et voilà, on y est, dit Silas en se garant devant le manoir des Salvatore. Coincée dans la maison de tes deux ex parce que tu as brûlé la tienne. La soirée risque d'être longue, après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

– Je ne te dis pas au revoir, répondit Elena, une main sur la poignée de la portière.

– Attends.

– Écoute Silas, si tu as encore un commentaire à faire, abstiens-toi, cela vaudra mieux.

– Avant de commencer à t'énerver, écoute au moins ce que j'ai à dire.

Avec un soupir, Elena lâcha la portière et croisa les bras.

– Très bien, je t'écoute.

– Ce que Stefan et moi nous avons fait... c'était nécessaire pour tromper Klaus et Elijah. Mais, contrairement à moi, Stefan s'inquiétait de ta réaction. Il ne voulait pas te blesser.

– Et tu me dis tout ça parce que ?

– Parce qu'il y a certaines choses que j'aimerais te faire comprendre. Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Stefan d'avoir agi ainsi : cela te rappelle ce que Damon a fait, et tu as plaqué mon double pour sortir avec lui, si je me souviens bien. Je suis sure qu'au fond de toi, ce nouveau Stefan t'attire.

– Comment oses-tu...

– Je t'en prie, Elena, ne sois pas hypocrite. Tu en as eu marre de Stefan parce que tu savais qu'il t'aimerait quoiqu'il arrive et qu'il ne te ferait jamais aucun mal. Disons que tu avais envie d'une relation plus... dangereuse.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne, rétorqua-t-elle en regardant dans le rétroviseur. Damon et Stefan viennent de se garer, je ferais mieux d'y aller.

– Vas-y, rentre, fais comme si de rien n'était, la provoqua-t-il, mais tu sais que j'ai raison.

– Et même si tu avais raison ? Pourquoi est-ce que je discuterais de ma vie privée avec toi ?

– Parce que je suis la seule personne qu'il te reste, dit-il simplement. A qui pourrais-tu te confier ? A Stefan, alors que tu as choisi son frère ? A Damon ou à Bonnie, qui se sont embrassés sans que tu le saches ?

– Tais-toi, dit Elena en essuyant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

– Caroline est possédée par Quetsiyah, continua l'immortel, Jeremy n'en a rien à faire de tes problèmes sentimentaux, au contraire, il doit être heureux d'être enfin débarrassé des Salvatore – en particulier de Damon.

– Elena, ça va ? demanda le vampire en ouvrant la portière, comme si le fait que Silas ait prononcé son nom l'avait fait apparaître.

L'air interrogateur, Silas regarda Elena, qui regardait droit devant elle pour ne pas voir Damon. L'immortel avait raison, elle allait encore une fois se retrouver coincée entre les deux frères, elle allait devoir supporter l'inquiétude des deux hommes qu'elle aimait autant l'un que l'autre et qui ne voulaient plus d'elle. Sa vie allait encore une fois prendre le même chemin, l'histoire allait se répéter, et Elena en avait marre. Elle avait besoin de respirer, de digérer la fausse mort de Stefan et la trahison de Damon et de Bonnie. Elle avait besoin de reprendre sa vie en main.

– Je pars avec Silas, dit-elle froidement à Damon sans lui adresser un seul regard.

Silas eut un sourire triomphant.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries, encore ? s'énerva Damon en l'attrapant par le bras. Tu es partie avec ce fou sans nous donner aucune nouvelle et tu as fini à la Nouvelle-Orléans, alors tu n'iras nulle part cette fois-ci !

– Lâche-moi, Damon, dit calmement Elena en le repoussant. Ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal.

Le vampire relâcha son bras, l'air incrédule.

– Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, Elena, répondit-il à voix basse.

Stefan s'était approché et avait assisté à toute la conversation.

– Elena... ce que Damon a voulu dire, c'est que nous étions vraiment inquiets pour toi. J'aimerais te savoir à la maison, cette nuit. Je serais plus rassuré.

– Tu ne t'es pas soucié de ce que je ressentirais en te croyant mort, alors pourquoi me soucierais-je de ta prétendue inquiétude, Stefan ?

– La méthode douce ne marchera pas, Stefan, dit Damon, hargneux. Il lui a complètement retourné la tête, ajouta-t-il en désignant Silas du menton.

– Bien que j'adorerais m'en attribuer le crédit, je ne suis pas responsable du changement qui s'est opéré chez Elena. Elle a mûri, tout simplement, dit l'immortel, amusé de voir les deux frères impuissants face à la décision d'Elena.

– Tu es content de toi, j'espère ? demanda Damon à Silas, furieux.

– Silas, démarre, ordonna Elena avec impatience.

– Si tu fais ça..., commença Damon.

– Elena, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, intervint Stefan.

– J'ai besoin de changer d'air, dit-elle en se passant une main sur la tête. Démarre, s'il te plaît.

– Elena, arrête ! cria Damon. Je ne te laisserai pas partir.

– C'est ce qu'on va voir, répondit-elle en le poussant brusquement sur le côté.

Ne s'y attendant pas, Damon tomba sur le sol, et Elena en profita pour fermer la portière pendant que Silas démarrait.

– Stefan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu ne les as pas arrêtés ? s'écria Damon lorsqu'il fut debout.

– Elle ne voulait pas nous voir, Damon. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de temps et surtout d'espace.

– Elle pouvait aller chez Matt, chez April, ou à la fac, si elle avait besoin d'espace ! Tu crois franchement qu'elle est en sécurité avec ton double meurtrier ?!

– Silas aurait pu la tuer à la Nouvelle-Orléans, s'il le voulait. Je ne crois pas qu'il lui veuille du mal.

– Hé bien, frérot, ton intuition a intérêt à être bonne, rétorqua Damon, car la dernière fois où tu as laissé Elena faire ses propres choix, on sait tous comment cela s'est terminé. Si Silas la tue, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! dit-il en s'éloignant, de mauvaise humeur.

* * *

...

* * *

– Alors, où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Silas à sa passagère.

– Ne va pas croire que je t'ai pardonné tout ce que tu as fait uniquement parce que je suis partie avec toi, l'avertit Elena.

Silas leva les yeux au ciel.

– J'aurais du te laisser là-bas, soupira-t-il tandis qu'Elena restait silencieuse.

– Pourquoi m'as tu emmenée avec toi ? finit-elle par demander, sa curiosité l'emportant sur sa mauvaise humeur.

– Je n'en sais rien... Je pense que je dois m'ennuyer, répondit-il d'un air indifférent.

– Je ne suis pas une distraction, le prévint-elle. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, j'ai besoin de faire le point, alors tu peux me déposer au premier motel qu'on croisera.

– Tu m'abandonnes déjà ? demanda Silas d'un air faussement boudeur.

– Que veux-tu que je fasse, si je reste avec toi ? demanda Elena en levant un sourcil. Quels sont tes plans, Silas ?

– Pour le moment, je n'en ai aucun, avoua-t-il. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour éliminer Hayley et son enfant sans m'impliquer directement. Il ne me reste qu'à attendre que Marcel agisse.

– Hayley n'était pas censée être blessée ou tuée. Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderais à tuer son enfant. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

– Arrête de te plaindre, tu devrais déjà être heureuse que Stefan soit en vie. De rien, au fait.

– Parce que je devrais te remercier, en plus ?! s'exclama Elena.

L'indignation lui coupait le souffle.

– Ce plan, c'était mon idée, lui rappela Silas. Sans moi, Klaus aurait tué le vrai Stefan.

– Et tu serais peut-être mort, ajouta Elena d'une voix dure.

– Peut-être, admit Silas. Nous ne le saurons jamais.

Un silence glacial s'installa dans la voiture. Même si Elena détestait l'admettre, Silas avait sauvé la vie de Stefan.

– Est-ce que... est-ce que Stefan savait que votre plan signerait l'arrêt de mort d'Hayley ? interrogea Elena avec hésitation en brisant le silence.

– Quoi ? Bien sur que non ! répondit l'immortel en s'esclaffant. Ton ex-petit ami ne provoquerait jamais la mort d'un humain volontairement. Sauf lorsqu'il goûte au sang humain, ajouta-t-il en roulant les yeux. Dans ces moments-là, il ne se contrôle plus.

– La faiblesse de Stefan pour le sang humain... est-ce que c'est dû au fait qu'il est ton double ?

– Je pense que oui, acquiesça-t-il. J'ai vu ses souvenirs, des images de sa période « ripper » qui hantent sa mémoire. Le sang humain est pour lui comme une drogue dont il n'est jamais rassasié.

– Il a fait des efforts, le contredit Elena pour se rassurer car ce que disait Silas l'effrayait : elle refusait de croire que Stefan était condamné à souffrir à tout jamais à cause du sang humain.

– Crois ce que tu veux si cela peut te rassurer, rétorqua l'immortel après avoir lu ses pensées.

– Arrête d'entrer tout le temps dans ma tête comme ça, c'est agaçant ! s'exclama Elena en tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit.

– Je pensais que tu trouverais mon don intéressant, répliqua Silas en se garant sur le parking d'un motel lugubre. J'ai lu dans les pensées de Damon, également. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Bonnie, et ce qu'il ressent pour elle. Cela ne t'intéresserait pas de connaître la vérité ?

Prise au dépourvu, Elena ne répondit pas tout de suite. Bien sur qu'elle aurait aimé connaître la vérité, mais ne risquait-elle pas d'être pire que l'ignorance ?

– Non, pas de cette manière, finit-elle par répondre en sortant de la voiture. Merci pour le voyage, Silas.

– Ne me dis pas au revoir trop vite, dit l'immortel en sortant de la voiture à son tour. Quel genre d'homme serais-je si je te laissais seule dans un endroit pareil ? Certainement pas un gentleman.

– Cela tombe bien, tu n'en es pas un, rétorqua la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Silas rigola et suivit Elena à l'intérieur.

* * *

...

* * *

– Stefan, j'ai eu si peur ! s'exclama Katherine en serrant le vampire dans ses bras.

– Tout va bien, je suis là, répondit Stefan en l'étreignant.

– Pourquoi fais-tu une tête pareille, alors ? demanda-t-elle, l'air soupçonneux.

– C'est Elena... elle est partie.

– Si tu espères que cela m'attriste, tu te trompes. Bon débarras !

– Katherine, s'il te plaît, sois sérieuse.

– Oh mais je suis très sérieuse, Stefan, et je...

– Elle est partie avec Silas, et je ne sais pas où elle est, la coupa-t-il, l'air inquiet.

Katherine fronça les sourcils.

– Alors ça, c'est inattendu, admit-elle, intéressée. Que s'est-il passé ?

Stefan lui raconta toute l'histoire : le plan qu'il avait élaboré avec Silas, sa fausse mort et le départ d'Elena.

– Je déteste devoir dire ça, mais tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, répondit Katherine lorsqu'elle fut au courant de la situation. Tout comme moi je ne t'en ai pas voulu d'être furieux lorsque tu as découvert que je n'étais pas morte.

– La situation était différente, tu nous as fait croire que tu étais morte pendant 150 ans, lui rappela-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas grand-chose, pour un vampire, répliqua-t-elle pendant qu'elle plantait une paille dans une poche de sang. J'ai été chasser pendant ton absence, il y a du sang animal dans le frigo, ajouta-t-elle entre deux gorgées.

– Je n'ai pas faim, répondit Stefan en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Je ne t'ai pas encore remerciée, réalisa-t-il en regardant la jeune femme. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

– N'en parlons plus. Te voir bien vivant devant moi est la meilleure des récompenses.

– Au contraire, parlons-en, la contredit-il. Depuis quand as-tu des informateurs à la Nouvelle-Orléans ?

Katherine sourit et se lécha les lèvres pour enlever le sang qui recouvrait sa bouche.

– Stefan, je fuis Klaus depuis 500 ans, j'ai toujours eu des espions partout.

– Et tu n'as rien appris d'autre ? questionna-t-il.

– Je savais qu'un complot contre Klaus se préparait à la Nouvelle-Orléans, je l'avais d'ailleurs averti dans une lettre. C'est la raison pour laquelle il est parti.

– Un complot ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est le rituel ?

– Probablement, répondit-elle, mais je ne le savais pas, à l'époque.

– Qui t'avait prévenu ?

– Chaque femme a ses petits secrets, Stefan, le taquina-t-elle.

– Je suis sérieux, Katherine. Ton informateur en sait peut-être plus que ce qu'il a bien voulu te dire. S'il est au courant pour le rituel et que Klaus ou Elijah l'hypnotise... tu sais ce qui arrivera.

Katherine jeta la poche de sang vide sur la table.

– Très bien, céda-t-elle. C'est un vampire, il s'appelle Gabriel, c'est une de mes anciennes conquêtes.

Stefan la regarda d'un drôle d'air.

– Ne sois pas jaloux, Stefan. Il ne représente plus rien pour moi.

– Je ne suis pas jaloux, Katherine. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai le droit de l'être, étant donné que notre relation n'a jamais été réellement définie.

– J'attendais que tu me le dises, répondit-elle en lui faisant face. Quel genre de relation avons-nous ? demanda-t-elle en effleurant les lèvres de Stefan avec les siennes.

– Aucune idée, répondit Stefan en rapprochant sa bouche pour embrasser Katherine.

– Mauvaise réponse, répondit-elle en évitant sa bouche et en faisant sauter le premier bouton de la chemise du vampire.

– Je vais devoir apporter une chemise de rechange quand je viens ici, dit Stefan en enlevant la blouse de Katherine.

– Apportes-en même plusieurs, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

* * *

...

* * *

– Tu as une très belle maison, Bonnie, la complimenta Quetsiyah en se promenant d'une pièce à l'autre.

– Merci, mais j'imagine que tu n'es pas venue ici pour admirer ma maison ?

– En effet, acquiesça la sorcière. Je suis venue te parler d'une chose très importante.

– Laquelle ? demanda Bonnie en jouant nerveusement avec le bracelet que lui avait offert Caroline des années auparavant.

– Le rituel, bien sur.

Bonnie ouvrit grand les yeux. Quetsiyah n'était pas censée lui parler du rituel, c'était son plan secret, alors pourquoi le faisait-elle maintenant ?

– Ne fais pas l'innocente, Bonnie. Tu dois être au courant, à présent. Je sais que tes prétendus amis sont tous des êtres surnaturels, mais tu es une sorcière. Il est de ton devoir de faire respecter l'ordre de la nature, et les vampires, les loups-garous et les hybrides n'ont rien de naturel.

Faisant un pas vers elle, Quetsiyah prit les mains de Bonnie dans les siennes.

– Il est temps pour toi de faire ce pour quoi tu es née, Bonnie. Être une sorcière est à la fois un don et une malédiction, car cela implique de lourdes responsabilités.

– Je ne t'aiderai pas à tuer mes amis, répondit Bonnie en ôtant ses mains de celles de la sorcière.

– Ces « amis » comme tu les appelles, qu'ont-ils fait pour toi ? Ils se servent de toi car tu as des pouvoirs, mais ils ne te respectent pas en tant qu'être humain.

– Arrête, murmura Bonnie en retenant ses larmes. Ce n'est pas vrai.

– Si c'était faux, cela ne te toucherait pas autant, dit doucement Quetsiyah. J'ai pris des risques, en venant ici, dit-elle en changeant de ton. J'ai attendu des jours que Klaus ne soit plus dans les parages, afin de te voir seule à seule. Ne gâche pas tout, Bonnie.

– Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? demanda la jeune femme. Il y a d'autres sorcières qui seraient ravies de t'aider.

– Tu es spéciale, répondit Quetsiyah, l'air mystérieux.

– Dis-moi en plus.

– Accepteras-tu de m'aider ?

– Jamais de la vie !

– Alors, dans ce cas, il faut vraiment que je t'en dise plus, conclut Quetsiyah.

– J'écoute, répondit Bonnie en croisant les bras.

– Je sais que Silas t'a enseigné, par le biais d'un de ses disciples, la magie que l'on appelle l'expression. C'est une magie très dangereuse et sa pratique t'a tuée. Ton « ami » Damon, dit-elle en hésitant sur le mot, t'a ramenée à la vie, et te voilà de retour parmi nous.

– Je sais tout cela, répondit Bonnie avec méfiance.

– Le meilleur reste à venir, dit Quetsiyah. On ne joue pas impunément avec la mort, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Chaque résurrection nécessite une mort. Lorsque Damon t'a ramenée à la vie sans y laisser la sienne, il a triché, en quelque sorte : il aurait du mourir et prendre ta place, de l'Autre Côté.

– N'y penses même pas, je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal !

– Laisse-moi terminer, s'il te plaît. Ce petit tour que Damon et toi avez joué a eu des conséquences : une sorte de faille a été créée de l'Autre Côté, et cette faille pourrait me permettre de rester parmi les vivants pour de bon.

– Quoi ? Et Caroline ?

– Je te rassure, Bonnie, j'ai l'intention de quitter ce corps dès que possible puisque Caroline va mourir lorsque le rituel sera achevé, comme tous les autres vampires. Et tu vas m'aider à quitter son corps : c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venue te voir aujourd'hui. Je veux que tu jettes le sort qui me permettra de posséder le corps d'une sorcière, tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire car tu es la dernière personne à avoir fait tomber le voile.

– Je ne t'aiderai jamais, Quetsiyah. Tu es une personne monstrueuse !

Quetsiyah éclata de rire.

– Moi, une personne monstrueuse ? Regarde-toi, Bonnie Bennett ! La sorcière qui fréquente des vampires et se rabaisse même à avoir des relations intimes avec l'un d'eux.

Bonnie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle était sous le choc.

– Mais... Comment … ? parvint-elle seulement à articuler.

– Je suis passée par là avant toi, lui rappela son ancêtre.. L'expression m'a tuée, et c'est ce qui va t'arriver si tu continues sur cette voie. Tu risques d'en mourir, Bonnie ! dit-elle d'un ton sérieux. Je ne te demande pas de m'aider pour le rituel, j'ai juste besoin que tu m'aides à revenir pour de bon, et je te montrerai comment survivre à l'expression.

– Je préfère mourir plutôt que de t'aider, et c'est ma dernière réponse, dit Bonnie pour lui montrer que la discussion était terminée.

– Très bien, répondit Quetsiyah en haussant les épaules. Sacrifie-toi encore une fois, mais sache que si tu meurs, Damon mourra avec toi, car vos vies sont liées depuis qu'il t'a ramenée à la vie. Bonne soirée, Bonnie, ajouta-t-elle en sortant de la maison sous le regard horrifié de sa descendante.

* * *

...

* * *

– Tu as l'intention de lui faire la tête éternellement ? demanda Matt à April pendant qu'ils faisaient tous les deux la vaisselle.

Jeremy était assis seul à une table du Mystic Grill, et April ne lui avait toujours pas parlé depuis qu'elle l'avait mis dehors de chez elle.

– C'est l'idée, oui, répondit-elle en rangeant les verres dans l'armoire. Je ne suis pas un second choix.

– Vas lui parler, suggéra Matt à la jeune femme. Ne gâche pas votre amitié.

– Je ne pourrai plus jamais être amie avec lui, pas après ce qu'il m'a fait.

Matt soupira : il faisait de son mieux pour convaincre April de laisser une seconde chance à Jeremy mais la jeune femme était têtue. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'il vit Damon entrer dans le bar.

– Un bourbon, dit le vampire à Matt en s'asseyant au comptoir, le visage fermé.

Matt et April échangèrent un regard.

– Damon, tout va bien ? demanda le garçon avec hésitation.

Après avoir bu son verre d'un traît, Damon lui fit signe de lui en donner un autre.

– Tout va très bien, répondit Damon en portant le second verre à sa bouche.

– On ne dirait pas, intervint Jeremy qui s'était approché du comptoir, ce qui avait fait reculer April.

– Je vais dans la réserve, dit-elle à Matt en tournant les talons.

– Bébé Gilbert... quelle journée parfaite, ironisa Damon en buvant directement à la bouteille. La sœur n'en fait qu'à sa tête et maintenant le petit frère vient me casser les pieds.

– Tu as retrouvé Elena ? demanda Matt sans réfléchir.

– Comment ça, retrouvé ? dit Jeremy, les sourcils froncés.

Le chasseur de vampires ne savait pas que sa sœur avait disparu, Matt venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait fait une gaffe.

– Ta sœur est partie avec Silas, annonça Damon en tendant la bouteille vide à Matt. Elle m'a balancé par terre et ils sont partis je-ne-sais-où.

– C'est une blague ? demanda Jeremy en regardant Damon, Matt, puis à nouveau Damon.

– Non, ce n'est pas une blague, alors laisse-moi boire tranquillement mon bourbon avant que je ne m'énerve.

Jeremy soupira.

– Tout le monde perd la tête, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Bonnie m'a demandé d'entrer en contact avec sa grand-mère et quand j'ai commencé à répéter ce que Sheila disait, elle s'est pratiquement enfuie en courant !

Son intérêt éveillé, le vampire regarda Jeremy.

– Que s'est-il passé, exactement ?

– Sa grand-mère m'a parlé d'une clé pour la ramener à la vie, elle m'a dit que Bonnie était déjà au courant. Bonnie m'a entendu le répéter et elle est partie à toute vitesse. C'était vraiment bizarre.

Damon réfléchit quelques minutes. Bonnie et lui s'étaient disputés, c'était une des raisons qui l'avaient mis de mauvaise humeur, en dehors du fait qu'Elena avait encore une fois disparu. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à faire la tête à sa petite sorcière, elle risquait de mourir à nouveau et il ne le supporterait pas.

– Il faut que j'y aille, garde la monnaie, dit Damon en jetant quelques billets sur le comptoir.

Matt haussa les sourcils en ramassant les billets de cent dollars.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? demanda-t-il à Jeremy lorsque Damon fut sorti.

– Je ne sais pas, mais il se passe quelque chose entre Bonnie et lui et je n'aime pas ça, répondit Jeremy, mécontent.

* * *

...

* * *

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Niklaus ! s'exclama Elijah en secouant la tête. Tu n'aurais jamais du défier Silas.

– Je suis l'hybride Originel, je n'ai pas peur de ce minable, répondit Klaus en ne le pensant qu'à moitié.

– Hybride Originel ou pas, Silas est immortel, et tu l'as mis en colère. Il sait pour l'enfant, imagine s'il revient tuer Hayley et le bébé pour se venger ?

Klaus regarda son frère, songeant seulement maintenant aux conséquences de son acte.

– Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, répondit-il durement, car il sait que je passerais l'éternité à essayer de trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de lui.

– Il est immortel ! lui rappela Elijah.

– Personne n'est vraiment immortel, rétorqua son frère. Les sorcières ne permettraient jamais qu'une chose pareille se produise. Tout le monde a une faiblesse.

– Et tu comptes la trouver comment ?

Klaus eut un petit sourire.

– La sorcière qui a rendu Silas immortel est revenue d'entre les morts, et je vais lui donner un ultimatum : soit elle nous aide à tuer Silas maintenant, soit je la renvoie de l'Autre Côté.

– Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Caroline risque de mourir !

– Et alors ?

L'air désespéré, Elijah regarda son frère.

– Niklaus, je t'en prie... Ne sois pas aussi froid et sans pitié.

– En quoi le sort de Caroline t'intéresse-t-il ? demanda l'hybride avec curiosité.

– Parce que tu prétends l'aimer, et pour la première fois depuis notre transformation, je vois une lueur d'humanité en toi ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai poussé à t'impliquer dans la vie de cet enfant. J''ai envie de retrouver mon vrai frère, celui sur qui j'ai toujours pu compter, celui qui était capable d'aimer !

Hochant la tête en silence, Klaus s'approcha de son frère.

– Elijah, dit-il avec sérieux, en posant la main sur l'épaule du vampire. Je suis toujours ton frère, quoi qu'il arrive. Adeline ? cria-t-il ensuite d'une voix forte.

– Oui, monsieur ? demanda la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce.

– Vous êtes au service de mon frère depuis combien de temps ?

– Quelque jours, monsieur, répondit-elle en tremblant.

– N'ayez pas peur, la rassura Klaus en lui prenant le visage entre les mains.

– Niklaus, laisse-la, s'il te plaît.

– Tu vois, Elijah, ton problème, c'est que tu es trop naïf, murmura-t-il en regardant Adeline dans les yeux. Tu continues à espérer que je change, mais tu ne comprends pas que je suis vraiment moi-même.

– Non, je refuse d'y croire, répondit Elijah. Le Klaus que je connais n'aurait jamais tué Stefan.

– J'y étais obligé, répliqua-t-il en caressant la joue d'Adeline. C'est ce qu'on appelle un dommage collatéral.

– Arrête, laisse-la tranquille, répéta Elijah. Elle n'a rien fait.

– D'accord, dit Klaus en lâchant la jeune femme, avant de planter des canines dans son cou et de boire son sang avec avidité.

– Non ! s'écria Elijah en voyant le corps sans vie tomber sur le sol.

– Retiens bien ce que je vais te dire, mon frère, dit Klaus en posant son doigt sur la poitrine d'Elijah, au niveau de son cœur. A chaque fois que tu voudras me faire la leçon, à chaque fois que tu essaieras de me manipuler en évoquant des personnes que tu imagines importantes à mes yeux, une personne innocente mourra et tu auras cette mort sur la conscience. Maintenant laisse-moi passer, je retourne à Mystic Falls, et Quetsiyah a intérêt à coopérer sinon j'emploierai la manière forte.

* * *

...

* * *

– Stefan, mon téléphone... je dois décrocher, dit Katherine en repoussant la tête du vampire.

– Laisse sonner, reste avec moi, répondit-il en l'embrassant partout sur son corps et en voulant l'entraîner avec lui sous les draps.

– C'est peut-être important, dit-elle en le repoussant à regret.

Stefan soupira et la laissa se lever. Il se mit sur le dos, les bras repliés sous sa tête, et fixa le plafond.

– Alors ? demanda-t-il à Katherine qui tenait son téléphone portable dans sa main.

– C'est Gabriel, répondit-elle en décrochant. Allô, Gabriel ?

– Il faut absolument que je vous parle. C'est très important.

– Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

– Je ne peux pas parler ici, c'est dangereux, murmura-t-il en regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude.

– Prends le premier avion, je t'attendrai à l'aéroport.

Un son étouffé résonna dans le téléphone.

– Gabriel ? demanda Katherine.

– Ils sont de retour, dit Gabriel en laissant tomber le téléphone.

– Qui ? Qui est de retour ? Gabriel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle en entendant un bruit qui lui rappela celui d'un pieu s'enfonçant dans un corps.

Son assaillant l'avait manqué, le pieu était passé à deux centimètres de son cœur. Tout se passa très vite : Gabriel, plié en deux au sol, ramassa le téléphone. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était prévenir Katherine du danger qui les menaçait tous.

– Les... les voyageurs, répondit-il d'une voix coupée avec de pousser un petit cri comme le pieu lui transperçait le cœur.

– Quels voyageurs ? demanda Katherine. Gabriel ?

* * *

...

* * *

A la Nouvelle-Orléans, le meurtrier de Gabriel posa son pied sur le téléphone et le réduit en miettes. Il ôta ensuite le pieu du corps sans vie du vampire, l'essuya avec son mouchoir, mit le pieu et le mouchoir dans sa poche et tourna les talons.


	19. Chapitre 17 : Attaque mystérieuse

_Le nouveau chapitre est là ! :-) J'espère qu'il vous plaira :-)_

_Le season finale approche à grands pas, et j'aimerais vous poser une question : préférez-vous que je termine l'histoire sur un mystère qui sera résolu dans votre imagination, ou êtes-vous intéressés par une 3ème partie ? (ce qui était prévu depuis le début)._

_Grâce à vous ma fiction (les 2 parties réunies) dépassera bientôt les 20.000 vues, alors merci ! _

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews :-)_

* * *

...

* * *

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, on frappait à la porte de Bonnie. Sauf que cette fois, la jeune femme ne répondait pas.

– Witchy, ouvre ! cria Damon, pensant que sa petite sorcière faisait encore la tête.

Il ne s'était pas excusé, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais Damon ne savait pas comment faire car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

– Je suis là, répondit une voix derrière lui.

Damon se retourna et observa Bonnie avec attention. Elle paraissait fatiguée et contrariée.

– Où étais-tu ? demanda Damon.

– Nulle part.

– Tu fais encore la tête ? demanda-t-il en la suivant à l'intérieur, après qu'elle ait ouvert la porte.

Bonnie posa son sac sur la table et commença à faire les cent pas.

– Nous avons un gros problème, Damon, déclara-t-elle nerveusement.

– Ah oui ? Plus gros que le fait qu'Elena ait quitté la ville avec Silas ?

– Quoi ?!

– Elle est devenue complètement folle, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive.

– Je pense qu'elle est blessée à cause de... à cause de toi, murmura Bonnie avec hésitation.

Elle avait failli dire « nous » mais elle s'était retenue à la dernière minute.

– Blessée ou pas, c'est de la folie, répondit Damon. Nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance à Silas.

– Est-ce qu'il a encore rendu visite à Rebekah en se faisant passer pour Katherine ? demanda Bonnie.

– Justement, il y a un hic, Witchy. Pendant tout ce temps, Silas était à la Nouvelle-Orléans avec Elena, il se faisait passer pour Stefan. Silas a convaincu Elena de l'aider à tuer l'enfant d'Hayley. En échange, il l'a autorisée à me prévenir que tu étais en danger et il lui a expliqué comment ramener Caroline sans danger.

Les informations se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Bonnie. Silas ne pouvait pas s'être fait passer pour Katherine puisqu'il était avec Elena à la Nouvelle-Orléans, et Katherine était avec Stefan à ce moment-là. Qui avait donc rendu visite à Rebekah ? Un autre double Petrova ? Et malgré leur récente dispute, Elena avait choisi de sauver la vie de Bonnie, ce qui lui faisait extrêmement plaisir et, en même temps, la mettait dans une situation inconfortable. Elle devait oublier Damon, Elena était son amie, ce n'était pas bien.

– C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle. Dis-moi comment ramener Caroline !

– Je ne te dirai rien du tout. Tu ne peux pas utiliser l'expression, Bonnie, c'est dangereux.

– Damon, s'il te plaît ! J'ai déjà assez de problèmes à régler, alors si tu connais un moyen de faire revenir Caroline, dis-le moi.

– Quels problèmes ? demanda le vampire, l'air inquiet.

Bonnie lui lança un regard angoissé.

– Quetsiyah est venue me voir, dit-elle, la gorge sèche.

– Quoi ? Et tu me laisses parler de Silas pendant tout ce temps ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

– Elle a besoin de mon aide pour revenir définitivement, dans un autre corps que celui de Caroline. Elle veut prendre possession du corps d'une sorcière, je suis censée jeter le sort car je suis la dernière personne à avoir fait tomber le voile.

– Si elle croit que tu vas l'aider..., commença-t-il.

– Je n'ai pas le choix, Damon, chuchota-t-elle, la voix brisée.

– Pourquoi ?

– Si j'aide Quetsiyah, elle m'apprendra à gérer l'expression, répondit Bonnie en sentant une larme mouiller sa joue. C'est l'expression qui l'a tuée, et le même destin m'attend, ajouta-t-elle alors que d'autres larmes se mettaient à couler.

– Bon-Bon, ne pleure pas, dit Damon, impuissant face à ses larmes.

Il hésita un instant puis la prit dans ses bras.

– C'est normal de ne pas vouloir mourir, tu t'es sacrifiée assez souvent pour nous tous, dit-il alors que Bonnie tremblait contre lui.

– Tu ne comprends pas, répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, mais pour toi.

– Pour moi ?

– Quetsiyah m'a expliqué que lorsque tu m'as ramenée à la vie, tu étais censé mourir à ma place, pour rétablir l'équilibre. La nature trouve toujours un moyen de respecter cet équilibre, et nous sommes liés, à présent. Si je meurs, tu meurs aussi, et vice-versa.

Damon regarda Bonnie sans dire un seul mot.

– Si je n'aide pas Quetsiyah à revenir pour du bon, elle ne m'aidera pas à gérer l'expression : je vais mourir, Damon, et toi aussi.

– Non, tu ne mourras pas, Witchy, dit enfin Damon. Ta grand-mère sait comment tu peux t'en sortir.

– Comment es-tu au courant ? l'interrogea la jeune femme en se sentant rougir.

– J'ai vu Jeremy, répondit-il brièvement.

Bonnie se sentit tiraillée entre deux sentiments : elle ne voulait pas dire à Damon qu'il était la clé pour qu'elle soit définitivement de retour, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus mourir et entraîner le vampire avec elle de l'Autre Côté.

– Il m'a dit que tu savais comment revenir, dit-il en prenant son menton entre ses doigts. Dis-moi comment je peux t'aider.

– Tu ne peux pas m'aider, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Laisse-moi gérer ça tout seule, Damon.

– Hors de question, s'entêta le vampire. Dis-moi la vérité, Bonnie, ou je t'hypnotise pour te faire parler.

Une vague de panique submergea Bonnie : si le vampire l'hypnotisait, il finirait par découvrir les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Mieux valait encore qu'elle lui dise la vérité, ou du moins une partie de la vérité.

– Très bien, capitula Bonnie. Ma grand-mère pense que tu es la clé pour me ramener à la vie.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

– Je n'en sais rien, mentit la jeune femme. Mais je finirai par trouver un moyen de tout arranger. Va rejoindre Stefan et essayez de trouver Elena. Je vais bien, Damon, dit-elle en essayant de paraître convaincante.

– Je n'en crois pas un mot. Tu ne vas pas bien.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu compliques les choses ? Ce sont mes affaires, laisse-moi régler ça !

– Non.

Bonnie soupira.

– Nous allons retourner voir Jeremy et lui demander de reprendre contact avec ta grand-mère, décida le vampire. Je veux savoir comment je peux t'aider.

La sorcière le regarda sans répondre : quand Damon avait décidé quelque chose, c'était difficile voire impossible de l'en dissuader. Bonnie ne voulait pas que Damon apprenne la vérité à propos de ce qu'elle avait découvert sur leur lien.

– Très bien, nous irons le voir tout à l'heure. Va rejoindre Stefan et partez à la recherche d'Elena, pendant ce temps-là je vais prendre une douche et me reposer.

– Ne t'avise pas de partir sans moi, l'avertit Damon. Ni d'aller voir Quetsiyah, elle dangereuse.

– Je sais, répondit Bonnie en baissant les yeux pour ne pas qu'il remarque qu'elle mentait.

– Je reviens te chercher dans deux heures, dit le vampire avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et regarda la jeune femme comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, puis changea d'avis et sortit.

***** FLASH-BACK *****

**– ****Attends ! cria Bonnie à Quetsiyah en la suivant jusque dans une ruelle déserte.**

**– ****Tu as changé d'avis ? demanda la sorcière en se retournant et en s'arrêtant enfin.**

**– ****Combien de temps me reste-t-il, avant que je...**

**Bonnie n'acheva pas sa question mais Quetsiyah devina la suite.**

**– ****Quelques jours, peut-être quelques semaines. Plus tu utilises ta magie, plus le processus s'accélère.**

**La jeune femme tressaillit.**

**– ****Tu n'as pas le choix, Bonnie, tu dois m'aider, c'est dans ton intérêt. Je te laisse 24 heures pour prendre ta décision, déclara Quetsiyah en s'éloignant.**

***** FIN DU FLASH-BACK *****

* * *

...

* * *

La chambre d'Elena communiquait avec celle de Silas, et même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, il n'y en avait pas d'autre disponible.

Elena avait pris une douche et s'était changée, puis elle s'était allongée dans son lit mais elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec les frères Salvatore : Stefan avait été son premier grand amour et Damon sa première grande passion. Elle avait aimé et aimait toujours les deux frères, qui autrefois n'avaient d'yeux que pour elle, et voilà qu'elle les fuyait et qu'elle était partie en compagnie de Silas. Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même la raison de son acte, elle avait agi sur une impulsion, mais maintenant que sa colère était un peu retombée, elle commençait à être inquiète.

« _Il ne dort pas_ », songea-t-elle en écoutant grâce à son ouïe de vampire.

Silas marchait dans sa propre chambre, ses pas résonnaient dans la nuit silencieuse.

« _Il se rapproche_ », constata Elena avec panique.

Elle se redressa brusquement et ramassa le premier objet en bois qu'elle trouva et qu'elle pouvait utiliser comme pieu, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas tuer l'immortel.

– Elena, dit Silas en ouvrant la porte qui séparait leurs deux chambres.

– J'avais fermé le verrou car j'ai besoin d'être seule, Silas, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en cachant le pieu derrière son dos.

– Et moi j'avais envie de te voir, répondit l'immortel en posant le verrou cassé en deux sur l'étagère. Qu'est-ce que tu caches, Elena ?

– Rien... rien du tout.

Elena reculait au fur et à mesure que Silas avançait vers elle.

– Tu espérais me blesser avec ça ? rigola-t-il en saisissant le morceau de bois.

– Ce n'était pas pour toi, je ne me sens pas en sécurité, ici, mentit-elle.

– Arrête de me raconter des histoires, je sais très bien que tu as peur de moi. Tu te demandes ce qu'il t'a pris de me suivre ici, devina l'immortel grâce à son don.

– Laisse-moi dormir... s'il te plaît, dit Elena sans quitter du regard le pieu que Silas faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

L'hybride se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, et Elena ferma les yeux. Elle avait fait une erreur en venant ici, Silas allait la tuer et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Elle se prépara mentalement au choc, qui ne vint pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle osa ouvrir les yeux.

– Tiens, dit Silas en lui tendant le pieu. Essaie de me blesser.

– A quoi tu joues ? demanda Elena en saisissant l'objet d'une main hésitante.

Silas ne répondit pas : il posa sa main sur la pointe du pieu qu'Elena tenait dans ses mains et l'enfonça dans sa propre paume.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Elena en voyant que le sang de Silas se mettait à couler abondamment.

– Je te fais découvrir des choses que tu ne connais pas, répondit l'hybride en passant ensuite ses doigts couverts de sang sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Elena était pétrifiée : elle laissa Silas lui recouvrir les lèvres de son sang, jusqu'à ce que ses canines commencèrent à dépasser de sa bouche.

– Toi et moi, nous sommes deux êtres d'exception, murmura Silas pendant qu'Elena buvait lentement le sang qui s'écoulait de sa main. Nos sangs sont exceptionnellement attirants, imagine ce qu'on pourrait faire ensemble.

L'immortel caressa les cheveux d'Elena et les repoussa sur le côté, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement.

– A côté de moi, les Salvatore ne sont rien, dit-il en embrassant l'épaule d'Elena avant de planter ses canines dans sa chair tandis qu'Elena continuait à se nourrir de lui.

– Non ! cria-t-elle en se redressant brusquement.

Elena regarda autour d'elle, les sourcils froncés, et se toucha le cou à l'endroit où Silas l'avait mordue. Elle était dans son lit et l'immortel la regardait, assis sur une chaise.

– On a fait un mauvais rêve ? demanda-t-il en rigolant.

– Ne refais plus jamais une chose pareille ! l'avertit-elle en se passant une main sur le front.

– Tu avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier, dans ton rêve.

– Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda Elena énervée.

– Parce que c'est marrant, répondit Silas. Et parce que je m'ennuie, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

– Insomniaque ou pas, retourne dans ta chambre, certaines personnes aimeraient dormir, dit Elena en le prenant par le bras et en le poussant vers la sortie.

– Avoue quand même que tu y as cru, s'amusa Silas en se laissant pousser par Elena.

– Pas une seule seconde, mentit la jeune femme. Maintenant dehors !

– Chut, murmura Silas en posant sa main sur la bouche d'Elena, ce qui lui rappela le rêve que l'immortel lui avait fait voir. Quelqu'un approche, ajouta-t-il en enlevant sa main.

– Nous devons partir d'ici, répondit Elena à voix basse.

– L'avantage d'être un vampire, c'est qu'on peut hypnotiser les gens... sauf s'il sont sous verveine, admit Silas. Dans ces cas-là, mieux vaut encore les tuer.

– Non, on ne tuera personne, répondit Elena alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Un homme armé d'une arbalète entra dans la chambre. Avant même que Silas n'ait le temps de l'attraper, l'inconnu tira en direction d'Elena. La flèche en bois s'enfonça dans le corps de Silas, qui s'était jeté devant Elena à toute vitesse.

– Oh mon dieu, cria Elena en voyant Silas s'effondrer sur le sol.

L'homme regarda Elena un instant puis s'enfuit sans un mot.

– Silas ? demanda-t-elle en enlevant la flèche du corps de l'immortel.

– Je ne suis pas mort, malheureusement pour toi, répondit-il en regardant sa blessure qui guérissait lentement. En temps normal, je n'aurais rien senti, mais la pointe de la flèche a été trempée dans la verveine.

– C'est moi qu'il visait, réalisa Elena en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit car ses jambes tremblaient. Sans toi, il m'aurait tuée. Je suppose que je dois te dire merci, ajouta-t-elle avec réticence.

– Pas la peine, répliqua Silas, je ne l'ai pas fait par bonté. Disons juste que tu pourrais encore m'être utile, les frères Salvatore feraient n'importe quoi pour toi. Tant qu'on est ensemble et qu'ils ne nous retrouvent pas, je dispose d'un moyen de pression si j'ai besoin d'obtenir quelque chose.

– Je ne suis pas ta prisonnière, lui rappela Elena. Je t'ai suivi de mon plein gré, et si j'ai envie de partir je m'en vais.

– Vraiment ? demanda Silas en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Au lieu de nous disputer, nous ferions mieux de trouver qui est cet homme et ce qu'il voulait, répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

– La réponse est simple... te tuer.

– J'avais remarqué, ironisa-t-elle. Il y a tout de même une chose que je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi es-tu sensible à la verveine ? Esther a transformé les vampires originaux en utilisant le chêne blanc et la verveine poussait au pied de l'arbre, mais tu as été transformé par Quetsiyah.

– Lorsque Esther a transformé sa famille en vampire, elle n'a pas utilisé l'expression mais la magie traditionnelle, ce qui explique pourquoi des éléments de la nature sont entrés en compte lors du sort. L'expression n'a rien de naturel, mais je suspecte Quetsiyah d'avoir utilisé de la verveine pour m'affaiblir si c'était nécessaire. C'était une porte de sortie au cas où les choses tourneraient mal et que je veuille prendre le contrôle sur elle, j'imagine.

– Cela n'a pas très bien fonctionné, dit Elena en voyant que la blessure de Silas avait déjà guéri.

– Pas vraiment, admit-il avec bonne humeur. Rien ne peut me tuer, pas même la verveine, au cas où tu voudrais essayer.

– On vient de tenter de me tuer Silas, j'ai d'autres choses en tête, même si j'adorerais me débarrasser de toi pour de bon !

L'immortel sourit alors qu'Elena soupirait.

– Si ton assaillant te connaît, il m'a certainement pris pour Stefan, réfléchit-t-il. Il doit penser qu'il est mort.

– Il m'a laissé la vie sauve lorsque tu as pris la flèche. S'il voulait se débarrasser de moi, pourquoi être parti après t'avoir tiré dessus ?

– Il ne voulait peut-être pas te tuer toi forcément, répondit Silas en se grattant la tête. Il voulait peut-être tuer soit toi soit Stefan...

– Afin que le rituel ne puisse pas avoir lieu, compléta Elena, comprenant soudain ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je pensais que nous étions les seuls au courant ! s'exclama-t-elle.

– Il faut croire que non, dit Silas, contrarié.

* * *

...

* * *

– Oh mon dieu, murmura Katherine en se tournant vers Stefan, qui avait écouté leur conversation.

– Je.. Je suis désolé... pour ton ami.

– Je vais bien, Stefan. Nous n'étions pas si proches, dit-elle en haussant les épaules mais sa voix tremblait un peu. Qui sont ces voyageurs ?

– J'allais te poser la même question, répondit Stefan en la serrant contre lui.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, je te le jure, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

– C'est bon, Katherine, je te crois, dit le vampire en l'embrassant sur le front. Il faut que je prévienne Damon, ajouta-t-il en prenant son téléphone portable dans sa poche. D'abord Elena qui s'enfuit et maintenant ça !

Katherine regarda Stefan composer le numéro. Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiétait pour Elena, elle avait été idiote de croire qu'il oublierait la jeune femme d'un claquement de doigts.

– Où es-tu, Damon ? demanda le jeune Salvatore lorsque son frère décrocha.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je suis chez Katherine, j'aimerais que tu viennes me rejoindre. Il faut qu'on parle.

– Non, Stefan, je ne serai pas votre témoin de mariage, plaisanta le vampire.

– Damon, arrête, c'est sérieux.

– Je suis en voiture, j'arrive, répondit Damon sans préciser qu'il revenait de chez Bonnie, puis il raccrocha.

– Damon sait pour nous ? demanda Katherine en regardant Stefan avec surprise.

Le vampire paraissait embêté.

– Je ne lui ai rien dit, il l'a découvert lui-même, avoua Stefan, ennuyé.

– Ce qui explique sa plaisanterie sur le mariage, ajouta Katherine en secouant la tête.

– Tu es fâchée ?

– Non, Stefan. Je suis juste désolée pour toi.

– Pourquoi cela ?

– Si Damon veut récupérer Elena, il n'aura qu'à lui dire que tu as couché avec moi.

Stefan fronça les sourcils.

– Katherine, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais plus Elena.

– Menteur, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

– Très bien, j'ai encore des sentiments pour elle, admit Stefan, mais j'ai compris que nous ne pouvions plus être ensemble. Nous relation était magique au début, je n'avais jamais connu un tel bonheur, expliqua-t-il sans réaliser qu'il blessait Katherine. Seulement, le temps a passé et nous avons tous les deux changé. Elena est devenue une personne différente, j'ai changé également après avoir passé l'été dans ce coffre à cause de Silas. Nous ne pourrons plus nous rendre heureux l'un l'autre.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

– J'ai besoin d'Elena dans ma vie, en tant qu'amie, tout comme j'ai besoin de toi.

– Et moi aussi, tu veux que je sois ton amie ?

Stefan attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre, qui semblèrent durer une éternité pour Katherine.

– Je me suis senti tellement proche de toi, quand tu es redevenue humaine, dit-il enfin. J'aurais aimé vivre quelque chose avec cette Katherine-là, mais tu m'as bien fait comprendre que la Katherine vampire ne se soucie de personne. Alors, je profite juste des moments que tu veux bien m'accorder, même s'il ne s'agit que de sexe, car dans ces moments-là j'ai au moins l'illusion que je compte pour toi.

– Non, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, Stefan. C'est... c'est impossible, murmura Katherine en refoulant les larmes qui lui piquèrent les yeux. Tu m'as toujours détestée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je t'ai hypnotisé, je t'ai trompé avec ton frère. Je me suis conduite comme une garce avec Elena. J'ai tué Jeremy, et j'ai...

– Je sais tout cela, la coupa-t-il.

– Et... tu t'en fiches ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Stefan caressa la joue de la jeune femme.

– Qui suis-je pour te juger, Katherine ? J'ai fait des choses horribles pendant ma période « ripper ». Des choses que je ne pourrai peut-être jamais me pardonner.

– Tu ne peux pas me pardonner non plus, dans ce cas, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

– Je ne pourrai jamais faire taire ma conscience si je continue à en vouloir aux autres, expliqua Stefan. Si j'ai réussi à te pardonner, peut-être pourrais-je en faire autant avec moi-même.

– Tu es trop dur avec toi-même, Stefan. Tes bonnes actions ont depuis longtemps racheté les mauvaises. Contrairement à moi. Je mérite tout cela ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je mérite d'être seule, je mérite de ne jamais connaître le bonheur.

– Tu dis des bêtises, dit Stefan en la prenant dans ses bras. Arrête de t'empêcher d'être heureuse, accepte de ressentir des émotions humaines et peut-être qu'un jour tu trouveras l'amour.

Stefan sentit que son t-shirt était humide au niveau de son épaule.

– Je l'ai déjà trouvé, murmura Katherine entre deux sanglots.

– Ne pleure pas, répondit Stefan en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

– Tu mérites tellement mieux que moi, dit-elle en se ressaisissant et en essuyant ses larmes.

– Je ne sais pas qui je mérite ou qui je ne mérite pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est avec qui j'ai envie d'être, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant avec tendresse.

* * *

...

* * *

Elijah était de très mauvaise humeur. Non seulement Niklaus venait de froidement assassiner leur nouvelle femme de ménage, mais en plus, Sophie était entrée dans le salon juste après le départ de son frère.

***** FLASH-BACK *****

**– ****Que s'est-t-il passé ? demanda Sophie en apercevant Adeline inconsciente sur le sol.**

**– ****Niklaus est passé, répondit Elijah.**

**– ****C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à répondre ?! s'énerva la sorcière en réalisant qu'Adeline était morte. Vous les vampires n'avez aucun respect pour la vie humaine ! s'exclama-t-elle en se penchant sur le corps pour fermer les yeux de la jeune femme.**

**– ****Ne vous énervez pas, Sophie. Nous avons des problèmes beaucoup plus graves.**

**– ****Lesquels ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.**

**– ****Mon frère Niklaus a voulu tuer l'immortel Silas en se débarrassant de son double, et cela a échoué.**

**Sophie fit semblant d'être surprise.**

**– ****Son double ?**

**– ****Stefan était son double mortel. Silas s'est fait passer pour lui, je l'ai accueilli dans ma propre maison et je n'ai rien remarqué !**

**– ****Et donc, Klaus a tué Stefan et Silas est toujours vivant ? demanda la sorcière.**

**– ****Malheureusement. Niklaus est furieux : comme je le lui ai fait remarquer, Silas pourrait très bien s'en prendre à Hayley et à l'enfant pour se venger. Mon frère a décidé de retourner à Mystic Falls et d'obliger Quetsiyah à détruire l'immortel, en la menaçant de la tuer.**

**– ****Mais... et Caroline ?**

**– ****Il dit qu'il s'en fiche, que l'amour l'a rendu assez faible et qu'il est temps qu'il se reprenne.**

**Jetant un coup d'oeil vers le corps d'Adeline, Sophie poussa un soupir.**

**– ****Il faut qu'il se calme, Elijah. J'ai besoin de son aide et de la vôtre pour vaincre Marcel, mais je refuse de collaborer avec un assassin.**

**– ****Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour le ramener à la raison. En ce qui concerne Marcel... nous n'avons pas énormément progressé. Gabriel n'a rien découvert et il ne répond pas au téléphone.**

**– ****Nous aurions progressé si Klaus avait respecté sa part du marché ! s'exclama Sophie. Il était censé amener Marcel à lui faire des confidences en se rapprochant de lui. Comment espérez-vous qu'il obtienne quelque chose s'il est absent les trois quarts du temps ?!**

**– ****C'est vous qui avez décidé qu'on ferait les choses à votre manière, rétorqua l'Original. Je pourrais tuer Marcel sans lever le petit doigt.**

**– ****Je vous ai déjà expliqué pourquoi c'est une mauvaise idée. Si on s'en prend à Marcel, les autres vampires n'hésiteront pas à tuer toutes les sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans pour se venger. Ils ont toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous car Marcel est capable de détecter la magie. Si on découvre de quelle manière et qu'on l'empêche de détecter les sorts, les autres sorcières et moi pourront unir nos pouvoirs afin de préparer une attaque sans qu'il s'en doute.**

**– ****Vous avez raison, répondit Elijah. Je vais nettoyer tout cela, ajouta-t-il en désignant du menton le corps d'Adeline.**

**Sophie hocha la tête et sortit. Elle avait du ruser pour mettre au point un plan parfait, ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher. Oui, Marcel allait mourir, mais les sorcières ne risqueraient pas leur vie : Sophie allait accomplir le rituel et Marcel disparaîtrait enfin, tout comme les autres vampires, loups-garous et hybrides.**

***** FIN DU FLASH-BACK *****

Encore une fois, Gabriel ne répondait pas au téléphone.

_« Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal »_, songea Elijah en raccrochant. Gabriel répondait toujours à ses appels, et s'il ne pouvait pas décrocher car Marcel était là, il le rappelait peu de temps après. Or, c'était au moins la dixième fois qu'Elijah lui téléphonait, sans succès.

Au même moment, on sonna à la porte. Elijah se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir – sa domestique étant morte, il devait le faire lui-même.

– Bonjour, Elijah, dit Marcel avec un grand sourire lorsque l'Originel eut ouvert la porte. Je crois que quelqu'un n'a pas respecté une de mes règles.


End file.
